


Imagine a man

by mullu



Series: Imagine a man [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, HP Big Bang en Español, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 70,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra avanza y a Harry se le acaba el tiempo. Pero es una cosa curiosa, el tiempo... En esta entrega de unos de mis tropes favoritos (los viajes en el tiempo), Harry, Ron y Hermione se refugian en el Hogwarts de los Merodeadores y (en el mejor espíritu de los '70) aprenden a cuestionar lo incuestionable. </p>
<p>Una historia sobre amigos y enemigos (y qué diferencia a unos de los otros), encrucijadas en las que no hay un “camino correcto”, guerras que no se ganan con maldiciones, crecer en la Alemania nazi y rock británico de los '70.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagine a man (not a child of any revolt)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el I Big Bang de Harry Potter en español (en livejournal).
> 
> Quiero agradecer (una vez más) a mis betas. A Dzeta, por los mails y los gritos y la emoción constante (sin los cuales nunca hubiera terminado esto), y, básicamente, por querer a esta historia tanto como la quiero yo. Y a Maricarmen, por los días frikis (que nos salvarán del mundo) y la capacidad de diferenciar eso que diría Hermione de eso otro que, en realidad, quiero decir yo u///u.
> 
> Y por supuesto, también a Malena, que consiguió hacer tiempo en medio del caos para producir el hermoso arte que acompaña esta historia.

** **

 

**Today we escape**  
Exit music (for a film). Radiohead, 1997. 

  
_17._  
   
Los ojos verdes están fijos en la ventana, pero no observan los jardines, ni los faroles, ni las casas fotocopiadas de Privet Drive. Miran hacia adentro (miran hacia atrás).  
   
Harry Potter ya no es el niño delgado que arrastra camisetas demasiado grandes y soporta el abuso sin quejarse. Está a punto de cumplir 17, lo que en su mundo (el mundo de la magia, las profecías y los señores tenebrosos) lo convierte casi en un adulto. Y aunque muchos opinan que 17 es demasiado pronto para soltar adolescentes al mundo, en este caso la ley no se equivoca. Con un destino marcado en la frente y demasiada muerte a sus espaldas, Harry es un hombre de casi 17 años.  
   
Queda menos de una semana. La Orden lo tiene todo planeado. Un contingente viene a buscarlo para ir de incógnito a la Madriguera, donde se esconderá hasta que empiecen las clases. No es que vaya a servir de mucho. Harry sabe que no es el único esperando su cumpleaños. La mayoría de edad significa librarse para siempre de los Dursley, pero también significa perder la protección ancestral que lo mantiene a salvo. Es una de esas paradojas cósmicas que solo hacen gracia cuando le pasan a otros.  
   
Aunque no tiene mucho contacto con la comunidad mágica, es imposible ignorar que Voldemort se hace más fuerte cada día. Que la casa de Privet Drive está vigilada. Que la Madriguera no es segura. Que Hogwarts ya no constituye ninguna garantía. Que la Orden no puede protegerlo. Que lo intentará hasta la muerte.  
   
Esto último, sobretodo, lo llevó a tomar la decisión que lo mantiene frente a la ventana, los ojos fijos en nada. Llegará a la Madriguera, como está planeado. Y saldrá de allí antes de poder convertirse en un peligro para nadie. Para cuando cumpla los 17, ya estará buscando horrocruxes donde nadie pueda seguirlo.  
   
No se lo ha contado a nadie (y de alguna manera, eso hace la decisión más definitiva).  
   
En el baúl que este año no llevará a Hogwarts está el álbum de fotos de sus padres, unos pergaminos enrollados, tinta y plumas, sus libros, algo de ropa, el giroscopio que Ron le regaló en cuarto y la Saeta de Fuego que Sirius le dio en tercero. La jaula de Hedwig va sobre el baúl cerrado. No lo necesita todo, pero necesita saber que no deja nada atrás. En la habitación quedan superficies vacías y un pequeño montón de ropa demasiado grande (recuerdos de una vida que nunca fue suya).  
   
 _Van a llegar en cualquier momento._  
   
Sobre el viejo escritorio de madera, el búho blanco se sacude las plumas y suelta una carta.  
   
\- ¿Hedwig? ¿Por dónde entraste?  
   
Hedwig se ha vuelto experta en evadir la vigilancia de los mortífagos, y siempre lo sorprende con algún truco nuevo. Voltea la cabeza y se hace la desentendida. Harry sonríe.  
   
La carta es de Ron. Tiene dentro una tarjeta de Magos Famosos (de esas que vienen en las ranas de chocolate), y es de lejos la carta más rara que haya recibido nunca.  
   
 _Hey, Harry._  
   
 _¿Cómo va todo con los muggles? ¿Se portan bien?_  
   
 _No puedo darte detalles, pero Moody tiene un plan, así que no te preocupes. Pronto estarás con nosotros. Mamá dice que puedes quedarte con el cuarto de Fred y George, y está emocionada con la idea. Cuando le pregunto cuál es la diferencia entre éste y cualquier otro verano que pasas aquí, dice que soy un insensible. Mujeres. Están todas locas._  
   
Vuelve a leer el párrafo, porque no se lo cree.  
   
¿Qué tiene Ron en la cabeza? ¿No sabe de la vigilancia del correo? ¿Y desde cuando la Orden lo deja enviar cartas como ésa?  
   
Respira hondo y sigue leyendo.  
   
 _Hablando de eso, Hermione ya está aquí. No quiere escribirte por miedo a decir algo que delate el plan, ya sabes cómo se pone. Por lo menos no está obsesionada con los EXTASIS (todavía). Supongo que la guerra tiene algunas ventajas después de todo._  
   
 _Estaba pensando que éste es nuestro último año en Hogwarts y me puse a ver cosas de cuando éramos chicos. ¿Te acuerdas de esta tarjeta? Es la que encontraste en tu primera rana de chocolate, ¿verdad? ¿La que te regaló Neville la primera noche en Gryffindor?_  
   
 _En todo caso, pensé que querrías tenerla._  
   
 _Nos vemos pronto,_  
   
 _Ron_  
   
Desde la tarjeta, un mago de bigote en punta parpadea expectante. Harry hace una mueca de incomprensión.  
   


_Edgar Stroulger_   
_1703 - 1798  
Inventor del chivatoscopio_

\- Lo siento,- le dice a Stroulger, por decir algo.- Creo que Ron se equivocó.

   
Stroulger le clava una mirada inquisitiva.  
   
\- Verá, mi primera tarjeta era de Dumbledore,- dice, sin tener muy claro por qué le da explicaciones a una tarjeta coleccionable.  
   
Pero Stroulger sonríe como un maniaco y le hace gestos para que siga. Y tal vez solo porque _no es posible que Ron se haya olvidado de eso_ , Harry sigue.  
   
\- Tampoco la encontré en el dormitorio de Gryffindor,- dice,- fue en el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
   
Entonces Stroulger guiña un ojo, resplandece un segundo, y allí está Albus Dumbledore, con su barba blanca y sus ojos chispeantes, sonriendo desde el marco pentagonal. Parece que mueve los labios y la imagen cambia para mostrar las palabras _Permíteme unas preguntas_ y _¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de la señorita Granger?_  
  
\- La salvamos de un troll en el baño de niñas,- responde Harry, atónito. Luego sonríe, porque ésa es una pregunta cuya respuesta solo conocen otras dos personas. Una es la bruja más brillante de su edad y el otro es un experto en llevar al enemigo al jaque mate.  
   
 _¿Qué regalo único recibiste en tu primera navidad en Hogwarts?_  
   
\- La capa de invisibilidad.  
   
 _¿Qué hiciste con la poción Felix Felicis?_  
   
\- Fui a ver a Hagrid y obtuve el recuerdo de Slughorn.  
   
Una vez más, la tarjeta resplandece. Dumbledore se ajusta los lentes y dice _Muy bien, Harry_ y _Ahora necesito que jures solemnemente._  
   
Coge la agarradera del baúl con una mano y la carta con la otra. Aguanta la respiración.  
   
\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.  
   
Y una fuerza conocida lo succiona en diagonal a través del espacio.  
   
*  
   
Cae sin mucha gracia y sus lentes salen volando. Odia los trasladores. Pero en este momento tampoco importa mucho, porque...  
   
 _Esto no es La Madriguera._  
   
Se pone en guardia, la mirada borrosa. Afortunadamente, la incertidumbre no dura mucho. Una voz conocida grita “¡Harry!”, dos brazos se le cuelgan del cuello, una melena castaña le tapa la vista y alguien le alcanza los lentes.  
   
Detrás de Hermione, Ron sonríe de oreja a oreja.  
   
No está en la Madriguera. Pero está en casa.  
   
\- Hola, Harry.- Tonks lleva el cabello encendido como una antorcha rosa. Va del brazo de Lupin, que asiente a modo de saludo. Sigue bastante demacrado y no pierde ese aire melancólico suyo, esa mirada que se posa en Harry pero parece estar viendo a una persona distinta, en un mundo lejano.  
   
\- Vamos, nos están esperando.  
   
Solo entonces se da cuenta de que están parados en un pasillo y de que un troll en tutú hace giros frente a él.  
   
\- ¿La Sala de Menesteres?  
   
\- Es el lugar más seguro,- explica Lupin.- Incluso si los mortífagos pudieran entrar al castillo, tendrían que saber exactamente qué pensar para que la puerta aparezca.  
   
Tiene sentido.  
   
\- Y tampoco es que podamos ir a la Madriguera,- agrega Ron, sonriendo satisfecho- considerando que en este momento todos los mortífagos piensan que estás allí.  
   
Harry sonríe también, recordando la carta.  
   
 _Nunca desconfíes de Ron_.  
   
Lupin cruza el pasillo tres veces y aparece una puerta enorme. Dentro hay un salón amplio, con numerosos estantes y una mesa redonda en la que se sienta, hasta donde Harry puede ver, toda la Orden del Fénix.  
   
\- No, el “efecto mariposa” es solo una teoría,- oye decir a alguien cuando se abre la puerta.- Pequeños cambios en la línea del tiempo...  
   
\- ¡Harry!- El grito apaga la discusión y dos brazos como troncos lo levantan del suelo.  
   
\- Ho… la… Ha… grid.- Los brazos enormes lo sueltan, pero antes de que pueda recuperar la respiración, tiene a Molly Weasley encima.  
   
\- ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste algún problema?  
   
\- Molly, cariño, deja respirar al pobre chico.  
   
Moody tose y se dirige al grupo.  
   
\- Muy bien, ya que estamos completos será mejor que empecemos. Bienvenido, Potter. Toma asiento.  
   
Molly y Arthur vuelven a su lugar, junto a Bill (mucho más recuperado, pero aún cubierto de cicatrices). Ron y Hermione se sientan uno junto al otro, igual que Lupin y Tonks. Harry toma el asiento vacío entre Ron y Lupin, y se le ocurre que no parece una casualidad, que cada quien está ocupando el lugar que suele ocupar ( _y ése que queda vacío_ _es el que estaban guardando para mí_ ).  
   
Recuerda su primera reunión con miembros de la Orden, exigiendo respuestas en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Todo ha cambiado en dos años. Si bien Moody es un Auror experto, no puede dirigir esto solo, y lo sabe. La Orden tiene una cabeza nominal, pero es claro que ahora se apoya más en cada uno de sus miembros (incluso en aquellos no reconocidos, que, piense lo que piense Molly Weasley, ya no son ningunos niños). Fueron Ron y Hermione quienes desarrollaron el plan para traerlo a salvo, y la Orden confío en ellos. En contraste con aquella reunión, de respuestas forzadas y 'filtradas', esta vez la Orden lo espera para iniciar una reunión respecto a su propio futuro. En contraste con las reuniones que oía a escondidas con orejas extensibles, aquí es un adulto.  
   
\- Muy bien,- dice Moody,- ésta es la situación. La protección que mantiene a Potter a salvo está a punto de desaparecer, y Voldemort lo sabe. Como aprendimos en junio,- agrega gravemente,- ningún lugar es lo bastante seguro. La Orden se ha estado preparando para este momento desde hace mucho, pero las soluciones viables han sido pocas. Dumbledore, sin embargo, parecía optimista. Y hace poco descubrimos por qué. ¿Minerva?  
   
McGonagall desdobla un pergamino.  
   
\- Hace casi un año el profesor Dumbledore me entregó esta carta, diciendo que ya estaba viejo y no quería dejar cosas en el aire.- Su voz es triste y pequeña, muy distinta a la voz decidida que Harry está acostumbrado a oír en clase de transfiguración.- Me pareció una tontería y le dije que no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.- Respira hondo, se aclara la garganta y lee con voz más decidida.  
   
 _Queridos amigos:_  
   
 _Si esta carta ha llegado a sus manos, es porque ya no puedo acompañarlos._  
   
 _Lamento grandemente haberlos abandonado cuando mi presencia era todavía necesaria, y solo espero que mi partida haya servido para que otros puedan estar aquí hoy._  
   
 _Además de las muchas cosas personales, que espero haber aclarado en vida, hay asuntos de importancia para la Orden que debo tratar._  
   
 _Me preocupa principalmente la seguridad de Harry. Ha crecido mucho en este tiempo. Es un joven valiente y responsable, y no tengo dudas acerca de su capacidad como mago. Sin embargo, el peligro que lo acecha es demasiado grande. Requiere de más tiempo para aprender y prepararse._  
   
 _Pensando en eso fue que recuperé un viejo artefacto de entre mis recuerdos. Querida Minerva, supongo que podrás reconocerlo. Está en perfecto estado, sorpresivamente._  
   
La profesora McGonagall mira de reojo la cadena dorada que descansa a su lado, de la cual cuelga un pendiente verde.  
   
 _Como podrás observar, es un salto de 20 años. Sé que el momento no parece el más seguro y que el peligro de alteraciones en la línea del tiempo es alto. Sin embargo, tengo plena confianza en los viajeros y su capacidad para tomar las decisiones correctas. Yo mismo estaré esperándolos en Hogwarts._  
   
 _Sé que es una salida peligrosa, pero tiempos desesperados reclaman soluciones insólitas, y todo ha sido planeado con el mayor cuidado._  
   
 _Este agujero en el tiempo le dará a los viajeros la oportunidad de prepararse para el enfrentamiento en un ambiente seguro. Y, por ahora, eso es lo más importante._  
   
 _Me despido de ustedes, mis queridos amigos, no sin antes recordarles que la guerra que peleamos no es una guerra de hechizos y maldiciones, sino una guerra de la mente y el espíritu. No se dejen contaminar por la oscuridad que combaten. No se dejen vencer._  
   
 _Solo el amor, mis queridos amigos, vence a la oscuridad._  
   
 _Albus Dumbledore_  
   
***  
   
 **Stand by me (nobody knows the way it’s gonna be)**  
Stand by me. Oasis, 1995.  
   
  
\- ¡Es una locura! Harry ni siquiera ha cumplido 17, ¡no pueden mandarlo solo a otro tiempo!  
   
\- De hecho, Molly,- dice la voz calmada de Lupin,- la carta se refiere a 'viajeros'. No creo que fuera su intención enviar a Harry solo.  
   
\- Es cierto,- corrobora Moody,- la carta se refiere a 'viajeros', en plural. Estamos seguros de que Dumbledore pretendía enviar a alguien con Potter. Lo que no sabemos es a quien enviaríamos, de cumplir con sus indicaciones.  
   
\- ¿De cumplir con sus indicaciones?- pregunta Hestia Jones, incrédula.- Alastor... todos los mortífagos de Inglaterra andan detrás del muchacho... no creo que podamos esconderlo aquí más de unas horas... ¿qué vamos a hacer después?  
   
\- Eso no significa que debamos enviar a un muchacho de 17 años veinte años al pasado sin discutirlo,- interviene McGonagall, un poco alterada.- Además, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden tenían relación con Hogwarts en esa época,- continúa, como quien vuelve a una vieja discusión.- El riesgo de encontrarse consigo mismos...  
   
\- ¿Veinte años?- pregunta Lupin, como cayendo en la cuenta.  
   
\- Exacto.- McGonagall sacude la cabeza.- Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo.  
   
Harry escucha la conversación como desde lejos. Como bajo el agua. Hace veinte años… hace veinte años, sus padres estaban vivos. Hace veinte años, Sirius era feliz. Hace veinte años, no existía ninguna profecía. No existía un niño-que-vivió. Hay un puño apretándole el corazón y Harry lo aprieta más fuerte, para que no se le escape.  
   
\- ¿No podríamos simplemente programarlo para otro tiempo?  
   
\- No, es imposible. Las piedras del tiempo son aparatos mucho más primitivos que los giratiempos. Permiten saltos más largos, pero están encantadas para saltos concretos. No pueden alterarse.  
   
Los giratiempos, como le explicó Hermione al final de quinto año (cuando la imposibilidad de regresar unas horas parecía la injusticia más terrible de todas), eran los únicos aparatos que permitían viajes en el tiempo con flexibilidad y seguridad. Fueron creados por un monje en alguna montaña, y no era posible simplemente construir uno nuevo. No sin arriesgarse a “terribles consecuencias” que Hermione no quiso explicar. (“Además, no te servirían para cambiar el pasado, Harry. No se puede cambiar el pasado.”)  
   
\- Todos los miembros de la Orden eran lo bastante adultos para ser reconocidos, lo que pondría en peligro la misión... Sin contar las terribles consecuencias si fuesen reconocidos por sí mismos...  
   
\- Yo no,- interviene Tonks.- Todavía era pequeña.  
   
 _No te servirían para cambiar el pasado, Harry._  
   
\- Pero tu trabajo aquí es importante. Ahora que no tenemos espía,- dice Moody, sombrío- necesitamos tus habilidades más que nunca.  
   
-… No sé en quién puede haber estado pensando Albus...  
   
 _No se puede cambiar el pasado._  
   
\- Se refiere a mí y a Hermione,- dice Ron, de pronto.  
   
\- ¡Ronald Weasley! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!  
   
\- M-mamá. Entiéndelo. H-Hermione y yo siempre hemos estado al lado de Harry.  
   
\- De ninguna manera…  
   
\- Siempre. Cuando enfrentamos al basilisco. Cuando peleamos en el Departamento de Misterios. Hace dos meses, aquí en Hogwarts. Dumbledore lo sabía. Se refiere a nosotros.  
   
\- De hecho,- interviene Hermione, y los ojos asesinos se vuelven hacia ella,- t-tiene mucho sentido. Todos los miembros de la Orden corren el riesgo de encontrarse consigo mismos o con familiares o amigos que los reconozcan, pero ninguno de nosotros había nacido aún.  
   
\- Eso no es suficiente para…  
   
\- Además, la carta dice que los viajeros tendrán la oportunidad de prepararse para el enfrentamiento y nosotros somos los que más necesitamos la preparación. Y…  
   
\- Tienen razón,- dice Harry (o se oye decir a sí mismo).  
   
Tienen razón. Dumbledore lo sabía. Siempre lo sabía todo. _No, no todo_. Pero sabía la misión que le había encomendado. Sabía que iba a querer cumplirla solo. Sabía que no iba a resistir un regalo como éste (un tiempo muerto, en el que nadie buscaba a ningún chico con una cicatriz en la frente, viendo reír a sus padres, aunque fuera de lejos). Sabía que Ron y Hermione vendrían con él.  
   
No tenía sentido, pero ¿cuántas de las cosas que hacía Dumbledore lo tenían?  
   
\- Dumbledore lo sabía,- dice, mientras los planes de irse solo en busca de horrocruxes, de dejar a sus amigos fuera del peligro, se disuelven como humo.- Sabía que eran los únicos que podían hacer el viaje y sabía que yo no me sentiría tan seguro con nadie más.  
   
\- Dumbledore se ha equivocado antes,- dice Lupin, y las palabras pesan en el gran salón.  
   
\- Como todos nosotros,- dice Hermione, y aunque es una verdad innegable, sabe mal oírla.- Pero tenemos un problema y tenemos una salida. Ron, Harry y yo votamos por tomarla. Es arriesgada, pero confiamos en Dumbledore. Y sobre todo, confiamos en que tendremos el cuidado suficiente para volver a salvo.  
   
La discusión continúa, pero es claro que la decisión ha sido tomada. Todo ha cambiado en dos años. La Orden ha aprendido que necesita apoyarse en todos sus miembros. Que no puede depender de las decisiones de un solo hombre (incluso si ese hombre es el mago más poderoso que haya existido). Que los niños de la guerra no son niños durante mucho tiempo.  
   
Esta vez, no hay orejas extensibles entre Harry y las decisiones sobre su futuro.  
   
*  
   
Al final de quinto año, cuando la imposibilidad de regresar unas horas parecía la injusticia más terrible de todas, Hermione le explicó a Harry cómo funcionaban los giratiempos.  
   
 _No te servirían para cambiar el pasado, Harry._  
   
La cuestión es que viajar en el tiempo no es una cosa tan difícil como uno hubiera pensado. “Siempre estamos viajando en el tiempo. Es cuestión de acelerar el paso, o de ir hacia atrás. Es magia muy avanzada, claro, pero cuando se descubrió, los grandes magos lo hacían para divertirse.”  
   
Hasta que empezaron a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Entonces, otros grandes magos empezaron a decir que el universo no era uno solo. Que había miles de universos creándose todo el tiempo (cada vez que una mariposa aleteaba, por ejemplo). Que cada vez que tomábamos una decisión creábamos un universo nuevo (el universo en el que tomamos jugo en el desayuno, por ejemplo, y el universo en el que tomamos leche). Que los magos que habían desaparecido habían cambiado tanto el pasado, habían creado un universo tan distinto, que ya no pudieron encontrar el camino de regreso. Habían seguido su vida en otro universo y tal vez ni siquiera sabían que ya no estaban aquí.  
   
Y el Ministerio prohibió los viajes en el tiempo, como hace con todas las cosas que no entiende.  
   
Luego apareció un monje en alguna montaña, diciendo que había descubierto una manera segura de viajar en el tiempo.  
   
 “Se llama Magia Temporal Cíclica. Es un poco complicado, pero lo que significa, básicamente, es que cualquier cosa que hagas mientras usas el giratiempo es algo que ya hiciste.” Como el Patronus que ahuyentó a los dementores. Harry pudo hacerlo en esas horas prestadas porque ya lo había hecho antes. O después. Algo así. “Es como un _loop_ artificial, que hace que la línea de tiempo se doble sobre sí misma. Por eso le dicen giratiempo.”  
   
 _No se puede cambiar el pasado._  
   
\- No entiendo el problema. Si vamos al pasado es porque ya estuvimos allí, ¿verdad?  
   
\- No, no. Eso es con los giratiempos. Pero los giratiempos fueron destruidos, ¿recuerdas? Además, es imposible crear un _loop_ temporal de 20 años.  
   
\- ¿Entonces cómo…?  
   
\- Las piedras del tiempo son magia antigua. Permiten cierta flexibilidad, pero no se mueven en el tiempo cíclico, sino en el tiempo lineal.  
   
Harry intercambia una mirada con Ron, que se encoge de hombros.  
   
Hermione suspira y pone los ojos en blanco.  
   
\- En serio, ¿los mataría leer algo de vez en cuando? Cuando una línea de tiempo se altera…  
   
\- Castellano, por favor.  
   
\- Cuando cambias algo en el pasado, creas un futuro diferente. Y cuando quieres volver a tu tiempo, ya no encuentras el camino.  
   
\- ¿Y ya no puedes…?  
   
Hermione sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- No podemos ir.  
   
No pueden. Porque odiosa como es la maldita profecía, es una profecía. Y odiosa como es la cicatriz en su frente, es su cicatriz. Y no puede arriesgar a toda la gente que quiere por un poco de tiempo. No puede desaparecer.  
   
\- No pueden quedarse,- dice una voz a sus espaldas.  
   
Y allí está Ginny, con su cabello rojo y sus ojos decididos, la expresión tangible de todo lo que quiere proteger.  
   
***  
   
 **Happiness, more or less**  
Lucky man. The Verve, 1997.  
   
  
“No pueden quedarse,” dice, y “los mortífagos van a encontrarlos en cualquier momento.” “Solo tienen que tener cuidado,” dice.  
   
Las piedras del tiempo, según explica Hermione, tienen mucha flexibilidad. Puedes pisar mariposas y conocer gente nueva y no pierdes el camino. Las inventó Alexander Wallace, un historiador de familia muggle con teorías controvertidas acerca de los orígenes de la “sangre pura”, que murió misteriosamente antes de poder publicar los resultados de sus investigaciones. Por supuesto, sus experimentos fueron destruidos en el trágico accidente (“es increíble que Dumbledore tenga una, no deben quedar más de dos o tres en el mundo”).  
   
Sigue siendo un riesgo enorme.  
   
\- La Orden confía en que puedes manejarlo. ¿Por qué tú no?  
   
En su primera clase de pociones en sexto año, Slughorn les mostró un caldero de Amortentia. Tenía un color como nacarado y el aroma era intoxicante. En el fondo de todo, inconfundible, estaba ese aroma a flores frescas que de alguna manera inexplicable siempre acompaña a Ginny.  
   
Harry pelea y pierde (siempre pierde contra esos ojos).  
   
No entiende por qué de pronto la Orden confía en ellos con algo como esto. Pero situaciones desesperadas requieren salidas insólitas, y si la Orden (y Ginny, sobretodo Ginny) confía en él, no le queda mucho más que confiar en ellos.  
   
Se ponen la capa de invisibilidad (y apenas caben dentro, el cuerpo de Ginny contra el suyo, sus sentidos saturados de calor y olor a flores y azúcar) y suben a la Torre de Astronomía, a mirar las estrellas. Como si no estuvieran en medio de la guerra. Como si fuera fin de curso y se estuvieran despidiendo por el verano.  
   
\- Quiero que te lleves esto,- dice Ginny y le pone en las manos un aro de madera con una red en el centro. Un mechón rojo cuelga como único adorno.- Es un atrapasueños. Dicen que atrapa los sueños malos.  
   
Harry acaricia el mechón.  
   
\- ¿Y puede atraparte en mis sueños?  
   
Su sonrisa es triste, pero sonríe. Como negándose a caer bajo el peso de la guerra. Tiene 16 años, y si es posible, es todavía más fuerte de lo que era a los 11, cuando Voldemort la encerró bajo el castillo con un basilisco.  
   
\- Eso espero.  
   
No es un beso de esos que se daban en los jardines hace apenas unos meses, celebrando el sol y la vida. No es un beso lento de tarde libre. No es un beso desesperado, de hormonas que despiertan. Tampoco es un beso de despedida. Es un poco miedo y un poco promesa, y un poco “aquí estoy” y “llévame contigo” y “nunca estás solo”.  
   
Se quedan dormidos uno junto al otro, y a Harry se le ocurre un poco tarde que si no se quitan la capa de encima nadie va a encontrarlos allí arriba.  
   
Pero despierta con Lupin sacudiéndolo despacio (“Harry, ya es hora”) y cuando va por sus cosas recuerda que todo ha cambiado en dos años.  
   
\- Profesor…  
   
Que la Orden ha aprendido a apoyarse en todos sus miembros.  
   
\- Hay… hay algo que debería decir, antes de irme.  
   
Que no puede depender de las decisiones de un solo hombre.  
   
\- Dime, Harry.  
   
Que trabajar unidos no solo es mejor. Es absolutamente indispensable.  
   
\- ¿Sabe qué es un horrocrux?  
   
Antes del alba, los viajeros han partido y la Orden se ha dispersado sin dejar huella.

 

***


	2. Imagine a past (where you wish you had lived, full of heroes and villains and fools)

**Hello old friend (it’s really good to see you once again)**

 

Hello old friend. Eric Clapton, 1976.   
  
   
Las paredes de la Sala de Menesteres cambian de forma, color y textura, e incluso parecen desaparecer por momentos. Es sin duda la peor habitación del castillo para viajar en el tiempo, pero también es la única que hace virtualmente imposible trazar el uso de un objeto mágico (y cada segundo que pierdan los mortífagos corriendo tras falsas pistas del paradero de Harry Potter, será un segundo de ventaja para la Orden).  
   
Finalmente, el espacio se estabiliza en forma de una habitación grande y vacía, completamente cubierta de lajas de piedra.  
   
Harry tiene un segundo de pura y simple gratitud por el piso bajo sus pies, y luego se le ocurre algo.  
   
\- ¿Creen que haya alguien más aquí?  
   
\- No creo,- responde Hermione sin pensarlo.  
   
\- ¿Ah, no, señorita “yo lo sé todo sobre el castillo de Hogwarts”?- pregunta Ron, en tono de burla.- ¿Y si no hay nadie más en la Sala de Menesteres por qué tiene forma, eh?  
   
\- Porque desde que activamos la piedra estoy concentrada en que necesitamos un lugar con espacio suficiente y suelo sólido, por supuesto. No iba a dejar que nos tragara el vacío.  
   
Las orejas de Ron se encienden y Harry agradece (un poco irritado) tener a la bruja más brillante de su edad en el equipo.  
   
\- Además, estamos a fines de julio,- agrega Hermione.- ¿Cuántas personas puede haber en el castillo?  
   
Harry saca el Mapa del Merodeador antes de que Ron pueda responder.  
   
\- Pues averigüémoslo. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.  
   
*  
   
No es que a Albus Dumbledore no le guste el verano (la raspadilla de mango, para empezar, es inmejorable), pero siempre espera con ansías el nuevo año escolar. Le gustan sobretodo los primeros días, los antiguos alumnos que se reencuentran, los nuevos alumnos que se sorprenden, las paredes resonando con risas y confesiones. Siempre le ha gustado más el castillo lleno de estudiantes. Lleno de vida.  
   
Y este año trae una sorpresa. Tres, de hecho. Tres estudiantes de los que se habló a sí mismo hace algunos meses ( _qué cosa tan curiosa, el tiempo_ ) y que es necesario proteger de una terrible amenaza. Tres jóvenes valientes y leales, según él mismo los describió con profundo cariño en la voz. Sobre todo al hablar de Harry.  _El hijo de James Potter_. Una situación delicada, sin duda.  
   
Y sin embargo, su propia mirada (más sabia, más cansada) lo había tranquilizado. Confiaba… ¿confiará? (uno de los grandes problemas con los saltos temporales ha sido siempre la gramática) en estos muchachos. Y percibe que hay un fin mayor en este viaje. Solo que no sabe cuál es, o de qué los está protegiendo. Lo entiende, por supuesto. Saberlo alteraría la línea temporal. Es solo que…  
   
Suspira y sacude la cabeza.  
   
Solo le queda confiar en sí mismo.  
   
Oye murmullos fuera del despacho y cuando se acerca puede oír a alguien detrás de la gárgola de piedra, murmurando cosas como “caramelo de limón”, “alfajor” y “algodón de azúcar”. Sonríe.  
   
 _Así que ya están aquí._  
   
\- Lengua de gato,- dice bajito, y la gárgola se abre para mostrar a los viajeros.  
   
\- Buenas noches, jóvenes,- dice jovial.- Disculpen el camisón, no los esperaba tan temprano.  
   
Pero lo que no esperaba, en realidad, es la reacción de los jóvenes.  
   
Ninguno de los tres responde a su saludo. No avanzan por la escalera, ni retroceden. No buscan palabras. Tres bocas permanecen abiertas, en asombro infinito. Tres pares de ojos se nublan lentamente. Son los marrones los primeros en llenarse de lágrimas, pero son los verdes los que expresan más sentimiento.  
   
\- Supongo que las cosas han cambiado desde que hablé conmigo mismo.- Las primeras lágrimas caen, sin vergüenza. Dumbledore suspira.- Aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos, entonces.  
   
Y hace pasar a estos tres desconocidos que parecen quererlo tanto.  
   
 _Qué cosa tan curiosa, el tiempo_. 

 

   
***  
  
 **One summer dream**  
One summer dream. Electric Light Orchestra, 1975.   
   
   
Desayunan té y pastelillos en el despacho de Dumbledore (cuando vuelve de vestirse y todos han tenido tiempo de recuperarse de la primera impresión), y éste les explica la bizarra conversación que tuvo consigo mismo algunos meses atrás. Es tan surreal como puede esperarse de una conversación entre Albus Dumbledore y Albus Dumbledore. Pero lo más surreal, piensa Harry, es que no sepa nada sobre el futuro.  
   
Es lógico, por supuesto. Conocer el futuro es cambiarlo (o eso dice Hermione). Pero sigue siendo extraño saber de pronto tantas cosas que Dumbledore no sabe.  
   
Discuten la “coartada”. Los tres se quedan de piedra al oír que van a integrarse al cuerpo estudiantil.  
   
\- El intercambio estudiantil no es una práctica común en Hogwarts, pero podemos explicarlo como una primera experiencia para probar si…  
   
\- Profesor,- interrumpe Hermione.- Disculpe. Tal vez no se lo explicó… bueno, usted mismo, pero los padres de Harry son estudiantes de último año.  
   
\- Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto. James Potter y Lily Evans. Excelentes muchachos. Supongo que lo ha oído antes, señor Potter, pero es usted idéntico a su padre.  
   
\- … Y tengo los ojos de mi madre,- agrega Harry, que de hecho, lo ha oído hasta el cansancio.- Creo que ése es precisamente el punto de Hermione, profesor. No puedo ir a clase con mis padres. Sería… peligroso.  
   
\- Sí… sí, por supuesto. También lo creo.- Parece pensarlo un momento.- Sin embargo, yo parecía bastante seguro de que ése era el mejor camino…- Se arregla los lentes.- Vaya. Debe ser esto a lo que se refieren cuando dicen que uno puede volverse loco si se ve a sí mismo. Incluso cuando entiendes lo que estás diciendo… ¿quién más puede entenderlo?  
   
Sacude la cabeza y ríe.  
   
\- Veamos… usted y sus padres en la misma clase. Sí, es un peligro, sin duda. Sin embargo, yo y… pues yo, concordamos en que sería más peligroso que vayan ustedes por ahí influyendo en la vida de desconocidos. Hogwarts es un ambiente seguro, controlado, y mucha de la gente que conocerán aquí es gente que ya conocen. Saben qué eventos importantes sucederán en sus vidas y cómo no interferir con ellos. Allá afuera, podrían cambiar el mundo sin darse cuenta.  
   
Ron se ríe bajito.  
   
\- Perdón, profesor, pero ¿cómo vamos a cambiar el mundo sin…?  
   
\- No. No, él tiene razón,- lo interrumpe Hermione.- ¿Sabes quién inventó la internet?  
   
\- ¿La qué?  
   
\- La internet. Es un invento muggle que yo no sé quién creó y tú no has visto nunca, pero cambió el mundo como lo conocemos.- Suena angustiada y empieza a hablar cada vez más rápido.- Digamos que uno de nosotros tiene un accidente y un niño en la calle lo ayuda, y que esa experiencia convence al niño de que cuando sea grande quiere ser paramédico. Y digamos que ese niño es quien iba a inventar la internet.- Respira acelerada.- Ya está. No hicimos nada, pero hemos cambiado tanto el mundo que no podemos volver a casa.  
   
\- Hermione…- Ron intenta tranquilizarla.  
   
\- No. El profesor tiene razón. No podemos salir del castillo.  
   
Harry no la había visto así desde los TIMOs.  
   
\- Vamos, vamos, señorita Granger,- interviene Dumbledore con delicadeza.- Tampoco es para tanto. No son prisioneros. Pueden salir del castillo, por supuesto.  
   
\- Pero…  
   
\- Todo estará bien mientras el contacto constante se dé en un ambiente que conozcan.  
   
Hermione guarda silencio, pero no parece convencida.  
   
\- ¿Eso quiere decir…?- empieza Harry, pero las palabras no le salen de la garganta.  
   
\- Eso quiere decir que espero que se lleven bien con los adultos de su época, porque son las amistades más seguras que pueden hacer en este tiempo.  
   
En los minutos siguientes escuchan cosas cada vez más sorprendentes. Tendrán que presentarse a los EXTASIS, como todo el mundo (“no dudo que los contenidos les parecerán algo anticuados, pero una buena educación mágica es algo que nunca envejece”). Serán seleccionados de nuevo en el banquete de inicio de curso (“es una formalidad, realmente, pero es inevitable”). Podrán usar sus verdaderos nombres (“es solo un nombre,” dice Dumbledore, y Harry se toca la cicatriz de forma inconsciente).  
   
Harry lo escucha todo, pero procesa poco. Su mente sigue volviendo una y otra vez a las mismas palabras.  _Son las amistades más seguras que pueden hacer en este tiempo_. Sirius. Sus padres. Es como estar de nuevo frente al espejo de Oesed, con 11 años y todo lo que siempre quiso al alcance de sus manos (pero no es la primera vez que se para frente al espejo, y hace mucho aprendió que si estira las manos solo conseguirá golpear el cristal).  
   
*  
   
Almuerzan en el Gran Comedor con los profesores residentes y la visión de una joven Pomona Sprout los convence finalmente de que  _han regresado 20 años en el tiempo_.  
   
\- Pomona es nuestra maestra de herbología,- dice Dumbledore al presentarla, y el trío intenta (en vano) dejar de mirarla.  
   
Están también McGonagall (más joven, pero igual de severa), Hagrid y Arturo Nocte, profesor de astronomía, a quien no habían visto en su vida (es comprensible, por supuesto, el hombre ha de tener 150 años y no le pueden quedar muchos más). Dumbledore los presenta como estudiantes de intercambio americanos y Hermione se pasa el resto de la cena respondiendo preguntas sobre la cultura americana para las cuales Ron y Harry no tienen respuesta alguna. Esa tarde mueven sus cosas a una de las habitaciones para profesores y caen rendidos en cuanto tocan las almohadas.  
   
*  
   
\- Solo es una tarde. No tenemos que hablar con nadie. Un sorbete de calabaza, una visita a Honeydukes, un poco de aire fresco…  
   
\- No lo sé. Aquí estamos más seguros.  
   
\- Tú porque te pasas el día metida en la biblioteca, pero si Harry y yo no salimos del castillo, vamos a terminar por volvernos locos,- dice Ron, y se suelta de la cuerda para zambullirse en el lago.  
   
\- Sí,- murmura Hermione,- se ve que es un ambiente insoportable.  
   
Harry suspira.  
   
\- Mira, no podemos negar que pasar el verano en Hogwarts es mucho mejor que pasarlo… no sé, escondiéndonos en el bosque.- Hermione lo mira de reojo. Nunca hablan del plan de Harry de irse solo a buscar horrocruxes, pero lo saben (por supuesto que lo saben).- Pero…  
   
 _Pero es verano, y no hay mortífagos buscándome, y nunca he paseado por Hogsmeade sin que me reconozcan, y yo sé que es peligroso y un poco egoísta, pero quiero un verano con mis amigos antes de volver._  
   
Hermione espera a que diga algo, como preocupada, y luego intercambia una mirada con Ron, que se encoge de hombros y pone cara de “te lo dije” antes de volver a sumergirse.  
   
*  
   
Hogsmeade no ha cambiado en los últimos 20 años (y tal vez eso no debería alegrarlos tanto). Incluso encuentran a Madam Rosmerta detrás de la barra de las Tres Escobas, perfectamente reconocible aunque no puede tener más de 25 años. A Ron se le traba la lengua y Hermione pone los ojos en blanco antes de pedir los sorbetes.  
   
Entran a Honeydukes y a Zonko’s, pasean por las calles (por una vez libres de estudiantes) y al caer la tarde se sientan bajo un árbol con un raspado de nieve y limón (“hecho con verdadera nieve,” dice la niña que los vende en la puerta de su casa, “la conjuró mi tío cuando vino de visita”).  
   
 _Tal vez los chicos tenían razón_ , piensa Hermione. Pero se cuida de no decirlo.  
   
En las semanas siguientes, vuelven a Hogsmeade de vez en cuando (Rosmerta empieza a reconocerlos como “los americanos”, y Hermione se pregunta si realmente es posible que nadie en la comunidad mágica británica tenga idea de cómo suena un americano).  
   
*  
   
Agosto pasa velozmente entre mañanas junto al lago, tardes de entrenamiento, sorbetes de calabaza y brisa fresca.  
   
Hacia fines de mes, Hagrid (que no los conoce desde que tenían 11 años, pero les sonríe como si supiera que alguna vez lo hará) los lleva al Callejón Diagon a comprar sus materiales escolares. Dumbledore ha abierto una pequeña cuenta para los tres y se esfuerzan por ahorrar cada centavo que puedan. Es una suerte que Ron tenga experiencia en buscar materiales de segunda mano, pero sus amigos lo conocen suficiente como para no mencionarlo. Hagrid, por otro lado, le da una palmada en la espalda y dice “¡no sabía que eran tan buenos cazadores de ofertas en América! ¡tienes que enseñarme algunos trucos, chico!” y a Ron se le ponen las orejas como tomates, pero sonríe (hay hasta un atisbo de orgullo en la sonrisa, porque una cosa es no tener dinero y otra muy distinta “saber cazar ofertas”).  
   
En la puerta de Madam Malkin’s (“no hace falta, Hagrid, trajimos suficientes túnicas”), Harry descubre la primera figura ingratamente familiar del viaje. Debe estar en sus veintipocos ( _menos mal, no tendremos que verlo en clase_ ) y se prueba una túnica detrás del cristal. Lleva el cabello más corto y tiene 20 años menos, pero el gesto de superioridad es inconfundible ( _y hereditario_ ). Lucius Malfoy lo atrapa mirando y alza una ceja. Harry le devuelve una mirada de odio antes de voltear.  
   
\- Florean Fortescue,- dice Hagrid, siguiendo la mirada de Hermione a través de la calle.- Los mejores helados de Inglaterra, se los digo yo.- Y como sintiendo la tristeza en el ambiente, agrega- vamos, hoy invito yo.  
   
Es típico de Hagrid, pensar que están tristes porque no tienen dinero para un helado.  
   
Se sientan en las mesas de la calle con conos de tres sabores, mirando a la gente correr de un lado a otro (como hacían antes de que la guerra convirtiera el Callejón Diagon en un pueblo fantasma).  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Malfoy?- pregunta Ron, con un gesto de asco que no tiene que ver con el cono de nieve (verdadera) que disfrutan bajo un árbol a la salida de Hogsmeade.  
   
Septiembre está por llegar y esas reflexiones que han estado evadiendo durante semanas empiezan a volverse ineludibles.  
   
\- Sí. Está más joven, pero tiene la misma cara de idiota.  
   
Ron se ríe, pero Hermione interrumpe, seria.  
   
\- Malfoy no es el problema,- dice.- Es mayor que Sirius y Lupin, no vamos a tener que verlo. El problema es la gente con la que sí vamos a tener que relacionarnos.  
   
\- Colagusano,- dice Ron con asco, y a Harry se le retuercen un poco las vísceras.  
   
\- Snape,- dice Hermione, y los dos voltean a mirarla.  
   
 _Snape._  
   
\- No pueden tocarlos. ¿Lo entienden?  
   
Snape lleva 6 años torturándolos en clase, es responsable de que Voldemort supiera de la profecía (es responsable de la muerte de sus padres) y es un maldito traidor. Snape mató a Dumbledore. Lleva meses soñando con ponerle las manos encima y ahora resulta que no puede...  
   
\- Lo entienden, ¿verdad?- suplica Hermione.- Si alteramos la línea de tiempo de forma drástica no podremos volver a casa. La Orden confió en nosotros, no podemos…  
   
\- Lo entendemos,- dice Ron entre dientes.  
   
\- ¿De verdad lo entienden? Porque…  
   
\- Ha dicho que lo entendemos,- la corta Harry, que de pronto no tiene ganas de conos de nieve.- Vamos, ya es tarde.  
   
Desde el camino puede verse la Casa de los Gritos, y hay un silencio denso mientras el trío piensa en todas las otras cosas con las que no puede interferir.  
   
\- Harry,- dice Ron, pensativo,- ¿no dijiste que los gryffindors le hacían la vida imposible a Snape en el colegio?  
   
Se miran y sonríen. De pronto el camino se hace mucho más ligero.  
   
*  
   
Esa noche, Harry sueña que Snape es el nuevo director de Hogwarts y que Ginny le da galletas a Hedwig en la cocina de la Madriguera, mientras el señor y la señora Weasley discuten si debe o no volver a la escuela.  
   
***  
   
 **If you know who you are**  
Easy does it. Supertramp, 1975.   
   
   
\- ... una oportunidad muy especial y espero que los hagan sentir en casa.  
   
Las últimas palabras del discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore van dedicadas al trío de “estudiantes americanos” que espera de pie frente a la mesa de profesores, de cara al gran comedor, siendo examinados por todos los ojos de la escuela.  
   
 _Bueno,_  piensa Harry,  _al menos es una situación familiar._  
   
\- Ahora, dejemos que el sombrero nos diga cuál será su destino en Hogwarts.  
   
Aquella también es una situación familiar. Una que no lo deja tranquilo desde su primera entrevista con Dumbledore, cuando supo que volvería a ser seleccionado.  
   
\- ¡Hermione Granger!- lee McGonagall, y Hermione avanza respirando hondo.  
   
Es solo un segundo. Se pone el sombrero y abre los ojos, grandes como platos. Está pálida y los mira con cierta desesperación, sacudiendo la cabeza, murmurando algo que Harry no alcanza a oír. Pero es solo un segundo. Luego Hermione respira aliviada y el sombrero grita…  
   
\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!  
   
\- Tal vez es por la edad… - murmura mientras avanza hacia la mesa roja.- El sombrero está acostumbrado a evaluar niños de...  
   
\- ¡Harry Potter!  
   
Hay murmullos en la mesa de Gryffindor ante su nombre, pero Harry está acostumbrado y no se da cuenta. Avanza nervioso y Ron tampoco se ve bien. De pronto la selección no parece la “mera formalidad” que Dumbledore describió hace un mes.  
   
\- ¿Otro gryffindor?- dice el sombrero, y Harry respira.- Y sin embargo… tus cualidades de slytherin son notables.  
   
 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._  
   
\- Por favor, en Slytherin no.  
   
\- ¿Problemas con Slytherin? Es cierto que ha producido algunos magos oscuros, pero magos muy importantes han salido de allí.  
   
\- Por favor, ponme en Gryffindor. Es mi casa. Ponme en Gryffindor.  
   
\- Sí, puedo verlo. Eres valiente y leal. Cualidades de un gryffindor, sin duda. Pero también, cualidades muy necesitadas en Slytherin...  
   
\- Por favor, por favor no me pongas en Slytherin.  
   
Tal vez Hermione tiene razón. Tal vez es la edad.  
   
\- Mmm… ¿No te parece que estás un poco mayor para albergar tantos prejuicios? Tal vez te haría bien ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva.  
   
 _Desde otra…_  
   
\- Y por eso te pondré en… ¡SLYTHERIN!  
   
\- No…  
   
Los siguientes segundos son un poco confusos. El mundo parece moverse en cámara lenta. Los sonidos llegan como desde lejos. La mesa de Slytherin aplaude. La mesa de Gryffindor lo mira con recelo. Hermione parece completamente perdida (Harry se reiría de su cara, si algo de todo esto fuera divertido). Ron parece más horrorizado que él mismo.  
   
Siente vagamente que McGonagall le da palmaditas en la espalda.  
   
\- Vamos, Potter... tienes que pararte.  
   
Desde la mesa de profesores, Albus Dumbledore lo mira intrigado.  
   
*  
   
\- ¡Ronald Weasley!  
   
Avanza temblando de pies a cabeza. Porque el sombrero está loco. Tiene que ser eso. ¿Por qué sino iba a…?  
   
\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!- grita el sombrero en cuanto toca su cabeza.  
   
Su sonrisa aliviada se borra en el instante en que cruza la mirada con Harry. ¿Se siente culpable por quedarse en Gryffindor?  _No, no es eso_. Se va a separar de su mejor amigo por primera vez en 7 años... para dárselo a las malditas serpientes.  
   
 _¡¿Qué le pasa al sombrero?! ¡Harry no es un slytherin!_  
   
Quiere decírselo. Quiere encontrar la manera de que el maldito sombrero cambie de opinión. Pero cuando se da cuenta, McGonagall lo está empujando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Hermione estira un brazo para guiarlo a la silla de al lado.  
   
Le coge la mano y se sientan en silencio, los ojos fijos en la mesa verde del otro lado de la habitación, y en el nuevo alumno de séptimo curso, que intenta evitar el contacto visual con sus compañeros.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Potter, verdad?- pregunta un tipo grande como un ropero.- ¿No estarás relacionado con ese traidor a la sangre?  
   
Y en su primer momento de lucidez desde que el sombrero dijo la barbaridad que dijo, Harry comprende que el resto de su estadía depende de cómo responda a esa pregunta.  
   
\- No sé de quién hablas,- dice con gesto desinteresado.  
   
Y ya está. Es todo. Ha pasado la prueba de supervivencia.  
   
… Solo que en el segundo siguiente, la mirada de aprobación de aquel gorila puede más que su sentido común.  
   
\- Aunque mi madre es de familia muggle, así que supongo que encajo como “traidor a la sangre” de todas maneras.  
   
Desde algún lugar de la mesa, dos ojos negros voltean a mirarlo.  
   
*  
   
\- No puedo creerlo,- repite Ron, que sigue en la etapa de negación (y seguirá por un tiempo, sospecha Hermione, que ha pasado a la etapa de la rabia y quiere hacer jirones el sombrero).  
   
Una muchacha se acerca y distrae su atención con una sonrisa.  
   
\- Hola. Bienvenidos.  
   
Una muchacha pelirroja con los ojos de Harry.  
   
\- E-eres...- empieza Ron, asombrado.  
   
\- ¡El Premio Anual!- interrumpe Hermione, señalando la placa en el pecho de Lily y deseando secretamente noquear a Ron.  
   
\- Pues sí,- responde ella, orgullosa.- Mi nombre es Lily Evans. Si tienen algún problema, pueden acudir a mí. ¿Van a séptimo, verdad? Seremos…  
   
\- ¡Evans, preciosa!- A Lily se le cae la sonrisa.- No estarás aburriendo a los americanos con las reglas de Hogwarts, ¿o sí?  
   
El muchacho (que podría ser hermano de Harry... pero de hecho, es su padre) intenta pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros a Lily, que se lo saca de encima en un segundo. Él suspira y se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa confiada (y a Hermione se le ocurre que toda esa gente que dice que Harry es idéntico a su padre no sabe muy bien de qué está hablando).  
   
\- James Potter, capitán del equipo de quidditch,- dice, extendiendo la mano.  
   
\- Y Premio Anual, por lo que veo,- responde Hermione, estrechando la mano ofrecida.  
   
\- Ah... sí, eso también,- dice él, señalando la placa sin interés.  
   
Hermione intercambia una mirada con Lily, que obviamente tampoco entiende cómo el “capitán” establece sus prioridades.  
   
\- Hermione Granger.  
   
\- ... Ron Weasley,- dice Ron, que todavía no parece salir del shock de estar frente a los padres muertos de su mejor amigo.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dice de pronto un chico alto, que llega seguido por otros dos.- ¿No estamos invitados a la fiesta?- Se para junto a James con una sonrisa brillante y los “americanos” se quedan de piedra.  
   
Sirius Black no se parece en absoluto al hombre (flaco y consumido por 12 años en el infierno) que conocieron alguna vez. Es alto y atlético, y el cabello negro le cae sobre los ojos con cierto aire elegante. Sobre esos ojos grises que alguna vez parecieron ( _parecerán_ ) vacíos y ahora brillan divertidos.  
   
\- ¿No vas a presentarnos a la nueva dama?- dice, con esa sonrisa confiada que alguna vez (tan pocas veces) vieron en “Hocicos”. Acompañada del modelo completo, parece más confiada, más peligrosa que nunca. Devastadora.  
   
\- Pues no sé, Canuto... Acaba de llegar, no quiero asustarla.  
   
El más bajito del grupo celebra la broma, pero se calla en el segundo en que Sirius levanta una ceja.  
   
 _Mejor_ , piensa Ron, que no tiene ningún ánimo de escuchar a la rata. Lo mira con odio un segundo, pero reacciona en cuanto ve a Sirius acercarse a su compañera de viaje.  
   
\- Sirius Black, un placer,- dice, con esa condenada sonrisa.  
   
\- Hermione Granger,- contesta ella, ruborizándose un poco.  
   
 _¡¿Se volvió loca?! ¡Es Hocicos! ¿Puede dejar de sonreírle ya?_  
   
\- Ron Weasley,- interviene entonces, extendiendo una mano que Sirius se ve obligado a tomar.  
   
\- Vaya, vaya... Parece que la dama está tomada. Llegas tarde, Black,- ríe James, y los dos viajeros se ponen como tomates.  
   
\- Déjenlos ya,- interviene una voz conciliadora.- No les hagan caso, son así con todo el mundo.  
   
Se le ve mucho más joven y menos cansado (y con una luz interior completamente desconocida)… pero hay algo en Remus Lupin que va a hacer muy difícil evitar llamarlo “profesor”.  
   
\- Lunático,- Sirius pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros con toda la elegancia de un heredero de la casa Black,- no deberías hablar así de tus amigos. ¿Qué van a pensar nuestros nuevos compañeros?  
   
Lupin rueda los ojos, pero sonríe.  
   
\- Remus Lupin, dama y caballero,- continúa Sirius sin soltarlo,- conciencia oficial del grupo.  
   
\- Bienvenidos a Gryffindor,- agrega Lupin con amabilidad.  
   
\- La mejor casa de Hogwarts,- interrumpe James, acaparando de nuevo la atención.- Lástima lo de su amigo,- agrega, como quien da un pésame.  
   
Ron no podría simpatizar más con el sentimiento.  
   
\- No nos lo explicamos,- dice.- Harry no es un slytherin. No tiene sentido.  
   
Hermione suspira.  
   
\- Pero debe tenerlo,- dice bajito.- Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que…  
   
Ron la mira como si de pronto le hubieran salido ocho patas peludas.  
   
\- Pues a mí me parece muy simple,- corta la voz despreocupada de Sirius.- Si está en Slytherin será que en el fondo no era tan confiable como pensaban.  
   
\- Harry no es un slytherin,- repite Ron, con las orejas encendidas.  
   
\- Pues a mí me parece que sí,- insiste Sirius, señalando con un gesto el otro extremo del comedor.- No te atormentes por eso... las serpientes no lo valen.  
   
Ron tiene la mano en la varita cuando escucha el grito.  
   
\- ¡ _Protego_!  
   
Salta sobre la mesa a tiempo para ver un chispazo rojo rebotar contra su amigo. Además del gorila que lanzó el ataque, tres serpientes más han desenvainado.  
   
Apunta y grita lo primero que le viene a la cabeza.  
   
\- ¡ _Expelliarmus_!  
   
Del otro lado del gran comedor, el gorila pierde la varita.  
   
Harry se para de un salto para enfrentar a los demás. Uno de los atacantes queda de pronto colgado en el aire.  
   
\- ¡ _Locomotor mortis_!- grita una serpiente, y Ron cae al piso en plena carrera hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pero todavía logra lanzar un  _Tarantallegra_ , de modo que su atacante está bailando alrededor de la última serpiente en pie cuando una voz autoritaria detiene el combate.  
   
-  _Finite incantatem._  
   
Un slytherin cae al piso, otro detiene su baile y Ron puede al fin levantarse.  
   
\- Caballeros,- continúa el director,- no sé cuáles son las circunstancias que han llevado a esta lamentable situación, pero los dejaré volver a sus asientos solo por tratarse del inicio de curso. Espero sinceramente que ésta no sea una muestra de cómo piensan comportarse durante el resto del año.- Vuelve a sentarse.- Los espero en mi oficina después del banquete.- Y continúa comiendo tranquilamente.  
   
Ron mira a Harry, que asiente con confianza.  
   
 _No te preocupes_ , dicen los ojos verdes,  _puedo cuidarme_.  
   
 _No estás solo_ , le recuerdan los azules, antes de girarse y volver a su mesa.  
   
… Donde avanza directamente hacia Sirius (que tan cerca de Ron, no parece tan alto).  
   
\- Escúchame bien, Black. Harry es mi mejor amigo y no es ninguna serpiente. No quiero volver a escuchar algo así, no me importa de dónde puedas escaparte tú solito o a cuántos mortífagos te hayas llevado de encuentro.  
   
Dicho esto, se sienta y empieza a comer, dejando a los Merodeadores demasiado confundidos para responder ( _¿escapado? ¿mortífagos?_ ).  
   
Hermione se plantea usar un hechizo silenciador la próxima vez que Ron abra la boca, pero finalmente sacude la cabeza, se sienta a su lado y alza una ceja.  
   
\- ¿ _Expelliarmus_?  
   
El pelirrojo se atora un poco y sonríe.  
   
\- Hey, es el hechizo más importante que un duelista debe conocer.  
   
*  
   
Antes de acabar el banquete, el rumor ha alcanzado todas las mesas. El nuevo de Slytherin es mestizo y se ha buscado un pleito con el bateador estrella de su casa por no permitir que llamara “sangresucia” a su madre.  
   
En un rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor, cuatro miradas viajan de un slytherin de ojos verdes a dos nuevos leones, procesando la información.  
   
En la mesa de Slytherin, el centro de los rumores empieza a sentir dos ojos negros sobre él, e intenta controlar la rabia en sus venas.  
   
***  
   
 **(And you believe at heart) Everyone’s a killer**  
Dogs. Pink Floyd, 1977.  
  
   
\- No sé qué hacer.  
   
Se encuentran en la puerta del Gran Comedor, antes del desayuno. Ron coge algunos pastelillos y se sientan a la entrada de uno de los jardines.  
   
¿Va a ser así hasta que vuelvan a casa? Porque no se les ocurre cómo podrían sentarse los tres a la misma mesa sin que alguien termine en la enfermería.  
   
\- Esperamos toda la noche, pero McGonagall dijo que estabas seguro y no nos dejó salir... ¿de verdad estás bien?  
   
\- Sí,- asiente Harry.- Slughorn nos acompañó a la sala común y no pudieron tocarme. Es el jefe de la casa. Es una pena que aquí no sea famoso,- agrega con sarcasmo,- me ahorraría muchos castigos.  
   
Hermione hace una mueca. Si Harry está haciendo ese tipo de comentarios, es que no está nada bien.  _Bueno, no es para menos._  
   
\- La sacaste mejor que yo, hermano. Solo tienes que lavar calderos. McGonagall me mandó a limpiar la enfermería. ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez?- La cara de Ron es indescriptible. Hermione se muerde la lengua (la última vez se lo tenían merecido).  
   
\- ¿Por lo menos pudiste dormir?  
   
\- Algo. Slughorn dijo que no me tocaran, pero me puse la capa de invisibilidad y dormí en la sala común, por si acaso.  
   
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer esta noche?- pregunta Ron.  
   
\- Estaba pensando en la Sala de Menesteres.  
   
\- Sí, es buena idea.  
   
\- ¿“Es buena idea”?- pregunta Hermione, con ese tono suyo de madre regañadora.- ¿Y qué tal mañana? ¿Te vas esconder hasta que volvamos a casa?  
   
\- Bueno,- responde Harry fastidiado,- también puedo batirme con todo Slytherin.  
   
\- Lo que deberíamos hacer es ir y aplastar a esas cuatro serpientes una por...  
   
\- ¿Y después qué, Ron? ¿Vamos a “aplastar” a todo Slytherin? ¡Harry tiene que vivir con ellos! ¡Entiéndelo de una vez!- No es justo gritarle. No es culpa de Ron. Pero vinieron para estar más seguros y ahora Harry tiene que esconderse para dormir, y para eso mejor se hubieran quedado.  
   
 _Respira. Solo respira._  
   
Harry esconde la cabeza entre las manos.  
   
\- No es justo,- murmura (y todos sus sueños rotos, todos los sacrificios, todos los enemigos gratuitos, todas las mentiras del Profeta, se cuelan en esa voz).  
   
No lo es.  
   
El plan A, por supuesto, era hablar con Dumbledore. Pero según los chicos, Dumbledore está muy contento de tener a Harry en Slytherin (“pertenecer a dos casas rivales… fascinante; lo envidio, señor Potter, no todos tenemos la posibilidad de caminar en los zapatos de otro”) y muy esperanzado en que Harry y Rosier “aprenderán a llevarse bien con el tiempo”.  
   
 _Típico._  
   
Ron y Harry parecen convencidos de que el plan B involucra muchos duelos y que Harry pase a la clandestinidad. O convencer al sombrero de que cambie de opinión, cosa que nunca ha sucedido en la historia de Hogwarts (o no había sucedido hasta la noche anterior).  
   
Hermione, por supuesto, tiene un plan C.  
   
\- Lo que necesitamos es una manera de que encajes... Sí, Harry, que encajes. No me mires así. No vinimos hasta aquí para que termines en San Mungo por culpa de una pandilla de mortífagos en entrenamiento.- Harry se ríe de la ironía y vuelve a bajar la cabeza.- Hey, no todo es malo. Anoche conocimos a tus padres. Y a Sirius.- Ron hace una mueca, pero no dice nada.- Tú también vas a poder conocerlos, no importa en qué casa estés.  
   
Harry ríe sin humor.  
   
\- Hermione, no soy idiota. Llevo 6 años en esta escuela. El único contacto que puedo esperar a tener con Sirius y mi padre mientras lleve esta cosa,- señala con asco la corbata verde,- va a incluir un viaje a la enfermería.  
   
Hermione parpadea, perpleja, antes de responder.  
   
\- Entonces nunca entendiste qué representa Gryffindor,- dice Hermione, y calla a Ron con un gesto antes de que abra la boca.- Hay rumores por toda la escuela sobre el slytherin mestizo que se bate a duelo por su madre muggle. ¿Realmente crees que hay un gryffindor que no vaya a apreciar algo así?  
   
Harry lo piensa un momento y sonríe.  
   
\- ¿Tú crees?  
   
\- Por supuesto. Solo necesitamos un plan para mantenerte seguro. Lo demás va a resolverse solo.  
   
\- Sigo pensando que lo primero sería aplastar a esos cuatro.  
   
\- ¡Ronald!  
   
Se levantan y siguen discutiendo mientras avanzan hacia sus respectivas clases. Ninguno nota los ojos grises que siguen sus movimientos a la distancia.  
   
*  
   
\- No lo sé, Cornamenta... es una serpiente...  
   
\- Es una serpiente que se batió con Rosier por su madre, Canuto. Por su madre  _muggle_.  
   
\- De familia muggle,- corrige Colagusano, que se ha enterado de cada detalle de la historia a pedido de James.  
   
\- Para las serpientes es lo mismo.  
   
\- Eso es verdad.  
   
Remus escucha la conversación sin intervenir. No le gustan los prejuicios de sus amigos… pero lo cierto es que cuando hablan sobre Slytherin, suelen tener razón.  
   
Le da pena “el otro Potter”, como han empezado a llamarlo... ¿A quién se le ocurre batirse con un gorila como Rosier el primer día de clases? Y aunque entiende que cualquiera defendería a su madre de un insulto (cualquiera menos Sirius, claro), tampoco es muy “slytherin” eso de ir proclamando que uno es mestizo.  _No parece una serpiente en lo más mínimo_.  
   
\- Yo concuerdo con James,- dice sin darse cuenta, y todos lo miran con sorpresa. Remus nunca se mete en las discusiones entre James y Sirius.  
   
\- ¿Tú crees?- pregunta Sirius.  
   
\- Pues...- Sirius tiene esa cosa, de la intensidad. Esa cosa de mirarte como si fueras la única persona en el mundo (esa cosa que hace con todos). James dice que parece Canuto en posición de “atención”. Pero Remus nota la diferencia. Básicamente, porque los ojos de Canuto no le traban la lengua.- Pues… err… sí, la verdad.  
   
\- Pues eso zanja el asunto,- dice James estirándose y emprendiendo la marcha hacia los invernaderos.- Tres contra uno.  
   
\- ¡Colagusano no ha votado!  
   
\- Colagusano está de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Verdad, Colagusano?  
   
\- Por supuesto,- asiente Peter.  
   
\- Por supuesto, oh gran James, amo y señor,- lo imita Sirius. Luego le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros a Remus. Lo hace mucho últimamente.- Lunático, ¿por qué me has abandonado?- dice con gesto de dolor.  
   
\- No te he abandonado,- responde Remus. Y no sabe por qué se sonroja cuando lo dice, o por qué de pronto le importa que Sirius no tenga respeto por el espacio personal.  _No es como si alguna vez lo hubiera tenido._  
   
Esto solía ser tan simple. Lúnatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, escondiéndose en pasajes ocultos y compartiendo secretos. Solo que los pasajes del castillo parecen cada vez más estrechos (y hasta el Gran Comedor es un poco sofocante, si Sirius se sienta al lado) y hay secretos que Remus no comparte con el grupo (si bien no tiene del todo claro cuáles son).  
   
*  
   
La primera clase de Harry es pociones.  _Por supuesto_. Se sienta del lado de Hufflepuff, con una chica que parece tener tantos problemas para mezclar una poción como él. Afortunadamente, sin más fama por la que responder que “el slytherin mestizo”, Slughorn no le presta mayor atención.  
   
Quién le presta atención, por supuesto, es Rosier. Nada grave, en realidad. Ninguna maldición, ni siquiera una zancadilla. Solo una sonrisa de medio lado y un “¿dormiste bien, mestizo?” que le hace hervir la sangre y le recuerda que un gryffindor no se esconde de nadie y que ha vencido a mortífagos bastante mejor entrenados.  
   
Cuando llega la hora de almuerzo, cruza la puerta del Gran Comedor y avanza hacia la mesa de Slytherin, bajo la mirada preocupada de Hermione (y horrorizada de Ron).  
   
Se sienta junto a una chica delgada que le lanza una mirada altiva por encima del hombro y sigue cortando el asado en pedacitos.  
   
\- ¿Eres el americano, verdad?- dice de pronto.  
   
\- Sí,- responde él, sirviéndose jugo.  
   
Ella lo observa un momento.  
   
\- Alicia Zabini,- dice, y Harry se queda un poco sorprendido.  
   
\- Um… Harry Potter.  
   
\- Lo sé, lo dijeron anoche.- Hay algo en su tono que deja claro que se refiere a la presentación formal, no a los chismes. Hay algo en toda su postura que deja claro que “una dama de su posición no se interesa en chismes”. Harry no sabe si le gusta o no.- ¿Eres pariente del Potter de Gryffindor? Se parecen mucho.  
   
\- No. No lo conozco.  
   
\- Mmm… mejor. Ese tipo es insoportable.  
   
 _No, entonces._  
   
\- Ten cuidado, Alicia, se te van a pegar las pulgas,- suelta Rosier desde su esquina. Ella le lanza una mirada poco impresionada.  
   
 _O tal vez sí_.  
   
\- No les hagas caso. Los hombres son idiotas. Sin ánimo de ofender.  
   
\- No te preocupes.  
   
\- Se les va a pasar, pero te van a cobrar caro el derecho de piso. En serio, son peores que nosotras. Si pudieran, orinarían alrededor de la mesa.  
   
\- Er… ¿Sabes que esto no es porque sea nuevo, verdad?- pregunta Harry, que empieza a entender la amabilidad.  _A lo mejor no estaba anoche._  
   
Ella levanta una ceja y lo estudia con curiosidad.  
   
\- ¿Y por qué crees que es?  
   
\- Pues… porque soy mestizo.  
   
Alicia ríe. Harry no entiende qué es tan divertido.  
   
\- Potter… la mitad de los que están sentados en esta mesa son mestizos,- dice en voz baja.- Por supuesto, yo jamás dije algo así,- aclara, muy digna.- No, Potter, no. Esto no es nada más que el juego más viejo del mundo.- Al ver la cara de Harry, suelta un suspiro que dice “no puedo creer que tenga que explicar esto” y sigue hablando.- Slytherin es una jerarquía. Estás por encima de alguien o estás por debajo de alguien. Rosier es un matón y la única manera que tiene de estar encima es intimidar. Es una estrategia válida, supongo.- Su tono deja claro que es una estrategia muy burda para ella.- Pero solo funciona hasta que el otro encuentra una mejor. Tengo buen ojo para la gente, Potter. Y tú vas a encontrar una mejor. Cuando eso suceda,- agrega, mientras se levanta de la mesa,- espero que no te olvides de los que te dieron la mano cuando estabas abajo.  
   
Y dicho esto, extiende una mano, que Harry estrecha confundido.   
    
***

   
 **Do you wanna serve tea at the BBC?**  
Career opportunities. The Clash, 1977.  
  
   
Entre el nerviosismo de la selección y eso de estar parados frente a toda la escuela, ninguno le prestó mucha atención a la plana docente durante el banquete.  
  
\- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Gideon Prewett, y como les explicó el profesor Dumbledore, este año seré su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
Es la primera clase que tienen juntos y Harry se sienta junto a Ron… que mira al frente, parpadeando como si no creyera lo que ven sus ojos.  
  
\- Antes que nada, me gustaría saber qué tan avanzados están, considerando… lo errática que ha sido su educación en este campo.  
  
 _Así que el puesto ya está maldito._  
  
\- ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles son las tres maldiciones…- la mano de Ron salta antes de que el profesor pueda terminar la pregunta- imperdonables?  
  
En seis años sentándose en el pupitre de al lado, Harry nunca había visto algo parecido. Intercambia una mirada intrigada con Hermione, que baja lentamente una mano a medio alzar.  
  
El profesor le hace un gesto a Ron para que responda.  
  
\- Cruciatus, Imperius y Avada Kedavra, señor,- responde él, nervioso.  
  
\- Muy bien, señor…  
  
\- Weasley. Ron Weasley.  
  
\- Muy bien, señor Weasley. ¿Y podría contarnos qué hace cada una de ellas?  
  
Durante el resto de la clase, Ron responde preguntas sobre dementores, boggarts y hechizos protectores (y para hacerlo todo más extraño, Hermione no vuelve a levantar la mano). Prewett le da veinte puntos a Gryffindor y parece honestamente impresionado. Ron, por otro lado, parece que se va a desmayar.  
  
Gideon y Fabian Prewett, los hermanos menores de Molly Weasley, murieron antes de que Ron naciera, durante la primera guerra.  
  
\- No lo entiendes, Harry. Estos tipos son leyendas,- dice, mientras guardan sus libros.- La mitad de las bromas de Fred y George salieron de historias sobre ellos. Y luego estuvieron en la Orden, y fueron héroes de guerra, y…  
  
\- Impresionante, Weasley,- dice una voz a sus espaldas, y a Harry le sorprende cuánto se parece a su propia voz.- Ten cuidado,- agrega sin malicia,- a Evans no le gusta la competencia. Es el único cerebrito autorizado de la clase.  
  
Lily lo mira con rabia antes de cruzar la puerta. James sonríe y se despide con un gesto, antes de seguirla.  
  
\- Sí… bueno, supongo que lo entiendes,- dice Ron, avergonzado.  
  
\- ¿Tú crees?- responde Harry, sin despegar los ojos de la puerta.  
  
*  
  
Esa tarde, encuentra una nota entre sus libros. “No vayas al dormitorio esta noche,” dice. “Todavía no es seguro.”  
  
No está firmada, pero Hermione está convencida de que no es una amenaza.  
  
\- Parece más bien una advertencia. ¿Qué hay de la chica que te habló en el almuerzo? ¿Podría ser suya?  
  
\- No creo. Me lo pudo haber dicho personalmente.  
  
\- Mmm… en todo caso, creo que sería prudente hacer lo que dice. ¿No pensabas dormir en la Sala de Menesteres?  
  
\- ¿No pensabas que tenía que dejar de esconderme?  
  
\- Tal vez podríamos hablar con Gideon,- interviene Ron, que está demasiado acostumbrado a oír hablar de “Fabian y Gideon” como para llamarlo “profesor” (al menos en privado).- Él debe conocer algún hechizo que pueda proteger a Harry.  
  
Hermione suspira. Harry sospecha que no es la primera vez en la tarde que Ron menciona a “Gideon”.  
  
Por otro lado, tampoco es mala idea. Entrenó con Lupin para enfrentarse a los dementores y enfrentó a cientos. Podría entrenar con Prewett para enfrentarse a sus compañeros. Es un gryffindor y un miembro de la Orden, tal vez entienda la situación.  
  
 _Vinimos a prepararnos para pelear, después de todo_ , piensa esa noche, en la soledad de la Sala de Menesteres.  
  
*  
  
Pero no es Gideon Prewett quien simplifica la vida de Harry en Slytherin.  
  
Dándole la razón (una vez más) a Severus Snape, es la suerte (y no la destreza) quien acude a su rescate.  
  
Hermione escucha la conversación el lunes, mientras camina hacia el Gran Comedor con un grupo de ravenclaws desde el aula de Runas Antiguas.  
  
\- Dicen que Potter es el nuevo capitán de Gryffindor.  
  
\- ¿Sí? Pues no sabe lo que le espera. He estado planeando tácticas todo el verano. Este año la copa es nuestra.  
  
\- Eso espero,- dice el primero en tono de burla,- porque lo mismo dijiste el año pasado.  
  
Un tercero interviene, antes de que la sangre llegue al río.  
  
\- Vamos, vamos. Hay que pensar en positivo. Por lo menos no somos Slytherin.  
  
El comentario es como una fórmula mágica para liberar la tensión. Los tres rompen en carcajadas.  
  
 _Interesante_.  
  
\- Avery no cogería la snitch aunque se le enredara en el uniforme,- dice uno.  
  
\- No seas malo. A lo mejor si vuela directo a su boca y se la traga, ganan un juego,- responde otro, sin parar de reír.  
  
Hermione llega al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en el rostro y no se detiene hasta llegar la esquina en la que se sienta el “capitán” Potter.  
  
-¡James!- saluda con entusiasmo. Tal vez demasiado entusiasmo.  
  
\- Er... Hola.  
  
\- Necesito hacerte una pregunta,- dice, mirándolo a los ojos. Los Merodeadores dejan de comer (y una mirada verde se asoma de reojo, menos discreta de lo que le gustaría).  
  
\- Um... sí, claro... dime.- Para la pose de superestrella que lleva, es obvio que James Potter no tiene idea de cómo lidiar con una mujer con iniciativa.  _Pero no es momento de pensar en eso._  
  
\- ¿Hace cuánto que Slytherin no gana la Copa de Quidditch?- pregunta Hermione, y James se relaja visiblemente. Los Merodeadores ponen los ojos en blanco y vuelven a sus platos. Solo una mirada azul, desde la puerta, sigue fulminando la escena.  
  
\- Hace 9 años. Tienen un equipo terrible,- explica James, que por fin está emocionado con la conversación.- ¡Y el buscador del año pasado! De lo peor que he visto. Claro, ahora que soy capitán tampoco es que vayan a tener posibilidades de cualquier modo,- se pasa una mano por el cabello (desordenándolo más) y, en algún lugar de la mesa, Lily pone los ojos en blanco.- Aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, soy el mejor jugador de esta escuela.  
  
\- 9 años...  
  
Hermione estudia cómo expandir un rumor hasta la mesa de Slytherin (nunca ha sido muy hábil para esas cosas) cuando la respuesta aparece sola, en forma de un agresivo pelirrojo de orejas encendidas.  
  
\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! Pues Harry está en el equipo desde primer año, y te aseguro que es mejor que tú, así que ya te puedes tragar tus palabras.  
  
Está a punto de regañar a Ron por buscapleitos, cuando nota que tienen la atención de toda la mesa y un número interesante de hufflepuffs. Así que se muerde la lengua y deja que los chicos se arreglen (y si gritan un poco, mejor).  
  
\- Y además, el año pasado fue capitán y no perdimos un solo partido.  
  
\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! Pues te aseguro que James le puede dar tres vueltas a tu amiguito,- salta Sirius, a quien no le gusta que se metan con su amigo, pero le gusta mucho menos que se metan con el capitán de su equipo de quidditch.  
  
\- Bueno...- interviene Hermione, con voz conciliadora e intenciones ocultas,- en realidad es muy buen jugador. Fue el buscador más joven de nuestra escuela en 100 años.  
  
-¡Eso!- dice Ron, contento de que Hermione por fin lo apoye en una discusión importante.  
  
\- Vaya...- dice James, con una expresión de seguridad que recuerda escalofriantemente a Harry bajo la influencia del Felix Felicis,- eso tengo que verlo. Supongo que tu amigo no tendrá problemas en mostrarnos sus habilidades ¿o sí?  
  
\- Cuando quieras,- dice Ron, lo bastante alto para que toda la mesa lo escuche.  
  
\- Mañana.  
  
\- Perfecto.  
  
Mientras toman asiento en sus respectivos lugares, los murmullos se expanden por el Gran Comedor (y Hermione presiente que su trabajo ha terminado por el momento).  
  
Sirius se acerca a Remus y le habla al oído.  
  
\- Lo siento, Lunático. Tres contra uno.  
  
*  
  
Empieza a sentir las miradas a mitad del almuerzo. Luego, claro, llegan los susurros. Esto ya lo conoce. Hay algún (otro) rumor acerca de él circulando por ahí.  
  
 _Pero aquí no soy famoso…_  excepto como el slytherin mestizo que no puede dormir en su propia maldita cama.  
  
Busca apoyo del otro lado de la habitación, pero la sonrisa de Hermione solo logra confundirlo más.  
  
Termina de comer y se levanta de la mesa. Está por llegar a la puerta cuando un muchacho se le acerca (no lo ha visto en clase, debe ser de sexto), con el caminar confiado de los herederos de antiguas familias que se creen el rollo de la sangre pura.  
  
\- Potter, ¿verdad?  
  
\- Así es,- responde con una calma que no siente, la mano cerca de la varita.  
  
\- Dicen que juegas al quidditch.  
  
 _¿Qué?_  
  
\- Pues sí... sí, juego.  
  
\- He escuchado que fuiste el buscador más joven de tu escuela en 100 años.  
  
Ante eso, su mirada se dispara hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Ron intenta pararse a ayudarlo, mientras Hermione lo retiene y trata de explicarle algo. Y Harry vuelve a agradecer el día en que entró al baño de mujeres y venció a un troll.  
  
\- Es cierto,- responde, con mucha más seguridad.  
  
El “sangre pura” lo observa un momento, como evaluándolo. Harry le devuelve la mirada sin miedo. Eso parece gustarle, y extiende una mano.  
  
\- Lucas Zabini,- dice,- capitán del equipo de quidditch.  
  
Harry toma la mano, confiado.  
  
 _-_ Harry Potter,- responde,- tu nuevo buscador.  
  
No es que le guste la idea de jugar para Slytherin. Pero entiende el razonamiento de Hermione. Está comprando su seguridad por una victoria.  
  
\- Eso está por verse, Potter,- dice Zabini, aunque es obvio que le gusta la arrogancia del “nuevo”.- Las pruebas son el sábado.  
  
Luego se marcha seguido por Rosier, que le lanza una frase de despedida.  
  
\- Descansa, mestizo. Te queremos en forma.  
  
Y Harry entiende que el mensaje real es “puedes dormir en tu cama esta noche.”  
  
***  
   
 **If you really want to understand me**  
If you really want to be my friend. The Rolling Stones, 1974.   
   
   
\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.  
   
\- ¿Perdón?  
   
Ron se lleva una mano al pecho con falsa tristeza mientras su caballo aplasta a un tembloroso alfil.  
   
\- Oh.  
   
Hermione intenta una disculpa, pero el gesto que le dirige el alfil mientras lo arrastran fuera del tablero le cierra la boca.  _Qué maleducado_. Aunque tiene derecho, supone. El ajedrez mágico es un juego muy violento y ella no está prestando la atención debida.  
   
Intenta concentrarse en el tablero, en serio. Pero sus ojos son arrastrados una y otra vez hacia la chimenea. James y Sirius hacen bromas frente al fuego, gesticulando e interrumpiendo las frases del otro, rememorando sus “hazañas”. Remus sacude la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero no puede evitar sonreír. Peter sigue cada movimiento con ojos brillantes y dice cosas como “guau” y “¿de verdad hicieron eso?”. Y entonces Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y dice algo como “no, Colagusano, nos lo estamos inventando para ver si eres tan tonto como para creértelo,” y Peter duda. Y luego James ríe, y Sirius ríe con James, y Remus pierde la sonrisa por un momento.  
   
\- Jaque.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
\- Hermione...- la voz de Ron empieza a sonar irritada,- si no vas a prestar atención no debiste haberme retado.  
   
Hermione abre la boca para responder, pero finalmente baja la mirada y admite su falta.  
   
\- Lo siento.  
   
\- ¿Alguien necesita un retador?- la voz alegre de James llega a sus oídos.- Vamos Weasley, no me mires así. Sirius retira todo lo que dijo sobre mi primo, ¿a que sí, Canuto?  
   
Sirius parece a punto de ofenderse, pero finalmente asiente, murmurando para sí mismo “tres contra uno”.  
   
\- ¿Tu... primo?  
   
\- Pues sí,- responde Sirius.- Hemos decidido que debe ser un primo lejano. Por el apellido y eso de que parece el gemelo perdido de James.  
   
\- Y lo del quidditch,- agrega James.  
   
Sirius rueda los ojos.  
   
\- Y lo del quidditch. No nos van a decir que no se habían dado cuenta.  
   
\- Pues… no, no se nos había ocurrido,- dice Hermione.  
   
\- Pues qué lentitud de pensamiento. Con razón pierdes al ajedrez mágico.  
   
Está a punto de responder cuando escucha la risa de Ron. Y si se muerde la lengua, es solo porque sabe que ha jugado terriblemente (y no porque sea la primera vez que oye a Ron reír en presencia de los Merodeadores).  
   
Ron acepta la propuesta de James y los chicos se acomodan para el juego. Hermione coge un libro y se sienta junto a la chimenea, cerca de Remus, que trabaja en un pergamino.  
   
\- ¿No vienes, Lunático?- llama Sirius desde la mesa.  
   
\- No, quiero terminar esto,- responde Remus sin levantar la vista.  
   
\- ¡Es la primera semana de clases!  
   
\- Y si empiezo ahora, tendré mucho menos trabajo las semanas siguientes. No me mires así. No tiene nada de malo.  
   
\- ¿No tiene nada de malo? Algo no está bien contigo,- concluye Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza con afecto,- Nada, nada bien.  
   
Y desde donde está, Hermione puede notar el levísimo rubor que sube por las mejillas de Remus.  
   
*  
   
 _Esto no está pasando._  
   
Cuando cruzó la sala común (tan fría y verde y llena de serpientes) y abrió la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo, su única preocupación eran Rosier y los otros matones.  
   
Se le olvidó por un segundo con quién más tendría que compartir habitación.  
   
 _Esto no está pasando._  
   
En la cama de al lado, yace la figura delgada y angulosa de Severus Snape (el traidor, el asesino, el hombre que pasó los últimos 6 años martirizándolo por placer).  
   
Sus miradas se cruzaron al entrar, Harry parado en la puerta, Snape levantando los ojos del pesado libro sobre su regazo. Le tomó un segundo reconocer los ojos negros (fríos, muertos) que vio por última vez en batalla, frente a la cabaña de Hagrid. No son los mismos ojos. Ya empiezan a coger aquel matiz impenetrable ( _¿oclumancia, Snape? ¿no es un poco pronto?_ ), pero llevan en el fondo una fuerza inquisitiva, desafiante, que los convierte en ojos distintos.  
   
“Hola,” dijo el asesino. “Hola,” se forzó a responder Harry. Luego los ojos negros volvieron a concentrarse en el libro.  
   
Encontró su baúl a los pies de la cama de al lado, por supuesto.  _Porque tener que respirar su mismo maldito aire no era suficiente._  
   
Snape se ve exactamente como en aquel recuerdo que visitó sin querer. Delgado, introvertido, con el cabello grasiento cayendo sin gracia a ambos lados del rostro duro, la nariz ganchuda ocupando el primer plano y una mueca permanente de disgusto. Lo recuerda junto al lago, siendo humillado por su padre para “entretener” a Sirius. Pero el recuerdo del asesinato de Dumbledore no le permite sentir lástima. Es una imagen demasiado clara, demasiado dolorosa.  
   
Son los únicos en la habitación (los otros han de seguir en la sala común…  _o torturando inocentes en algún aula vacía_ ) y el silencio ha empezado a hacerse tenso cuando Rosier y un muchacho delgado (otro de sus atacantes) entran finalmente.  
   
\- Mestizo,- saluda Rosier, con una sonrisa diseñada para provocar escalofríos.- Veo que has decidido unirte al grupo. Snape, suelta ese libro de una vez. No se te va a secar el cerebro por mantener una conversación con otro ser humano.  
   
\- Dependerá del ser humano,- responde Snape, sin levantar la vista.  
   
El tercer muchacho ríe.  
   
\- Avery,- advierte el gorila, y el muchacho se calla. Es solo entonces que Harry lo reconoce. Lo vio en el cementerio a los 14 años. Pudo sentir la ira de Voldemort al castigarlo por un error.  
   
\- No te hagas el listo conmigo, cerebrito. Ya sabes cómo termina eso.  
   
Snape finge que no escucha, concentrado en su lectura. Finge bastante bien.  
   
(Alguna vez, hace mucho, Sirius le habló de los amigos de Snape.  _Un grupo de chicos que se convirtieron casi todos en mortífagos_. Rosier estaba entre ellos. En este momento no parece particularmente amigable.)  
   
\- Sigo esperando que sueltes el libro.  
   
\- Evan,- interviene Avery,- déjalo tranquilo. Ya es tarde.  
   
Rosier lo mira un segundo y asiente con una mueca. Le da un almohadazo a Snape antes de meterse al baño.  
   
\- No le hagas caso,- dice Avery.- Ya sabes cómo es.- Snape asiente pero no dice nada.- ¿Y tú?- agrega, dirigiéndose a Harry,- ¿es cierto que me vas a quitar el puesto?  
   
\- ¿P-perdón?  
   
\- Avery es el buscador de Slytherin,- explica Snape.- Y bastante malo, por cierto.  
   
El aludido hace ademán de quejarse, pero una voz desde la puerta se lo impide.  
   
\- Muy bien dicho, Severus.- La voz le pertenece a un muchacho alto y alegre. Otro de sus atacantes de la noche anterior.- Y tú,- se dirige a Harry,- espero que seas todo lo que prometes, porque ya estoy harto de perder contra esos malditos gryffindors.- Luego sonríe de medio lado y estira una mano.- Rabastan Lestrange.  
   
Harry toma la mano ofrecida, tragándose el asco con mucho esfuerzo.  
   
\- Harry Potter.  
   
*  
   
La sensación es confusa.  
   
Pettigrew es un traidor. Vendió a sus amigos, envió a un inocente a Azkaban, fue responsable del regreso de Voldemort, mató a Cedric Diggory a sangre fría.  
   
 _Solo que…_  
   
Solo que nada de eso ha pasado aún, ni lo saben James y Sirius mientras se burlan de sus comentarios durante el partido de ajedrez.  
   
(No puede ser lástima. No por un hombre al que vio rogar por su vida en la Casa de los Gritos para luego colaborar con el intento de asesinato de la persona que lo había salvado.)  
   
Solo que este Pettigrew, de grandes ojos asombrados e inocentes, intimidado por las burlas de sus mejores amigos... éste no es el mismo Pettigrew.  
   
Sirius se levanta de la mesa y se deja caer en el sillón junto a Remus, distrayendo la atención de Hermione.  
   
Examina el pergamino con una sonrisa.  
   
\- Mmmm... hmm. Tal como lo sospeché. Claros signos de demencia.  
   
Remus se limita a alzar una ceja.  
   
\- Lo lamento, Lunático, pero por el bien de tu salud, por no mencionar tu reputación, es indispensable que dejes de trabajar en este momento. No te preocupes, no parece grave,- agrega, poniendo una mano sobre la frente de Remus.- Solo tienes que venir a ver cómo aplastan a Cornamenta y te pondrás mejor.  
   
\- ¡Eh!- se queja James desde la mesa, y vuelve a poner cara de concentración. Ron no se da por enterado. (Pero Hermione conoce esa mirada. Van a aplastar a Cornamenta.)  
   
\- Bueno,- cede Remus al fin,- supongo que vale la pena el sacrificio... por ver como aplastan a Cornamenta.  
   
\- Eso digo yo.  
   
Hay algo en la dinámica entre Sirius y Remus. Algo que no termina de encajar. Lo viene notando desde el primer día (lo viene notando desde tercer año). Hace mucho, en Grimmauld Place, concluyó que se debía a la historia compartida, o que tal vez era la manera en que se comunicaban los Merodeadores (lo comprendía, porque ella misma tenía formas de comunicación que solo aplicaban a Ron y Harry). Sin embargo están aquí, en 1977, sin el peso de la pérdida compartida, sin años de dolor a sus espaldas. Y a pesar de la obvia cercanía entre Sirius y James, la energía no es la misma que corre entre Sirius y Remus.  
   
Los sigue con la vista hasta la mesa de juego, donde James se concentra y Peter mira el tablero con emoción anticipada, esperando con una inocencia desconcertante el momento en que su héroe volteará el resultado.  
   
 _Después de tanto tiempo_ , piensa Hermione... después de tantos secretos, aún le queda mucho por descubrir sobre los Merodeadores.  
   
*  
   
En la fría habitación de las mazmorras ya solo se oyen las respiraciones de cinco muchachos y los ronquidos ocasionales de Rosier.  
   
Severus está acostumbrado a las largas horas de insomnio. Cierra el libro y reflexiona en la oscuridad.  
   
Hay algo extraño en el chico nuevo. Algo que no puede sacarse de la cabeza. En un primer momento, su obvio parentesco con el imbécil de Potter le había generado anticuerpos. Pero la manera en que se enfrentó a Rosier, sin temor de admitir su origen mestizo... Una sensación de “admiración” sorprendió a Severus por un segundo, antes de que la lógica retomara su lugar y condenara la increíble estupidez del acto.  _¿Qué hace en Slytherin? Es obviamente gryffindor._  Y sin embargo, sus ojos estaban cargados de algo muy poco “heroico” mientras enfrentaba a Rosier y los otros. Algo más que valor sin sentido y obvia arrogancia. Severus reconoció el rencor que cargaban esos ojos. Se vio reflejado en ellos.  
   
No había subido a dormir hasta ahora. Severus se preguntó dónde habría pasado esas primeras noches y sintió una oleada de empatía por el muchacho rechazado, excluido del grupo por principio.  _No, eso no es cierto._ Escuchó los rumores durante el almuerzo. El nuevo es una estrella del deporte y la nueva esperanza de Slytherin. Ya conoce el resto. Si prueba que puede atrapar una estúpida pelota dorada mientras se mantiene sobre una escoba, se acabaron sus días de rechazo. Se convertirá en una réplica verde del gryffindor imbécil que comparte su apellido.  
   
Y Severus estará solo de nuevo, en esa isla en que vive. Excluido del grupo por principio.  
   
¿Solo de nuevo? ¿Y cuándo dejó de estarlo?  
   
Está bien así. No los necesita. No comprende qué lo llevó a identificarse con el nuevo, pero es obvio que estaba equivocado. Pudo leer el desprecio en la mirada verde al entrar a la habitación. Duró apenas un segundo, pero era un desprecio profundo... Odio, más que desprecio. No lo comprendió en ese momento (solo se cerró, como hace siempre, y el odio resbaló en su coraza).  
   
Ahora, sin embargo, esa mirada vuelve a su mente. Y es que cuando Rosier, Avery y Lestrange entraron en la habitación, sintió el mismo odio emanar de la cama de al lado, el esfuerzo que pesaba sobre Potter cada vez que debía dirigirse a alguno de ellos. Y se preguntó si los miraría a todos con el mismo odio. Si no tenía que ver con los otros, sino con él mismo. Si el odio es algo que Harry Potter lleva dentro todo el tiempo, buscando el momento de salir a flote.  
   
Se queda dormido casi sin darse cuenta, con la mirada fija en las cortinas verdes de la cama de al lado.  
   
***  
   
 **They call me The Seeker**  
The Seeker. The Who, 1970.   
   
   
\- ¿A qué edad dices que te mudaste?  
   
\- A los 9.  
   
\- ¿Y nunca se te pegó el acento? ¿Ni un poquito?  
   
\- Parece que no.  
   
Ya era hora de que alguien se diera cuenta. Con el trabajo que le había costado armar una historia coherente.  
   
 (“Somos ingleses,” les dijo a los chicos la primera tarde, “pero nuestras familias se mudaron a América antes de que cumpliéramos 11. ¿Me están escuchando? Esto es importante. Nos conocimos en la Escuela Moosetrap para Brujas y Magos. Queda en Alaska. ¿Saben algo sobre Alaska? ¿Saben algo sobre Norteamérica?”)  
   
\- No puedo creer que Londres te guste más que Nueva York,- interviene Marcia, cambiando de tema.  
   
\- Pues…  
   
Una vez, cuando Hermione era pequeña, sus padres la llevaron a pasar navidad en Nueva York. No conoce mucho la ciudad, pero recuerda las luces y el movimiento en las calles, y espera que sea suficiente. De todos modos, no se supone que haya pasado más de dos años allí.  
   
\- ¿Conociste a alguien famoso? ¡Dicen que en América los famosos van por las calles como cualquier persona!  
   
Lily rueda los ojos desde su cama y vuelve a concentrarse en la tarea. Hermione se aguanta las ganas de imitarla.  
   
\- Pues no, la verdad nunca vi a nadie famoso.  
   
\- Ah,- dice Marcia, obviamente decepcionada.  
   
\- De todos modos,- sigue Clarisse,- ¡Nueva York! Tiene que ser impresionante. ¿Crees que podríamos ir a visitarte en verano?  
   
\- Er… sí… puede ser,- responde Hermione, nerviosa. Entiende la conveniencia de la coartada de Dumbledore, pero lleva una semana compartiendo habitación con Marcia y Clarisse, y la planificación empieza a parecer insuficiente.- Chicas… no lo tomen mal, pero de verdad necesito terminar este ensayo.  
   
No lo toman mal. Sirius le sonrió a Marcia durante el almuerzo y aparentemente no hay manera de que Nueva York pueda competir con eso.  
   
\- Está en la sala común,- dice Lily de pronto.- ¿Por qué no bajan a verlo?  
   
Las chicas intercambian una mirada.  
   
\- Lily, cariño, ¿estás tratando de sacarnos de la habitación?- Clarisse le sostiene la mirada, como en un juego de póker. Parece una rutina conocida.  
   
\- Sí,- dice Lily al fin.- Pero es cierto que Black está en la sala común.  
   
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Llevas horas aquí.  
   
\- Es viernes por la noche. ¿Qué más va a estar haciendo? ¿La tarea?  
   
La lógica es válida. Las chicas se preparan para salir.  
   
\- ¿Vienes, Hermione?  
   
\- No. Tengo cosas que terminar.  
   
Clarisse sonríe.  
   
\- Bueno, Premio Anual, parece que al fin tienes compañía para tus largas noches de invierno. ¡Suerte con esos ensayos!- Se despide agitando los dedos.  
   
\- ¡Merlín, ya era hora!- dice Lily en cuanto se cierra la puerta.- Lo siento, son mis amigas, pero últimamente están insoportables.  
   
\- Te entiendo, mis compañeras de habitación eran iguales.  
   
No es que se parezcan, exactamente. Hermione es un ratón de biblioteca de cabello esponjado, y si lo que cuenta Marcia sobre el último San Valentín es cierto, Lily es la chica más popular de séptimo. Pero no es una chica popular como Clarisse (preocupada por su cabello y cuánto ha ejercitado los brazos el capitán de Ravenclaw). Se parece más bien a Ginny (lo bastante bonita para saberlo, lo bastante audaz para usarlo y lo bastante inteligente para no dejar que se le suba a la cabeza). Y siempre le gustó Ginny.  
   
Se quedan en silencio, cada quien sobre su pergamino, y no es incómodo. Si alguna habla, no parece que intentara llenar el vacío. Hay algo que fluye de forma natural entre ellas. Algo que “encaja”.  
   
*  
   
\- Tenemos dos semanas para encontrar una solución. Las chicas están aquí  _hoy_. A Lunático no le importa, ¿verdad, Lunático?  
   
\- Para nada,- dice Remus. Y James se pregunta una vez más cómo una persona tan inteligente como Sirius puede ser tan, pero tan idiota.  _Y tan ciega_.  
   
\- Entonces anda con las chicas. Nosotros nos quedamos aquí a buscar una solución al dilema de la zanahoria.  
   
El “dilema de la zanahoria” no es un asunto sencillo. Tenían 12 años cuando descubrieron el “problemilla peludo” de Remus y Weasley tiene 17. ¿Cuánto puede tomarle atar cabos?  
   
\- Sigo pensando que no puede ser tan difícil,- dice Sirius mientras se sienta de nuevo, obviamente fastidiado pero sin intenciones de irse.- Las mentiras comunes, un poco de poción para dormir… Hemos confundido a gente más inteligente.  
   
\- No subestimes a la zanahoria,- dice James, que sigue sorprendido por la paliza que se llevó en el ajedrez.  
   
\- Sabe mucho de DCAO,- interviene Peter, siempre listo para apoyarlo.  
   
\- Exacto. Y lo más importante, duerme con nosotros.  
   
\- Pues no sé qué decirles. La poción para dormir me parece la solución más obvia.  
   
\- ¿Todos los meses? ¿No crees que en algún momento se va a dar cuenta?  
   
Sirius se encoge de hombros.  
   
Remus escucha, pero no interviene. No le gusta sentirse un problema, pero no sabe cómo resolver esto solo. De pronto, su único refugio (el único lugar en el que puede ser él mismo sin miedo a ser descubierto) ya no es un refugio. Weasley parece un buen tipo y está seguro de que si no representara una amenaza para todo lo que le importa en la vida, se llevarían bien. Pero la representa y Remus no puede evitar resentirlo.  
   
*  
   
\- Estás preocupada por tu amigo, ¿verdad? ¿El otro Potter?  
   
El plan de correr el rumor por la escuela tuvo más éxito del que Hermione hubiera esperado. Parece que nadie tuviera nada más importante que discutir que las habilidades del “otro Potter” para el quidditch. Lo que, por supuesto, tiene a Harry de un humor insoportable. (Hermione comprende que resienta haber perdido su única oportunidad de ser anónimo en Hogwarts, pero lo cierto es que no puede culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo.)  
   
Tampoco ayuda que James no haya conseguido reservar el campo de quidditch de un día para otro y la gente se haya quedado con ganas de ver la demostración. La escuela está dividida entre los que mueren por ver al legendario buscador en acción, los que creen que todo es un  _bluff_  y los que matarán a Harry si lo es (porque, aparentemente, dormir con cuatro futuros mortífagos no era suficiente presión).  
   
Hermione suspira.  
   
\- Un poco.  
   
\- Ha generado mucha expectativa.  
   
\- Demasiada,- concuerda Hermione.- Parece que la gente no tuviera nada más importante de qué hablar.  
   
\- En realidad, es justo lo contrario.  
   
Se miran un momento. Lily continúa.  
   
\- No sé cuánto sabrán en América de la situación aquí, pero no estamos en nuestro mejor momento.  
   
Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon se ven tan vivos que a veces a Hermione se le olvida que el ascenso de Voldemort empezó en 1970. La guerra no ha llegado a los niveles a los que llegará en 1997, con ataques abiertos al corazón de Londres y un Ministerio de Magia controlado por mortífagos, pero hay magos y brujas desapareciendo de forma misteriosa (“sin dejar rastro,” dice El Profeta) y ataques a muggles por toda Gran Bretaña.  
   
\- Sí, algo he leído.  
   
\- La violencia está empeorando y la gente solo quiere pensar en otra cosa.  
   
\- … Como la nueva estrella de quidditch.- De pronto, tiene muchísimo sentido.  
   
\- O los brazos del capitán de Ravenclaw.  
   
Hermione se sorprende, antes de bajar la mirada. No pensó que se notara, pero no puede negar que desde que conoció a Marcia y Clarisse le parecieron dos cabezas huecas. Un poco como Parvati y Lavender a partir de cuarto año. Se pregunta por primera vez si sus ex compañeras habrán elegido preocuparse por tonterías para no preocuparse por cosas que escapaban a su control.  
   
\- O los brazos del capitán de Ravenclaw,- concede.  
   
 _O a lo mejor solo eran unas cabezas huecas_.  
   
*  
   
En el sueño, no hay quidditch en Hogwarts. No es porque esté prohibido, como en segundo año. Simplemente no hay. Nadie llama a las pruebas y nadie se presenta. Nadie se pregunta quién es capitán este año. Nadie se preocupa por cosas tan mundanas. Ginny vuela sola, pasa entre los aros, el viento de otoño le revuelve el cabello. Vuela veloz, violenta, como intentando que el viento le arranque de dentro las lágrimas que no caen, el grito que no suelta.  
   
Desde la tribuna, Neville y Luna (uno preocupado, la otra ensoñadora) la siguen con la mirada.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Cómo que no tienes escoba? ¿Qué jugador de quidditch no tiene su propia escoba?  
   
Tiene su propia escoba, por supuesto. Y es la mejor escoba del mundo. Es tan, pero tan buena, que si la saca del baúl mejor sería que le cuente la verdad a todos.  
   
Se encoge de hombros.  
   
Le dan una de las escobas de la escuela. Una Estrella Fugaz. La examina con cuidado mientras Zabini prueba bateadores. Alguna vez Ron dijo algo sobre el modelo…  
   
\- ¿Una Estrella Fugaz?- pregunta Ron horrorizado, acercándose al campo.- ¿No tienen otra cosa?  
   
 _Ah. Era eso._  
   
\- Una escoba es una escoba. Lo importante es quien la lleva, ¿verdad Harry?  
   
Pero Harry no responde, porque Hermione no viene sola. Parpadea antes de recuperar la compostura.  
   
\- Ésta es Lily,- dice Hermione, como quien presenta a una amiga que no es la madre que nunca conociste.- Lily, mi amigo Harry.  
   
\- Mucho gusto,- dice Lily con una sonrisa. Recuerda su voz, del pensadero de Snape. Su rostro, su actitud decidida, el brillo de su cabello.  
   
La sonrisa es nueva.  
   
\- Um… mucho gusto.  
   
\- ¿Hay algún problema con tu escoba?- pregunta, ante la mirada horrorizada de Ron.  
   
\- No es la mejor del mundo, pero supongo que tendrá que servir.  
   
Tampoco se ve tan mal. Claro, en 1997 era (¿será?... esto empieza a volverse confuso) completamente obsoleta. Pero no se ve tan usada y honestamente, no es que los demás tengan Saetas de Fuego.  
   
O que en este momento le preocupe una escoba.  
   
\- Buena actitud,- dice Lily, todavía sonriendo, y de pronto la Estrella Fugaz es la mejor escoba del mundo.  
   
Zabini ha terminado con los bateadores y llama a los aspirantes a cazador y guardián.  
   
\- ¿No vas a probarla antes?  
   
\- ¿Antes de qué?  
   
\- De las pruebas, - dice Ron, mirando a Hermione con cara de “te dije que esto era mala idea”.  
   
\- Er… sí, sí tienes razón,- responde Harry y llama a la escoba.- ¡Arriba!  
   
Hay algo entre Harry y las escobas. Una especie de romance adolescente, de esos que dan vergüenza ajena y algo de envidia propia. La escoba lo obedece sin titubear, incluso antes de que haya abierto la boca. Y es que la vocalización es más bien un formalismo. En realidad, la escoba está desesperada porque Harry la toque. Por llevarlo donde pida. Por hacer lo que desee. Es un poco escandaloso.  
   
Suben como uno solo y se detienen en seco varios metros sobre los aros. Dan algunas vueltas, probando la velocidad. No es su Saeta de Fuego. Ni siquiera su Nimbus 2000. Pero no parece menos potente que las Barredoras en las que corren los cazadores, y hay cierta elegancia en ella, cierto aire clásico que le gusta. No es una escoba de buscador. Pero es una buena escoba.  
   
Zabini le lanza una mirada desde el campo, descuidando a los cazadores por un momento. Las tribunas están llenas de curiosos. Pero en el aire, Harry es libre. No pueden tocarlo.  
   
Desciende en picada, más porque le gusta la sensación que por lucirse.  
   
*  
   
Las tribunas están llenas de curiosos. No es lo normal en las pruebas, pero tampoco está prohibido. En la última fila, cuatro gryffindors con binoculares siguen a los aspirantes a buscador mientras toman sus posiciones.  
   
Zabini ya eligió bateadores, cazadores y guardián. Ningún apellido que carezca de abolengo, por supuesto.  _Por eso tienen tan mal equipo, les importa más la sangre que el talento_.  
   
\- ¡¿Avery se está presentando de nuevo?! ¿No le da vergüenza?  
   
\- A lo mejor su papá ha dicho que puede pagarle el puesto un año más.  
   
\- Eso nos convendría. ¡Hey, Sirius! ¿Ése no es…?  
   
\- Sí.  
   
A Sirius no le gusta hablar de Regulus. O de su familia, en general. A Peter siempre se le olvida. A James no le importa mucho (nunca piensa en ellos como la familia de Sirius, de todos modos). Quien siempre lo recuerda es Remus (el amable y considerado Remus), que mira a Sirius de reojo con cierta preocupación.  
   
\- ¿Qué hace Lily allá abajo?- pregunta James de pronto y (como el mundo gira a su alrededor) todo lo demás pasa a segundo plano.  
   
*  
   
 _Que tengas suerte_.  
   
Cuando Harry era pequeño, su escuela tenía deportes para los que no era particularmente bueno. Nunca se presentó a un equipo, pero a veces los maestros llevaban a toda la clase a ver los partidos contra otras escuelas. Siempre había madres entre la audiencia, alentando a sus hijos, gritando y aplaudiendo, deseándoles suerte antes de salir al campo.  
   
 _Que tengas suerte._  
   
Algo se le enreda y se le desenreda en el pecho al mismo tiempo, y tiene que concentrarse mucho para entender las instrucciones de Zabini. Le cuesta más de lo normal prestar atención al campo, pero vuela mejor que nunca.  
   
Zabini los hace dar un par de vueltas, como en una carrera. Luego lo mismo, pero en picada. Avery y otro chico salen del grupo. Zabini suelta una snitch y todos entran en alerta. Algo brillante en la periferia lo hace girar hacia la derecha. No es la snitch. Es su padre, con binoculares, observando desde la tribuna.  
   
El tiempo se detiene un segundo. En el segundo siguiente, Harry se tira a un lado para esquivar una bludger. Su madre lo observa desde el campo ( _que tengas suerte_ ), su padre desde la tribuna. Nada puede tocarlo. Nadie puede vencerlo.  
   
*  
   
 _Maldito mestizo_.  
   
Regulus es el primero de su clase... y lo bastante inteligente como para saber cuando ha perdido.  
   
La rabia es inevitable. Pero hay más con la rabia.  
   
El americano vuela como si la escoba fuera parte de su cuerpo, como si el aire mismo fuera su casa. Se lanza al vacío para confundirlos (y maldita sea, los confunde). Busca la snitch con una intensidad que hace pensar que la estuviera llamando  _(no existe un hechizo para eso… ¿o sí?_ ).  
   
Regulus siente, más que ve, el brillo dorado. El americano lo siente al mismo tiempo. Cortan el viento, uno junto al otro, veloces como el sonido. Los demás aspirantes se pierden en el paisaje desdibujado. La snitch se aleja, ellos se acercan. Los centímetros se hacen infinitos, como en una paradoja griega. Estira el brazo lo más que puede. No importa quién gane, de pronto. No importa quien consiga el puesto. Solo importa ese punto dorado del otro lado de un centímetro eterno.  
   
Ha recorrido este campo mil veces. Nunca se ha sentido tan vivo.  
   
*  
   
\- Es bueno,- dice Remus, rompiendo la tensión de la última jugada. Abajo, en el campo, Zabini vuelve a soltar la snitch.  
   
\- No tan bueno como Cornamenta.  
   
\- Gracias, Colagusano. Pero Lunático tiene razón,- dice James, más preocupado que asombrado.- Puede traernos problemas.- Su mirada se desvía hacia el campo.  
   
 _¿Qué maldita sea hace Lily en el campo?_  
   
\- No lo sé,- dice Sirius, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez desde que empezó la prueba.- Zabini todavía no ha elegido. Tu primo es bueno, pero hay nombres con más “alcurnia” en la pelea.- Lo dice en ese tono suyo de desprecio, que en realidad es de resentimiento.  
   
\- Regulus es bueno,- responde James, que siempre habla de la familia de Sirius como si fueran cualquiera.- Pero Zabini no es Mulciber.  
   
No agrega que Zabini es más inteligente, porque no hace falta alabar a una serpiente (y tampoco es difícil ser más inteligente que Mulciber).  
   
Su “primo” se lanza hacia el otro lado del campo como una flecha y el grupo entero lo sigue. De pronto, para en seco y sube sobre sus cabezas, con media sonrisa. Los demás aspirantes se le quedan mirando desconcertados. A James se le escapa una risa.  
   
 _Ha de ser de familia_ , piensa, antes de controlarse y fruncir el ceño. Si Zabini tiene dos dedos de frente, el “otro Potter” va a ser un problema.  
   
*  
   
Zabini no es el primero de su clase, pero no es idiota.  
   
\- Potter, te quedas. Regulus, te quedas de suplente, a menos que quieras tu puesto del año pasado. Los demás pueden irse.  
   
La rabia es inevitable. Pero hay más, con la rabia.  
   
\- Buen juego,- dice Potter, extendiéndole una mano. Y no debería importarle lo que piense un mestizo. No debería.  
   
Pero Potter vuela como si la maldita escoba fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y cuando alguien tan bueno cree que eres bueno es inevitable sentirte orgulloso, incluso si tu sangre te hace superior por principio.  
   
\- Gracias.  
   
Es un apretón firme, de miradas que dejan claro que esta competencia apenas empieza. Potter mira de pronto su escoba, las letras grabadas a fuego hace tanto tiempo (por alguien que ya no existe), con un gesto extraño.  
   
\- ¿RAB?- pregunta, como si estuviera leyendo algo sorprendente.  
   
\- Regulus Arcturus Black,- dice Regulus, remarcando la importancia del nombre. Es un nombre importante, después de todo.  
   
***  
   
 **There’s room for you inside**  
Us and them. Pink Floyd, 1973.  
  
   
\- Felicidades, Potter,- Alicia choca la taza de té contra el jugo de calabaza de Harry.- Te dije que tenía buen ojo para estas cosas.  
   
 _Por supuesto_. El único provecho de ser amable con el nuevo el primer día de clases es que te vean con él cuando empieza a ser popular. A Harry no le gusta sentirse utilizado, pero tampoco es que tenga mejores opciones en la mesa de Slytherin.  
   
Conversan un poco mientras toman desayuno, y a Harry se le ocurre que más allá de la conveniencia de ser vista con la nueva estrella de quidditch, Alicia parece pasarla bien con él.  _Por lo menos se dio el trabajo de ser amable desde un principio_. La noche anterior tuvo que huir de la sala común (o “el nido de serpientes,” como prefiere llamarla) porque no podía lidiar con más slytherins intentando congraciarse. Era patético. (Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que era escalofriantemente  _familiar_.)  
   
\- Tu hermano parece buen capitán.  
   
\- Es buen estratega,- concede Alicia, como quien se ve forzada a admitir las virtudes de un contrincante.- Pero no hablemos de quidditch. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Toda la casa se muere por conocerte.  
   
Harry murmura algo ininteligible.  
   
Alicia responde con media sonrisa.  
   
\- ¿Tímido?- Sacude la cabeza.- Mala cualidad para un slytherin.  
   
\- Tal vez no soy un slytherin en el fondo.  
   
Ella lo barre con la mirada, como evaluando. No parece que vaya de broma.  
   
\- Pues yo no soy el sombrero, pero tu corbata es bastante verde. Tal vez deberías averiguar cuáles son los requisitos del puesto antes de rechazarlo,- dice, con cierto resentimiento.  
   
Harry va a responder, pero decide que es más diplomático cambiar de tema.  
   
\- Estuve leyendo en mi cuarto.  
   
\- Eso pensé. Es bueno, supongo. Un jugador de quidditch que estudia. Los profesores van a adorarte. Y supongo que Snape no es mala compañía. Un poco raro, pero brillante.  
   
Harry se atora con el jugo.  
   
\- No soy… amigo de Snape.  
   
\- ¿No? Se pasan todas las noches estudiando juntos.  
   
\- No estudiamos juntos. Solo estudiamos en la misma habitación.  
   
Alicia le lanza una mirada curiosa.  
   
\- Bueno. Como digas.  
   
Harry suspira y recoge sus cosas.  
   
\- Tengo clase. Nos vemos.  
   
*  
   
Las pruebas de quidditch de Gryffindor son el martes. El lunes por la tarde, Ron responde todo mal en clase, no bloquea ninguna maldición durante el entrenamiento y no repite la cena. Harry y Hermione intercambian miradas preocupadas a la salida del Gran Comedor.  
   
Ron siempre ha sido malo con la presión. Harry quisiera decirle algo alentador, pero lo cierto es que James no suena como un capitán particularmente comprensivo. Es ridículo, piensa, que en medio de todo esto (la guerra, perder a todos sus amigos, prepararse para enfrentar al mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia) estén perdiendo tiempo en preocuparse por el puesto de Ron en el equipo de quidditch. Lo piensa, pero no lo dice. Esto es importante para Ron, por algún motivo (tal vez por esa sensación de “normalidad” que genera el preocuparse por las cosas comunes, por las cosas que conformaban su día a día, en un mundo diferente).  
   
Va pensando en eso de camino a las mazmorras, cuando la mirada entrecerrada de Hermione llama su vista hacia una esquina. Parpadea. No puede estar totalmente seguro, pero es muy posible que haya visto la punta de un zapato desaparecer de pronto.  
   
 _Y ya sabemos lo que eso significa._  
   
Es curiosa, la casualidad.  
   
\- Tranquilízate, Ron,- dice de pronto.- Eres uno de los mejores guardianes que he visto.  
   
\- ¿En serio?  
   
\- Por supuesto,- interviene Hermione, entendiendo la idea.- Tu único problema es que te pones nervioso con las pruebas. Pero cuando pasa el primer momento de tensión…  
   
\- … Eres brillante,- termina Harry.- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Espero que James sea un buen capitán,- agrega, como distraído,- que les dé tiempo para demostrar sus habilidades.  
   
\- Sí, yo también,- responde Ron, todavía con un nudo en el estómago.  
   
Harry lleva la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador en la mochila, más que nada por costumbre. Siempre tuvieron un valor especial, pero ahora, imaginando a su padre escabullirse por los pasillos, los valora mucho más. Van a tener que ser más cuidadosos con lo que dicen cuando están solos, piensa. Y no puede esperar a encerrarse con el mapa para ver qué están tramando los Merodeadores.  
   
*  
   
Cruza la sala común sin hablar con nadie. Un niño rubio (¿de primero, tal vez?) mueve sus libros para dejarlo pasar, siguiendo sus movimientos con grandes ojos azules. Se le ocurre de pronto que la actitud despectiva que lleva mostrando desde que llegó debe estarlo volviendo todavía más popular entre los slytherins _._  
   
 _Qué gente tan rara._  
   
Se detiene en la puerta de la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y recuerda las palabras de Alicia.  _Se pasan todas las noches estudiando juntos_. Respira hondo. Gira la perilla.  
   
El traidor está leyendo en la cama de la esquina, como todas las noches. Como todas las noches, levanta la vista y asiente a modo de saludo.  _Supongo que Snape no es mala compañía_. Harry se traga la rabia, devuelve el saludo y se encierra en el baño.  
   
 _No estudiamos juntos. Solo estudiamos en la misma habitación._  
   
Mientras desdobla el mapa y susurra la contraseña, piensa que nada en 1977 es como lo esperaba. Luego se pierde por unos minutos por los pasillos de Hogwarts, siguiendo a James Potter con ojos curiosos.  
   
*  
   
Sueña con Ginny.  
   
Está acostada en la enfermería, pálida como la nieve. Luna se sienta a su lado, cogiéndole las manos y explicando cómo los surcos que se forman en nuestros nudillos (los dibuja lentamente, uno por uno) guardan los secretos de nuestras vidas pasadas, “que son mucho más interesantes que el destino,” dice, y Ginny sonríe exhausta. Se queda dormida mientras Luna hace el recuento de las vidas que ha encontrado en sus propios nudillos.  
   
Neville aparece a los pocos minutos, respirando entrecortado, como si hubiera corrido.  
   
\- ¿Está bien?  
   
Luna lo piensa un rato antes de asentir.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta, con el tono de quien ha oído más de una versión de la historia.  
   
\- Carrow,- responde Luna, como si ésa fuera toda la explicación.- La nombró voluntaria para ejercicios sobre cómo defenderte cuando el enemigo te supera en número.  
   
Neville abre los ojos y parece más pálido, más delgado.  
   
\- ¿Los  _alumnos_  hicieron esto?  
   
\- Nadie le dio con nada grave,- dice Luna, y luego lo piensa un poco.- En realidad, casi nadie le dio hasta que Carrow se unió al grupo.  
   
Neville respira pesadamente y se deja caer sobre la silla. Parece que esa respuesta lo sorprende menos. Se quedan en silencio, uno junto al otro, en la oscuridad de la enfermería. Luna perdida sus pensamientos. Neville perdido.  
   
Harry quiere acercarse, confortar a Ginny, defenderla de un enemigo del que solo conoce el nombre. Pero no puede. No está a su lado. Huyó del peligro para refugiarse en otro tiempo. La dejó sola a enfrentar la guerra. Un destino que no le correspondía. Un peso que nadie más que él tendría por qué cargar. Quiere tocarla. Quiere explotar. Pero ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo con el que reaccionar. No es siquiera una presencia, ni siquiera un fantasma. Ni siquiera está allí.  
   
\- Potter.  
   
Gira sobre su propia conciencia, sobresaltado. Conoce esa voz. Es la voz de seis años de injusticia, la voz del enemigo conocido, un escape válido para la ira, una causa justa. Busca la túnica oscura entre las sombras de la enfermería. Aferra su rabia a esa voz.  
   
\- Potter, despierta.  
   
Abre los ojos. Ya no está en la enfermería. Tiene un cuerpo y una presencia y la sangre caliente de impotencia. No encuentra al dueño de la voz que ha venido siguiendo. En su lugar hay un chico pálido, con grandes ojos negros preocupados y cabello descuidado cayendo sobre el rostro. La confusión hace que la rabia se le congele en el cuerpo. De pronto nota que está helado y que hay demasiada luz. Se cubre los ojos. Un libro cae de su regazo.  _¿Dónde estoy?_  
   
\- Perdona,- dice la voz de Snape.- Parecía que tenías un mal sueño.  
   
El peso de la realidad cae sobre Harry de golpe. Y es demasiado peso para sostener la rabia.  
   
\- Gracias,- dice antes de poder pensarlo.  
   
Las cortinas verdes cuelgan sobre la cama. El chico-que-será-Snape se sienta a su lado. Están solos en la habitación (debe haberse quedado dormido leyendo). Lo mira confundido y el chico se levanta, incómodo.  
   
\- Abrígate,- dice, mientras se sienta con un libro en su propia cama.- Estás temblando.  
   
Despacio, Harry se mete entre las sábanas y no duerme.  
   
*  
   
El martes por la tarde se sienta en la tribuna, mientras Ron entra al campo, blanco como la nieve. No menciona el sueño, pero el cabello rojo de Lily de pronto duele por motivos completamente nuevos.  
   
Examina el campo con cautela. Todos los aspirantes parecen estar allí, pero no hay ni rastro de James.  
   
Abajo, en el campo, Sirius coge una quaffle y alza vuelo (“¿quién se anima a un mano a mano antes de que esto empiece?”). Al cabo de unos minutos, se le unen un par de valientes. Pronto hay risas en el campo y la tensión empieza a evaporarse del ambiente. De pronto, Ron está en uno de los puestos de gol, atajando tiro tras tiro.  
   
\- ¿Dónde está James?- pregunta Hermione en voz alta.- No debería estarse perdiendo esto.  
   
Si las sospechas de Harry son correctas, no se lo está perdiendo. Y su padre es mejor capitán de lo que pensaba.  
   
El juego se ha extendido más de una hora y algunos aspirantes (obviamente poco interesados) han abandonado el campo, cuando James aparece y llama al orden.  
   
\- ¡Sirius! ¡Ya está bien!  
   
Sirius asiente y desciende, llamando al resto.  
   
\- Muy bien,- dice James,- puedo ver que tenemos mucho talento aquí.  
   
Los aspirantes se miran, confundidos ( _¿nos estaban evaluando?_ ).  
   
\- Sirius, Max y Julia, se quedan con sus puestos del año pasado. Tú, tú y tú,- dice, señalando a tres chicos y lanzándoles la quaffle,- arriba. Dearborn, sé que estás presentándote para cazador, pero si te parece, me gustaría probarte al bate.- El chico asiente y coge un bate.- Weasley, estás dentro. Sube y ayúdame a elegir un cazador.- Ron tarda un segundo en entender lo que está escuchando. Luego se eleva hacia los aros con una sonrisa brillante. Abajo, en el campo, James le explica a una chica de cabello en punta que los aspirantes a buscador deberán esperar para pruebas adicionales.  
   
***

  
 **From the things that snap and bite**  
Run with the wolf. Rainbow, 1976.  
  
   
\- No se lo digas a Harry.  
   
Van camino a DCAO. Es su clase favorita y eso debería bastar para ponerlo de buen humor. Solo que la situación en el cuarto de los chicos ya lo tiene harto.  
   
\- Reconozco que son un poco engreídos… pero son Sirius, Lupin y el padre de Harry. No puede ser tan malo.  
   
\- No es “malo” malo. No es como si estuviera en Slytherin con un montón de futuros mortífagos.- Se siente la rabia en su voz, incluso cuando bromea al respecto.- Tampoco es que me hagan nada. Son hasta amables.  
   
\- ¿Entonces qué…?  
   
\- Es… una sensación. Estoy solo en esa habitación. Ellos la comparten, pero yo estoy solo. Es raro.  
   
No es tan raro. Hermione lleva años durmiendo sola en la habitación de Parvati y Lavender. (De hecho, Lily podría ser su primera compañera de habitación verdadera. Lo que hace más pesada una carga que no era nada ligera para empezar.)  
   
Ron, por otro lado, tiene siete hermanos, cuatro compañeros de habitación y no ha pasado solo más de un puñado de noches en toda su vida. Ciertamente nunca en una habitación llena de gente.  
   
\- A lo mejor es por la actitud que tienes con Sirius. Sería bueno que te…  
   
\- No es eso.  
   
\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es entonces?- pregunta Hermione con autosuficiencia.  
   
\- Es Lupin.  
   
\- ¿Lupin?  
   
\- No es a propósito. Tienen miedo que de que lo descubra. Por eso están siempre a la defensiva y el ambiente se vuelve tenso.  
   
Hermione lo mira un segundo, impresionada. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.  
   
\- Eso tiene sentido.  
   
\- Lo cual te extraña porque…  
   
Hermione se sonroja.  
   
\- No lo dije con esa intención. Yo…  
   
\- Solo me sorprendí de que lo hubieras pensado antes que yo,- dice Ron, imitando su tono.- Puedes decirlo.  
   
Ella se sonroja más y abre la boca un par de veces sin decir nada. Pero es su cumpleaños y tampoco es cuestión de hacerla sentir mal, así que Ron la golpea con el hombro y sonríe.  
   
\- No te preocupes. Seguramente cuando llegue a tu edad también desconfiaré de la capacidad de los jóvenes.  
   
\- Por quinta vez, Ron, ¡solo te llevo 6 meses!- Le da con el libro en el brazo, pero sonríe, y Ron lo cuenta como una victoria.  
   
Harry los espera en la puerta del salón y recibe a Hermione con un abrazo enorme. No se han visto en todo el día y ninguno de los tres termina de hacerse a la idea de todo esto (las clases separadas, las mesas separadas, las salas comunes inaccesibles, encontrarse en los pasillos entre clase y clase).  
   
Ron se sienta con Harry y Hermione con Lily (como se ha hecho costumbre) y hacen planes para reunirse después de clase. Y es casi normal, hasta que Gideon cruza la puerta ( _Gideon_  cruza la puerta) y vuelven a estar en 1977. Ron está convencido de que ésa es una de las razones por las que le gusta tanto esta clase. Hogwarts es tan familiar que a veces necesita esos pequeños recordatorios de que no está en casa, de que está atrapado en un experimento de Dumbledore y todo su mundo depende de que funcione. Enfoca su atención en los métodos de detección de maldiciones en áreas cerradas y resiste el impulso de mirarse los zapatos para asegurarse de que no ha pisado ninguna mariposa.  
   
*  
   
Esa tarde sucede algo inconcebible.  
   
Lily los lleva directamente al Gran Comedor cuando salen de clase y es obvio en el rostro de Harry que se siente decepcionado. ¿No dijo que quería celebrar con ellos el cumpleaños de Hermione?  
   
\- Bueno, chicos. Supongo que los veo luego.  
   
Pero Lily lo coge de la mano para detenerlo (y madre o no madre, Harry no puede evitar ruborizarse un poco).  
   
\- Hoy hablé con la profesora McGonagall,- dice, sonriente como un gato con un secreto.- Al parecer no hay ninguna norma que nos impida sentarnos en la mesa de otra casa, siempre que el comedor se mantenga en orden.  
   
A Hermione se le ilumina el rostro. Harry no puede creerlo. Ron suelta una risa y lo arrastra a una silla. En el segundo en que Harry se sienta, el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts queda en silencio.  
   
\- Ejm,- carraspea Lily, alzando un vaso,- por Hermione y su primer año en el mundo adulto.  
   
El trío brinda con jugo de calabaza, celebrando mucho más que un cumpleaños.  
   
Del otro lado de la mesa, Remus coge a Sirius del brazo para evitar una desgracia. James no se levanta, pero su mirada asesina solo rivaliza con las que llegan desde la mesa verde del otro lado del comedor.  
   
*  
   
Aparece de la nada, intimidante, arrinconándolo contra la pared. Tres pensamientos se mezclan en la cabeza de Harry en el primer segundo. Que no son tan parecidos como todos dicen (el parentesco es innegable, pero tampoco es como mirarse en un espejo), que le gustaría ver la cara de James si supiera que no lo sorprende en lo más mínimo verlo aparecer “de la nada”, y que su padre es un idiota.  
   
\- No hay ninguna regla contra sentarse en otra mesa,- dice, porque es la única explicación que se le ocurre. No ha tenido contacto directo con su padre o ninguno de sus amigos hasta ahora.  
   
A pesar de la súbita aparición, James parece más confundido que Harry por el encuentro. Lo mira como evaluándolo y a Harry se le ocurre que a lo mejor el parecido sí que es sorprendente para alguien que no se ha pasado los últimos seis años oyendo hablar de él.  
   
\- ¿Qué quieres con Evans?- dice James de pronto. Y suena abierto, honesto. Lo cual ya es un cambio positivo frente al idiota con pose de superestrella que vio en el pensadero de Snape. La actitud lo distrae lo suficiente como para que le tome un segundo procesar la pregunta. Parpadea con esos ojos “idénticos a los de su madre”.  
   
\- ¿Con  _Lily_ Evans? Merlín, absolutamente nada.  
   
James parece confundido.  
   
\- Es decir… es muy linda, claro, pero yo…- ¿qué se supone que debe responder?- Solo quiero ser su amigo.  
   
James lo mira con desconfianza, pero le da un poco de espacio. Por algún motivo, Harry sigue hablando.  
   
\- Hay alguien más,- dice bajito.- En América. Me está esperando y yo… yo quiero volver con ella.  
   
Es un momento extraño, contarle a su padre acerca de Ginny. No puede evitar la sensación de que  _está hablando con su padre acerca de su primera novia_. Aunque su padre sea un adolescente que se cree el centro del mundo y amenaza gente en los pasillos porque podrían estar interesados en una chica que ni siquiera sale con él.  
   
\- De acuerdo,- dice James, como si le hiciera un favor.- Te creo. Pero ten cuidado, Lily no está sola.  
   
\- ¿Están saliendo?- pregunta Harry, más que nada por picar a James. Hermione ya le ha contado que Lily no sale con nadie.  
   
James se ruboriza un poco.  
   
\- Todavía no,- dice. Y a Harry se le escapa la risa.  
   
\- ¿Y no te parece que eso debería preocuparte más que yo?  
   
James entrecierra los ojos y dice con voz grave “solo ten cuidado”. Harry alza ambas manos, en gesto pacificador. Luego James da media vuelta y desaparece por el pasillo. Es la primera conversación que tiene con su padre y Harry no sabe si quiere reírse o golpear a alguien.  
   
*  
   
Cornamenta sabe que en el fondo la situación altera a Canuto más de lo que aparenta. Corre por la habitación olisqueándolo todo, ladra y jadea como un verdadero perro, se levanta en dos patas sobre el camastro, y Remus ríe, pálido como la luna, rascándole las orejas peludas. Siempre se ha preguntado si lo hace por eso, para sacarle una risa a Remus en medio de todo esto, o si es pura ansiedad.  
   
Cada quien tiene su manera de lidiar con el “problemilla peludo” de Remus. James nunca lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero quien más lo enorgullece en ese sentido es Colagusano. Es obvio que nunca le ha perdido el miedo a Lunático, pero allí está todas las lunas llenas, vigilante en la esquina, esperando el momento de trepar entre los cuernos de Cornamenta y correr hacia el bosque. Sirius lo mira a veces con esa expresión suya, y James sabe lo que piensa (que es un cobarde, que no entiende a Lunático, que solo está allí por no hacerle frente a James). Pero James no ha crecido con la familia de Sirius y donde Canuto ve cobardía y falta de carácter, él solo ve valor y lealtad.  
   
En una cosa concuerda, y es en que Colagusano no entiende a Lunático. No entiende qué es, ni por qué están aquí, y si por él fuera pasaría las noches de luna llena tapado hasta las orejas y diciéndose a sí mismo que su amigo está bien, que no le pasa nada, que no se le están partiendo los huesos en una casa abandonada, que las heridas que se abre él mismo no son asunto suyo, que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Pero en lugar de decirse mentiras se agazapa en la esquina, enfrenta la verdad con pequeños ojos abiertos. Y James no puede sentir más que orgullo.  
   
La primera noche después del verano siempre es dura. Lunático ha despertado dos lunas solo, encerrado en el sótano del Chalet Lupin, y los demás han tenido dos meses para olvidar el horror de la transformación.  
   
Remus suelta el primer grito y se dobla sobre la cama, con grandes ojos amarillos. Incluso Canuto tiene la sensatez de hacerse a un lado y darle el espacio que necesita.  
   
 _Solo unos minutos_ , se repite Cornamenta,  _solo unos minutos más_. Resiste el impulso de ayudar a su amigo. Resiste el impulso de salir corriendo. Colagusano se encoge más en su rincón.  
   
A Remus no le gusta que lo vean. Es su estado más violento y más vulnerable, y tal vez por eso mismo, James siempre ha insistido en que estén presentes, diga lo que diga Remus. Es el tipo de amistad que tienen. Un poco intrusiva a veces, pero de absoluta confianza. Darían la vida uno por el otro y no van a horrorizarse por un par de minutos de agonía.  
   
Cuando pasan esos minutos de gritosojoshuesosgruñidosdolorgarras, Remus ha quedado escondido tras los ojos amarillos de Lunático, que intenta reclamar por las lunas de abandono, pero está tan contento de verlos que no sabe ni cómo.  
   
Salen al Bosque Prohibido y corren por sus rincones oscuros. Lunático parece poseído tras dos lunas de encierro y a Canuto y Cornamenta les cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Juega a enfrentarse a Canuto, empujándolo y rodando por el suelo como dos cachorros, cada uno tratando de inmovilizar primero al otro. Cornamenta observa desde la periferia, imponente y alerta. Colagusano gime despacio sobre su cabeza.  
   
*  
   
Sueña que Ginny corre junto a Luna hacia el aula de pociones, que está rodeada de estudiantes de todas las casas. Dentro del aula, una mujer vestida de negro apunta con una varita a Neville, que se levanta despacio del suelo, con una mirada desafiante que Harry nunca antes ha visto en sus ojos.  
   
\- ¡ _Crucio_!- grita la mujer, con la voz más ridícula que Harry haya oído en su vida. Neville cae de rodillas, gritando y gruñendo. Entre los puños que aprieta con fuerza, puede ver la punta de una envoltura de caramelo.  
   
Ginny avanza, horrorizada, pero alguien la hace a un lado y una túnica negra pasa como una sombra entre la gente.  
   
\- Alecto,- dice Snape.- Es suficiente.  
   
La mujer se detiene y mira a Snape largo rato con gesto de rabia, pero en silencio.  
   
\- Se lo merecía,- dice finalmente, con esa voz que, ahora que Harry lo piensa, es demasiado ridícula para ser natural.  
   
Snape mira a Neville, que ya empieza a levantarse. Parece genuinamente sorprendido.  
   
\- ¿Poción de Helivoz? ¿Longbottom? Imposible.- La mujer va a responder, pero Snape la detiene.- Longbottom tiene problemas con pociones de tercer año. Debe haber sido un accidente.  
   
La mujer guarda la varita y sale del aula sin decir otra palabra. Neville le sostiene la mirada a Snape, desafiante. No, no exactamente desafiante. Hay algo en el brillo de sus ojos, más allá de los rezagos del dolor. Algo  _divertido_. Snape entrecierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza con esa mueca suya que dice “todos los gryffindors son idiotas.” Luego deja el aula.  
   
En un segundo, Ginny y Luna están a su lado. Seamus le alcanza sus cosas, con los ojos muy abiertos, entre el asombro y la admiración. La expresión puede verse reflejada en todos los rostros del aula.  
   
\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta Ginny.  
   
\- Estoy bien,- responde Neville,- guardándose en el bolsillo la envoltura de caramelo.- Tú eres Ginny,- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- Fuimos juntos al baile de Yule y no nos sentamos en toda la noche.- Luego mira a Luna.- Tú eres Luna. Y eres mucho más lista de lo que la gente cree.- Luna sonríe.- Y tú, dice mirando a Hannah Abbott, que lo observa con ojos muy abiertos desde una esquina,- eres la mejor maestra de pociones que haya tenido hasta ahora.  
   
Luego su sonrisa crece, hasta convertirse en una risa que contagia a Seamus, y a Luna y Ginny, y a Hannah Abbott, y al resto de la clase. Seamus ríe hasta que le salen lágrimas, y Harry no puede evitar la sensación de que éstas son las primeras risas que oyen los pasillos de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.  
   
*  
   
Ron no baja a desayunar, lo que es preocupante de por sí. Tampoco aparece en transfiguración, la única clase que comparten esa mañana. Cuando no lo encuentra en el Gran Comedor a la hora del almuerzo, Hermione entra en pánico. Está a punto de correr hacia la enfermería cuando Ron cruza las puertas de roble, despeinado y con cara de acabar de levantarse.  
   
\- ¿Has estado durmiendo toda la mañana?- pregunta Hermione, con ganas de ahorcarlo.  
   
Ron bosteza y se deja caer en la silla de al lado.  
   
\- Poción para dormir,- dice.- Fred y George hacían lo mismo. Siempre me afecta mucho.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
\- Sirius y James,- continúa Ron, sirviéndose puré.- En mi jugo de calabaza, creo.  
   
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
   
\- ¿Del jugo de calabaza? No, supongo que pudo ser otra cosa.  
   
\- ¡Ronald! ¿Estás seguro de que… de que fueron ellos?  
   
Ron asiente y engulle el primer bocado de estofado. Sonríe y sigue, como si hablara del clima.  
   
\- A’che ‘bo ‘ena.- Hermione hace una mueca. Ron traga y repite,- anoche hubo luna llena.  
   
\- Oh.  
   
\- Y no es que no me guste dormir, pero no puedo perder toda la mañana cada vez que Lupin… ya sabes.  
   
\- No, claro que no,- responde Hermione, mientras evalúa soluciones. Debieron abordar este problema desde un principio y ahora se siente un poco culpable por no haberlo hecho.  
   
Se pasa el almuerzo intentando buscar una solución, y por más vueltas que le da, todo vuelve siempre al mismo punto. Los Merodeadores necesitan saber con quién están compartiendo habitación.  
   
*  
   
\- Profesor, ¿me permitiría decir unas palabras antes de empezar la clase?  
   
Es la primera vez que Harry ve a Hermione levantar la mano en DCAO desde que empezó el curso.  _Ojalá no vaya a hablar de los elfos_.  
   
Pero no habla de los elfos. Sorprendentemente, dice algo peor.  
   
\- Verá, anoche tuvimos la primera luna llena del curso.  
   
Puede sentir como Ron se pone tenso en el escritorio contiguo. Sirius, James y Peter voltean a mirarlos (Remus ha de seguir en la Casa de los Gritos).  
   
\- Mhmm,- asiente Prewett, que también se ha puesto tenso.  _Los profesores lo saben_ , recuerda Harry.  
   
\- En nuestra antigua escuela… tuvimos un profesor que sufría de licantropía.  
   
De pronto, todos los ojos se clavan en ellos. Harry y Ron intercambian una mirada que deja claro que ambos concuerdan en que Hermione se volvió loca. Prewett parece más intrigado que nadie. Hermione continúa.  
   
\- Era un profesor excelente. Pero lo sacaron del puesto cuando su condición se hizo pública.- Voltea hacia Harry y Ron, buscando apoyo.- Y por eso, la primera luna llena del curso, tratamos de decir algunas palabras sobre la licantropía. Si nos lo permite, nos parece que ésta sería la clase más adecuada para hacerlo.  
   
Prewett no responde, pero le hace un gesto para que pase al frente y ella les jala las mangas, obviamente esperando que la acompañen.  
   
Los rostros de confusión de sus compañeros serían lo más divertido que Harry ha visto, si no supiera lo que le espera en cuanto se les pase el shock.  
   
 _Hazlo por Lupin_ , piensa. Porque esto tiene que ver con Lupin. Es lo único que le queda claro.  
   
\- El profesor… Romulus,- dice Hermione,- es un excelente profesor y una muy buena persona. Siempre trató a todos con respeto, pero debido a su condición, mucha gente no le devolvió ese respeto. Los libros nos dicen que los hombres-lobo son monstruos, pero el profesor Romulus nos enseñó que los hombres-lobo solo son monstruos una noche al mes y personas el resto del tiempo. Personas iguales a cualquiera de nosotros.  
   
Poco a poco, Harry va viendo como la confusión es reemplazada por otras emociones en las facciones de la clase. Rabia e indignación siendo las predominantes.  
   
\- Ron, ¿quieres agregar algo?  
   
\- Er…- lo piensa un rato.- No soy bueno para hablar en público,- dice, mientras sus orejas se ponen más y más rojas.- Pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Hermione. Y espero que… el profesor Romulus se esté recuperando bien esta mañana.  
   
\- ¿Harry?  
   
\- Pues…- empieza, pensando no agregar nada, cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Snape, que está pálido como una tiza y parece que no respira.- Pues el profesor Romulus era mi profesor favorito. Pienso que la escuela perdió mucho al dejarlo ir y que fue una gran decisión dejarlo enseñar.  
   
\- ¡¿Qué?!- El primer grito.  _Ya se estaba demorando_.- ¡¿Cómo pueden decir algo así?! ¡Profesor, no puede permitir que…!  
   
En los siguientes 10 segundos tantas personas hablan al mismo tiempo que es imposible saber qué están diciendo. Prewett tiene que llamar al orden 3 veces antes de que se calmen.  
   
\- Veo que todos tienen una opinión al respecto,- dice, haciéndoles señas para que vuelvan a sus asientos.- Pero como esta clase no es un mercado, sino un espacio de aprendizaje, en lugar de gritar van a presentarme sus opiniones por escrito. En no menos de 10 pulgadas y con referencias bibliográficas.  
   
Un murmullo de protesta recorre el aula y las miradas vuelven a clavarse en el trío.  _Genial_. Ahora sí están en problemas. En la escala de cosas que justifican que tus compañeros te lancen maldiciones en el pasillo, generar tarea extra se sitúa bastante más alto que defender monstruos sedientos de sangre.  
   
\- Lo que sea que estabas haciendo, espero que haya valido la pena,- le dice a Hermione cuando recibe el primer empujón, saliendo de clase.  
   
Hermione se muerde el labio inferior.  
   
***  
   
 **Carry me back, baby, where I come from**  
Rock and roll. Led Zeppelin, 1971.  
  
   
Hacia mediados de octubre las sesiones de entrenamiento (ése por el que vinieron, la razón por la que viajaron 20 años en el tiempo) tienen que reestructurarse para acomodar los horarios de dos equipos de quidditch.  
   
Hermione no está contenta.  
   
\- ¿Otra vez?  
   
\- Créeme que ponerme el uniforme de Slytherin me hace mucha menos gracia a mí que a ti,- dice Harry con una mueca de asco.- Y hasta donde recuerdo, todo esto fue idea tuya.  
   
\- Sí, pero…  
   
\- Lo siento. En serio. Podemos encontrarnos después en la Sala de Menesteres.  
   
\- Gryffindor tiene el campo después,- murmura Hermione entre dientes. Todo el sábado perdido. Suspira.- Supongo que podemos reunirnos por turnos. He estado leyendo acerca de…  
   
\- Genial,- dice Harry, aliviado.- Tengo que correr a transfiguración. Pero después del entrenamiento, soy todo tuyo.  
   
Hermione suspira y asiente. Hay cierta normalidad en todo esto. En las clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch, los ensayos que se acumulan y los EXTASIS que se aproximan, las investigaciones secretas para las que nunca hay tiempo y una guerra que los afecta a todos pero sucede fuera de las paredes del castillo. Es como si los mortífagos no hubieran penetrado nunca esas paredes. Como si Dumbledore no hubiera muerto ante sus ojos. La risa de Sirius retumba en el pasillo y Hermione se pregunta (no por primera vez) si habrá sido buena idea venir.  
   
Toma asiento en el aula de aritmancia. Una paloma de papel revolotea sobre su pupitre y cae inerte al contacto con la superficie. “¿Vas esta tarde a la Biblioteca? Tengo problemas con unas runas. L.”  
   
Es demasiado cómodo, demasiado familiar. Están perdiendo de vista el objetivo.  
   
Su evaluación de riesgos tomó en cuenta el deseo de cambiar el futuro, pero nunca consideró el peligro de no querer dejar ir el pasado.  
   
*  
   
Hay gente que todavía lo conoce como “el amante de hombres-lobo”, pero debe reconocer que, más allá de eso, la idea de Hermione ha tenido buenos resultados. Cada día se siente menos como un invitado y más como parte del grupo. Hermione dice que tenga cuidado con sentirse demasiado en confianza, que solo están de paso, que no pueden cambiar nada… y al comienzo le molestaba su falta de confianza (como si se le fuera a escapar algo importante sin darse cuenta o algo), pero ahora lo toma mejor. Hermione está obviamente preocupada y Ron cree que tal vez ni siquiera tiene que ver con él. No se le ha escapado que mientras más tiempo pasa con Lily, más lo regaña por pasar tiempo con los chicos.  
   
James sigue siendo desconcertante. Se parece tanto a Harry y actúa tan diferente, que sin darse cuenta Ron empezó a pensar en él como “el gemelo malvado”. Solo que James es una buena persona y cada día se llevan mejor, y Harry está en Slytherin y eso significaría que el gemelo malvado… Sacude la cabeza y vuelve a concentrarse en el ensayo.  
   
La historia de la magia se contaba de forma muy distinta antes de la caída de Ya Sabes Quién. Lo bueno es que con la excusa de haber estudiado en América, a nadie le sorprende que haga preguntas obvias. Siempre está pidiéndole las notas a Remus, que cada día es más “Remus” (el chico tímido siempre dispuesto a romper las reglas para ayudar a un amigo) y menos “Lupin” (el profesor torturado que pelea con la Orden), y que ha empezado a hacer pequeños comentarios en los márgenes para que las notas se entiendan mejor. Siempre le gustó Lupin, pero debe reconocer que Remus es brillante.  
   
La rata no le interesa y hace un esfuerzo consciente por no olvidarlo. No importa cómo se vea, qué edad tenga, lo que haga o deje de hacer. Ron sabe quién es Colagusano.  
   
Con quien no funciona esa lógica es con Sirius. No termina de llevarse bien con él, aunque intente repetirse que “es Hocicos”. Es curioso, porque de todos, es el único que es exactamente lo que Ron esperaba de él. Desde el odio que le tiene a “todas las serpientes” hasta la manía de ligarse a “la chica nueva”.  
   
\- Nunca he salido con una americana. Me pregunto si será cierto que…  
   
\- No es americana,- corta Ron.  
   
Sirius se encoge de hombros.  
   
\- Pero ha vivido allí. Y de todos modos, ya he salido con todas las demás.  
   
\- Eso no es cierto,- corta James, lanzándole una almohada, que Sirius desvía hacia Peter a medio vuelo.  
   
\- Evans no cuenta. No voy a meterme con la chica que le gusta a mi amigo. Pero hasta donde sabemos,- dice, con esa voz que suena a problemas,- nadie está interesado en Granger. ¿Verdad, Zanahoria?  
   
Se les ha dado por llamarlo Zanahoria. No es el apodo más imaginativo que se les pudo haber ocurrido, pero es infinitamente más amable que cualquiera de los que sufrió a manos de Fred y George, así que no va a quejarse.  
   
Esta vez el almohadazo le da a Sirius en toda la cara.  
   
\- No le hagas caso,- dice James.- En el fondo a Canuto ni siquiera le gustan las chicas.  
   
Colagusano ríe la broma y Sirius se lanza contra James con un grito de guerra. Remus mantiene la vista fija en su ensayo (aunque pasa un buen rato sin escribir nada) y Ron piensa que tiene una capacidad de concentración admirable.  
   
*  
   
\- ¡Cuidado, mestizo!- grita Rosier con una sonrisa que muestra todos sus dientes, exactamente un segundo después de que Harry ha esquivado la bludger.  
   
Rosier (cómo no) es bateador titular del equipo de quidditch. Porque no bastaba con tener que dormir en la misma habitación.  
   
Desde su puesto frente a los aros, Zabini le grita que tenga cuidado, pero sonríe. Son cosas del quidditch. Si alguien se va a romper un brazo por no saber esquivar una bludger, es mejor saberlo antes del partido. Harry siempre ha tenido claro que el quidditch es un deporte rudo. Ése no es el problema. El problema es que durante 6 años ha seguido un estilo de juego (¿el estilo de Gryffindor? ¿de Oliver Wood?), y aunque sabía que existían otros, apenas empieza a darse cuenta de lo que eso implica en la casa de Slytherin. Zabini no parece jugar tan sucio como Flint, pero es claro que “el fin justifica los medios” es un lema con larga tradición en el equipo.  
   
Ve desde lo alto un grupo de túnicas rojas que avanza hacia el campo y el corazón se le encoge un poco. A pocos metros, Regulus sigue su mirada y le hace un gesto a Zabini, que da la práctica por terminada. Menos mal. Aunque ver jugar a Slytherin nunca le dio vergüenza ajena, la verdad es que empieza a darle un poco de vergüenza propia.  
   
\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?  
   
Lo ha estado pensando. Zabini parece un tipo inteligente y Harry tiene un buen punto. “No somos malos,” quiere decirle. “Si invirtiéramos más tiempo en mejorar nuestro juego y menos en aprender como lisiar al otro equipo, podríamos ganar la copa.” Es la verdad. Y aunque a los slytherins no les importa mucho la verdad, les importa mucho la copa.  
   
\- Dame un segundo,- dice Zabini sin mirarlo.- Muy bien, equipo. No ha sido un mal día. Tomen una ducha, descansen y nos vemos el lunes a las 5 en punto. Wilkes, no se madruga a otros llegando tarde.- El grupo ríe la broma.- Regulus, excelente juego.  
   
El grupo ha empezado a dispersarse cuando el equipo de Gryffindor ingresa al campo. Harry los sigue con la mirada, devuelve el saludo de Ron y sueña despierto con jugar junto a su padre, hasta que la voz de Wilkes lo trae de vuelta.  
   
\- Buen juego, mestizo,- dice con una sonrisa y le da una palmada en la espalda a modo de despedida.  
   
Harry empieza a sospechar que “mestizo” se ha convertido más en un apodo que en un insulto. Lo que no hace que lo deteste menos.  
   
-Perdona,- dice Zabini, dándole por fin su atención.- Quería sacarlos pronto.- Señala al equipo de Gryffindor con un gesto.- Si alguien va a lisiar a mis jugadores, prefiero que suceda cuando el árbitro pueda descontar puntos,- agrega como en broma.  
   
El comentario desconcierta a Harry un segundo.  
   
\- Um… ¿Por qué nos atacarían si no los provocamos?  
   
Zabini confunde el orgullo herido con ignorancia.  
   
\- ¿Incontinencia de varita? No lo sé. He renunciado a entender qué tienen los gryffindors en la cabeza. Solo ten cuidado. No les gustamos y no piensan mucho antes de demostrarlo. ¿Querías decirme algo?  
   
\- Um… - Harry parpadea- Estaba pensando en nuestro juego.  
   
\- Dime.  
   
\- ¿No crees que pasamos demasiado tiempo aprendiendo a incapacitar al otro equipo?  
   
 Zabini lo mira sin comprender.  
   
\- Potter… no sé cómo hacen las cosas en América, pero aquí el quidditch no es un juego para gente que le tiene miedo a una bludger.  
   
\- ¡No es eso!  
   
\- ¿No?- dice Zabini con una sonrisa.  
   
\- ¡No! Es solo que… no somos malos,- dice por fin.- Pero podríamos ser mucho mejores si nos concentráramos en nuestro juego. Perdemos tiempo aprendiendo cosas que no necesitaríamos si jugáramos mejor.  
   
\- Mhm… ven conmigo, Potter.  
   
Avanzan hacia la tribuna y se sientan cerca de la primera fila. Ron ha subido hasta los postes y James le da instrucciones al resto del equipo para empezar la práctica.  
   
\- ¿Ahora vamos a espiarlos?  
   
Zabini alza una ceja.  
   
\- Qué mojigato, Potter… no me lo esperaba de alguien tan audaz con la escoba.- A Harry no le hace gracia. Zabini hace una mueca.- Cuando quiero espiar a otros equipos, no me siento con el uniforme de Slytherin en primera fila. Critica mis métodos, pero por favor, no insultes mi inteligencia.  
   
Observan la práctica un rato.  
   
\- Como observarás,- dice Zabini,- el otro Potter es brillante y el maldito lo sabe. Ésa es su debilidad. Lo malo es que parece ser la única. Es imposible ganar con él en el campo y por lo tanto la estrategia obvia es sacarlo de allí… sí, Potter  _la estrategia obvia_. El problema es su novio con el bate. Sirius Black, hermano de Regulus,- dice, señalando a Sirius.- No se lo menciones… es un tema delicado. Y no es importante. Lo importante es que tiene un bate y está obsesionado con Potter. Para sacar a Potter del campo, primero hay que sacar a Black.- Parece notar la expresión de Harry.- ¿No estás de acuerdo?  
   
\- Solo creo que podríamos ganar por nuestros propios méritos.  
   
\- Es lo que intento decir. Concuerdo contigo en que no somos malos. Pero no somos tan buenos. La buena noticia es que tenemos otras habilidades.  
   
\- ¿La habilidad de noquear al enemigo?- pregunta Harry con ironía.  
   
\- La habilidad de planear una estrategia. En el quidditch, Potter, como en la vida, la copa no se la lleva el que juega mejor sino el que gana el partido. Y para ganar un partido necesitas mucho más que talento con la escoba.- Entrecierra los ojos.- Te buscan.  
   
Entre las gradas, Hermione avanza con la mochila cargada de libros.  
   
\- Maldita sea,- murmura Harry,- se me olvidó por completo.  
   
Zabini se levanta.  
   
\- El lunes a las 5, Potter,- dice como despedida.- En punto. Valoro mucho la puntualidad y Regulus es un excelente buscador.  
   
Saluda a Hermione con la cabeza cuando pasa a su lado.  
   
\- Me imaginaba que estarías aquí,- dice ella, dejando caer la pesada mochila.- Pensé que podríamos revisar la teoría mientras esperamos a Ron… que seguramente tampoco se acordará de ir a la Sala de Menesteres.  
   
Harry tiene la decencia de agachar la cabeza.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Malfoy?  
   
\- Creo. Está más joven, pero la cara de idiota es inconfundible.  
   
Era Malfoy, está seguro. Lo vio desde los postes de gol durante el entrenamiento, escondido detrás del campo con dos slytherins. No le gusta nada la idea de que ande paseando por los terrenos. Los Malfoy siempre traman algo y nunca es algo bueno.  
   
\- ¿Qué hacía aquí?- pregunta Harry, obviamente tan preocupado como él.  
   
\- Ni idea. Estaba hablando con Rosier y otro slytherin. Creo que era Lestrange.  
   
\- Debe estar reclutando mortífagos,- dice Hermione sin levantar la vista de sus notas.  
   
Están en la Sala de Menesteres. Suelen reunirse allí a practicar, en el mismo ambiente que conjuraban para las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Es práctico y familiar, y los ayuda a recordar que esto es una misión, que solo están de paso.  
   
Se quedan mirando a Hermione, que suspira y hace a un lado el pergamino.  
   
\- Rosier, Lestrange, Wilkes…- dice.- Supongo que no has olvidado con quién estás compartiendo habitación, Harry.  
   
\- Por supuesto que no,- responde Harry.  
   
\- ¿Entonces cuál es la sorpresa? Sabemos que Malfoy trabajaba para Voldemort… Merlín, Ron, solo es un nombre… Sabemos que era un mortífago en la primera guerra y que hubo reclutamientos en Hogwarts. No es difícil hacer la relación. Y si hubiera algo más… bueno… no podríamos intervenir de todos modos. Deberíamos concentrarnos en lo que sí podemos hacer,- dice, volviendo al pergamino.  
   
Se le siente cansada, molesta. Ron supone que es comprensible. Hermione tiene eso de siempre intentar resolver los problemas. Saber exactamente cómo arreglarlo todo y no poder hacerlo tiene que estar volviéndola loca.  
   
\- ¿Son las notas de Dumbledore?- pregunta, para aligerar el ambiente.  
   
Dumbledore no los entrena, pero siempre está dándoles consejos y recomendándoles libros. Y es innegable que Gideon ha ayudado mucho con el tema de los artefactos oscuros (aunque él crea que lo hace por un alumno curioso). Pero si es honesto, cuando le dijeron que necesitaban entrenar para enfrentarse a Ya Sabes Quién, Ron pensó que hablaban de ir con alguien que tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No se le ocurrió que iban a tener que entrenarse ellos mismos. Era obvio, ahora que lo piensa. Llevan haciéndolo desde primero.  
   
Se para frente a Harry, escucha las instrucciones de Hermione y alza la varita.  
   
*  
   
Cuatro semanas pasan tan pronto como siempre. El cansancio y la picazón de las nuevas cicatrices, el alivio gradual de la luna menguante, la inquietud bajo la piel del último tramo, la luna creciendo noche tras noche, amenazante.  
   
Remus arrastra sus huesos adoloridos de clase en clase y los Merodeadores se preparan para otra noche en el bosque.  
   
Pero hagan lo que hagan, Ron no les recibe la maldita poción. Se ha pasado el día bebiendo de una cantimplora y no le ha quitado el ojo a su almuerzo ni un segundo. Y si eso no fuera señal suficiente de que sabe perfectamente lo que están tramando, luego de que Sirius consigue robarle la cantimplora un minuto, no vuelve a tocarla.  
   
\- No tengo nada contagioso,- ladra Sirius, que parece a punto de lanzarle un Desmaius (como si eso fuera a ayudar a alguien).  
   
La mirada de Ron se desvía hacia Remus solo un segundo.  _Lo sabe_. Es obvio que lo sabe. James opina que sabe algo, pero no pueden estar seguros de qué. Se le ve la pregunta en los ojos. Pero Remus sabe que no es la pregunta correcta. La pregunta es cómo maldita sea se dio cuenta tan rápido y qué está pensando hacer al respecto.  
   
\- Me tengo que ir,- dice Remus. Se hace tarde, Pomfrey ya debe estarlo esperando.- Los veo mañana.  
   
Espera que el tono deje muy claro lo que quiere decir. No va a pasarle nada por pasar una luna solo.  
   
\- Cuídate,- dice Ron, y maldita sea,  _lo sabe_.  
   
Pomfrey lo está esperando en la puerta de la enfermería, con esa cara que dice “esto no es ningún juego, muchachito, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte”, pero se le pasa pronto. Tiene cierta debilidad por él y Remus siempre se ha preguntado por qué. Ha oído rumores en los pasillos acerca de tragedias familiares y los motivos que la llevaron a dedicar su vida a cuidar de otros, pero nadie entra en detalles. A veces se imagina que le recuerda a alguien. Un hermano pequeño tal vez, alguien a quien no pudo salvar, alguien a quien le hubiera gustado cuidar en noches de luna llena.  
   
Avanzan hasta el Sauce Boxeador y cruzan el largo pasadizo. Remus intenta recordar la última luna que pasó encerrado en la Casa de los Gritos, sin ciervos, ni perros, ni ratas, sin carreras por el bosque ni forma de desfogar la violencia contenida. Cuándo fue la última vez que avanzó con aprehensión hacia la vieja casa.  
   
Se sienta en el camastro a esperar a la luna. Le cuesta sacarse de la cabeza el “dilema de la zanahoria”. Es obvio que lo sabe y no parece que vaya a denunciarlo. Los chicos le han contado que tuvo un profesor hombre-lobo (un profesor hombre-lobo… la idea enciende una esperanza nueva en su pecho) y que parecía muy tranquilo con la idea. Pero si Ron se ha dado cuenta en apenas un par de meses, ¿cómo estar seguro de que nadie más lo sabe, de que nadie está a punto de darse cuenta?  
   
Perdido en sus pensamientos, no los oye llegar hasta que abren la puerta de la pequeña habitación.  
   
\- ¿Sirius?  
   
\- ¿Por qué la sorpresa? No pensarías que te íbamos a dejar solo, ¿verdad?  
   
\- Pe… pero…  
   
\- Ya ves, así somos de brillantes. Todo por ti, Lunático,- dice, dejándose caer a su lado.  
   
James suelta una risa y rueda los ojos.  
   
\- Habló el héroe,- se burla.- En realidad, la zanahoria nos dio la noche libre.  
   
\- ¿La noche libre?- pregunta Remus, confundido.  
   
James asiente.  
   
\- Dijo que iba a dormir temprano y que no lo molestáramos si queríamos salir. Palabra por palabra,- dice, mirando fijamente a Remus.- Luego se metió en la cama y cerró las cortinas.  
   
\- Nunca cierra las cortinas,- dice Remus.  
   
\- Pues hoy sí,- dice Sirius a su lado.  
   
La mirada de Remus va de Sirius a James y de James a Peter, y ha vuelto a caer en Sirius cuando el primer espasmo le retuerce el estómago.  
   
Lunático no sabe quién es Ron Weasley, y Canuto, Cornamenta y Colagusano no parecen tener problema en olvidar que existe mientras exploran el Bosque Prohibido bajo la luna.  
   
*  
   
Está soñando. Es curioso, porque últimamente los sueños no suelen sentirse así (líquidos y fugaces y como “sueños”).  
   
Hay un niño espiando a dos niñas en los columpios. La pequeña pelirroja vuela por el aire y cae como una pluma, sus ojos verdes sonrientes jugando a descubrir la magia. “Eres una bruja” dice el niño, pálido y descuidado, envuelto en un abrigo demasiado grande (y Harry se pregunta por un momento si está soñando con su propia infancia). El niño corre por los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts, entra en un compartimento y encuentra a la pelirroja; Harry también está allí, pero lleva ropa nueva y la piel rosada. También lleva ojos castaños. El niño ha crecido. La pelirroja de pronto es terriblemente familiar.  _¿Ginny?_ piensa un segundo, y el sueño responde fundiéndose en una escena conocida. El niño es Snape. James lo cuelga boca abajo y Lily protesta. Harry recuerda a Zabini en el campo de quidditch ( _ten cuidado, no les gustamos y no piensan mucho antes de demostrarlo_ ). Es de noche y Snape es un amigo que suplica perdón. El viento sopla en la colina y Snape es un enemigo que se arrepiente. El calor de julio se pega en la piel y Snape es un hombre que se desarma. Dumbledore se sienta tras el escritorio y Snape es finalmente el traidor que Harry recuerda. Solo que Dumbledore habla y sigue hablando (“a veces creo que hacemos la selección demasiado pronto,” dice, y Harry pierde el hilo de la conversación por un momento), y sus palabras tejen una red de intrigas que termina con su propia muerte a manos de la única persona en la que parece confiar (“soy afortunado, extremadamente afortunado de tenerte, Severus”). Una fuerza lo succiona hacia la realidad.  
   
Se despierta de golpe, bañado en sudor. Las cortinas verdes están abiertas. En la cama de al lado, Snape es la única otra persona despierta en la habitación. En el silencio (solo roto por su respiración entrecortada), los ojos negros lo observan con preocupación y curiosidad.  
   
\- ¿Estás bien?  
   
Parece una pregunta honesta. Una preocupación honesta. La confusión de Harry debe haberse hecho visible, porque Snape murmura “lo siento” y se gira hacia la pared.  
   
Y es una imagen tan extraña, sobre todas las imágenes extrañas de la noche, una idea tan absurda, tan ridícula, tan imposible… tan real en el sueño, tan tangible… que a Harry solo le queda meterse al baño y vomitar las dudas junto con la cena.  
   
Cuando vuelve a meterse en la cama, Snape finge dormir. Harry cierra las cortinas verdes y se hace preguntas sin respuesta hasta que amanece, la mirada apuntando siempre a la cama de al lado.  
   
***

   
 **So cautiously at first, and then so high**  
Wonderous Stories. Yes, 1977.  
  
   
El castillo siempre brilla más en Halloween. Hay calabazas flotando en el Gran Comedor (que exhibe un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas), los fantasmas muestran sus mejores trucos, los profesores ríen presidiendo el banquete, Dumbledore se llena de dulces hasta las orejas y el exceso de azúcar en los adolescentes se traslada en chispas de colores por los pasillos, bromas que van y vienen sin malicia (unas con menos malicia que otras, claro).  
   
James y Sirius llevan todo el día planeando algo y Hermione está segura de que Ron lo sabe.  
   
\- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que no podíamos intervenir? Bueno, el orden natural de las cosas es que los Merodeadores hacen las mejores bromas de la escuela, así que no intervengas.  
   
\- Una cosa es no intervenir y otra es colaborar.  
   
\- Pues tampoco colabores.  
   
\- ¡Zanahoria! ¿Vienes?- dice James como quien saluda. Ron responde con la cabeza.  
   
\- Me tengo que ir.  
   
\- ¿ _Zanahoria_?  
   
\- Es un apodo. No tiene nada de malo.  
   
Hermione suspira.  
   
\- No, no tiene nada de malo. Solo… solo recuerda que estamos de paso.  
   
Ron suelta una risa por la nariz.  
   
\- Mira quién lo dice. ¿Dónde está Lily? Pensé que estaban unidas por la cadera.  
   
Hermione va a responder cuando Lily aparece por el pasillo. Ron se despide con una sonrisa autosuficiente.  
   
\- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunta Lily.  
   
\- Pues tú eres la experta... pero yo diría que sufre de exposición excesiva a Black y Potter.  
   
\- Oh,- responde Lily, con un gesto de dolor.- Lo siento.  
   
Saludan a Harry a la distancia y se sientan junto a Marcia y Clarisse, que miran a un grupo de chicos de Ravenclaw entre risas.  
   
En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore se levanta para dar inicio al banquete.  
   
\- Queridos alumnos y colegas,- dice, y el Gran Comedor queda en silencio,- sean bienvenidos a compartir una noche de diversión con sus compañeros. Los alumnos de séptimo, como todos los años, tienen permiso para pasear por los terrenos después del banquete. Por favor, manténganse en las zonas autorizadas y no causen problemas a Hagrid, nuestro cuidador, quien estará asistiendo al Sr. Filch con la vigilancia esta noche. Un especial agradecimiento a nuestros fantasmas residentes, quienes se han pulido esta noche con el entretenimiento. Un aplauso para ellos, por favor.  
   
Nick Casi Decapitado se agacha para agradecer el aplauso y la cabeza le queda colgando. La Dama Gris lo observa desde lejos con un gesto de consternación.  
   
\- Hoy celebramos el fin del verano y el inicio de la temporada oscura. Celebramos, porque así como llega el invierno, llegará pronto la primavera,- dice con ojos brillantes y alza una copa.- Brindemos hoy para que en el invierno que se aproxima ninguno olvide que la luz más poderosa es la que llevamos dentro y que es una luz capaz de iluminar las sombras más profundas.  
   
Desde la mesa de Slytherin se oyen burlas, pero finalmente todos brindan y las fuentes de cerdo glaseado, verduras y puré de calabaza aparecen sobre las mesas, adornadas con los colores de cada casa (doradas para Gryffindor, plateadas para Slytherin, de cobre en la mesa de Ravenclaw, de vidrio en la de Hufflepuff). Es un gran banquete.  
   
Ya ha aparecido el postre (pastel de calabaza y frutos del bosque), cuando chispas de colores empiezan a volar por el comedor. Al principio son una pocas, saltando divertidas entre la gente. Luego son cada vez más. Y más. Las chispas se transforman en pequeñas calabazas que penden sobre las cabezas de todos. “Trato o truco” dicen las letras talladas en la corteza. Todos las miran con consternación un momento antes de que exploten. De algunas caen dulces. De otras (casi todas en la mesa de Slytherin) cae una pasta verde y viscosa. McGonagall suspira cansada y le lanza una mirada asesina a cierto rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor en el que Ron se parte de risa mientras los dulces resbalan de su túnica. Dumbledore también ríe, cubierto de verde (“pero que truco tan curioso,” parece decirle a Flitwick, mientras le roba un dulce de la cabeza).  
   
*  
   
\- ¿No fue increíble?- pregunta Ron con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara.  
   
Harry asiente y no responde. Tiene una expresión que Hermione nunca había visto en él. Una que no esperaba llegar a ver. Le da un pisotón a Ron, pero no funciona.  
   
\- ¡Ay! ¡Hermione, ten cuidado!- Vuelve a dirigirse a Harry.- Tengo que contarte cómo lo hicimos. Remus es un genio.  
   
Por otro lado, es una expresión que ha visto muchas veces en Ron. Pero si el karma quería que Harry Potter aprenda qué se siente estar celoso de su mejor amigo, a Hermione se le ocurren situaciones menos dolorosas que podría haber elegido.  
   
Desde la puerta, James hace un gesto para llamarlos. Ron responde con la cabeza.  
   
\- Estamos yendo al lago,- dice, y Harry asiente sin decir una palabra.- ¿Vienes?  
   
\- ¿Qué?- pregunta, confundido.  
   
\- Que si vienes al lago.- Ron parece inseguro un momento.- Digo, si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa. Pero James y Sirius quieren conocerte y pensé…  
   
A Harry le empieza a crecer la sonrisa. A veces se le olvida. No sabe cómo, pero se le olvida.  
   
 _Nunca desconfíes de Ron_.  
   
Suelta una risa.  
   
\- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?  
   
Ron sonríe aliviado, le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y avanza hacia la puerta.  
   
\- ¿Vienes?- le pregunta a Hermione cuando pasa a su lado.  
   
Hermione asiente, sonriendo.  
   
*  
   
Es una noche preciosa. El frío de casi-noviembre ya empieza a colarse bajo la túnica, pero la energía adolescente hace que la hierba parezca cálida cuando se tienden bajo el roble junto al lago. (Harry conoce el roble. Lo vio hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en los recuerdos de un traidor que se empeña en martillar su subconsciente con la idea de que no lo es.)  
   
James y Sirius cuentan la historia de las calabazas.  
   
\- Todo fue idea de Remus,- dice James. Se pasa una mano por el cabello y sonríe como solo puede sonreír alguien que nunca ha tenido que tomarse la vida en serio. Pero hay algo que le dice a Harry que no es el mismo que atacó a Snape bajo aquel árbol hace apenas dos años (tampoco él es el mismo que descargó su ira contra Dumbledore tras la muerte de Sirius… han sido dos largos años). De la tensión de su primer encuentro no parece quedar ni siquiera el rastro.  
   
\- O por lo menos, eso es lo que pensamos decirle a McGonagall,- agrega Sirius con una sonrisa, pasándole un brazo a Remus sobre los hombros. Es una sonrisa brillante, exagerada, como todos sus movimientos. Harry tiene la impresión de que éste no es exactamente Sirius, de que éste es el personaje que le muestra a los extraños. Lo entristece un poco, pero no demasiado. Todavía puede reconocerlo a través de la fachada (gestos que recuerdan a otros gestos, palabras que suenan a otras palabras).  
   
No es exactamente el mismo, pero se parece lo bastante para distraer la atención de Harry (que observa desde el rincón, con miedo a romper el hechizo). Las pequeñas similitudes, las diferencias que no lo son del todo, arrastran su mirada como la gravedad. Pasa lo mismo con Lupin. Y eso es todavía más curioso, porque no recuerda haberse acercado a Lupin lo suficiente como para notar esas cosas que conforman su centro, que se escapan de entre las rendijas de su coraza adolescente con mucha más fluidez que de su coraza adulta (tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez nunca se dio cuenta de cuánto se había acercado).  
   
\- No te asustes,- dice alguien a su lado,- siempre es así con la gente nueva.  
   
Colagusano sonríe, como dándole la bienvenida. Por un segundo, Harry piensa en el contraste que hace con la exhibición de Sirius y lo odia todavía más por eso. Son las miradas preocupadas de Ron y Hermione las que hacen que se controle. Ha pasado por suficiente los últimos dos meses como para que crean que no puede manejar a Colagusano.  
   
\- No estaba asustado.  
   
\- ¿Y por qué iba a estar asustado?- salta Sirius.- ¿Qué pasa,  _otro Potter_? ¿Te da miedo estar solo con un montón de gryffindors?  
   
Un poco, si debe ser completamente honesto.  
   
\- Para nada.  
   
\- A lo mejor debería,- sigue Sirius.- Nadie va a hacerte nada mientras esté aquí el amigo Zanahoria… pero no podemos responder por nuestros actos si va al baño.  
   
\- Canuto…- advierte James. Y Sirius sonríe como un angelito.  
   
Solo lo está picando, claro. Es una broma. Pero se parece demasiado a las bromas de Rosier como para encontrarle gracia.  
   
Si Harry fuera James (pero mientras más tiempo pasa a su lado, menos entiende la genética), se sacaría de la manga alguna anécdota impresionante, como esa vez que Ron y él estuvieron rodeados por acromántulas que solo los dejaron vivir por respeto a su madre. Le encantaría escuchar la respuesta de Sirius a eso.  
   
Pero Harry es Harry. O eso cree. Han sido dos meses muy raros.  
   
\- Tu hermano es un excelente jugador,- dice, casi sin pensarlo (y totalmente a propósito). Y podría ser un comentario desafortunado del chico nuevo que no conoce la historia. Pero está claro en los ojos de Sirius que Harry no lo engaña.  
   
\- Gracias,- responde James inmediatamente. El mensaje es claro.  _La única familia de Sirius soy yo y que no se te olvide_.  
   
Ron no le quita los ojos de encima desde que llegaron y a Harry se le ocurre que a lo mejor la genética no está tan desencaminada, después de todo.  
   
\- Y además me dicen que este año tienen un guardián increíble,- dice sin perder el paso. A Ron se le ponen las orejas como tomates.  _Yo también, papá_.  _Yo también tengo un hermano por quien daría la vida._  
   
Es una conversación que nadie escucha, pero sucede. No es su primer encuentro, pero podría ser la primera vez que se comunica con su padre. Y por primera vez desde que se sentó bajo aquel árbol, se siente en confianza.  
   
\- Todos mis jugadores son increíbles,- responde James con media sonrisa.  
   
\- A la guardiana del año pasado acaba de ficharla el Puddlemere United,- agrega Colagusano, y Ron abre los ojos como platos.  
   
 _Genial_.  _Lo que nos faltaba._  
   
Antes de que se le ocurra cómo tranquilizar a Ron, Lily cae rendida junto a Hermione.  
   
\- Merlín, no están hablando de quidditch, ¿verdad?  
   
James abre la boca, pero Sirius lo interrumpe.  
   
\- Nuestro árbol, nuestras reglas, Evans.  
   
\- No veo tu nombre por ningún…- Sirius tiene la varita a medio levantar cuando Lily se retracta.- Espera. Ya recordé cómo termina esto.- Rueda los ojos y gira el cuerpo hacia Hermione y Remus, sacando al resto de su campo de visión.- Hablen de lo que quieran. Remus, ¿has leído algo interesante últimamente?  
   
\- ¡Hey!- grita Sirius.- ¡No puedes llevarte a Lunático!  
   
\- La verdad es que yo de quidditch…- empieza Lupin.  
   
\- No estamos hablando de quidditch,- dice James de pronto y la discusión termina. Sirius hace una mueca ( _arruinas mi diversión, Potter_ ), Lupin parece aliviado y Colagusano lo mira expectante. A Harry le parecería muy montado, si no fuera porque Ron tampoco dice una palabra.  
   
\- No estamos hablando de nada en particular,- dice, por decir algo.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal el banquete?  
   
\- Maravilloso,- responde Lily con una sonrisa.- Hasta que un grupo de inadaptados decidió bañar de verde a la mitad de la escuela y McGonagall me pidió que me quedara una hora más para ayudar a limpiar a los pequeños,- agrega, la mirada furiosa clavada en James.   
   
\- Vamos, Evans… ¿dónde está tu sentido del humor?- responde él con una sonrisa demasiado producida.  
   
\- Mi sentido del humor está perfectamente bien. Tan bien, que es capaz de distinguir entre una broma y un grupo de engreídos haciéndose los listos.  
   
Remus agacha la cabeza y se ruboriza un poco. Sirius suelta algo parecido a una risa.  
   
\- Por favor, Evans. Tienes que vivir un poco,- sigue James.- ¿Qué vas a contarle a nuestros hijos sobre la escuela? ¿Qué te la pasaste leyendo en la biblioteca?  
   
\- ¿Hijos contigo? Prefiero que me frían a crucios.  
   
Es claro que la línea de conversación debería estar afectándolo. Es claro en la mirada de Hermione, por lo menos. James y Lily  _van_  a tener un hijo. Y ese hijo va a ser Harry. Y ninguno va a vivir lo suficiente para contarle nada acerca de Hogwarts. En algún lugar de su subconsciente, Harry está seguro de que algo se está quebrando. A lo mejor duele luego, cuando haya podido procesarlo. Por ahora, solo hay una frase en su cabeza. La oyó en alguna película que vio a escondidas desde la escalera de los Dursley. O a lo mejor en varias. Es una de esas frases.  
   
 _Si quisiera ver a mis padres discutiendo, me iría a casa._  
   
Cuando suelta la risa, Ron y Hermione se quedan de piedra. Por algún motivo, eso le hace todavía más gracia.  
   
Las estrellas brillan reflejadas en el lago y es verdaderamente una noche preciosa.  
   
*   
   
\- ¿Cómo puedes dormir con ese… tipo?  
   
\- Es como una… mopa en aceite…- Sirius hace gestos en el aire intentado explicar a qué se refiere.  
   
James sacó la botella cuando se fueron las chicas. Harry sospecha que no es el mejor whisky de fuego del mundo, pero tampoco es que haya probado otro. Y no iba a rechazarle un trago a su padre.  
   
\- ¿Es verdad que se lava el polo… el pelo… una vez al mes?  
   
De alguna manera, la conversación ha terminado girando alrededor de Snape. Harry no está completamente seguro, pero puede que haya sido él mismo quien sacó el tema.  
   
\- ¡Por supuesto que es verdad!- grita Sirius.- ¡Yo lo inventé!  
   
\- Eso no sería… ¿lo contrario de la verdad?  
   
Todos voltean a mirar a Lupin. Ya le habían contado al inicio que tenía una resistencia sorprendente al alcohol. Todos saben a qué se debe, claro. Solo hay que cuidarse de no decirlo. Sirius se tiende en la hierba, apoya la cabeza en su regazo y le da la botella.  
   
\- No es divertido si razonas, Lunático. Haz un esfuerzo.  
   
Sirius ha resultado ser una persona extremadamente táctil. Harry ya se lo imaginaba, claro. Pero nunca lo había visto en estado silvestre. Lupin va a responder, pero finalmente sonríe y da un sorbo largo.  
   
\- ¡Hey!- grita James, estirando una mano.- ¡Deja algo para los que sí podemos aprovecharlo!  
   
\- Shh…- dice Sirius, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose sobre Lupin.- Deja que lo intente. A lo mejor hoy tenemos suerte.  
   
Por algún motivo, eso hace que Lupin se ponga como un tomate.  
   
\- Pues ya sería hora,- dice James para sí mismo.  
   
Harry mira a Ron un segundo, a ver si él entiende de qué va la cosa. Pero Ron está muy concentrado en meterle pajitas en las orejas a Colagusano, que se ha quedado dormido contra el árbol. James lo descubre y se le une con una sonrisa tonta. En el regazo de Lupin, Sirius se ríe como ladrando.  
   
Harry solo tiene un segundo para sentirse fuera de lugar antes de que Ron se le acerque con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le alcance una pajita.  
   
Terminan la noche tendidos en el pasto, renombrando constelaciones. Harry nunca ha sido particularmente bueno en astronomía, pero reconoce el patrón. Sirius es de pronto “Rey del Cielo”, Regulus “El Idiota Menor”, Orión “El Idiota Mayor” y un conjunto de estrellas formando un gancho “La nariz de Snivellus”. Lo cual, por supuesto, lleva la mente de Harry de regreso al tema de la noche. 

   
\- Tuve un sueño,- dice bajito. No se siente borracho, pero nota que la lengua tarda un poco hacerle caso.  
   
\- ¿Un sueño?- pregunta Ron como adormilado, la cabeza contra la suya en la hierba, el cuerpo extendido a su lado, largo y tibio en la noche de otoño.  
   
\- Snape… no era un traidor. Dumbledore le había pedido que lo matara.  
   
Por supuesto, Ron se ríe. O bueno, hace como que se ríe, pero está demasiado relajado para que prospere.  
   
\- ¿Por qué haría algo así?  
   
\- Para no tener que volver a verle la cara grasienta,- dice Sirius adormilado, respondiendo por puro instinto a una conversación sin sentido.  
   
\- Porque descubrió que eran parientes y no soportó la vergüenza,- sigue James.  
   
\- Estaba enfermo,- dice Harry.- Iba a morir de todos modos.  
   
Sirius echa la cabeza hacia atrás y lo mira con una ceja alzada.  
   
\- Eso no tiene gracia.  
   
Harry respira el aire del lago y sigue mirando las estrellas.

 

  
No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero de pronto Lily y Hermione pasan riendo con otras chicas. Decide seguirlas. Hay una fogata al borde del lago. Un grupo de slytherins toca música, con guitarras y un saxofón. En el centro, Dumbledore se sienta con una túnica púrpura y hace surgir imágenes del fuego.  
   
\- ¡Harry!- grita Parvati Patil, que va del brazo de Rosier.- Te presento a mi novio.  
   
Harry la mira confundido. Hay algo que no encaja. Pero de pronto no importa, porque alguien lo abraza por la espalda y es Ginny, sonriente y brillante, con un vestido que deja al descubierto sus hombros llenos de pecas. Se besan frente a la fogata y observan a Dumbledore crear criaturas de colores que vuelan sobre sus cabezas antes de estallar en chispas brillantes y dulces que caen del cielo. Ginny lo toma de la mano y ríe. Alrededor de la fogata, las parejas susurran y se besan, los amigos ríen y conversan, los pequeños corren, es una gran fiesta. En una esquina, Ron y Hermione discuten por algo. Ron lleva lentes y el cabello negro desordenado. Hermione es pelirroja y sus ojos verdes brillan en la noche. Junto al árbol, Sirius sigue apoyado en Lupin. Lupin le acaricia el cabello y Sirius se mueve contra la caricia, como un perro buscando cariño. De pronto se voltea y le roba un beso.  
   
\- ¿Hacen una pareja preciosa, verdad?- dice Snape a su lado. Lleva una túnica negra de botones y sonríe con 17 años. Van tomados de la mano. Con la otra mano, levanta el vaso y brinda a la distancia. Desde la fogata, Dumbledore levanta su vaso en respuesta.  
   
\- Harry,- dice Snape con la voz de Ron.- Harry, despierta.  
   
Harry abre los ojos confundido. Donde estaba la fogata de pronto está Ron, pálido como papel.  
   
\- Debería reportarlos.- Oye de pronto la voz de Hagrid y se levanta de un salto.  _Esto no es bueno._  
   
\- Vamos, Hagrid. Es Halloween,- dice James, estirándose y bostezando como si no pasara nada. A su lado, Lupin mira al suelo.  
   
\- Bebiendo en los terrenos,- continúa Hagrid.- Si lo supiera el profesor Dumbledore…  
   
A Harry se le ocurre que no fue buena idea pararse tan deprisa.  _O beber tanto_. Se coge la cabeza con las dos manos en un vano intento por detener el mundo, que insiste en dar vueltas. Colagusano parece pensar lo mismo, pero lo expresa de una manera más práctica, expulsando todo el alcohol (y el banquete) en sus zapatos.  
   
\- Oh, por Merlín,- exclama Hagrid, pasándose una enorme mano por el rostro.- Vayan a dormir. Y nada de usar las varitas para limpiar,- advierte.  
   
\- Eres genial, Hagrid,- dice Sirius, saltando.  
   
\- Sí, sí… Ahora a dormir. Y mucho cuidado con Filch.  
   
\- Tenemos permiso para estar en los terrenos hasta tarde,- dice Lupin, perfectamente sobrio.  
   
\- ¿Tienen permiso para beber en la escuela?- pregunta Hagrid.  
   
Lupin vuelve a agachar la cabeza.  
   
\- Yo los cuido,- dice.  
   
James y Sirius ya avanzan hacia el castillo, abrazados y cantando “Love me do” a todo pulmón.  
   
Hagrid suelta media risa.  
   
\- Suerte con eso.  
   
*  
   
Milagrosamente, llegan hasta las mazmorras sin cruzarse con nadie. O a lo mejor es porque Lupin tiene abierto el mapa y cree que Ron y Harry están muy borrachos como para darse cuenta. Idea que tampoco está tan alejada de la realidad.  
   
\- Shh…- dice Harry frente a la puerta, aunque nadie está hablando.- Serpientes,- dice, y no pasa nada.- Mmm… Idiotas.- Nada.- Engendros endogámicos. No… Hijitos de papá.- Los gryffindors lo observan confundidos.- Ah… cierto,- dice Harry, rodando los ojos.-  _Sangrepura_.- La puerta se abre.  
   
James y Sirius lo miran con la boca abierta.  
   
\- Eres el slytherin más genial de la historia,- dice James.  
   
\- Haces que me avergüence todavía más de mi familia,- dice Sirius.  
   
De pronto, está envuelto en un abrazo doble. Casi no puede respirar, Sirius y James pesan más de lo que parece y siente que va devolver el banquete en cualquier momento. Es lo más genial que le ha pasado nunca.  
   
\- Chicos, yo también estoy emocionado, pero tenemos que irnos,- dice Lupin, sosteniendo a Colagusano y mirando el mapa.  
   
\- Lo que tú digas, cariño,- responde Sirius soltándose del abrazo y guiándolo de la cintura hacia la escalera. Harry recuerda de pronto el sueño.  
   
\- Sirius… no puedo con los dos,- se queja Lupin.  
   
Sirius sacude a Colagusano hasta que se despierta.  
   
\- Muévete,- dice,- molestas a mi chica.  
   
\- No soy una chica,- dice Lupin, con el tono de quien ha tenido esta conversación más de una vez.  
   
James sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Que mal borracho eres, Black,-dice antes de pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros a Ron, otro a Colagusano y avanzar por el pasillo. Harry los ve alejarse con un poquito de envidia antes de cruzar la puerta.  
   
*  
   
Siempre hace esto cuando está borracho. Es como un cachorro grande, piensa Remus. Solo que no es cierto. Es como un cachorro grande cuando salta sobre James y lo revuelca por el suelo, revolviéndole el cabello (“¿quién te quiere, Jimmy, quién te quiere?” “suelta, perro”). Esto es distinto. O eso cree.  
   
\- ¿Por qué estás tan sobrio, Lunático?- se lo susurra al oído.  
   
\- Ya sabes por qué.  
   
 _Porque soy un monstruo._  
   
Sirius sacude la cabeza y su cabello le hace cosquillas a Remus en la mejilla.  
   
\- Yo creo que sería cosa de que hicieras el intento.  
   
Remus ríe sin ganas.  
   
\- Avanza, Canuto, que nos están dejando.  
   
\- Que nos dejen.  
   
Es distinto.  
   
 _O a lo mejor no_. Sirius tiene una concepción muy extraña del espacio personal. Le aprieta la cintura y le entierra la nariz en el cabello. A Remus le tiemblan un poco las rodillas. Pero no es un comportamiento extraño en Sirius. A veces hace eso de oler a la gente. Dice que es su personalidad canina.  
   
\- Hueles a hierba fresca.  
   
\- Es porque nos dormimos junto al lago. Tú hueles igual.  
   
Sirius sonríe contra su cabello.  
   
\- ¿Te gusta?  
   
\- ¿La hierba fresca? Sí. ¿Dormir fuera en este frío? No tanto.  
   
Sirius ríe bajito y cambia de posición para abrazarlo desde atrás y rodearlo completamente con sus brazos.  
   
\- Yo te abrigo,- dice.  
   
Remus se queda quieto. Más que nada porque no sabe qué hacer. Frente a ellos solo queda el pasillo a oscuras, el resto del grupo ya muy adelantado. Sirius se queda quieto también. En el silencio de la noche, Remus puede escuchar su respiración.  
   
Sirius le pasa la nariz por el contorno del rostro, como oliéndolo. Lo aprieta contra su cuerpo.  
   
\- ¿Ya estás más abrigado?- le susurra al oído. Remus cierra los ojos y asiente despacio. Lleva meses caminando al borde del abismo y solo quiere dejarse caer.  
   
Sirius lo libera despacio. Gira a su alrededor hasta pararse frente a él. Huele a alcohol y hierba fresca y cuando le toca el rostro le tiemblan un poco las manos. Traza con un dedo la cicatriz larga que se hizo en verano, desde la oreja a la barbilla, siguiendo el movimiento con ojos vidriosos. Se detiene justo debajo de su boca, la mirada como hipnotizada. El pulgar de Sirius le roza el labio inferior.  
   
\- ¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico, Lunático?- pregunta en un susurro que retumba en el silencio del pasillo.  
   
Remus niega, moviendo apenas la cabeza. Nunca ha tenido la boca tan seca. Pero es Sirius quien se moja los labios.  
   
\- Tampoco yo.  
   
Sirius se acerca imperceptiblemente (Remus lo percibe). Siente el corazón en todo el cuerpo.  
   
La Señora Norris maúlla.  
   
Se separan de un salto y se miran un segundo, entre el pánico y la confusión. Luego Sirius lo coge de la mano y sale corriendo.  
   
Sirius es experto en evadir a Filch. Puede hacerlo sin ayuda del mapa o la capa. Avanzan de pasillo en pasillo, sin detenerse en ningún escondite más de unos segundos. Diez segundos detrás del tapiz de Merwin la Maliciosa, el índice de Sirius sobre sus labios, los oídos atentos, las miradas intensas en la oscuridad. Ocho segundos bajo la escalera, apretados uno contra el otro, la respiración de Sirius caliente en la nuca. Cinco segundos tras la esquina de un pasillo solitario, la mano de Sirius apretando la suya, antes de la última carrera hasta la Dama Gorda.  
   
Se detienen frente al retrato, respirando agitados. Sirius se muerde el labio inferior. Remus quiere mordérselo él.  
   
Se oyen ruidos en el pasillo. Sirius sonríe y susurra la contraseña sin dejar de mirar a Remus.  
   
Lo jala de la mano a través de la puerta.  
   
… Y de pronto lo suelta.  
   
\- Ya era hora,- dice James, tumbado en el sillón entre un Peter inconsciente y un Ron a punto de estarlo.- Colagusano dejó la escalera hecha un desastre, oh, buen amigo sobrio,- le dice a Remus.  
   
\- Erm… claro,- responde Remus y saca la varita con la mano que hace un segundo le cogía Sirius. Todavía le tiembla un poco.  
   
Cuando termina de limpiar el desastre, James y Sirius cargan a Colagusano escaleras arriba y Remus se une a la caravana al lado de Ron.  
   
*  
   
Está dando el EXTASIS de pociones, pero las preguntas están en griego antiguo. Mira a su alrededor. Todos están respondiendo. ¿Cuándo llevaron griego antiguo? ¿Y por qué maldita sea entra en el examen de pociones?  
   
No… un momento. Está soñando.  _Esto es un sueño_. Respira como ha estado practicando. Toma el control de su mente. Siente el entorno. Avanza hacia la conciencia. Está en su habitación. No hay ningún examen. Está dormido. Hay un peso junto a sus pies.  
   
  _Alguien está en mi cama._  
   
Se despierta de un salto e intenta coger la varita, pero su cuerpo no está despierto del todo.  
   
\- Shh…- dice el intruso.  
   
Severus parpadea. Entrecierra los ojos.  
   
\- ¿Harry? 

    
 - Shh… sigue durmiendo.  
   
\- ¿Estás borracho?- Es una pregunta retórica. Toda la habitación huele a alcohol.  
   
Harry se encoge de hombros.  
   
\- Es Halloween.  
   
\- Bueno…- dice Severus, y se le ocurre que sigue soñando. Se concentra. No. Está bastante seguro de que está despierto.- ¿No deberías irte a dormir?  
   
Harry lo mira de pronto con el ceño fruncido.  
   
\- ¿Qué dijiste?  
   
\- Que deberías irte a dormir.  
   
\- No… me dijiste Harry.  
   
Severus alza una ceja.  
   
\- Es tu nombre.- Se pregunta si es posible tomar tanto como para olvidar algo así.  
   
\- Nunca me habías dicho Harry.  
   
Hasta donde Severus recuerda, nunca le ha dicho de ninguna manera. Pero claro, lo cierto es que no llama a casi nadie por su primer nombre.  
   
\- Tengo algunos problemas con tu apellido,- confiesa.  
   
Harry suelta una risa por la nariz.  
   
\- James,- dice. Hay cariño en como lo dice, pero también cierta exasperación. Suena un poco a “ese idiota” y un poco a “ya crecerá”, y por algún motivo a Severus le gusta, aunque sea tan afectivo.  
   
\- Y supongo que es a ese idiota al que tengo que responsabilizar de que estés borracho en mi cama.  
   
Harry mira alrededor confundido, como dándose cuenta de pronto de dónde está. Severus suspira. Nunca ha sido bueno con los borrachos. Hay algo en la debilidad voluntaria que simplemente no entiende.  
   
Harry hace ademán de pararse, pero frunce el ceño y se apoya contra la pared.  
   
\- ¿Te gusta Lily?- pregunta.  
   
Severus se queda helado.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- responde en un susurro.  
   
\- Soñé que te gustaba Lily… y que todo era un plan de Dumbledore. Que en realidad me estabas cuidando.  
   
\- Merlín, ¿cuánto has tomado?  
   
Harry ríe sin ganas y se levanta de la cama. Parece que no es buena idea, porque se pone verde y sale disparado al baño. Severus respira hondo y conjura un vaso con agua. Se lo da cuando vuelve y Harry bebe apoyado contra los postes de la cama.  
   
\- ¿Se te va a hacer costumbre esto de vomitar en mitad de la noche?  
   
Harry niega, bajando el vaso y mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos siguen vidriosos pero enfocados.  
   
\- Gracias,- dice, y empieza a desvestirse. Se pone una camiseta sobre la ropa interior y se sienta en su propia cama. Vuelve a mirarlo intrigado.  
   
\- ¿Me estabas cuidando, Snape?-Suena terriblemente confundido.  
   
\- Es solo un vaso de agua, no es gran cosa.  
   
Harry frunce el ceño. Parece reflexionar sobre algo.  
   
\- Tú no eres Snape,- dice de pronto.  
   
\- Oh por… ¿Puedes dejar de decir idioteces y meterte en la cama?  
   
Harry se ríe.  
   
\- Pero hay que reconocer que te pareces mucho,- dice, y (por fin) se mete en la cama.- Buenas noches… Severus.  
   
Severus suspira y vuelve a acostarse.  
   
\- Buenas noches, Harry.  
   
Realmente,  _realmente_ , no entiende a los borrachos.   
   
***  
   
 **Move like a cat, talk like a rat, sting like a bee**  
20 th century boy. T-Rex, 1973.

  
   
A Sirius le pasa algo. James no sabe qué es, pero no es nada bueno. Cuando se lo pregunta, dice que la resaca lo está matando, pero James conoce las resacas de Sirius. Las resacas de Sirius involucran caras largas, gruñidos, quejas y más quejas (hace mucho calor, hace mucho frío, hay demasiada luz, hacen demasiada bulla, no quiere que lo molesten, no quiere que lo dejen solo…). Y James sigue esperando las quejas. En su lugar, recibe un silencio nada característico de las resacas y bastante más parecido a eso que hace Sirius cuando se siente culpable. Cosa que (para exasperación de todos sus maestros) es bastante inusual.  
   
\- Mi cabeza va a explotar,- dice Zanahoria, que es el que peor la está pasando y parece que nunca se hubiera emborrachado en su vida ( _¿hay whisky de fuego en América, verdad?_ ). Predeciblemente, Granger bufa desde el rincón de la mesa en el que ha amontonado todos sus libros para hacer la tarea  _en feriado_.  
   
\- ¿No celebran el primero de noviembre en América?- pregunta casi sin darse cuenta.  
   
Granger lo mira confundida, como si no entendiera la pregunta. James se imagina por un segundo que su mente ha colapsado por exceso de información y casi espera que empiece a salirle humo de las orejas. Luego oye la voz de Lunático desde el otro extremo de la mesa (también cubierto de libros).  
   
\- Quiere saber por qué estamos estudiando,- dice, y comparte con Granger una de esas miradas de “lo sé, pero así los queremos” que comparten a veces.  
   
Ahora que lo piensa, puede que sea lo primero que oye decir a Lunático en todo el día.  
   
\- Es la oportunidad perfecta para trabajar sin interrupciones,- explica Granger, como si la pregunta hubiera ido en serio.- No me van a decir que no tienen ni un ensayo atrasado. Pociones se entrega el jueves y hasta dónde sé ninguno ha terminado. Ron, ¿no crees que deberías aprovechar para trabajar en eso?  
   
Weasley gime y hace un intento (fallido) de esconder la cabeza entre sus manos.  
   
\- No sean exagerados,- dice Lily, uniéndose a la cruzada para hacerlos sentirse mal por haberse divertido en Halloween. - Remus estuvo con ustedes y está estudiando.  
   
\- Remus no cuenta,- dice Zanahoria entre sus dedos.  
   
\- Porque estaba sobrio,- apunta Colagusano, siempre alerta para cubrir a un amigo.  
   
Y Sirius pega un salto.  
   
Es como si acabara de despertarse, los ojos clavados en Colagusano. Y luego en Lunático, que se ha puesto como un tomate en 3 segundos.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Peter.  
   
Sirius no responde. Estudia a Remus con cuidado y a James le queda claro que lo que sea que le esté comiendo la cabeza, tiene que ver con él.  _Y con el hecho de que haya estado sobrio anoche_.  
   
Oh.  
   
Claro.  
   
El desayuno y el whisky de fuego se enfrentan valientemente en su estómago.  
   
No es que le parezca malo. Merlín sabe que ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente para hacerse a la idea. Y tampoco tiene la mente tan cerrada. Si algo le ha quedado claro después de tantos años de escabullirse por los pasillos de Hogwarts es que la gente hace cosas mucho, mucho más raras que enredarse con alguien de su mismo sexo.  
   
Es solo que…  
   
Es solo que.  
   
Granger también mira a Sirius. Y luego a Remus. Y en un instante de pánico, es muy obvio que su cerebro sobreexplotado está atando todos los cabos correctos.  
   
Le cae bien Granger. Tiene un poco de Lunático y un poco de Lily, y eso no puede ser malo. Pero no puede negar que lo pone nervioso. Tiene esa manía de _estudiarlos_  todo el tiempo (porque lo que hace no puede llamarse sencillamente observar) y sabe que es ridículo, pero no puede evitar que le recuerde a esas películas de extraterrestres de las que hablaban los chicos muggle que conoció en la playa.  
   
\- Peter tiene problemas con encantamientos,- dice de pronto, redirigiendo la atención del grupo. Colagusano parece confundido, pero sigue la jugada. La mirada de James se cruza un segundo con la de Granger y podría jurar que oye los engranajes funcionando.- La última vez que intentó conjurar abejas, toda la clase terminó en la enfermería.  
   
Dirán lo que quieran de James Potter, pero sus palabras siempre tienen el efecto deseado.  
   
\- ¡Eso fue culpa de Sirius!- grita Colagusano, resaca olvidada. Zanahoria se coge la cabeza con un gesto de dolor y Sirius suelta la primera risa del día. Hasta Lunático levanta la vista del libro, divertido.  
   
\- Tienes que dejar de culpar a otros por tus errores,- dice Sirius con una sonrisa.- No todos podemos ser buenos en todo.  
   
Fue culpa de Sirius, por supuesto.  
   
\- Tú fuiste el que me dijo que revolviera la varita en el aire antes de la invocación.  
   
Granger abre los ojos con horror.  
   
 _Cerebrito_.  
   
\- Tú fuiste el que me hizo caso. ¿Quién revuelve la varita antes de invocar  _cosas vivas_? No me culpes por tu incapacidad para entender algo tan básico.  
   
\- ¡Le pudo pasar a cualquiera!  
   
\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú me hubieras hecho caso, L…?- Sirius hace una pausa. Se aclara la garganta.- ¿Tú me hubieras hecho caso, Lunático?  
   
Lunático niega con la cabeza, vuelve a su libro.  
   
 _Maldita sea._  
   
(Es solo que, termine como termine todo esto, nada va a volver a ser lo mismo.)  
   
\- Si tienes problemas con encantamientos, a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte,- dice Granger. Parece una oferta genuina, pero a James no se le escapa que lo dice en el momento exacto en que el silencio empieza a volverse incómodo.  
   
Zanahoria levanta la cabeza sorprendido y se pone un poco más pálido.  
   
\- Así nos evitamos todos el viaje a la enfermería,- dice Granger, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Zanahoria no se ve convencido.  
   
James sospecha que a Zanahoria no le cae muy bien Colagusano, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. O a lo mejor es esa cosa posesiva que se le escapa cuando Sirius hace bromas sobre ligarse a “la americana”. Quién sabe. En líos de pareja (declarada o no) mejor ni meterse.  
   
Mira de nuevo a Remus (escondido en su libro) y a Sirius (escondido en sí mismo).  
   
 _Maldita sea._  
   
*  
   
Es el último entrenamiento antes del partido y está bastante nervioso sin tener que preocuparse por Hermione aliándose con el lado oscuro.  
   
\- Tú eres el que sale a beber con él.  
   
\- ¡Porque no puedo evitarlo! Tú eres la que dice que no puedo hacerle nada.  
   
\- Y no puedes. Lo que digo es que así como tú compartes la habitación y tienes que tratarlo como a cualquiera, yo también puedo ayudarlo con encantamientos como haría con cualquiera.  
   
\- ¡Es Colagusano!  
   
\- Sí, pero… pero no lo es. ¿No lo ves, Ron? Es un chico como cualquiera. Todavía no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera lo está pensando.  
   
No se lo cree. Es que  _no se lo cree_.  
   
\- ¿Y eso qué? Es un traidor, Hermione. Va a vender a su mejor amigo, va a mandar a Sirius a Azkaban y va a matar a Cedric Diggory. ¿Ya te olvidaste de eso?  
   
\- ¡No! No, claro que… claro que no. Solo digo que todavía  _no es_  esa persona. Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que son nuestras decisiones las que nos hacen lo que somos. Y estamos juzgándolo por decisiones que todavía no ha tomado.  
   
Se volvió loca. Completamente loca.  
   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer después? ¿Vas a hacerte amiga de Snape? ¿Vas a decirle a Malfoy que no sea un idiota? Es  _Colagusano_ , Hermione.   
   
\- Lo sé… solo…- Se muerde el labio inferior.- No se lo digas a Harry, ¿sí?  
   
\- ¿Ahora le mientes a Harry?  
   
\- ¡Tú tampoco quisiste decirle que tenías problemas con los chicos!  
   
\- ¡Es diferente!  
   
\- Lo sé,- dice Hermione bajito y Ron sacude la cabeza. No tiene tiempo para esto.  
   
\- Tengo práctica.  
   
Hermione suspira y regresa a la sala común. Para ayudar a  _Colagusano_  con sus encantamientos.  _Totalmente loca_. Apura el paso. James está un poco obsesionado con este partido y es capaz de lanzarle una maldición si llega tarde.  
   
El equipo ni siquiera ha empezado a calentar. Ya están dentro de su hora, pero todavía hay slytherins en el aire ( _típico_ ), aunque algunos empiezan a recoger sus cosas. En una esquina, James habla con Zabini. Sus gestos indican que no está nada contento con el retraso. También indican que si Slughorn y McGonagall no estuvieran conversando en las tribunas, dejaría su descontento mucho más claro. Tal vez de forma permanente.  
   
\- Hey,- Harry se acerca con la escoba al hombro. Sigue siendo extraño verlo vestido de verde, no importa cuántas veces pase. Pero no es lo más extraño. Lo más extraño son los mortífagos despidiéndose de él como si nada. Lo más extraño es Harry, despidiéndose de ellos.   
   
No es solo Hermione. El mundo entero se está volviendo loco.  
   
\- Cuidado con lo que le dices al enemigo, mestizo,- dice Rosier mientras pasa a su lado y Ron le lanza una mirada asesina.  
   
\- ¿Listo para el juego?- pregunta Harry, como si Rosier no existiera.  
   
\- No tanto como estaría si Slytherin nos dejara practicar.  
   
Harry se ríe, cansado. Por eso es tan fácil olvidar que va de verde. Hermione se muerde la lengua antes de hablar de Slytherin delante de Harry, pero a Ron nunca se le olvida que el sombrero perdió la cabeza y que lo que lleva Harry es solo un uniforme. Nada más que un uniforme del color incorrecto.  
   
Los jugadores empiezan a amontonarse de pronto alrededor de los capitanes. Gryffindor contra Slytherin ha sido el partido clásico de Hogwarts desde el principio de los tiempos, pero Ron debe reconocer que nunca había visto escalar la agresividad de esta manera. Todos en la escuela tienen un favorito y nadie parece tener problemas con lanzarle una maldición a quien tenga otro. Hermione dice que es por la guerra. Pero Hermione no sabe nada de quidditch.  
   
Cuando llegan al lugar, no son James y Zabini los que están peleando. Ya le parecía raro. James lleva dos semanas amenazando con sacar del equipo a cualquiera que se meta en problemas y se ve que lo único que se toma más en serio que las bromas es el quidditch. No. El que se abalanza sobre Wilkes, con James intentando sujetarlo, es Sirius, por supuesto.  
   
Sirius es el que peor lleva lo de las provocaciones.  
   
\- Controla a tu novio, Potter,- dice Zabini sin inmutarse.- No vayan a suspenderlo.  
   
Es Harry el que interviene, para sorpresa de todos. Se acerca a Sirius y le dice algo que Ron no llega a oír. Y Sirius se calma. Tiembla de rabia, pero se calma… dos segundos antes de que McGonagall y Slughorn se acerquen preguntando qué pasa.  
   
\- No pasa nada,- dice James.- solo estábamos discutiendo.- Mira a Harry con curiosidad, como si no terminara de entender qué pasa. Ron sabe lo que pasa. Lo que pasa es que el sombrero sufre de locura temporal.  
   
Slytherin recoge sus cosas y Harry sale del campo antes de que Zabini pueda decirle nada. Wilkes le dice a Regulus “tu hermano es un idiota,” lo bastante alto como para que Sirius pueda escucharlo. Regulus responde “no tengo ningún hermano.”  
   
Bien decían Fred y George que todos los slytherins estaban locos.  
   
*  
   
\- Todo está en la muñeca. Suave si quieres muchas aves,- dice Hermione, mostrando el movimiento,- rápido si quieres pocas.  
   
Peter lo intenta de nuevo.  
   
Es extraño verlo trabajar. No es un mal mago, exactamente. Convertirse en animago es una de las habilidades más difíciles de conseguir y hacerlo a los quince años es toda una hazaña. No podría haberlo hecho si fuera malo. Por otro lado, tampoco es exactamente bueno. Imita demasiado los movimientos ajenos y en el proceso se le escapan los conceptos básicos. Le importa el fin de un encantamiento mucho más que su mecánica, y claro, eso significa que solo es bueno con hechizos que haya ensayado mucho. No se siente particularmente seguro probando cosas nuevas, lo que no tiene nada de sorprendente si uno piensa en la cantidad de veces que James y Sirius deben haberlo engañado con cosas como “agita la varita antes de convocar abejas”.  
   
Se le ocurre que muchas más cosas de las que sospecha en la vida de Peter tienen que ver con Sirius y James. Su inseguridad, definitivamente. Pero también sus habilidades. No se convirtió en animago sin ayuda, de eso está segura. Y esa seguridad le dice dos cosas. Una, que Peter tiene la capacidad de conseguir mucho más con un pequeño empujón. La otra, que ni a James ni a Sirius les interesa ayudarlo si no es para conseguir sus propios objetivos. Una tercera certeza, que se hace más grande con cada conversación, es que Peter lo sabe perfectamente.  
   
-  _Avis_.  
   
Peter mueve la varita despacio y observa con grandes ojos azules como más y más pájaros llenan la sala común. Es como un niño cuando sonríe, y entre eso y la inseguridad, Hermione no puede evitar que le recuerde un poco a Neville.  
   
\- Creo que es suficiente por hoy,- dice. Porque Ron tiene razón, ella sabe perfectamente con quien está tratando. Y que  _Colagusano_  le recuerde a Neville, más que tranquilizarla le recuerda un poco esas historias sobre los peligros mentales de viajar en el tiempo que leyó en tercer año.  
   
***

 **  
Deep in my heart there’s a house that can hold just about all of you**  
Spaceball ricochet. T-Rex, 1972.  
   
   
Zabini lo detiene antes de entrar al campo. Lo lleva frente al espejo grande de los vestidores y hace toda una demostración de ponerle la capucha verde sobre el uniforme.  
   
\- Espero que tengas claros tus compromisos,- dice. Y Harry sabe que es una advertencia perfectamente normal de un capitán hacia un jugador que siempre se está quejando de la estrategia del equipo (y está a punto de salir a jugar contra su mejor amigo). Pero no puede evitar sentirse un poco como si lo estuviera amenazando la mafia.  
   
Asiente. Lo tiene clarísimo. Le debe una victoria a Slytherin a cambio de su seguridad. Suena un poco sucio cuando lo piensa de esa manera. Un poco cobarde. Terriblemente slytherin.  
   
\- Hagamos un trato,- dice. Zabini lo mira con interés. Una cosa que Harry ha aprendido en estos meses es que su capitán siempre está abierto a la negociación.- Yo te consigo la snitch y tú haces que el equipo juegue limpio.  
   
Zabini sonríe y sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Potter…- dice, como quien le habla a un niño que pregunta por Papá Noel. Suspira.- Hagámoslo al revés. Tú me consigues una victoria y yo hago que el equipo juegue limpio.  
   
Lo piensa un segundo.  
   
\- Acepto,- dice, y coge la escoba.- Pero quiero que me pagues por adelantado.  
   
Cuando Zabini grita “¡Potter!” Harry ya está en el campo.  
   
Es un día despejado de vientos fuertes y Harry aprieta el mango de la Barredora con anticipación. Es más veloz que la Estrella Fugaz que usaba en las primeras prácticas, pero todavía extraña su Saeta de Fuego.  
   
El campo está a reventar, en todos los sentidos. Hermione dice que la guerra ha encendido la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y que eso se ve reflejado en la agresividad de los fans. Harry supone que tiene sentido (el quidditch y la guerra no son tan diferentes, después de todo), pero sigue siendo sorprendente. No puede evitar que lo contagie la emoción de la gente. Y da un poco de vergüenza lo rápido que olvida que juega para “el enemigo”. No cree que Ron lo entienda ( _James sí, James lo entendería_ ), pero cuando la escoba se eleva dejan de existir los bandos y solo existen la adrenalina, el viento y la snitch.  
   
No han pasado ni quince minutos cuando la ve aparecer por primera vez. Se lanza en picada y la buscadora de Gryffindor está pegada a su cola en medio segundo.  _Esto va a ser un problema_. McKinnon es rápida, pesa menos que Harry y por lo visto tiene buenos reflejos. Pero la snitch desaparece en un parpadeo.  
   
Tal como dijo Zabini, James es imparable. Lo ve volar como una flecha de un lado a otro del campo y puede oír al narrador cantar las anotaciones una detrás de otra. Ron tampoco lo hace mal en los aros, aunque Regulus lo está poniendo en problemas. En medio de la distracción, una bludger le roza la oreja izquierda. Cuando voltea, Sirius lo saluda acomodándose un sombrero imaginario. Harry se siente de pronto como si estuviera en el jardín de la Madriguera, compitiendo por divertirse, jugando por el placer de jugar.  
   
Se le ocurre una manera de lidiar con McKinnon. Se tira a la derecha y acelera. McKinnon lo sigue. Se detiene a medio metro de la tribuna y sube tranquilo, dejando muy claro que estaba fingiendo. Los fanáticos de un extremo abuchean, los del otro se burlan. Vuelve a hacerlo a los pocos minutos, pero esta vez solo avanza unos metros y McKinnon se demora otros más en frenar. La tribuna de Slytherin estalla en risas. Harry lo hace de nuevo después de un rato. Y luego una vez más. Hasta que empieza a dudar antes de seguirlo.  
   
Pero por muy divertido que sea confundir a McKinnon, no está jugando sola. El marcador de Gryffindor sigue creciendo y las faltas de Slytherin empiezan a ascender. Desde los aros, Zabini alza una mano y frota el índice contra el pulgar varias veces.  _Págame lo que me debes_. Desde lo alto, Harry le devuelve exactamente el mismo gesto.  
   
Zabini detiene una quaffle, pero James atrapa el rebote y anota.  
   
\- 150 contra 40 y si Slytherin no empieza a parar esas quaffles, ni siquiera la snitch va a salvarlos de ésta,- dice el narrador, y Zabini le sostiene la mirada a Harry un segundo. Luego ladra un par de órdenes, y Harry se sorprende al ver que el juego cambia. Sigue siendo un juego rudo, pero al menos es legal.  
   
Y en medio de todo esto, por el rabillo del ojo, ve a McKinnon lanzarse en picada.  
   
El medio segundo que tarda en reaccionar es demasiado, y si terminan corriendo hombro a hombro a medio metro del suelo es porque la snitch cambió de dirección en el último segundo y por nada más. Pero esto… Esto es lo que sabe hacer. Estira una mano. Sube como una flecha cuando la snitch se eleva, atravesando el juego. Está demasiado concentrado como para notar la expresión de McKinnon cuando se da cuenta de que todo lo anterior (las picadas, las fintas, las carreras) era solo un juego. De que apenas empieza a competir.  
   
Casi puede sentirla, casi la tiene. McKinnon le pisa los talones. Y están demasiado alto, no pueden seguir subiendo.  _Sólo un poco_.  _Sólo un segundo_. Cierra los dedos sobre la esfera y está un poco mareado cuando se detiene.  
   
Baja con la mano en alto, mostrando las alas entre los dedos para que detengan el juego. Conociendo a Zabini, si Gryffindor gana por puntos, se acabó el trato.  
   
El estadio se vuelve loco y el equipo de Slytherin lo rodea riendo. Se dice a sí mismo que la emoción es culpa de la falta de oxígeno.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿La hubieras atrapado de todos modos?  
   
Slytherin quiere construirle una maldita estatua (y que alguien le diga si ésa no es la reina de todas las ironías) y por más que lo intentó no pudo huir de la celebración. Lestrange ha conseguido cerveza de mantequilla y aguamiel para todos y algo que suena asombrosamente parecido al rock muggle escapa nota a nota de la WWN.  
   
\- No entiendo.  
   
No está tomando alcohol, pero hay algo intoxicante en el ambiente. Restos de adrenalina y algo así como esperanza. A Harry no se le olvida (no podría, con Zabini repitiéndolo cada 3 minutos) que Slytherin llevaba años sin ganarle a Gryffindor.  
   
\- La snitch. Si no hubiera hecho lo que pediste, la hubieras atrapado de todos modos, ¿verdad?  
   
Ah.  
   
\- Tal vez.  
   
Son las pequeñas diferencias. Un gryffindor se hubiera reído. Zabini lo mira, considerando su respuesta.  
   
\- Mi hermana dice que no estás seguro de que el sombrero te haya puesto en la casa correcta,- dice, y respira pesadamente.- No te preocupes, Potter, puedo asegurarte que estás donde corresponde.  
   
Choca su vaso contra el de Harry y bebe un sorbo largo. Harry observa el vaso durante un largo rato antes de hacerlo a un lado sin beber.  
   
\- Creo que me voy a acostar.  
   
\- Una última pregunta.  
   
\- Dime.  
   
\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Black en la práctica?  
   
Harry suspira.  
   
\- Que estaban intentando que lo suspendan y que no les dé el gusto.- Zabini asiente.- Y que si tenía algo que decir,- agrega mirando a Wilkes, que recibió cuatro bludgers y todavía lleva el vendaje de la que lo sacó del juego,- lo dijera en el campo.  
   
Un gryffindor se hubiera reído.  
   
Zabini se ríe.  
   
\- Buenas noches, superestrella.  
   
\- Buenas noches.  
   
A veces son las pequeñas diferencias, a veces las pequeñas similitudes. Sea como sea, siempre hay algo que lo confunde.  
   
No ha dado dos pasos dentro de la habitación cuando Snape levanta la vista del libro y pregunta si está sobrio. Hace dos meses quería estrangularlo mientras dormía. Ahora tienen bromas privadas.  
   
 _Genial_.  
   
\- Solo cerveza de mantequilla. Pero no respondo por Rosier.  
   
\- Nadie responde por Rosier, Harry.  
   
Y está eso, también. Snape le dice “Harry”. No solo lo hace sentir terriblemente incómodo. También hace terriblemente difícil pensar en él como “Snape”.  
   
\- Buen juego, por cierto.  
   
\- ¿Fuiste a verlo?- es extraño compartir esas pequeñas conversaciones. Son siempre cortas y un poco redundantes y nunca hablan de nada importante, pero el simple hecho de que existan hace que Harry se sienta un poco culpable.  
   
\- Sí. No soy muy fanático del quidditch, la verdad. Pero este año hay mucha expectativa.  
   
 _Pero este año estás tú en el equipo._  
   
Son esas conversaciones, pequeñas y redundantes, que nunca hablan de importante. O tal vez las pesadillas y las noches de insomnio. O las confesiones de borracho. O a lo mejor, es el hecho de que (más allá de lo que Sirius opine en el futuro) ambos están solos en una casa llena de gente.  
   
 _Pero este año tengo un amigo a quien alentar_.  
   
No lo dice, y Harry finge que no lo escucha.  
   
*  
   
Sueña con el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno. Las lechuzas vuelan sobre las mesas, dejando caer sobres y paquetes. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville, Ginny, Seamus y otros se amontonan sobre la última edición del  _Profeta_. “Nuevo Ministro de Magia”, dice el titular en grandes letras góticas.  
   
\- Erasmus Yaxley,- lee Seamus.- ¿Alguien lo conoce?  
   
Harry lo conoce. Ya sabiendo el nombre, puede notar el parecido en la foto. Yaxley es un ravenclaw de séptimo, amigo de… toda la gente equivocada, en realidad.  
   
\- Es un mortífago,- dice Neville.  
   
\- ¿Lo conoces?  
   
\- No. Pero es obvio, ¿no? Tienen el Ministerio tomado, solo necesitaban hacerlo oficial.  
   
La desesperanza se mezcla con la impotencia y es una fuerza palpable, un sabor denso en el aire del castillo.  
   
*  
   
\- ¡Ah, señor Potter! ¡Maravilloso juego! Seguiré su carrera con cuidado, puede estar seguro.  
   
Slughorn es todo sonrisas y palabras amables durante el desayuno, y si Harry no lo hubiera conocido antes le daría un poco de miedo. Habiéndolo conocido, agradece los cumplidos y espera hasta que va camino a la mesa de profesores antes de gruñir.  
   
\- ¿No te gusta la atención? No juegues al quidditch,- dice Snape, sentándose a su lado. Le pasa un pastelillo de mora. A Harry le toma varios segundos reaccionar y tomarlo. Snape alza una ceja.- ¿Qué?  
   
\- Um… No… nada.  
   
Coge el pastelillo y su mirada viaja, como en todas las comidas, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Predeciblemente, Ron lo observa confundido. Más que confundido, lo observa como si acabaran de salirle tres cabezas.  
   
\- Tómalo por el lado amable,- dice Snape.- Te he visto trabajar en pociones y necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir.  
   
Harry voltea a mirarlo. No porque lo sorprenda el tono ácido de la broma, sino porque es una frase que podría poner en los labios de Snape a cualquier edad y hace dos meses no hubiera ni sospechado que se trataba de una broma. Cuando se ríe, no sabe si es de la broma o de su vida.  
   
\- Lo tomaré en cuenta.  
   
No se atreve a alzar la vista hacia el otro extremo del comedor. Últimamente hay cosas que no sabe cómo explicarle a Ron.  
   
Las lechuzas invaden el ambiente de pronto, coloridas y ruidosas, y Harry extraña a Hedwig (como todas las mañanas). Dejan caer sobres y paquetes, pican los panqueques que les dan los más pequeños, se acomodan las plumas sobre los candelabros. El comedor parece despertar finalmente, los últimos vestigios de sueño reemplazados por el murmullo de noticias compartidas, regalos inesperados, amigos ausentes.  
   
Harry, por supuesto, no ha recibido una lechuza desde que llegaron sus libros de Flourish y Blotts.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasa, mestizo? ¿Tu madre no sabe lo que es una lechuza?  
   
Slytherin es una casa con más movilidad social de la que Harry esperaba. De pronto es un paria, de pronto una estrella... Pero siempre puede confiar en Rosier. Pase lo que pase, el status de Harry no cambia ante sus ojos.  
   
\- Y la tuya no sabe lo que es una Copa de Quidditch,- dice Zabini desde el rincón de los de sexto.- Deja comer a mi buscador, Evan.  
   
Rosier gruñe y abre El Profeta. Por lo menos sabe leer. O a lo mejor solo le gusta ver saludar a las fotos.  
   
\- Alégrate, mestizo,- dice lo bastante bajo para que Zabini no lo escuche.- Por lo menos tu madre muggle no vive en Surrey.  
   
\- ¿En Surrey?- pregunta Snape.  
   
Rosier le muestra la noticia, como quien pasa los resultados de un partido. “Ataques a muggles en Surrey.”  
   
Es una nota corta. Tres heridos por magia oscura y el personal de San Mungo no está seguro de poder salvarlos. Sus cuerpos van a estar bien, pero el daño mental no puede corregirse con un simple  _Obliviate_. No parecen estar relacionados entre sí y, hasta donde se sabe, quien hizo esto podría haberlo hecho  _para divertirse_. O ésa es la brillante conclusión del Profeta.  
   
Harry sigue la mirada de Snape hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.  
   
Lily se sienta junto a Hermione, pálida como el papel. Parece perdida en sus pensamientos (algo extraño en Lily), pero cuando James hace una broma le pega un grito. “¿Crees que todo es divertido?” dice, entre otras cosas que Harry no llega a escuchar. Los observa desde lejos, James asustado, Lily alterada, y le toma un rato darse cuenta de que Lily está llorando. Hermione se levanta de la silla, pero James llega primero, le coge la cara entre las manos, le seca las lágrimas, le habla despacio (Harry no puede oírlos, pero imagina que James usa esas palabras que soñó tantas veces en boca de su padre mientras cargaba el mundo, solo y asustado… palabras suaves, reconfortantes, palabras de alguien que te quiere) y Lily hunde la cabeza en su pecho.  
   
Snape se tensa a su lado y Harry no puede evitar recordar aquel sueño tan extraño.  
   
 _¿Tú sabes qué está pasando, verdad?_  
   
*  
   
“Ataques a muggles en Surrey.”  
   
No son “Ataques en Surrey,” y desde luego, no es una noticia de primera plana. Tres personas han sido torturadas, pero eso solo amerita una nota en la tercera página del Profeta. La explicación viene en el título. “Ataques  _a muggles_  en Surrey.” No vayan a confundirlos con ataques importantes.  
   
Hermione siempre ha sido consciente de la discriminación en la comunidad mágica, pero esto va más allá. Es la guerra, cree. Ésta no es la guerra que conocen, nueva y temida por todos. Es una guerra vieja, indolente y constante, una guerra que ya lleva siete años de pequeños actos de violencia a los que acostumbrarse. Los que apoyan a Voldemort seguramente se burlarán de los ataques, pero quienes no lo apoyan tampoco los resienten, tampoco los perciben como actos innombrables, inhumanos. Han tenido siete años para acostumbrarse a que la tortura de un desconocido no es más que una nota en la tercera página del Profeta.  
   
Hasta que no es un desconocido.  
   
Lily conoce a una de las víctimas. Vive a la vuelta de su casa, en Surrey. A la vuelta de la casa donde viven también sus padres y su hermana, que no tienen idea de que hay una guerra allá afuera (como muchos estudiantes de familia muggle, Lily ha decidido no involucrarlos en los problemas del mundo mágico).  
   
Decir que Hermione se identifica es decir poco.  
   
Lily pierde los papeles con una broma tonta de James y de pronto está llorando. James la consuela, la abraza, los engreimientos y la pose echados a un lado.  
   
Hermione siente una mano cogerle la muñeca, y allí está Ron, presionando apenas lo suficiente como para recordarle que no está sola. Cuando relaja los puños (que no recordaba estar apretando), las uñas le han dejado marcas en la palma de las manos.  
   
***  
   
 **Like I’m burning in the fires of hell**  
Hell raiser. The Sweet, 1975.  
   
   
Noviembre pasa casi sin notarlo. James no se recupera del todo de la derrota contra Slytherin, pero se pasa el partido de Hufflepuff contra Ravenclaw desarrollando estrategias y eso ayuda. Hermione ha empezado a contagiarle a Lily su obsesión con los EXTASIS y la tensión general de séptimo ha aumentado. Sirius amenaza con romper su record de detenciones (y un par de cuellos). Cuando Remus se da cuenta, hay muérdago encantado en las escaleras y todos a su alrededor están empacando para las vacaciones de navidad.  
   
Pasan la última noche en la habitación, con un cargamento de dulces directo desde la cocina y una botella de aguamiel que, por el sabor, deben haberle robado a Hagrid. Es suficiente para soltarles la lengua, pero no lo bastante para emborracharlos.  
   
\- ¿Nunca? ¿En serio?  
   
Sirius rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza.  
   
Es un poco sorprendente que a estas alturas todavía tengan cosas que aprender unos de otros. Aunque, claro, en esta ocasión no se trata de ellos. Se trata de Ron.  
   
\- Yo nunca he tenido un sueño húmedo en el que saliera Granger,- dice Sirius, y alza el vaso hasta sus labios antes de detenerse, mirando a Ron a los ojos. Luego se ríe y baja el vaso sin beber.- Salud, Zanahoria.  
   
Ron no bebe, pero parece que sus orejas van a entrar en combustión en cualquier momento.  
   
\- Yo nunca he besado a una chica,- dice Peter y todos beben, excepto Remus. Tampoco es una novedad.  
   
\- Yo nunca he besado a una chica…- dice Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Seis años compartiendo habitación con nosotros y eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?  
   
\- Yo nunca he besado a un chico,- dice James, con cara de quien espera meter a sus amigos en problemas.  
   
Sirius se queda en silencio de pronto, mirando su vaso. Remus tampoco se mueve. No hicieron nada, en realidad. No tendrían por qué beber. No tendrían por qué sentirse aludidos. Remus levanta la vista despacio y encuentra los ojos de Sirius, confundidos, sí, pero también desafiantes. Con esa fuerza de fondo, esa curiosidad que arrastra, esas ganas de saltar al vacío.  
   
\- Qué desperdicio de turno,- dice Peter.  
   
Sirius lo sigue mirando. La tensión crece en la habitación. Los demás van a darse cuenta, tienen que darse cuenta, no es posible que no…  
   
Y entonces, Ron bebe.  
   
\- ¡¿Zanahoria?!  
   
El grito de Peter y la conmoción general los sacan del trance y todos los ojos se centran en Ron (cuyas orejas parecía que no podían encenderse más, pero por lo visto sí). Sirius tiene la expresión más extraña de todas, pero la de James es puro shock.  
   
\- Yo nunca he tenido hermanos que me martirizaban de pequeño,- gruñe Ron entre dientes y seca el vaso en dos tragos largos.  
   
Sirius suelta media risa y seca el suyo.  
   
Se les pasa la medianoche entre aguamiel e historias, la mirada de Sirius viajando hacia Remus de cuando en cuando, la mirada de Remus intentando no viajar hacia Sirius.  
   
*  
   
Se levantan tarde y se despiden de Zanahoria, que se queda en el castillo con Hermione y Harry. Cuando llegan a la estación, Sirius dice “¿te ayudo?” y le coge el baúl de entre las manos, le roza los dedos, y Remus no está seguro de saber qué está pasando pero se sonroja de todos modos.  
   
Llevan un par de horas de viaje cuando decide buscar a Lily, saca el paquete en la mochila y sale del compartimento.  
   
Empezó a intercambiar libros con Lily por navidad en quinto año (cuando las largas rondas de prefectos los ayudaron a descubrir cuánto se parecían sus gustos). Siempre libros usados, eso sí, nunca nuevos. Remus no es tonto, sabe que no es ningún secreto que su familia no tiene dinero y que Lily lo hace por eso. Pero tiene esa manera de hacerlo, cálida y cercana (“por favor, Remus, todos saben que un libro vale más mientras más lo han leído, no pienso aceptar un libro  _nuevo_  por navidad”), y tiene su gracia, eso de envolver sus viejos libros y recibir las historias que una amiga ha atesorado durante años.  
   
 _Para Lily,_  dice la nota.  _Una cerveza de mantequilla a que te subes a esta moto._  
   
\- ¿Qué es una moto?  
   
Remus salta hasta el techo.  
   
\- ¿Sirius?- pregunta, intentando calmar el pánico en su pecho.- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
   
\- Vine a buscarte,- dice Sirius, como si fuera obvio.- ¿Qué es eso?  
   
Remus mira el paquete.  
   
\- El regalo de Lily.  
   
\- ¿Le haces regalos a Evans?- pregunta, y coge el paquete.- ¿Cornamenta sabe que estás detrás de su chica?  
   
\- No estoy…- suspira e intenta (en vano) quitarle el paquete.- No estoy detrás de Lily. Es mi amiga y le estoy haciendo un regalo por navidad.  
   
\- ¿Qué me vas a dar a mí?- pregunta Sirius, estirando el brazo para que Remus no alcance el paquete. Cada día tiene los brazos más largos.  _Y las manos_ , piensa Remus, y por un segundo imagina… cosas que no debería imaginar.   
  
\- Si no me das ese paquete, nada.

 

   
Sirius le lanza una mirada herida. Pero no es real. Está jugando. No consigue esconder del todo la sonrisa traviesa.  
   
\- ¿Evans tiene regalo y yo no?- Sacude la cabeza.- De ninguna manera. Si ése es el trato, me quedo con éste.  
   
 - Sirius…- se queja Remus, intentando sonar firme y fallando estrepitosamente.  
   
Sirius estira más el brazo, Remus tiene que acercarse más. Está prácticamente pegado a su pecho, intentando alcanzar la mano que se estira hacia atrás, y cuando intenta girar, giran juntos, como bailando.  
   
\- Vas a tener que esforzarte más, Lunático.  
   
Todas las promesas, todos los riesgos, están claros en sus ojos. O eso cree. Nunca puede estar seguro con Sirius. Tiene eso de provocar por provocar que Remus le ha visto hacer tantas veces con las chicas. Y siempre es un juego, nunca más que un juego. Remus no quiere pensar que todo esto es un juego. Pero tampoco quiere pensar qué más podría ser.  
   
A veces, cuando mira en los ojos de Sirius, le parece que él tampoco tiene idea.  
   
\- ¿Qué es una moto?- susurra Sirius, y Remus puede sentir su aliento en el rostro.  
   
Están cerca, demasiado cerca, el paquete en sus manos jugando de excusa para ese baile, ese trance en el que Remus se siente atrapado como mosca en la telaraña.  
   
\- Un vehículo muggle,- dice, incapaz de liberarse.- Como una bicicleta con motor.  
   
Sirius asiente despacio. Su nariz roza la de Remus. Frunce apenas el ceño.  
   
\- ¿Le estás dando una moto a Evans?  
   
Remus se ríe apenas, más como un suspiro que como una risa. Sin romper el hechizo que los mantiene bailando.  
   
\- Es un libro sobre dos chicos que viajan en moto. A Lily le dan miedo las motos. Por eso la nota.  
   
Sirius asiente de nuevo.  
   
\- ¿Y a ti, Lunático? ¿Te dan miedo las motos?  
   
Remus se lame los labios. Traga saliva.  
   
Le dan pánico.  
   
Sirius lo mira un largo rato, pero no parece que espere una respuesta. Parece que estuviera tomando valor. (Y es una idea ridícula, que Sirius necesite tomar valor para algo.)  
   
Se acerca de pronto y habla casi, casi pegado a sus labios.  
   
\- Cógete de mí, entonces,-dice. Y Remus se funde en labioscalorsaliva _diosmío_ , cogido con las dos manos de la cintura de Sirius.  
   
Es mucho. Demasiado. Remus tiene 17 y nunca ha besado a nadie, y Sirius le mete la lengua en la boca y a Remus le parece que va a perder la cordura. Las manos de Sirius le queman la nuca. Siente que se pierde, que se rompe y se dispersa y no puede alcanzar todos los pedazos. Su cuerpo pide cosas que nunca ha pedido antes, gime y quiere...  _quiere_. Y de pronto es mucho, es demasiado, y Remus no lleva casco y solo quiere bajarse de la maldita moto.  
   
Sirius no lo deja la primera vez que intenta soltarse. Le hunde los dedos en el cabello y lo coge fuerte, se frota contra su cuerpo. Pero Remus lo intenta de nuevo y Sirius reacciona. O deja de reaccionar. Se queda allí, mirándolo con aprehensión, mientras Remus recupera la respiración.  
   
Antes de que pueda decir nada, Sirius da media vuelta y desaparece por el pasillo.  
   
Ninguno se percata de la figura en las sombras, inmóvil de asombro, con un libro envuelto entre las manos.  
   
*  
   
Gideon Prewett resulta ser una persona de lo más interesante. Se queda en el castillo durante las vacaciones y Ron consigue arrastrarlos a su oficina con alguna excusa más de una vez. Aunque pronto dejan de hacer falta las excusas.  
   
Es joven y pelirrojo, tan alto como Ron pero menos delgado, con aire de saber lo que quiere y no tener miedo de pedirlo. Siempre tiene a mano una taza de chocolate y su oficina no se parece a la de ningún otro profesor de DCAO que Harry haya conocido (y ha conocido muchos), llena de libros hasta el tope y con un viejo gramófono en una esquina.  
   
\- ¿Walt Whitman?- pregunta Hermione.  
   
Prewett asiente.  
   
\- Un americano loco como pocos. Yo creo que podría ser exactamente lo que necesitas.  
   
\- Pero… Whitman es un poeta muggle,- dice Hermione confundida.- Yo le pedí algo que me ayudara con los EXTASIS.  
   
\- Y nada te va a ayudar tanto como relajarte, tenlo por seguro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste  _por placer_ , Hermione?  
   
Siempre los llama por su nombre, y es un poco extraña esa falta de formalidad en un profesor de Hogwarts, pero los hace sentir bien. Los hace sentir adultos. Le recuerda un poco a Lupin y Harry piensa que a lo mejor es de aquí de donde su profesor favorito tomó el ejemplo.  
   
\- Leo por placer. Leo muchísimo por placer. Leí “Historia de Hogwarts” por placer.  
   
A Ron se le escapa la risa y los labios de Prewett se curvan en una sonrisa.  
   
\- No lo dudo,- dice.- Una mente tan ávida como la tuya necesita alimentarse. Pero, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste algo que no tuviera relación alguna con tu desempeño escolar?  
   
Hermione lo piensa. Abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. Lo piensa un poco más.  
   
\- Si tienes que pensarlo tanto,- dice Prewett, poniéndole el libro entre las manos,- es que necesitas a Whitman.  
   
Prewett tiene una cantidad enorme de literatura muggle. No solo literatura, también libros sobre historia, política, educación, psicología…  
   
\- Mi padre se volvería loco en esta biblioteca,- dice Ron, ojeando una edición de “Cómo funcionan las cosas”.  
   
\- ¿Le interesa el gran mundo?  
   
Prewett rara vez usa la palabra “muggle”. Siempre está diciendo cosas como “el gran mundo” o “el mundo que está allá afuera.” Dice que los magos viven encerrados, creyéndose diferentes, pero que en realidad todas las sociedades son diferentes. Que no existe una “vida muggle” sino millones de formas de vivir de las que la comunidad mágica se está perdiendo.  
   
\- Le fascina,- dice Ron.- Mi madre se vuelve loca con las cosas que trae a casa.  
   
Prewett ríe.  
   
\- Es curioso,- dice.- Mi hermana está casada con un Weasley que es exactamente igual. Arthur Weasley, ¿lo conoces?  
   
\- N-no… debe ser otra rama de la familia.  
   
\- Mmm… pues seguro que le encantaría conocer a tu padre,- dice con una sonrisa.- Molly siempre se está quejando de los “aparatos raros” de Arthur, pero déjame que te diga una cosa, mi cuñado es uno de los tipos más brillantes que haya conocido.  
   
Algo cambia en la mirada de Ron. Es el orgullo, piensa Harry, que se le quiere escapar del pecho. No es que los Weasley no valoren a su padre, pero no puede ser fácil pasarte la vida viendo que el mundo no lo hace. Y no es que respeten más al señor Weasley por las palabras de un héroe familiar legendario, tampoco. Es que respetan más al héroe por esas palabras.  
   
\- ¿Por qué tantos libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial?- pregunta Harry, porque la verdad son muchísimos.  
   
\- ¿La segunda  _qué_?- pregunta Ron alarmado.  
   
Hay que reconocer que Prewett tiene un punto. Cuando tienes retazos de ambos mundos es fácil olvidar lo aislada que vive la comunidad mágica, las cosas comunes para la mayor parte de la humanidad de las que no han oído hablar en su vida.  
   
\- La segunda guerra mundial,- repite Prewett.- Una guerra en la que participaron decenas de países hace unos 35 años. ¿Nunca oíste hablar de ella?- Ron niega con la cabeza.- No te preocupes, allá afuera nadie ha oído hablar de Voldemort. Es una pena, porque podrían ayudarnos mucho.  
   
\- ¿Los muggles?- pregunta Ron, extrañado.  
   
\- Pues sí. No tienen magia, pero tienen ingenio. Y lo que es mucho, mucho más importante, tienen _experiencia_. ¿Por qué tantos libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial?- pregunta, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Harry y buscando en los estantes.- No… no está aquí… ¡ah, aquí está! Pregunta para el EXTASIS de defensa contra las artes oscuras,- dice apuntando a Hermione.- ¿Qué es lo primero que necesitas saber en una batalla?  
   
Hermione abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla. Frunce el ceño. Empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Prewett sonríe y mira a Ron y Harry, que tampoco tienen idea.  
   
\- Lo primero que necesitas saber en una batalla es a quién te enfrentas,- dice, y pone el libro en manos de Harry.  
   
“Mi lucha,” dice la portada en grandes letras negras.  
   
\- ¿Quién es Adolf Hitler?- pregunta Ron.  
   
Hay que reconocer que Prewett tiene un punto.

 

***


	3. Imagine a load (so large and so smooth that against it a man is an ant)

**But remember the kids who got nothing (while you’re drinking down your wine)**  
Father Christmas. The Kinks, 1977.   
   
   
La mañana del 24, Hagrid los lleva a Hogsmeade por una cerveza de mantequilla. Hablan de sus familias y de cuánto las extrañan (y por una vez, no necesitan inventar ningún detalle). Harry no dice mucho, hasta que Ron empieza a recordarle anécdotas navideñas en la Madriguera y el ánimo se le aligera. Hermione esconde la sonrisa en la espuma. Ron tiende a hacer cosas como ésa.  
   
Pasan por Honeydukes a la salida y Hermione abandona el grupo para hacer algunas compras de último minuto. Empieza por Scrivenschaft, pero las plumas que le gustan cuestan una barbaridad y tiene que conformarse con una de avestruz. Es un problema eso de vivir “becada” y tener que preocuparse por cada centavo. Han pasado por mucho este año y realmente quiere darle algo especial a los chicos… pero es que los precios navideños son un robo.  
   
En lo que será el local de Gladrags Wizardwear encuentra una pastelería. Una bruja con dos coletas y los brazos cubiertos de harina le ofrece una muestra gratis de unos pastelillos de navidad buenísimos y a Hermione se le ocurre que no es mala idea.  
   
 _Sobretodo, encaja en el presupuesto._  
   
\- ¡Señorita Granger, qué gusto verla por aquí!  
   
Voltea y descubre a Dumbledore sentado en una esquina del local, con una joven de cara redonda y un pastelillo que tiene que haber requerido magia para sostener tanta crema encima. Se acerca a ellos.  
   
\- ¿Cómo está, profesor?  
   
\- Aquí,- dice Dumbledore, dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañera,- abusando de la amabilidad de una bella dama.  
   
La joven tiene una risa cristalina y a Hermione le cae bien inmediatamente.  
   
\- Por favor, profesor. Una conversación como ésta definitivamente vale un pastelillo,- hay algo muy honesto en cómo se expresa, algo limpio, confiado. Hermione ríe con ella.  
   
Su rostro es terriblemente familiar, pero no puede precisar por qué. 

 

   
\- La señorita Hermione Granger es estudiante de intercambio,- dice Dumbledore, presentándolas.- Hermione, ésta es la señorita Alice Prince, una de mis ex alumnas favoritas.  
   
\- Mucho gusto,- responde Hermione, sonriendo.  _Prince... no, no es eso_. Tal vez sea prima lejana de Snape (como todos los magos de familias antiguas), pero no se le parece en nada.  
   
Alice la observa un momento, con ojos vivaces.  
   
\- ¿Estudiante de intercambio? Pensé que eran rumores.  
   
\- De ningún modo,- interviene Dumbledore, sonriente.- Fue una gran idea, debo decir. Excelentes muchachos, todos ellos.  
   
Alice sonríe y Hermione se ruboriza un poco. 

   
\- Qué bueno que tengan esta oportunidad. Hogwarts es algo especial, ¿a que sí?  
   
\- Es increíble.  
   
\- Sí... se hace extrañar,- agrega Alice con una sonrisa nostálgica.  
   
\- ¿No te tratan bien en el programa de Aurores?- bromea Dumbledore.  
   
Alice suspira.  
   
\- Pues es maravilloso haber entrado al programa… pero no nos dejan descansar nunca.- Mira el pastelillo en su mano y sonríe.- Bueno, casi nunca.  
   
Dumbledore ríe despacio.  
   
 _Aurores..._  tal vez la ha visto en El Profeta.  
   
\- Pero no me puedo quejar. Es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento.  
   
\- Sí, sí... Oí rumores de una boda próxima.  
   
\- Pues son ciertos,- responde ella, con una sonrisa que casi no cabe en su carita redonda.- Por supuesto que todos los maestros de Hogwarts estarán invitados.  
   
\- Pues no faltaremos,- dice Dumbledore.- Asueto para todos los que se queden a la fiesta,- agrega, haciendo reír a las dos chicas.- ¿Y quién es el afortunado, si puedo preguntarlo?  
   
Alice ríe de nuevo.  
   
\- ¿No lo sabe? Qué mal le llegan esos rumores,- bromea.- Me caso con Frank Longbottom,- dice con orgullo.  
   
A Hermione se le cae la sonrisa de golpe.  
   
De pronto, recuerda exactamente dónde ha visto antes a la muchacha sonriente de ojos vivaces y rostro redondo.  
   
 _Oh, por dios_.  
   
\- Vaya, pues no lo sabía... Pero qué agradable sorpresa. Es un muchacho excelente.  
   
Alice Longbottom tiene los mismos rasgos que su hijo, aunque algo más afinados. Las mismas manos, la misma cara redonda, los mismos ojos, pero más vivos...  _Más vivos_.  
   
La imagen de una mujer enajenada en un pabellón de San Mungo (sin luz ni foco en la mirada, de piel caída y descolorida, ofreciéndole envolturas de caramelo al más tímido de sus amigos, incapaz de articular o comprender palabra) está fija en su mente. Pero intenta superponerla a la de esta muchacha alegre y honesta, radiante por su próxima boda, sin miedo de luchar contra la oscuridad, y no puede. No puede. No son de ninguna manera imágenes complementarias.  
   
\- Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- Dumbledore la mira fijamente, con esos ojos azules que parecen comprenderlo todo.  
   
\- N-No se preocupe profesor, no es nada. Los chicos me están esperando. Alice... ha sido un placer.  
   
\- Igualmente.  
   
Quiere desearle suerte, felicidad en su matrimonio, que todo le vaya bien o alguna de esas cosas que se dice en ocasiones como ésta. Pero el nudo en la garganta no la deja respirar y se limita a asentir como despedida.  
   
Tiene el control suficiente para llegar a la esquina y perderse de vista, antes de empezar a llorar como una niña.  
   
*  
   
\- Es imposible.  
   
\- Hermione…  
   
Ron le acaricia el cabello. Harry conjura un vaso de agua.  
   
\- Es imposible.  
   
Es imposible quedarse y no cambiar nada. Imposible. No es la primera vez que lo piensa. Se queda despierta por las noches, mirando a Lily a través de la habitación oscura. Lily, que le cuenta secretos y comparte bromas, que ríe cristalina y cree en el futuro, que va a morir a los 21 años en manos del mago oscuro más terrible de todos los tiempos, dejando desamparado a su único hijo. Le entran ganas de llorar de pronto porque Sirius hizo una broma y le revolvió el pelo a Remus, ignorante de que pasará 12 años en el infierno por culpa de uno de sus mejores amigos. Se muerde la lengua cada vez que Peter pasa a su lado con ojos brillantes, confiando en las palabras de James con una inocencia que no durará mucho.  
   
Es imposible.  
   
Es imposible, y no sabe si son mártires o monstruos por intentarlo.  
   
\- No podemos hacer nada,- dice Ron. Pero Harry se queda callado.  
   
\- Lo sé,- responde ella, y las lágrimas caen de nuevo.  
   
*   
   
Esa noche, Harry duerme en la torre de Gryffindor por primera vez desde la selección. Son los únicos alumnos de séptimo en la escuela y la capa es suficiente para ocultarlo hasta llegar a la habitación. Llevan planeándolo desde que empezaron las vacaciones y se suponía que sería una noche divertida, pero los ánimos no están en su mejor momento. Es bueno que lo hayan planeado, de todos modos. Si hubo una noche que necesitaban pasar acompañados, sin duda es ésta.  
   
Harry toma la cama de James, y cuando Hermione aparece en pijama en mitad de la noche, Ron se ruboriza e insiste en que tome la cama de Lupin. Ha puesto todos sus libros y el uniforme de quidditch sobre la cama de Sirius, para asegurarse de que no pueda ser usada. Dentro de todo lo que está pasando, eso consigue arrancarle una sonrisa a Harry.  
   
Hablan de la Madriguera, de Seamus, Dean y Neville, de Ginny, de Luna, de Fred y George. Hablan de navidades pasadas, de los pantalones acampanados de _Gideon_ , de los EXTASIS, de las noches de luna llena en la habitación de los Merodeadores. Hablan de todo menos de Alice Longbottom y la decisión de dejarla sufrir.  
   
Harry no se engaña. Ya no. Está harto de morderse la lengua cada vez que habla con Lily y pensar que “está haciendo lo correcto.” No hay un camino correcto en esta maldita misión. Hermione también parece haberse dado cuenta. Cada vez que se muerde la lengua, está condenando a sus padres a morir a manos de Voldemort. Cada vez que se muerde la lengua, está enviando a Sirius 12 años a Azkaban. No son solo ellos. Regulus prácticamente está esperando que alguien lo empuje fuera del pozo, y mientras más tiempo pasa con Snape ( _Snape_ , de entre todas las personas) más se convence de que nunca quiso convertirse en un asesino (o en un idiota). Cambiar el futuro no solo es posible, es ridículamente fácil. Pero no lo hacen, porque hay una profecía que dice que otro tiempo los necesita, porque dejarían a las personas que aman a merced de la guerra. (En los últimos meses, Harry se ha preguntado más de una vez si no están haciendo exactamente lo mismo al no intervenir.)  
   
Es una noche inquieta, de sueños incoherentes, y ni siquiera despertar junto a sus amigos en la torre de Gryffindor la mañana de navidad consigue remover del todo la angustia de su pecho.  
   
*  
   
Desayunan en el Gran Comedor, que está decorado con guirnaldas y un árbol majestuoso. Hay pastel navideño y ponche, frutas secas y quesos de todas partes de Europa. Las lechuzas sobrevuelan las mesas repartiendo paquetes y tarjetas de colores a los maestros y a los pocos estudiantes que se han quedado en el castillo. No parece por ningún lado la navidad de un mundo en guerra.  
   
Una vieja lechuza negra deja caer un paquete sobre Harry.  
   
\- ¿Y eso?  
   
\- Ni idea.- Busca una tarjeta. No encuentra ninguna.  
   
\- ¿Algún fanático del quidditch?- pregunta Hermione. Harry se encoge de hombros.  
   
Y es extraño, liberador, saber que podría ser eso. Que no se trata de un arma secreta, que nadie está intentando matarlo, que como mucho será una mala broma que le explotará en la cara.  
   
\- Parece un libro.  
   
\- ¿Por qué no lo abres y vemos?- dice Ron, quitándole el paquete de las manos y arrancando el papel. A Harry no se le olvida que hizo lo mismo con la capa de invisibilidad, con la Saeta de Fuego, con el Mapa del Merodeador. Ron siempre se emociona con las cosas nuevas, siempre acepta primero y se preocupa después (o no se preocupa nunca). Puede que sea temerario. Puede que sea peligroso. Pero a veces Harry piensa que es solo gracias a Ron que se mantiene cuerdo, anclado al mundo de las cosas divertidas y los riesgos innecesarios. Que es gracias a Ron que tiene una adolescencia.  
   
El regalo es un libro. “Amuletos Mágicos Curiosos” de Berenice Quirky. Harry y Ron se miran con gestos idénticos de incomprensión. A Hermione, por supuesto, le parece interesantísimo.  
   
\- Señor Potter, señorita Granger, qué placer verlos esta mañana,- dice Slughorn con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No se molesta en saludar a Ron.- Pasando una feliz navidad, espero.  
   
\- Mucho,- responde Hermione, siempre la más diplomática de los tres.- Gracias, profesor. Esperamos que usted también esté pasando buenas fiestas.  
   
\- Oh, sí, muy buenas. Nunca tan buenas como las de la juventud, por supuesto- agrega con un guiño.- Señor Potter, si me permite unas palabras.  
   
Harry se levanta y lo sigue unos pasos. No recuerda haber hecho nada malo y Slughorn no parece molesto, así que no se preocupa demasiado.  
   
\- Ah, la juventud…- dice con una sonrisa. Luego se aclara la garganta.- Me dicen que no dormiste en tu cama anoche, Harry.  
   
Por algún motivo, cuando Slughorn lo llama por su nombre suena incorrecto.  
   
\- Lo siento mucho profesor, yo…  
   
\- Vamos, vamos, Harry. No hace falta buscar excusas. Eres un muchacho joven y popular y la señorita Granger es una de mis alumnas preferidas, así que  _por esta vez_  me haré de la vista gorda,- más que hacerse de la vista gorda, parece que disfrutara cada segundo.- Pero espero que no se repita. Y que te hayas comportado como un caballero, por supuesto.  
   
\- Hermione y yo no…- suspira. Es inútil y lo sabe.- Gracias, profesor. No volverá a pasar.  
   
\- Eso espero,- dice Slughorn con seriedad.- Ahora ve. Ve con tu dama.  
   
Harry respira hondo y vuelve a la mesa.  
   
\- ¿Qué quería Slughorn?- pregunta Ron apenas se sienta.  
   
Harry lo medita un segundo.  
   
\- Que cuide a los pequeños. Como soy el único de séptimo…- Se acomoda los lentes.- Creo que será mejor que vuelva a dormir en las mazmorras.  
   
*  
   
Esa noche sueña con la Madriguera.  
   
Hay medias tejidas sobre la chimenea y un pequeño árbol decorado con grandes bolas de colores. Los regalos son pocos, pero el ambiente es cálido y familiar.  
   
Puede oír las voces tras la puerta, agazapado junto a Ginny, que es lo bastante adulta para enfrentarse al terror de una escuela tomada por asesinos sin escrúpulos, pero demasiado joven para participar de las reuniones de quienes intentan atraparlos.  
   
Hay que esforzar un poco el oído, pero la voz de Moody es clara.  
   
\- ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Ministerio?- pregunta.  
   
\- No muy bien,- responde el señor Weasley.- No pueden cuestionar mi “estatus de sangre”,- Ginny hace una mueca de disgusto al oír la expresión,- pero siguen presionando con el tema de Harry.  
   
\- Es una suerte que no sepas nada, entonces.  
   
\- Sí, fue buena idea borrar esos recuerdos.  
   
\- Buena idea hasta que intenten torturarte,- interviene la señora Weasley.- No, Arthur, no voy a callarme. Es un riesgo estúpido mantener a alguien en el Ministerio en este momento. Y yo…- se le quiebra la voz.  
   
\- Molly…  
   
Moddy carraspea.  
   
\- De hecho, Molly podría tener razón. El Ministerio ya no es un lugar seguro y tú cada día tienes más restricciones. No sé si es un riesgo justificado.  
   
\- Sobre el tema de Harry…- dice una voz que podría ser la de Hestia Jones,- estamos filtrando información al Profeta respecto a su “posible paradero”. Un supuesto avistamiento en Gales.  
   
\- Perfecto. Por los informes de Tonks y Kingsley, el Departamento de Aurores no parece tener idea de dónde empezar a buscar, pero ya sabemos que los Aurores en este momento son poco más que una fachada. Las pistas falsas siempre ayudan.  
   
\- Perdón…- interrumpe Tonks, con voz insegura,- puede que ésta sea una pregunta tonta, pero ¿estamos seguros de que Harry no está en Gales?  
   
\- No te preocupes,- responde Lupin con cariño,- Harry está en un lugar seguro.  
   
\- Lo sé, pero…- suspira.- No pueden responderme. Por supuesto que no pueden responderme,- dice, como regañándose a sí misma.- Lo siento.  
   
\- A mí también me vuelve loco,- dice el señor Weasley.- Pero es peligroso. Trabajamos demasiado cerca.  
   
\- Sí, sí, lo entiendo.  
   
La reunión continúa, tratando temas cada vez más escabrosos. En apenas unos meses, el mundo mágico se ha convertido en una novela de ciencia ficción sobre estados totalitarios.  
   
Ginny lo escucha todo sentada junto a la puerta, las rodillas encogidas contra su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, y por momentos parece de nuevo una niña de 11 años aterrorizada por cosas terribles que escapan a su control.  
   
Despertar en el dormitorio de Slytherin no ayuda a Harry a mejorar su ánimo.  
   
*  
   
Recibe 1978 en la torre de Gryffindor con Ron y Hermione, pero vuelve a las mazmorras hacia la una (un grupo de slytherins apertrechados de dulces y jugo de calabaza intentan convencerlo de que se quede en la sala común, pero consigue huir). A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, vuelve a ponerse la capa y sube a la torre. Se le ha hecho costumbre desde navidad. Se pasa la tarde sentado en el piso jugando al ajedrez mágico con Ron o leyendo en la cama de James, y hay una sensación de familiaridad innegable en las cortinas rojas, las borlas doradas, las ventanas que miran a los terrenos desde lo alto. Algunas tardes visitan a Prewett. Casi siempre entrenan en la Sala de Menesteres al menos un par de horas. Es una rutina simple, pero sospecha que va a extrañarla.  
   
\- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunta. Sabe qué es, por supuesto. Es el atrapasueños que le dio Ginny. Lo que no sabe es qué hace dibujado en uno de los libros de Hermione.  
   
\- Un atrapasueños,- dice Hermione.- Se supone que atrapa los malos sueños, las pesadillas. Pero en realidad depende mucho de cómo se construya.  
   
\- ¿Cómo así?  
   
\- Pues si se hace con cierto tipo de madera, lo que hace es incrementar los malos sueños. O los sueños proféticos, según dice el libro,- agrega con un gesto de incredulidad. Hermione y la adivinación nunca se han llevado bien.  
   
\- ¿Los sueños proféticos?  
   
\- Mhm,- dice, y sigue leyendo.- También puede conectar a dos personas a través de los sueños.  
   
Harry salta hacia la cama de Lupin y coge el libro.  
   
\- ¿Cómo funciona eso?  
   
\- Depende de muchas cosas, es un aparato muy versátil… ¿Por qué tanto interés?- pregunta Hermione, con la mirada de quien sabe que está pasando algo raro.  
   
\- Pues… espera. ¿Éste no es el libro que me dieron por navidad?  
   
Hermione asiente. Berenice Quirky sonríe desde la contratapa, sosteniendo un péndulo entre las manos.  
   
\- Es un libro muy interesante. Menciona varios amuletos que no había visto antes. Y tiene un capítulo entero sobre atrapasueños,- dice sin dejar de mirar a Harry, que respira hondo y confiesa.  
   
\- Ginny…- Ron levanta la cabeza al oír el nombre su hermana.- Ginny me dio uno.  
   
\- Bueno,- dice Hermione,- por lo menos sabemos que no es uno de los malos. ¿Sabes de qué madera es?  
   
Harry niega con la cabeza.  
   
\- Mmm… ¿algo particular en el patrón, algún colgajo?  
   
\- Un mechón. Tiene un mechón de su cabello.  
   
Hermione abre mucho los ojos.  
   
\- ¿Has tenido algún sueño extraño últimamente, Harry?  
   
***

   
 **When I looked around, I was heading down**  
Tightrope. Electric Light Orchestra, 1976.    
   
   
Las clases inician un lunes. Del otro lado del Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione ríen con dos chicas que Harry no conoce, seguramente contando anécdotas de las vacaciones.  
   
No ha sido su mejor navidad, debe reconocerlo. Han estado juntos y eso siempre es bueno, pero las fiestas han sido un recordatorio innecesario de las cosas que temen perder. Ron extraña a su familia más que ninguno, Harry lo sabe. Y si debe ser honesto, también él los extraña. También él ha aprendido a asociar las fiestas con los Weasley, que lo acogieron sin preguntas desde ese primer día en la estación de trenes y le dieron un calor familiar que no hubiera conocido de otra manera.  
   
La idea lleva sus ojos hacia el rincón de la mesa de Gryffindor en el que James y Lily discuten por alguna tontería. Es extraño tenerlos tan cerca y no poder tenerlos. Los quiere mucho, por supuesto. Pero quiere a James y Lily, compañeros de colegio, y no sabe hasta qué punto se parece eso al cariño que podría haber sentido por James y Lily, sus padres.  
   
No. Sirius (el adulto desgastado por 12 años en el infierno, no el joven que aterroriza los pasillos de Hogwarts) y los Weasley son lo más cercano que ha tenido a una familia.  
   
Doce años en Azkaban... los hermanos de Molly asesinados por mortífagos... James y Lily dando la vida por su hijo cuando apenas empezaba a conocerlos... ¿es que toda la gente que ama tiene que sufrir por esta guerra?  
   
Hermione tiene razón. Es imposible. Es imposible quedarse y no hacer nada al respecto. Lo ha pensado más de una vez desde que llegaron. Muchas más desde que se vio en los ojos de Lily por primera vez. Cada minuto del día desde que la vio abrazar a James en el Gran Comedor, asustada por el futuro de su familia. Harry no sabe qué sucedió con sus abuelos. Pero sabe que cuando sus padres fueron asesinados, Petunia y Vernon Dursley eran su única familia. Eso significa que no solo los padres de Lily, sus abuelos maternos, estarán muertos para entonces, sino que también lo estarán los padres de James. ¿Por qué nunca ha conocido tíos o primos además de los Dursley? No lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero es muy extraño que nadie haya alardeado nunca de su parentesco con el-niño-que-vivió. ¿Significa eso que todos los parientes de James morirán en los próximos 4 años? ¿Todos ellos?  
   
Piensa en Rosier y Wilkes en el campo de quidditch. También ellos morirán a causa de la guerra. Son un par de matones con ideas muy estúpidas acerca del orden del mundo. Pero también son un par de niños que nunca han oído otra versión de la historia. Piensa en Regulus Black, demasiado listo para no notar el contraste entre la realidad y el dogma, para no notar el valor de los que considera “impuros”, pero incapaz de alejarse del camino pautado. Harry conoce su futuro. Regulus llegará a comprender en qué se está metiendo, pero solo cuando sea demasiado tarde.  
   
Snape se sienta a su lado y pregunta por las vacaciones. Lo observa con esos ojos, intensos y curiosos. Y Harry comprende (por fin comprende) cuánto le costó la guerra a su amargado profesor de pociones.  
   
*  
   
Es uno de esos días.  
   
Hermione lo ha estado ayudando con encantamientos y la verdad es que ha mejorado muchísimo, pero, claro, sería demasiado esperar que alguien lo note. Flitwick parecía impresionado por un momento, está seguro. Luego tuvo que llegar Sirius con sus bromas estúpidas.  
   
Siempre es lo mismo con Sirius. James es distinto, claro. Pero tampoco lo nota. En el pequeño universo que es la habitación de los chicos para James solo existe Sirius, y eso parece darle derecho a ser tan idiota como quiera. Remus… Remus no cuenta. Es un buen tipo, pero no cuenta. Como Peter. Si no fuera… bueno, por lo obvio, Remus y Peter serían lo mismo. Dos chicos que caminan detrás de James y Sirius.  
   
Y ahora además está Weasley, que es un buen tipo con todos menos con él. Le gusta como trata a Sirius, eso sí. Como si no lo intimidara. Lo respeta un poco por eso. Pero ¿de qué sirve, si a él lo trata como si no existiera?  
   
Son sus amigos y los quiere. Por supuesto que los quiere. Pero a veces se cansa de ser el tipo bajito que no brilla por sí mismo. A veces se cansa de no dar la talla.  
   
\- No sé cómo los aguantas.  
   
Se da la vuelta de golpe. No atina a sacar la varita.  
   
Lestrange es uno de esos tipos que da miedo por principio. No es que le haya hecho nada, pero no hace falta. Ha visto las cosas que le hace a otros gryffindors, las “bromas” que le hacía a Lily en quinto. Y su hermano es un mortífago, lo sabe todo el mundo.  
   
\- Te vi en encantamientos,- dice.- Has mejorado mucho. No es que tus “amigos” parezcan apreciarlo, claro.  
   
\- No te metas con mis amigos,- es lo único que atina a decir.  
   
Lestrange sonríe. Da más miedo todavía.  
   
\- Pettigrew… no me vas a decir que realmente te importa lo que pueda decir de esos tipos. He visto cómo te tratan,- agrega, como quien te cuenta que ha descubierto tu más grande secreto.- He visto cómo los miras cuando te tratan así. No puedo decir nada de tus “amigos” que tú no hayas pensado antes.  
   
 _No es verdad_ , quiere decir. Pero no dice nada.  
   
\- Pettigrew, Pettigrew…- No le gusta cómo lo mira. Como evaluándolo.- ¿Has pensado alguna vez que la razón por la que no sobresales en nada es que no quieres sobresalir lo suficiente?  
   
Eso es mentira. Completamente falso. Quiere sobresalir tanto que duele.  
   
\- Black es uno de los apellidos más importantes que existen,- dice.- Un apellido que te abre todas las puertas. ¿Qué hizo ese perdedor con él? Tirarlo por una rabieta.- Sacude la cabeza.- ¿Es ésa la gente que te hace sentir menos?  
   
Lo mira como con lástima. A Peter se le ocurre que no está saliendo muy bien parado de la evaluación.  
   
\- Y Potter… babeando detrás de una sangresucia.- Peter ha oído a otros slytherins usar la palabra. Todos la escupen con el mismo tono de desprecio, como si les ensuciara la lengua decirla.- Tiene talento, no puede negarse. ¿Pero para qué lo usa? Estamos en guerra, Pettigrew,- dice finalmente.- Y creo que tienes la suficiente inteligencia como para notar quién está ganando.  
   
\- La guerra no es asunto mío,- dice Peter.- Mi familia es de sangre pura, no nos va a pasar nada.  
   
Lo dice sin pensar, casi sin darse cuenta. Y lo cree, realmente lo cree. Nunca lo dice, porque sabe lo que James pensaría de una opinión como ésa. Pero es la verdad. También es verdad que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, no en la escuela. No entiende por qué va y lo suelta delante de Lestrange.  
   
Lestrange sonríe.  
   
\- No, supongo que no es asunto tuyo. ¿Por qué querrías estar del lado de los ganadores, después de todo? Estás muy contento con correr detrás de los perdedores.  
   
Saca la varita y le apunta al pecho. Peter da un paso hacia atrás.  
   
-  _Fregotego_ ,- dice, y la mancha de mostaza que se hizo en el almuerzo desaparece de su túnica.- Sigue con esos encantamientos,- agrega con media sonrisa, mientras se aleja por el pasillo.- A ver si alguien más se da cuenta.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Cronomancia?- pregunta Clarisse, asustada.- ¿Cuándo vimos eso?  
   
\- No es para una clase.  
   
Clarisse respira, obviamente aliviada.  
   
\- ¿Y entonces qué haces leyéndolo? Pensé que estabas obsesionada con los EXTASIS.  
   
\- Es una investigación personal.  
   
\- ¿Una  _investigación personal_? ¿Tienes que presentarle un informe a tus padres o qué?  
   
Hermione sigue leyendo sin responderle. Es buena chica, pero tiene un serio problema de esnobismo intelectual.  
   
\- Una investigación personal sobre cronomancia… ¿piensas viajar en el tiempo o algo?- Hermione deja de leer un segundo y la mira, pero luego vuelve al libro.- Ya sé. Quieres volver en el tiempo para conocer a Walt. No te gastes, era homosexual. ¿Qué? Te he visto leyendo. Te gustan locos de dientes sudorosos,- dice, como picándola.  
   
\- ¿Conoces a Walt Whitman?  
   
\- Mis padres son muggles,- responde Clarisse sin darle importancia. Sabe que lo que sorprende a Hermione no es que lo conozca, por supuesto. Es que sepa leer. Rueda los ojos y vuelve a concentrarse en sus uñas.  
   
 _¿Rosa nacarado o rosa fuerte?_  
   
\- ¿Estás preocupada por ellos?- pregunta Hermione de pronto.- Por la guerra, quiero decir.- Lo dice como avergonzada, como si estuviera preguntando algo muy personal.  
   
Si le preguntan a Clarisse, la guerra no tiene nada de personal. Los afecta a todos, ¿verdad?  
   
\- Supongo. Pero trato de no pensar en eso. No es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto,- dice, encogiéndose de hombros.  
   
 _Rosa nacarado._  
   
\- ¿Lo harías?- pregunta Hermione.- Si pudieras, quiero decir.  
   
Y vaya si ésa es una pregunta estúpida para venir de alguien tan inteligente. No responde, pero supone que su expresión deja muy claro lo que piensa, porque Hermione se corrige.  
   
 - Si hubiera consecuencias, quiero decir. Si… si tuvieras que pagar un precio muy alto. Si tuvieras que arriesgar a unos para salvar a otros.  
   
Clarisse lo piensa.  
   
\- ¿Esto es como esa pregunta de la sociedad perfecta? Si para construir una sociedad perfecta tuvieras que torturar a un bebé…  
   
Hermione parece pensarlo.  
   
\- No… no exactamente. Es más bien… si para salvar a alguien de ahogarse, tuvieras que dejar que alguien más se ahogue. Si no pudieras salvarlos a ambos.  
   
\- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la guerra?  
   
Hermione suspira, como cansada.  _Esta chica está estudiando demasiado_.  
   
\- Pues tendría que escoger a uno, ¿no? Es obvio,- dice Clarisse, por tranquilizarla. No parece tranquilizarla en absoluto.- ¿Quién es el mayor?  
   
\- ¿Eso qué importa?  
   
\- El mayor tiene más posibilidades de saber nadar… creo.  
   
\- Ninguno sabe nadar.  
   
\- Me lo pones difícil.- Sobretodo porque no entiende cómo pasaron de hablar de la guerra a hablar de esto.- ¿No puedes salvar a los dos?  
   
Hermione suspira de nuevo y vuelve a su libro.  
   
 _Snob_.  
   
Dos personas se caen al agua. Ninguna sabe nadar. Solo puede salvar a una.  
   
Sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- ¿Estás segura de que ninguno sabe nadar?- No sabe por qué una pregunta tan tonta parece tan importante. Pero cómo venga en los EXTASIS está perdida.  
   
Hermione la mira de pronto. La  _mira_. Pero pasa tanto rato sin decir nada, que cuando responde Clarisse ya se ha olvidado de cuál era la pregunta.  
   
\- No,- dice bajito.- La verdad no estoy segura.  
   
*  
   
Están entrenando en la Sala de Menesteres.  _No, no es cierto_. Está soñando.  
   
La habitación está llena de gente. Muchos rostros conocidos y algunos nuevos. Trabajan hechizos de protección, lanzándose maldiciones a través de todo el ambiente, sin orden ni dirección, intentando coger al otro desprevenido. Es más un entrenamiento de sus reflejos que una práctica de los hechizos, que son bastante simples. Las maldiciones que usan son inocuas, bromas de chicos. Conforme los combatientes caen bailando, rebuznando, colgados de cabeza, con manos gigantes o largas lenguas que se arrastran por el suelo, se empiezan a oír las primeras risas, que llaman a otras.  
   
 _No es que no se lo tomen en serio,_  reflexiona Harry.  _Es que el escape es parte del entrenamiento._  
   
Ginny dirige la práctica y Neville se para a su lado, un brazo en cabestrillo y una mirada de esperanza que Harry ha visto pocas veces en su amigo.  
   
En una de las paredes puede verse claramente el pergamino, las firmas de todos bajo el encabezado rotulado en letras grandes con una caligrafía impecable: “Ejército de Dumbledore”.  
   
***  
   
 **Am I right if I fight?**  
Megalomania. Black Sabbath, 1975.   
   
   
Hermione lleva una bufanda verde.  
   
\- ¿Te volviste loca?  
   
\- Es el color de Slytherin.  
   
\- Exacto.  
   
Harry juega contra Ravenclaw y por supuesto que van a ir a apoyarlo. Por supuesto. Pero de ahí a ponerse una bufanda….  
   
 - No oí que te quejaras cuando Luna se paseaba con un león en la cabeza por toda la escuela.  
   
\- ¡Es diferente!  
   
\- ¿Por qué es diferente? Es el color del equipo de Harry.  
   
\- No…- No es el color del equipo de Harry. Solo de su uniforme. Cómo es que Hermione no entiende la diferencia es algo que escapa a la inteligencia de Ron.  
   
\- ¿Te volviste loca?- pregunta Sirius desde lo alto de la escalera, entre horrorizado e incrédulo.  
   
\- ¿Se puede saber qué les pasa? Mi amigo va a jugar y yo voy a apoyarlo. Ya sé que Gryffindor tiene problemas con Slytherin, pero…  
   
Sirius sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- ¿Vas a dejar que haga esto?- le pregunta a Ron.- Porque nosotros estamos yendo al lado de Ravenclaw y si pasa algo no vamos a poder ayudarte.  
   
\- Oh por…- Hermione toma aire y lo deja salir despacio.- Hay un grupo de hufflepuffs que está apoyando a Slytherin. Vamos a sentarnos con ellos. Y, por último, estamos a apoyando a su equipo, no veo por qué…  
   
\- ¿No ves por qué?- pregunta Sirius asombrado.- No ve por qué,- repite, dirigiéndose a Lily, que los observa a pocos pasos de distancia, cargada de libros y sin ninguna intención aparente de ir a ver el partido.- ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo? Porque es una palabra muy fea y preferiría no usarla.- Baja la escalera.- Ya no estás en América, Granger,- dice, y le quita la bufanda.  
   
Después de eso, es difícil para Ron disfrutar el partido. Hermione hace el esfuerzo de fingir que no entendió lo que Sirius quiso decir, pero estaba más que claro. No están en un tiempo en el que una “sangresucia” pueda usar una bufanda de Slytherin sin ganarse un par de maldiciones. Lo que Ron no entiende es cómo se diferencia eso de su propio tiempo y qué hizo a pensar a Hermione que podía hacer algo así.  
   
Para colmo de males, tiene que apoyar a Slytherin.  
   
Que va perdiendo.  
   
*  
   
Vio con toda claridad como Ravenclaw aplastaba a Hufflepuff, pero no se esperaba esto. Es claro que Clearwater ha tenido a los cazadores practicando estrategias diferentes, porque no recuerda haber visto nada parecido en el partido anterior.  
   
Potter es un buscador excelente, pero es solo el buscador. Y si no encuentran una manera efectiva de detener a esos cazadores (quizás incluso al portero), para cuando aparezca la bendita snitch les van a llevar 200 puntos de ventaja.  
   
 _Es todo_ , piensa Zabini.  _Se acabó el juego limpio, estrella_.  
   
Y silba para llamar la atención de Rosier y Wilkes.  
   
Siempre se puede confiar en Rosier y Wilkes.  
   
*  
   
El partido va bien.  
   
 _Pero no lo suficiente._  
   
Llevan más de una hora jugando y no consiguen remontar a Slytherin por suficientes puntos. En cualquier momento va a aparecer la maldita snitch y Clearwater es bastante consciente de que si bien su buscadora es buena, no es excepcional. Contaba con tener menos gente en el campo para este momento. Contaba con el juego sucio de Slytherin. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, después de los últimos minutos contra Gryffindor. Pero pensó que sería cosa de una vez.  
   
Tira al aro central y Zabini para la quaffle por los pelos. Ha mejorado este año. Contaba con eso. No contaba con siete jugadores en el campo tan tarde en el juego.  
   
Zabini pega un silbido. Le hace un par de gestos a sus jugadores. Clearwater coge la quaffle y avanza. A cuatro metros de los aros, Wilkes se tira contra él con suficiente fuerza como para tirarlo de la escoba.  
   
 _Por fin_.  
   
Se deja caer en picado suficiente distancia como para llamar la atención del árbitro.  
   
 _Siempre se puede confiar en Slytherin._  
   
*  
   
\- Teníamos un trato,- le reclama Harry a Zabini.  
   
\- Y el trato era que nos hacías ganar.  
   
\- Atrapé la snitch. Ése es mi trabajo.  
   
\- Pues ya ves que no es suficiente.  
   
Harry conoce el ambiente de la derrota. Pero es diferente en Slytherin. Hay más reproches y menos autocrítica, y eso no puede ayudar a nadie. Recuerda las reuniones con el equipo de Gryffindor después de los partidos. Oliver Wood se tomaba el tiempo de preguntarle a cada uno qué vio en el juego, decía que cada quien veía un juego diferente y que solo poniendo todas las perspectivas juntas podía entender cómo sucedieron las cosas realmente. Harry tiene muy claro el juego que vio desde lo alto. Pero no es el momento de explicárselo a Zabini.  
   
\- Buena atrapada,- dice Alicia, pasando a su lado cargada de libros.- Lástima que el resto del equipo…- agrega, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida a su hermano, que le lanza maldiciones innombrables con la mirada.   
   
   
   
Son una familia curiosa, los Zabini. Siempre están compitiendo. Alicia tiene las mejores notas, Lucas es mejor en los deportes. Alicia es brillante en pociones, Lucas en encantamientos. Los dos fueron prefectos en quinto año. Alicia siempre está haciendo comentarios que menosprecian a su hermano, pero Harry ha visto cómo reacciona si alguien más comete el error de hacerlos delante de ella. A veces sus comentarios le recuerdan a las bromas que los gemelos le hacen a Ron, y se pregunta si así será tener hermanos, una eterna competencia con alguien que en el fondo siempre estará de tu lado.  
   
\- Le gustas a mi hermana,- dice Zabini de pronto, y Harry parpadea.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
Zabini sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Siempre me he preguntado cómo ves un punto en mitad del cielo y no te das cuenta de las cosas que pasan en tus narices.  
   
\- Yo no…  
   
\- Tú no quieres nada con ella. Sí, también lo había notado. No te preocupes, a Alicia estas cosas se le pasan pronto. Pero ten cuidado. No soy el único que se da cuenta,- dice, señalando a Rosier con la cabeza.  
   
Muchas cosas tienen sentido de pronto. La casa de Slytherin en su conjunto se ha ablandado con Harry, pero Rosier siempre tiene una amenaza en la punta de la lengua. Y Harry ha empezado a comprender que las cosas que mueven a los slytherin van mucho más allá de la sangre. Es ridículo, cuando lo piensa, que haya pasado tantos años viéndolos como seres unidimensionales. (Sobretodo después de saber que hay gryffindors que traicionan a sus amigos y hufflepuffs que brillan para siempre en la memoria de todos.)  
   
Así que a Rosier le gusta Alicia.  
   
Sigue siendo un idiota, pero por lo menos ahora es un idiota que Harry puede entender.  
   
\- ¡Reg, ven aquí!  
   
Regulus es probablemente el que peor lo está tomando. Peor que Zabini, que ya es decir. Harry nota cuánto le cuesta, cuánto quería el puesto de buscador, cuánto se exige en el campo intentando probar… ¿qué? Harry no está seguro. Pero es más que un juego, más que una copa. Le pasa lo mismo con los estudios (le recuerda un poco a Hermione en ese sentido, siempre intentando ir más allá, siempre asustado de no dar la talla, aunque sea el primero de su clase). Es completamente distinto a Sirius, que parece conseguirlo todo sin esforzarse. Y a veces Harry se pregunta si ése será el centro de todo, esa necesidad de no quedar a la sombra de su hermano que ha visto tantas veces en Ron, esa competencia innata que ve entre los Zabini.  
   
\- Jugaste bien,- dice Zabini.- No te desmoralices, que todavía te necesito para aplastar a Hufflepuff.  
   
Zabini siempre es menos duro con Regulus. Son compañeros de habitación y buenos amigos, y eso hace que Harry respete más el hecho de que le haya dado el puesto de buscador. Regulus es un jugador excelente y no está seguro de que él hubiera tomado la misma decisión. Para ser honesto, está bastante seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho.  
   
\- ¿Por qué me diste el puesto?- pregunta sin querer, observando la figura de Regulus mientras se aleja.  
   
\- Porque eres el mejor,- dice Zabini.  
   
\- Regulus no está lejos.  
   
\- No. Pero tú haces que se acerque más.- Hace una pausa.- Regulus necesita la competencia. Necesita dirección. En el último año… ha perdido algo importante, algo que le daba dirección.  
   
 _Sirius_ , piensa Harry.  
   
\- Tu amiga la sangresucia nos estaba apoyando,- dice Zabini, como cambiando el tema. A Harry se le revuelve un poco el estómago.  
   
\- No uses esa palabra.  
   
Zabini lo mira extrañado.  
   
\- Cierto. Tu madre. No lo tomes mal, Potter, es solo una palabra.  
   
\- Es solo una palabra cuando no se refiere a ti.  
   
Zabini sacude la cabeza con ese gesto suyo de “qué mojigato eres, Potter”.  
   
\- En todo caso, dile que lo aprecio. No cualquier… gryffindor se animaría a sentarse con la barra de Slytherin.  
   
\- Ron también estaba allí.  
   
\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Potter.  
   
Harry suspira.  
   
\- La expresión que buscas es “de familia muggle”. Y si realmente lo aprecias, deberías decírselo tú mismo.- Recoge sus cosas.- Me voy a dormir.  
   
Cada vez que cree que empieza a ver de otra manera a los slytherins…  
   
Como de costumbre, solo encuentra a Snape en la habitación. Se ha quedado dormido sobre la cama con un libro, la respiración calmada, la expresión pacífica, libre de cinismo y mezquindad. Snape es, sin duda, la contradicción más grande de todas las que Harry ha tenido que enfrentar desde que llegó a este tiempo.  
   
Ahora que sabe del amuleto, ahora que sabe que sus sueños no son sueños, que son una ventana a la vida de Ginny, a los eventos que se marcan con más claridad en su mente, aquel sueño extraño (Dumbledore planeándolo todo, Snape cuidando la memoria de Lily) es todavía más confuso. Era demasiado real para ser solo un sueño, pero Ginny no estaba en él. Aún así, Harry ha visto recuerdos ajenos (los de Snape, los de Dumbledore, incluso los de Slughorn) y sabe que es posible.  
   
\- ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?- susurra, recordando el paquete sin tarjeta en navidad, la imagen tan clara sobre las páginas del libro. Harry no le habló del atrapasueños a nadie. Solo alguien que lo haya visto en su cabecera podría haberlo reconocido.- ¿Me estabas cuidando, Snape?- Siente que le ha hecho la misma pregunta a la habitación vacía un millón de veces.  
   
Snape gira entre sueños y el libro se le cae de las manos. Cuando Harry se agacha a recogerlo, de entre sus páginas cae un pedazo de pergamino. Es como si sus entrañas se volvieran de piedra.  
   
 _Has causado buena impresión. Él cree que estás listo. Felicitaciones, te veremos en pascua para la iniciación._  
   
 _L.M._  
   
Cada vez que empieza a olvidar con quién está tratando…  
   
*  
   
\- Tienen a Luna,- repite Ginny, una y otra vez.  
   
Sus pecas se ven apenas en el rostro pálido. Parece perdida, una persona completamente diferente de la Ginny que Harry conoce. Neville no se ve mejor. El cabello apenas largo lo hace parecer mayor, más adulto, pero es claro en su mirada que está tan perdido como Ginny, tan perdido como un niño. Atina a pasarle una mano por el cabello rojo y jalarla hacia su pecho, a abrazarla y ofrecer el consuelo que pueda, por poco que sea. Ginny aprieta los dientes, pero finalmente cede, tiembla y llora con los dos puños apretados en la túnica de Neville.  
   
Harry despierta con las lágrimas de Ginny corriéndole por las mejillas.  
   
*  
   
La idea es de Hermione, por supuesto.  
   
\- ¿Iner… qué?  
   
\- Inercia Temporal. Es la fuerza por la cual una línea de acontecimientos, una vez trazada, avanza en una dirección concreta.  
   
Harry y Ron se preguntan si deberían entender de qué está hablando. Se miran. Deciden que no.  
   
\- No puedo creerlo,- murmura Hermione.- ¿Han leído  _alguno_  de los libros de la lista?  
   
Los mira a los ojos. Suspira. Hace ademán de abrir el volumen de Principios Básicos de Cronomancia que descansa sobre la mesa, pero lo piensa mejor y coge la varita. La apunta a la cabeza de Ron.  
   
\- ¿Qué creen que pasaría si en este momento lanzara un hechizo de arranque de cabellera?  
   
Ron traga saliva.  
   
\- Hermione… solo son libros…  
   
Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.  
   
\- ¿Qué creen que pasaría?  
   
\- Nada bueno,- responde Ron, con un hilo de voz.  
   
\- Mhmm,- asiente ella.- Coge tu varita.  
   
Ron coge su varita y la alza con cuidado.  
   
\- ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué creen que pasaría? – dice Hermione.  
   
\- No entiendo,- dice Ron, confundido.  
   
\- Que Ron bloquearía la maldición,- dice Harry, que cree que empieza a entender de qué va el asunto.  
   
\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dice Madame Pince, con expresión asesina.  
   
Les toma un rato convencerla de que están usando las varitas con fines pedagógicos y de que “por supuesto, nadie pensaba atacar a nadie,” pero Gryffindor pierde 5 puntos como medida preventiva y (“no quiero volver a ver una varita levantada en mi biblioteca”) es claro que Madame Pince los está vigilando. Hermione piensa que es una pena que la bibliotecaria no recuerde los 6 largos años que pasó entre esos libros, prácticamente viviendo bajo sus narices. Harry y Ron piensan que es una suerte.  
   
\- ¿En qué íbamos?  
   
\- Ibas a arrancarme el cabello.  
   
\- Oh. Cierto.- Hermione mete la mano en la mochila y Ron se encoge. Luego respira, cuando en lugar de la varita, saca una pluma.  
   
\- Digamos que esta pluma es mi varita y que lanzo el hechizo. La consecuencia obvia es que el hechizo te afecte. A eso se le llama Inercia Temporal. Una vez que algo está encaminado a suceder, sucede.  
   
-¿Cómo… el destino?- pregunta Harry, que no está muy contento con el rumbo que llevan las cosas.  
   
\- Más bien como la física,- dice Hermione, y se muerde el labio inferior.- Imagina que no es un hechizo sino… una pelota. Si lanzo la pelota hacia allá,- dice, señalando a Ron,- ¿a qué crees que le dará?  
   
\- A Ron.  
   
\- ¿Y si a mitad de camino alguien la patea en otra dirección?  
   
\- Entonces cambiaría de dirección.  
   
\- Exacto,- sonríe Hermione.- Todo movimiento, en la distancia o en el tiempo, empieza por acción de una fuerza y continúa por inercia. La inercia traza un rumbo definido y ese rumbo solo cambia si  _fuerzas externas_  lo afectan de algún modo.  
   
Ron mira a Harry con cara de “por un segundo pensé que lo había entendido.”  
   
\- En este caso las  _fuerzas externas_ … somos nosotros, ¿verdad?- dice.  
   
Hermione asiente y Ron sonríe.  
   
\- Muy bien,- interviene Harry.- Lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo nos ayuda. El destino está trazado y si lo alteramos no podemos volver. ¿Qué más es nuevo?  
   
Hermione parece un poco insegura, pero respira y continúa.  
   
\- Pues… lo que en física es una fuerza, en cronomancia equivale a una acción. Cada acción traza un rumbo y ese rumbo solo puede ser modificado por otra acción. Existe cierta discusión acerca del valor de la decisión y si ésta puede o no considerarse una fuerza en sí misma… aunque algunos consideran que tomar una decisión es una acción  _per se_  y entonces la discusión empieza a ponerse…  
   
\- Hermione,- dice Ron, rodando los ojos.  
   
Hermione suspira.  
   
\- La cuestión es que un cambio en la línea temporal siempre depende de acciones y decisiones concretas. El cambio solo sucede una vez que alguien en este tiempo  _decide_  cambiar su futuro.  
   
\- Lo que probablemente sucedería si les contáramos lo que va a pasar,- dice Harry.  
   
\- Sí. Pero solo una vez que se los contáramos.  
   
\- No te sigo.  
   
Hermione levanta la pluma.  
   
\- Si yo lanzo el hechizo ahora, Ron no podría detenerlo,- dice.- Pero si tuviera a mano su varita, la historia sería distinta.- Los chicos asienten.- La varita existe,- dice, señalando el bolsillo en el que Ron la guarda.- Pero para cambiar el futuro no basta con eso. Tiene que tenerla a mano.- Hermione respira hondo.- Una herramienta de cambio no genera un cambio solo por existir.  
   
\- Entonces…  
   
\- Entonces, si por ejemplo escribiéramos una carta contándolo todo, la existencia de esa carta no cambiaría el futuro. Los eventos seguirían su rumbo y ese rumbo solo cambiaría  _una vez que la carta fuese leída_.  
   
\- Lo que estás diciendo…  
   
\- Es que podemos contarles todo lo que queramos, siempre que nos aseguremos de que lo sepan  _después_  de que hayamos vuelto a casa.  
   
***  
   
 **These things are clear to all from time to time**  
The Rain Song. Led Zeppelin, 1973.   
   
   
El día de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, Lily y Hermione reciben invitaciones para la fiesta de San Valentín de Slughorn. Lily no está segura de querer ir porque “todos los años invita a Potter y prefiero no arriesgarme,” pero Hermione puede ver la anticipación secreta. Por un segundo, piensa si debería usar esta oportunidad para remediar el desastre del año pasado. Luego recuerda que ya no estarán aquí para San Valentín.  
   
Es una sensación extraña, entre la tristeza de dejar a Lily y la esperanza de darle una vida diferente.  
   
Desde que decidieron escribir la carta (que crece y crece cada día con los detalles que van recordando de conversaciones espiadas a los adultos, comentarios que de pronto tienen sentido, cuándo y cómo sucedió qué, quién estuvo involucrado, fechas que escapan a su memoria, nombres grabados a fuego), todo está más claro. Están listos. Y si no lo están, no es importante. Necesitan volver. Necesitan volver porque las cosas que están pasando (las cosas que ahora saben, a través de los sueños de Harry) no pueden seguir pasando. Harry tiene una profecía que cumplir, gente que lo necesita. Ahora comprende que la única razón por la que siguen en 1978 es que no son capaces de dejar a sus amigos a la deriva. No cuando saben hacia dónde los llevará la corriente.  
   
 _No solo a nuestros amigos,_  piensa, la risa cristalina de Alice Longbottom tan clara en su mente como si la estuviera escuchando.  
   
\- ¿Por qué tan contenta?- pregunta Clarisse sentándose a su lado. Coge la invitación y la lee.- Ya veo. Ponte algo azul,- agrega en tono de burla,- hace un contraste perfecto con el rojo zanahoria.  
   
*  
   
Pasan la tarde en Hogsmeade. En Zonko’s, los vendedores reciben a James y Sirius como si fueran de la familia. Luego todos escuchan la historia de cómo llegaron a serlo, bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Es una tarde helada en un tiempo ajeno, pero Harry no siente frío y no se siente extraño. Su padre hace bromas y su madre finge que no le hacen gracia. Sirius se porta como un adolescente engreído. Lupin está rodeado de amigos. Sonríe pensando en la vida que podrán llevar. (Por un momento, hasta le da gusto que Colagusano no vaya a convertirse en la burla de un hombre.)  
   
Ya de regreso a Hogwarts paran en Honeydukes, y Remus se pasa una hora decidiendo qué llevar. Es divertido verlo. Harry nunca hubiera imaginado su fascinación por los dulces y si todavía tuviera dinero le compraría la tienda entera. Probablemente lo haga cuando vuelvan. Como agradecimiento por todo.  
   
\- ¿No le vas a invitar nada?- le pregunta Pettigrew a Sirius.  
   
\- ¿Por qué lo haría?- responde Sirius, como ladrando.  
   
\- ¿Porque es lo que haces siempre?  
   
Sirius gruñe y sale de la tienda.  
   
\- ¿Qué le pasa?  
   
James mira a Lupin.  
   
\- Está de mal humor,- dice, pero no suena convencido.  
   
\- Está de mal humor desde navidad,- dice Ron, con un tono que deja claro que está harto del tema.- Si no quiere estar con nosotros, que no venga.  
   
Lupin finalmente escoge algunos chocolates y parten hacia el castillo. El trío se adelanta, Ron todavía despotricando contra Sirius.  
   
\- Ya sé. Es Sirius. Lo sé. Pero ninguno de ustedes tiene que dormir con él. Está insoportable. Y claro, como el príncipe está de mal humor, todos tenemos que jodernos.  
   
\- ¡Ron!- lo regaña Hermione.  
   
Ron se disculpa por el lenguaje, pero no parece que lo sienta mucho.   
   
\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Lupin?- pregunta Harry.  
   
\- ¿Con Remus?- pregunta Ron, extrañado.  
   
\- No sé. No le ha dirigido la palabra en toda la tarde.  
   
\- Pues ahora que lo dices…  
   
Hermione suspira y deja de caminar.  
   
\- A Sirius le gusta Remus.  
   
\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritan Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.  
   
\- Es obvio. Es ridículamente obvio y no sé cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta antes.  
   
\- Hermione… ¿estás loca?  
   
\- Por favor, Ron. Las miradas, las bromas, la manera en la que Sirius nunca le quita las manos de encima… No me vas a decir que te parece normal.  
   
\- ¡Son amigos! Remus es… un chico.  
   
Hermione suspira de nuevo.  
   
\- Harry, ¿un poco de ayuda?  
   
\- Remus es un chico,- dice Harry, que todavía no procesa del todo la conversación. Sobretodo porque, a diferencia de Ron, Harry tiene perfectamente claro que Hermione nunca se equivoca con cosas como ésta.  
   
Sirius y Lupin. La verdad no es tan descabellado. Pero…  
   
\- A Sirius le gusta Remus,- repite Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos.- Y a Remus le gusta Sirius,- dice, mirando a Ron.- No tiene nada de malo, es perfectamente natural. Pero si para ustedes es difícil entenderlo, imagínense lo difícil que es para ellos. Así que tenle paciencia a Sirius,- le dice a Ron.  
   
\- Pero...  
   
\- Ronald… Si James puede entenderlo en 1978, no veo por qué tú no.  
   
\- ¿Mi padre lo sabe?- pregunta Harry.  
   
\- No estoy segura,- dice Hermione.- Pero sí, creo que sí.  
   
Y Harry está tranquilo con la idea de pronto. Es curioso, porque todavía piensa que James es un poco idiota de vez en cuando. Pero si James lo entiende, Harry no ve cómo podría ser malo.  
   
\- ¿Qué hay de Tonks?- pregunta, más por curiosidad que por buscar excusas.  
   
Hermione se encoge de hombros.  
   
\- Le gusta Sirius ahora. Le gustará Tonks algún día. Tampoco es tan raro.  
   
Y vaya si eso no pone en perspectiva todo lo que creía que sabía sobre el mundo.  
   
*  
   
Los observa desde lejos. Las miradas que no se encuentran, las manos que no se tocan. Es una fuerza que carga el ambiente, que vuelve el aire inquieto. Una fuerza que no se resuelve, que lucha contra sí misma.  
   
Los muggles no ven lo que no quieren ver, dicen los magos. Pero no entienden que no hay diferencia entre muggles y magos. Que están hablando de la naturaleza humana.  
   
La gente no ve lo que no quiere ver.  
   
Es tan obvio, de pronto.  
   
\- Mis amigos están prohibidos, Evans.- Lily rueda los ojos. James camina a su lado, los demás adelantados por varios metros.- Además, no eres su tipo.  
   
Hay cierta preocupación en su voz y eso llama la atención de Lily. Se pregunta si James sentirá esa fuerza, si sabrá lo que significa. De reojo, nota que no la mira. Que mira a sus amigos (incómodos, lejanos) con cierta tristeza.  
   
\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunta casi sin darse cuenta.  
   
James voltea de pronto, como si lo hubiera atrapado con las manos en el tazón de galletas. La evalúa un segundo antes de responder.  
   
\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes tú?  
   
Se sostienen la mirada, tratando de descubrir qué sabe el otro. Lily está a punto de responder (un poco porque confía en que James lo sabe, un poco porque confía en James… y vaya si ésa no es la revelación del día), pero James cede primero.  
   
\- ¿Se nota mucho?- pregunta.- No quiero que tengan problemas.  
   
Es curioso, este lado de James. Lily siempre ha sabido que quiere mucho a sus amigos, que haría muchas cosas por ellos. Pero esta preocupación callada, observando desde lejos, sin saber cómo ayudar o si debería hacerlo… esto es nuevo. “No quiero que tengan problemas,” dice. Pero los tendrán y es claro que James lo sabe. Que estará listo para enfrentarlos a su lado cuando lleguen.  
   
Le gusta este lado de James, que tiene tan poco de arriesgado y sin embargo es el epítome de todo lo que Gryffindor representa.  
   
\- No,- responde, buscando tranquilizarlo.- Ya sabes cómo es. La gente no ve lo que no quiere ver.  
   
\- Ya,- dice James. Y es curioso cuánto dice cuando habla tan poco.  
   
Lily observa a los chicos durante un rato. Piensa en palabras que no se dicen, manos que no se tocan, bromas en los vestidores, dos sociedades distintas en mil sentidos que sin embargo concuerdan en las cosas más absurdas. En que es aberrante que Sirius y Remus se quieran, en que tienen derecho a condenarlos por eso. Nunca antes había pensado en la importancia de algo tan simple como el derecho a querer a quien te dé la gana. Siempre lo dio por sentado. Nunca supo apreciarlo.  
   
\- Los vi en el tren,- confiesa,- de camino a Londres.  
   
James hace mueca extraña.  
   
\- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Sabes por qué están así?- Se aclara la garganta.- No es un tema del que pueda hablar con Sirius y Remus no suele hablar mucho.  
   
Lily asiente.  
   
\- Remus salió corriendo,- dice.- Puede ser eso.  
   
James bufa y sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Sí, debe ser eso. Sirius tiene la paciencia de un niño de 5 años y Remus… se parece mucho a ti.  
   
\- ¿A mí?  
   
James la mira y sonríe de pronto, como un niño con un secreto. Pero no responde.  
   
\- ¿Sabes por qué te he invitado a salir tantas veces?- dice después de un rato, en un tono diferente.  
   
\- ¿Porque no tienes memoria de largo plazo?- responde Lily, por costumbre.  
   
James sonríe (siempre sonríe, como si todo fuera un juego).  
   
\- Porque vivo con un recordatorio constante de lo que pasa cuando el miedo a las consecuencias te impide luchar por la persona que amas.  
   
En los ojos de James hay una determinación que no es desconocida, pero cobra de pronto una dimensión nueva. Es como un remolino. Lo envuelve todo y todo gira a su alrededor. La fuerza de la corriente la arrastra hacia el centro.  
   
\- C-creo que deberías ir con tus amigos.  
   
James suelta media risa. Sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Sí,- dice.- Se parece a ti.  
   
Luego avanza hacia sus amigos, ríe y rompe la tensión, empuja a Sirius y hace reír a Remus, y es el hermano leal y protector que siempre fue. Un amigo del que puede sentirse orgullosa. Un hombre en el que puede confiar. (Un hombre que no deja que el miedo a las consecuencias le impida arriesgarse por aquello que ama.)  
   
Se le ocurre de pronto que James es una de esas cosas que siempre dio por sentado. Que nunca supo apreciar.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Literatura muggle?- pregunta Severus ( _Snape,_ se corrige Harry, y no sabe cuándo empezó a tener que corregirse).  
   
\- Algo así.  
   
\- ¿Algo así?  
   
\- Es más como un manifesto. De la ideología de un loco,- dice, y hace “Mi lucha” a un lado. Está empezando a enfermarlo.- Es sobre un periodo de la historia muggle que se parece mucho al que vivimos ahora.  
   
Snape alza una ceja.  
   
\- ¿Hablas de la guerra?  
   
Harry asiente. Desde que encontró la nota de Malfoy (porque era de Malfoy, está seguro) no tiene ganas de hablar con Severus ( _con Snape_ ) respecto a la guerra.  
   
Todo está en la carta, de todos modos.  
   
Pero quiere saber. Quiere saber cosas que un ex mortífago con 20 años de amargura encima no va a poder decirle (no va a recordar siquiera). Más que nada, quiere saber por qué. Por qué Colagusano, que corre como un cachorro detrás de James, decidió traicionar a los únicos amigos que tenía. Por qué una persona inteligente como Severus Snape vendió su alma.  
   
\- ¿Qué pueden saber los muggles sobre esta guerra?- pregunta Severus.  
   
Y a lo mejor es por eso, por la curiosidad que le come las entrañas, que Harry pone el libro en sus manos.  
   
\- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?  
   
***

   
 **You’d think that people would have had enough of silly love songs**  
Silly love songs. Wings, 1976.  
   
   
Entre una y otra cosa, terminan retrasando el regreso hasta el sábado 18 de febrero. Lo que significa que pasan el 14 en 1978.  
   
Las lechuzas del desayuno de San Valentín son probablemente las más esperadas del año. Clarisse recibe dos tarjetas (una es de Marcia por el día de la amistad) y una caja de chocolates del capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw que le dispara la sonrisa más grande y más honesta que Hermione ha visto en su rostro hasta ahora. Lily recibe tres cajas de chocolates, cinco tarjetas y un vinilo de los Beatles (Clarisse la señala con un gesto y murmura “te lo dije” al oído de Hermione).  
   
El vinilo viene con una nota sin firma.  
   
 _Se me ocurrió que cuando le cantes “Hey, Jude” a nuestros hijos para dormir, sería una bonita anécdota que la canción haya estado en el primer disco que te regalé._  
   
Cómo si la necesitara.  
   
James y Sirius son un espectáculo aparte. Remus ya le había contado que hacían competencias, apilándolo todo y contando quién recibía más tarjetas (los regalos cuentan como dos tarjetas, hasta tres si es un buen regalo). “Los reyes de la escuela,” dijo Lily una vez, burlándose de ellos. Los reyes de la escuela, sin duda.  
   
James mira a Lily (que mira el vinilo) con una sonrisa, mientras Peter cuenta.  
   
\- … y dos chocolates son cuatro, más quince…- apunta en un pedazo de pergamino.- Gana James por dos puntos.  
   
\- El desayuno no ha terminado,- dice Sirius con gesto arrogante, y se estira. Finalmente vuelve a estar de buen humor. Como dándole la razón, una lechuza deja caer una tarjeta en su vaso de jugo. Alza una ceja y mira a Peter.  
   
\- Gana James por un punto,- dice Peter.  
   
Hermione está tan distraída por el espectáculo que no ve la tarjeta hasta que Lily le toca el hombro y se la muestra.  
   
\- ¿Para mí?- pregunta, a pesar de que las letras brillantes sobre el corazón rojo deletrean “Hermione” claramente.  
   
 _Gracias,_  dice el corazón cuando lo abre,  _porque cuando estoy contigo me parezco más a la persona que me gustaría ser._  
   
Su primer instinto es buscar a Ron, pero Ron está tan distraído con los chicos que no le devuelve la mirada. Hermione guarda la tarjeta en la mochila, con el corazón latiéndole fuerte y las mejillas rosadas.  
   
Al final, gana Sirius por dos puntos.  
   
\- Y la pregunta que todos nos hacemos,- dice Clarisse acercándose al grupo con Marcia,- es cuál de las bellas damas que hoy te han entregado su corazón tan apasionadamente, será correspondida. Ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, Black.  
   
\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación,- responde Sirius sin inmutarse.- No, no me gustas.  
   
\- No te emociones, Black. Mis gustos han mejorado desde tercero.  
   
Sirius mira a Marcia, que está roja como un tomate.  
   
\- Hacemos esto por diversión,- dice,- todos lo saben. No creo que ninguna de estas chicas tenga un verdadero interés en nosotros. Es más como un concurso de popularidad. Que yo gané,- agrega, apuntando a James. James se ríe.- Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos clases que saltarnos y slytherins que maldecir.  
   
Es como si el último mes no hubiera existido. Como si la lluvia de tarjetas en forma de corazón le hubiera devuelto de pronto todos sus poderes. Mira a Remus (que no ha dicho una palabra en todo el desayuno) como si esperara algo.  
   
\- Te toca,- dice.  
   
Remus lo mira sin comprender.  
   
\- Clases que saltarnos, slytherins que maldecir… Lunático, si no reaccionas pronto, voy a pensar que no te importa lo que haga en los pasillos.  
   
La temperatura del comedor sube varios grados.  
   
*  
   
Harry no cree que haya recibido tantas tarjetas de San Valentín en su vida. Aunque por el color, más que San Valentín, parece que celebraran San Patricio.  
   
\- No te emociones,- dice Severus, y señala la mesa de Gryffindor, donde lechuza tras lechuza deja caer paquetes sobre Sirius y James.- No todo es por ti.  
   
Tiene sentido. Slytherin tiene de pronto una estrella propia y quiere mostrársela al mundo. Aunque hayan perdido el último partido (o tal vez, precisamente por eso). Harry se siente un poco utilizado, pero no puede negar que ha empezado a entender de dónde viene la rivalidad. Gryffindor parece conseguirlo todo sin esforzarse. Harry sabe que es solo una actitud, una apariencia, que las cosas en Gryffindor cuestan tanto como en Slytherin. Pero es difícil verlo desde el otro lado de la cerca.  
   
Tienen DCAO esa mañana y Prewett habla de hechizos de amor que rozan la línea de las artes oscuras. Son historias de miedo más que enseñanzas prácticas, pero las chicas se ven lo suficientemente asustadas como para que la clase haya valido la pena. A la salida, Hermione invita a Ron a la fiesta de Slughorn.  
   
\- Yo… no pensé que fuéramos a quedarnos hasta hoy… pero ya que estamos aquí…  
   
\- Sí… sí, claro… yo…  
   
Harry dobla discretamente hacia el aula de transfiguración.  
   
La fiesta de Slughorn. Ni siquiera se acordaba, pero si lo piensa, no es una mala ocasión para despedirse.  
   
*  
   
La habitación es un caos. Es posible que todo el contenido del baúl de James esté desperdigado por el piso, y no puede ser que no tenga una maldita túnica que le quede bien.  
   
\- Cornamenta… ¡Cornamenta! Me estás volviendo loco,- dice Sirius.- Estás bien cómo estás. Aprende de Zanahoria que tiene una cita con el amor de su vida y va con cualquier cosa.  
   
Es obvio que lo dice por poner nervioso a Ron. Y lo consigue, claro. Se le encienden las orejas de rojo intenso y se mira al espejo por décima vez en la tarde con expresión de derrota. Ni siquiera responde el ataque y ésa sí es mala señal.  
   
James mira a Sirius con gesto de reproche. Sirius rueda los ojos.  
   
\- Estás bien,- dice.- A Granger le gustas como eres.  
   
Y por un segundo James se siente orgulloso de la madurez de su amigo. Luego vuelve a abrir la boca.  
   
\- Si quisiera alguien guapo, elegante y que se vista bien, ya hubiera salido conmigo.  
   
\- Estás bien,- dice Remus de pronto.- Y Sirius tiene razón.  _En la primera parte_ ,- aclara, mirando a Sirius.- A Hermione le gustas como eres.  
   
Ron nunca ha aceptado abiertamente que le guste Granger, pero tampoco lo niega y es bastante obvio de todos modos. Un poco como… sí, un poco como eso.  
   
\- ¿Y tú a qué hora piensas cambiarte?- le pregunta a Sirius.  
   
\- Yo no voy a ir,- contesta desde la cama.  
   
\- ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo rechazas una fiesta?  
   
Sirius suspira.  
   
\- Zanahoria va a ir con Granger, tú vas a pasarte la noche detrás de Evans… y la verdad, yo no estoy humor para correrme de Marcia. Ya las viste en el desayuno.  
   
James asiente. Marcia siempre busca a Sirius en fiestas como ésta. A Sirius nunca pareció molestarle, por otro lado. Y ésa es la entrada que estaba esperando para soltar lo que lleva todo el día queriendo decir.  
   
\- Entonces no vayas solo. Llévate a Lunático.  
   
Suena como una sugerencia perfectamente normal, dos amigos sin pareja llegando juntos a una fiesta. Pero Sirius lo mira sin saber qué decir y el aire en la habitación cambia inmediatamente. Remus, predeciblemente, se pone como un tomate. Ron, para sorpresa de James, gira hacia el espejo y evita mirar a nadie.  
   
En conclusión, hacer de Celestina no es el talento oculto de James.  
   
\- O no,- dice, sintiéndose incómodo él mismo. Sirius lo mira un momento más, la pregunta clara en sus ojos ( _¿qué tanto sabes?_ ). Pero para tranquilidad de todos, no abre la boca.  
   
*  
   
Hay una escultura de hielo de Cupido flotando en mitad de la habitación y si le preguntan a Lily, es un poco demasiado.  
   
\- Ah, queridas niñas, qué gusto verlas. Dos mentes brillantes como pocas,- dice Slughorn, saludándolas.- Pasen, por favor, disfruten de la fiesta.  
   
Ni siquiera saluda a Ron, que va con Hermione. Y eso se le hace a Lily bastante más grosero que la decoración.  
   
Harry está hablando con James junto a la mesa de las bebidas, mientras Sirius mira el ponche con una expresión que no vaticina nada bueno ( _nada de ponche, entonces_ ) _._  Y no es que no se haya dado cuenta del parecido antes, pero ver a Harry y James juntos con túnicas formales casi idénticas es bastante impresionante. Lily ha oído a la gente decir que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo. Si eso es cierto, Harry es sin duda el doble de James.  
   
A veces se pregunta por qué nunca… por qué con Harry no…  
   
Pero no se parecen tanto, si lo piensa bien. No en las cosas que cuentan. Son buenos chicos, los dos. Pero donde Harry es callado, James es ruidoso. Donde Harry se esconde, James se muestra. Donde Harry parece haberse visto forzado a madurar, James apenas empieza a forzarse a sí mismo.   
   
   
   
Desde un punto de vista racional, Harry tiene muchas más cualidades que Lily apreciaría en una pareja. Pero por lo visto, estas cosas no funcionan desde un punto de vista racional.  
   
 _Genial_. Ahora está admitiendo que le gusta Potter. Como si le hicieran falta más problemas.  
   
Todavía no sabe si debe agradecerle o reclamarle a Remus esto de forzarla a mirarse al espejo. O si debería sacudirlo y forzarlo a mirarse él mismo. Tanto miedo al ridículo, tanto miedo a caer, tanto miedo a arriesgarse. James se arriesga y se arriesga y se arriesga, y no parece que los golpes hayan hecho más que fortalecerlo.  
   
A lo mejor es a James a quien debería reclamarle.  
   
\- ¿Bailas?- pregunta el susodicho.  
   
Lily mira alrededor.  
   
\- Nadie está bailando.  
   
\- Es porque nadie más vino a esta fiesta solo por la posibilidad de bailar contigo.  
   
No es una frase hecha. A Lily le ha tomado años llegar a entenderlo, pero incluso cuando habla con ese tono de superestrella, James es ridículamente honesto. Va por la vida con el corazón en la mano, como retando a la gente a apuñalarlo. Lily debe reconocer que lo admira un poco por eso.  
   
No lo bastante como para bailar en una fiesta en la que nadie más lo está haciendo, por otro lado.  
   
\- Me cambié de ropa cinco veces, Evans. Y no solo te niegas a bailar conmigo, sino que ni siquiera me has dicho lo guapo que estoy.  
   
\- Menos mal que no tienes problemas con decírtelo tú mismo, entonces.  
   
Es divertido este ir y venir, dar y devolver, este juego que llevan tantos años jugando. James se desarregla el cabello y la verdad es que está guapísimo, pero es más que eso. Es esa honestidad cruda, esa confianza, esa cercanía que han ido construyendo no sabe ni cómo.  
   
\- Baila conmigo, Evans.  
   
Lily no baila, pero se ríe. Se siente contenta, burbujeante, como si tuviera un secreto maravilloso. James la mira con curiosidad.  
   
\- Hoy estás distinta.  
   
\- Debe ser la luz.  
   
A Lily se le ocurre que James conoce el secreto. Que lo ha conocido siempre. Que lleva años tratando de contárselo. Se le ocurre también que eso que pasó años negándose a sí misma, nunca ha sabido esconderlo de James.  
   
Se acerca de pronto y (casi) no duda antes de besarlo.  
   
O medio besarlo. Porque para besar hacen falta dos.  
   
Tiene un segundo de pánico y luego recuerda que James conoce el secreto.  
   
\- James,- susurra a medio centímetro de sus labios,- si no me besas pronto voy a contarle a nuestros hijos que arruinaste nuestro primer beso.  
   
James parpadea, como si despertara.  
   
Entonces la besa. Y con toda la confianza que irradia, cuando le coge la cintura le tiemblan las manos.  
   
*  
   
\- No es posible.- Sirius parpadea, mira de nuevo y suelta una risa como un ladrido.- Hay que meter a todos bajo las mesas. En cualquier momento empieza a caerse el cielo.  
   
Harry ríe. Tal vez para él no es una sorpresa que James y Lily estén juntos, pero definitivamente es una sorpresa tener asientos de primera fila para el acontecimiento.  
   
Brinda con Sirius a la salud de la nueva pareja y se pasan el resto de la noche huyendo de Marcia Pinewater, una gryffindor de armas tomar que tiene a Sirius metido entre ceja y ceja.  
   
\- A veces ser tan guapo es un problema,- dice Sirius mientras enciende un cigarrillo en el balcón, donde han terminado por esconderse.  
   
\- ¿Fumas?- pregunta Harry extrañado. Sirius asiente.  
   
-¿Quieres uno?  
   
\- No, gracias. Nunca te había visto fumar,- insiste Harry. Ha descubierto que de todos, es de Sirius de quien más le gusta aprender cosas nuevas.  
   
\- Sí, bueno, está prohibido,- dice Sirius, soltando un hilo de humo que se convierte en una sirena.  
   
\- Exhibicionista,- dice Harry con una sonrisa.  
   
\- Hey, si lo tienes, ¿por qué no mostrarlo?  
   
Y ése es Sirius, pintado de cuerpo entero.  
   
\- ¿Qué hay con esa chica?- pregunta Harry.- ¿Pinewater?  
   
\- ¿Marcia? Tuvimos algo hace tiempo. Nada serio.  
   
\- Sí, he oído que “nada serio” es tu segundo nombre.  
   
Sirius se ríe.  
   
\- Ojalá. Mi segundo nombre es Orión y me trae malos recuerdos.- Aspira. Deja salir el humo lentamente y esta vez se convierte en un perro.- Las chicas… no sé. Es divertido por un rato, pero siempre hay algo que falta. Llego a la habitación y tengo que oír a Cornamenta hablar de Evans  _durante_   _horas_ … y es inevitable darte cuenta de que no es lo mismo, de que algo falta. Perdona,- dice, mirando a Harry,- supongo que no quieres oír mis problemas románticos. Debe ser alguna maldición lanzada por esa estatua diabólica.  
   
\- No hay problema,- dice Harry con media sonrisa. Le gusta esta cercanía, su padrino confesándose en la noche.  
   
\- ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta Sirius.- James dijo que tenías novia en América.  
   
\- Algo así. La verdad no sé qué somos a estas alturas.  
   
Desde que descubrió que sus sueños no son verdaderos sueños, se ha preguntado más de una vez si realmente extraña a Ginny. Ginny siempre ha sido parte de su vida. Siempre ha estado allí, aunque Harry haya demorado tanto en verla. Pero lo cierto es que estuvieron juntos, realmente juntos, tan poco tiempo, que Harry empieza a olvidar cómo se sentía besarla, cómo era tenerla cerca.  
   
\- ¿Y no hay nadie especial?- pregunta, recordando las palabras de Hermione al regreso de la salida a Hogsmeade.  _A Sirius le gusta Remus_. Sigue sin procesar la idea del todo.  
   
Sirius mira el paisaje un largo rato antes de responder.  
   
\- Podría haberlo. No sé. Es complicado.  
   
\- ¿Sus familias son rivales ancestrales en Verona o qué?  
   
-  _¿Qué?_ \- pregunta Sirius, y suelta una risa.  
   
\- No sé… ¿Tiene una maldición que hace que se convierta en animal cada vez que abraza a alguien? ¿Vive veinte años en el futuro y solo puedes verla en sueños? ¿Cómo de complicado?  
   
\- Estás más loco que tu primo,- responde sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa,- que ya es decir. No tan complicado, supongo. Hay gente a la que no le va a gustar que estemos juntos. Mucha gente.- Lo piensa un momento.- Y tampoco estoy totalmente seguro de ser correspondido.  
   
\- Ése sí es un problema.  
   
Sirius hace otro perro de humo.  
   
\- No lo sé. Hay cosas, muchísimas cosas que me dicen que sí. Pero él…- Se queda inmóvil un segundo. Como congelado.- Ella, quise decir ella. Ella no habla mucho de sus sentimientos.  
   
Si así es como miente, Harry no entiende cómo consigue engañar a los profesores.  
   
\- Ya. ¿Y esta persona, es alguien que realmente te importa? ¿Como cuando James habla de Lily?  
   
Sirius se toma un segundo. Aspira y deja salir el humo, que esta vez se difumina sin convertirse en nada.  
   
\- Sí... Sí, definitivamente es alguien que me importa.  
   
\- Entonces tampoco es tan relevante, ¿no? Si es él o ella, digo.  
   
Sirius lo mira como si acabara de anunciar que viene del futuro a traer la paz al mundo.  
   
\- Creo que debería considerar mudarme a América,- dice finalmente.  
   
*  
   
Han pasado una noche preciosa. Lily y James por fin están juntos y la carta les dará la posibilidad de estarlo por mucho tiempo. Y mañana volverán a casa. Tienen tantas cosas en qué pensar en este momento que Hermione realmente no debería sentirse emocionada por algo tan tonto como una tarjeta de San Valentín, pero no puede evitarlo.  
   
\- Gracias,- dice, y el susurro se amplifica en el silencio del pasillo.- Pasé una noche preciosa.  
   
\- Gracias a ti,- dice Ron.  
   
Han elegido el camino largo sin ponerse de acuerdo, con ganas de pasar unos minutos más juntos. Caminan sin mirarse, diciendo alguna tontería de vez en cuando como para aligerar el ambiente, a pesar de que llevan años compartiendo secretos en pasillos desiertos. Avanzan hacia la torre, uno al lado del otro, lo bastante cerca como para sentir el calor de la piel que no se toca, que podría tocarse si no fuera por ese centímetro cargado de energía que se acumula en el ambiente.  
   
El centímetro se cruza de rato en rato. Las manos se rozan, la electricidad se libera como una descarga. Siguen avanzando.  
   
\- Gracias por la tarjeta,- dice Hermione, sonrojada,- me gustó mucho.  
   
Ron se detiene de pronto.  
   
\- ¿Qué tarjeta?  
   
\- La tarjeta. ¿En el desayuno? ¿”Cuando estoy contigo me parezco más a la persona que me gustaría ser”?  
   
Incluso en la luz débil del pasillo puede ver las orejas de Ron encenderse.  
   
\- Yo no te mandé ninguna tarjeta.  
   
Hermione frunce el ceño.  
   
\- ¿Entonces quién…?  
   
\- No sé,- la corta Ron.- ¿A quién estás ayudando a “parecerse más a la persona que quisiera ser”?  
   
\- No sé.- Es clásico de Ron. Molestarse porque alguien más le envió una tarjeta cuando él ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de enviar una propia…  _Clásico_.- A nadie, por lo visto.  
   
Dobla la esquina, avanza hacia el retrato y pronuncia la contraseña. No espera a que Ron haya cruzado la puerta antes de subir a su habitación.  
   
Ya debería estar acostumbrada a estas alturas.  
   
*  
   
Lo encuentra todavía despierto, leyendo a Hitler. Y ni siquiera duda antes de tumbarse a su lado en la cama, la espalda contra la pared y los pies colgando.  
   
\- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te recuerda a alguien?  
   
Severus alza una ceja y cierra el libro, marcando la página con un dedo.  
   
\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?  
   
\- Divertida. Buena comida, buena conversación… una decoración que nunca olvidaré, sin duda.  
   
\- Suena como a Slughorn.  
   
\- Definitivamente Slughorn.- Harry se apoya en la pared y cierra los ojos. Quiere decir “deberías haber venido”, pero lo que dice es- James y Lily están juntos.  
   
Por algún motivo es importante que Severus lo sepa de boca de un amigo en la seguridad de su habitación y no mañana, cuando los vea llegar de la mano al Gran Comedor. Harry abre los ojos despacio. Severus parece un niño, vulnerable y perdido, por un segundo. Luego endurece los ojos y se esconde tras una expresión de desprecio (una expresión que Harry ha visto hasta el cansancio en clase de pociones).  
   
\- Te gusta Lily, ¿verdad?- susurra. No es la primera vez que lo piensa, desde ese sueño tan raro.  
   
Severus respira pesadamente y se apoya en la pared. Harry sabe que es lo más cercano a una admisión que va a obtener.  
   
\- Éramos amigos de niños- dice. Harry piensa en Ginny.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasó?  
   
\- Potter,- dice con rabia. Harry sabe que se refiere a James, pero el tono es tan conocido que lo hace dudar por un segundo. Luego Severus se pasa las manos por la cara y la rabia se diluye.- Y yo,- dice bajito.- Yo dije cosas que no debía. La insulté.  
   
Harry recuerda lo que dijo, aquella tarde bajo el roble.  _Es solo una palabra_ , dice Zabini. Obviamente no lo era para Lily. No lo es para Hermione. Harry sospecha que desde ese día, ha dejado de serlo para Severus. Aún así, para la mayoría de slytherins (para la mayoría de sangrepuras, sospecha) es solo una palabra.  
   
\- ¿Has intentado disculparte?  
   
Severus se ríe sin gracia.  
   
\- ¿He intentado disculparme?- No lo mira cuando habla.- Me pasé todo sexto intentando disculparme. Creo que ya me he humillado suficiente.  
   
Harry piensa en las cosas que tendrían que pasar para que dejara de ser amigo de Ron y Hermione, en la cantidad de peleas que han superado sin más que una disculpa, los meses de silencio que se han olvidado con una broma, los gritos y acusaciones que son parte de una vida juntos, y no entiende a su madre.  
   
A lo mejor se daba cuenta de que él la quería de otra manera y ella no podía corresponderle. A lo mejor pensó que era más justo dejarlo ir. Se le ocurre que Severus también ha pensado en esa explicación y que no lo ayuda a sentirse mejor.  
   
\- Tal vez no tiene que ver contigo, sino con ellos,- dice Harry. Porque no hay nada malo en Severus, una vez que lo conoces. Es divertido (si bien su humor puede ser un poco ácido), siempre tiene cosas interesantes que decir y aunque no es el chico más guapo del mundo, tiene esas manos largas y esos ojos intensos, y sobretodo, tiene presencia. Consigue sobresalir en una casa como Slytherin sin intentar sobresalir (y no se da ni cuenta). Harry no entendería el motivo por el que Lily nunca se fijó en él si no la hubiera visto todos esos meses con James. Hay cosas que simplemente “encajan”. Cosas que tienen que ser.- Tal vez hay cosas que están destinadas a pasar.  
   
Severus lo mira con ojos endurecidos.  
   
\- Solo los gryffindors creen en el destino,- dice.  
   
Y recordando el viaje que hará en pocos días, las personas que dependen de su retorno, la profecía, los caminos que ruega que pueda deshacer la carta, Harry desea con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer a Slytherin por primera vez desde que el sombrero volvió a dictar su destino.  
   
Es entonces cuando Lestrange abre la puerta y le recuerda por qué nunca lo deseó antes.  
   
\- Ah, los tórtolos ya están en su escondite. Deberías vigilar mejor a tu novio, Snape. Black lo tuvo secuestrado toda la noche. En San Valentín ni más ni menos.  
   
Rosier es un matón con un problema de celos. Avery es un cachorro que sigue a Rosier por los pasillos. Todavía no entiende cómo terminó Severus con los mortífagos. Pero Harry no puede negar que a veces le da gusto saber que Lestrange se va pudrir 15 años en Azkaban.  
   
*  
   
 **The dreams of the night time will have vanished by dawn**  
Time waits for no one. The Rolling Stones, 1974.   
   
   
No se despiden de nadie. Ni siquiera de Dumbledore. Dejan la carta en el baúl de Hermione, donde hay menos posibilidades de que la encuentre la persona equivocada.  
   
\- ¿Sala de Menesteres?  
   
\- No,- dice Harry.- Tenemos que salir del castillo.  
   
El castillo está tomado por mortífagos. Aunque por lo que Harry puede ver en sus sueños, todo Gran Bretaña lo está.  
   
\- ¿Hogsmeade?  
   
Harry niega con la cabeza. Ron y Hermione se miran preocupados.  
   
\- Podríamos ir a la cueva de Hocicos,- dice Ron.  
   
Y no es mala idea, así que abren el mapa, toman el pasaje de la Bruja Tuerta hasta Honeydukes y caminan hasta la cueva en el frío de febrero.  
   
Se miran un momento, preparándose para el viaje. Hermione tira la cadena sobre sus cuellos. Se toman de las manos. Dicen el encantamiento.  
   
Y nada pasa.  
   
Lo intentan de nuevo.  
   
Lo intentan tres veces más.  
   
\- ¿Por qué no funciona?  
   
Hermione se muerde el labio inferior y no responde.  
   
\- Hermione, ¿por qué no funciona?- pregunta Ron de nuevo.  
   
\- No lo sé.- Respira hondo para tranquilizarse.- Podrían… podrían ser muchas cosas. Podría ser que el encantamiento de regreso tenga alguna diferencia que no conocemos. Debe ser eso,-murmura, pero no suena convencida.  
   
\- Vamos con Dumbledore,- dice Harry.  
   
Salieron después del desayuno y regresan al castillo al caer la tarde. Se salvan por los pelos de que Filch los atrape saliendo de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta. Corren más que caminan a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
   
\- Alfajor. Dulce de leche. Mazapán. Manzana de caramelo…- recita Hermione sin respirar. Está empezando a poner a Harry más nervioso todavía, cuando la puerta se abre. Del otro lado, Dumbledore los mira preocupado. Se les tiene que notar la desesperación, supone Harry.  
   
\- ¿Está todo bien?  
   
Hermione niega con la cabeza.  
   
\- Pasen, por favor.  
   
Se lo explican en detalle. Cada palabra del encantamiento, cada movimiento de la cadena, cada hipótesis que se les ha ocurrido desde que salieron de la cueva.  
   
\- La piedra se ve bien,- dice Dumbledore, examinándola.- Y el encantamiento parece correcto.  
   
\- ¿Entonces por qué no funciona, profesor?- pregunta Hermione.  
   
Harry tiene una idea de por qué. Una idea que le da vueltas en la boca del estómago. Es claro en la mirada de Dumbledore que él tiene la misma idea. Pero es Ron quien finalmente lo dice.  
   
\- ¿Es por la carta?  
   
\- ¿Qué carta?- pregunta Dumbledore.  
   
\- Escribimos una carta contándolo todo,- dice Hermione.- Pero nadie la ha leído,- se apresura a agregar.- Tiene un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el texto que no va a desaparecer hasta mañana. Y tampoco le entregamos el sobre a nadie, está escondido, nadie sabe que existe.  
   
Dumbledore frunce el ceño.  
   
\- Profesor… Nadie la ha leído.- Hermione se pone más y más pálida a cada segundo.  
   
\- Pero a lo mejor no hace falta, ¿verdad?- dice Ron.- A lo mejor el simple hecho de que exista ya lo cambió todo. Tú misma lo dijiste en la biblioteca,- agrega, con tono acusador.- Tú sabías que esto podía pasar, ¿verdad?  
   
Hermione mira al piso.  
   
\- ¡Lo sabías!- grita Ron de pronto.  
   
\- Señor Weasley,- dice Dumbledore. Y Ron baja la voz, pero no se calla.  
   
\- Dijiste que era un plan seguro.  
   
Hermione traga saliva. Se le humedecen los ojos.  
   
\- Ron…- intenta Harry.  
   
\- Pero lo planeamos con cuidado,- dice Hermione bajito.- Nadie sabe que la carta existe.  
   
\- Dime que no estamos atrapados aquí solo porque pensaste que eras infalible,- dice Ron. Hermione deja caer la primera lágrima.-Dime que no estamos atrapados aquí porque preferiste arriesgar a  _mi hermana_  antes que a la madre de Neville.  
   
\- No creo que buscar culpas ayude en este momento,- dice Dumbledore.  
   
Pero la primera lágrima ha abierto camino a la segunda, la segunda a la tercera, y Hermione sale de la oficina cubriéndose el rostro.  
   
Parece que Ron va a seguirla, pero no lo hace. Se queda mirando Harry un largo rato.  
   
\- Tú también lo sabías, ¿verdad?- dice, desinflado.- ¿Soy el único idiota que pensó que esto iba a funcionar?  
   
\- Todos pensamos que iba a funcionar, Ron. Si no, no lo hubiéramos hecho.  
   
Ron suspira y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.  
   
\- Creo que debería ir a buscarla,- dice. Y sale de la oficina sin esperar respuesta.  
   
*  
   
\- No lo entiendo.  
   
Es obvio que lo dice por decir algo. Que “no lo entiendo” no empieza siquiera a describir lo que está pasando en su cabeza. Albus quisiera poder darle una repuesta. Pero ¿a cuál de sus preguntas? Parecen ser muchas y estar entrelazadas, y Albus no está seguro de tener una respuesta para ninguna.  
   
\- No hicimos nada,- sigue el muchacho.- Nadie leyó la carta. Nadie sabía que existía.  
   
Tanta culpa. Tanta culpa inmerecida, y sin embargo imposible de evitar. Albus también tiene preguntas. Qué estaba pensando cuando envió a tres niños de 17 años en esta misión, es la primera (pero ésa ya tendrá oportunidad de responderla). Suspira.  
   
\- La discusión acerca del poder de la intención es una de las más complejas en el terreno de la cronomancia. Es posible que el simple hecho de haber decidido dejar esa carta…  
   
\- ¿Y si…?- El muchacho traga saliva.- ¿Y si no la dejáramos?  
   
Quién puso el mundo sobre los hombros de Harry Potter, es otra. (Preguntaría. Pero teme un poco la respuesta.)  
   
\- ¿Quieres decir si la destruyen antes de que alguien pueda leerla?  
   
El muchacho asiente y el mundo sobre sus hombros se hace más sombrío, más sangrante. Lo que sea que están intentando evitar con esa carta, lo ha afectado a él más que a ninguno. ¿Tal vez sus padres? No, no debe pensar en eso. No puede cambiarlo.  
   
 _A menos que haya cambiado ya._  
   
\- Puede funcionar,- responde. Pero teme que no. Era algo que su madre solía decirle cuando era pequeño.  _Todo lo que hacemos tiene un impacto en el mundo, Albus_.  _Son las pequeñas cosas las que construyen el mañana._  No es imposible. Albus ha visto abrazos que salvan vidas, discusiones que inician revoluciones, sonrisas que marcan el rumbo de una persona. Y los ha visto en los pasillos. Ha oído las historias. Un slytherin que se bate a duelo defendiendo su herencia mestiza. Palabras de solidaridad para los hombres-lobo frente a toda la clase. Gryffindors y slytherins compartiendo la mesa.  
   
No sabe cómo explicárselo a Harry. Ni por qué no se los advirtió antes. ¿Por qué dejó que se quedaran en Hogwarts?  
   
Pero no. Ésa no es la pregunta.  
   
\- ¿Por qué nos envió aquí, profesor?- pregunta Harry cabizbajo.  _¿Por qué nos envió a un pasado en el que era imposible no intervenir?_  
   
Y ésa es la pregunta, por supuesto. La pregunta cuya respuesta tiene el potencial de resolver todas las demás interrogantes.  
   
Albus no está seguro de querer conocerla.  
   
*  
  
 **The night is long, but you are here**  
Follow you, follow me. Genesis, 1978.  
   
   
Hermione parece un poco perdida en esa sábana blanca que son los terrenos del castillo en invierno. Casi como esa sabelotodo que Ron no soportaba en primero, llorando escondida en el baño de niñas, sola en un castillo lleno de gente. Al mismo tiempo, el cansancio en sus hombros delata el camino que ha recorrido desde entonces, las batallas y los sacrificios que la han convertido en una mujer a la que no puede evitar querer todavía más de lo que quería a esa niña.  
   
\- Lo siento,- dice. Pero ella no responde, la mirada perdida en el horizonte.- No… no pensé que esto pasaría. Es decir, sabía que podía pasar… pero nunca pensé que pasaría. Reaccioné mal. Lo siento.  
   
Hermione no responde en un buen rato. Casi parece que no va a responder, cuando habla bajito, mirándose las manos.  
   
\- Mis padres se conocieron el 14 de febrero de 1978,- dice, y Ron se siente todavía más idiota, si es posible.- El sábado siguiente, salieron a comer y a mi padre se le malogró el auto del otro lado de la ciudad.- Sonríe un poco.- Perdieron el último autobús a la universidad. Mi madre dice que si no se congeló en los primeros 15 minutos fue porque estaba echando chispas. Al final se metieron a un café y se quedaron conversando toda la noche.  
   
\- Hermione…  
   
 - Eso es hoy, ¿sabes?- Ron asiente despacio.- Mi madre debe estar pensando qué ponerse.- Los ojos se le humedecen un poco.- Y yo estoy aquí, pero no puedo verla. Nunca más,- dice, y se le quiebra voz, - nunca más voy a poder verla.  
   
Ron le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros y Hermione colapsa contra su pecho, frágil como una niña enfrentándose a un mundo desconocido.  
   
\- Les dejé una carta,- dice entre sollozos,- explicándoles todo. Se la di a Ginny. Yo sé que estaba prohibido, pero no sabía qué hacer. No podía irme sin decir nada. Si alguien la encuentra y descubren que Harry…  
   
\- Shh… está bien. Está bien,- Ron le frota la espalda en círculos. Se siente de pronto mucho mayor de lo que se ha sentido nunca. Responsable de aquellos que siempre fueron responsables de él.- Ginny va a tener cuidado. No va a pasar nada.  
   
\- No podemos volver, Ron. Harry tiene que enfrentar a Voldemort y no podemos…- las lágrimas siguen cayendo.- Es mi culpa. Pensé que podíamos arreglarlo todo… siempre pienso que puedo… y es mi culpa…  
   
\- Shh… tranquila. Tranquila. Esto no es tu culpa. Todo va estar bien.  
   
Hermione levanta el rostro hinchado y lo mira incrédula.  
   
\- ¿Cómo va a estar bien, Ron? Estamos atrapados en una dimensión paralela y Harry no puede cumplir la profecía, y no tenemos cómo volver.  
   
Es curioso eso de crecer. Tendría que sentirse atrapado, morirse de miedo, morirse de rabia como hace apenas unos minutos. Pero Hermione está llorando y de pronto todo es muy claro.  
   
\- Todo va a estar bien,- dice,- porque estamos juntos. Y siempre que hemos estado juntos, todo ha estado bien.- Le seca las lágrimas con el borde de la túnica.- Yo también extraño a mi familia. Y a los chicos de la clase. Pero si puedo escoger, siempre voy a estar donde estén Harry y tú. Y solo por eso, todo va a estar bien.- Hermione sonríe despacio con los ojos hinchados y Ron tiene de pronto una epifanía.- Pero si un día, Merlín no lo quiera, tengo que escoger…- Hace una pausa. Traga saliva. Con una mano temblorosa, le quita un mechón del rostro a Hermione.- Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado,- dice.- Quiero que lo entiendas bien. Pase lo que pase. Y…  
   
\- Y por eso,- dice Hermione, casi susurrando,- todo va estar bien.  
   
Puede ver la confianza en sus ojos (puede ver todo lo demás, por un segundo). Y cuando cruza ese centímetro (finalmente) es casi como si no lo decidiera. Como si su cuerpo supiera qué hacer (y si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera dejado tomar el control hace mucho).  
   
El mundo se desarma a su alrededor y lo sabe. Harry y la profecía, sus amigos, su familia… Están metidos en un problema gordo. Pero maldita sea si le importa cuando Hermione abre los labios y se aprieta contra su cuerpo.  
   
*  
   
Las lechuzas sobrevuelan el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville y Seamus leen El Profeta. Ginny se sienta a su lado, pero no lee, no come, no participa. Tiene la vista clavada en la silla vacía al centro de la mesa de profesores.  
   
Harry busca a Luna con la mirada, pero no la encuentra.  
   
Neville mira a Ginny, sigue su mirada hasta la mesa de profesores y suspira.  
   
\- Luna no querría que dejes de comer.  
   
Ginny lo mira, asiente y se sirve una salchicha.  
   
\- ¿Qué dice El Profeta?  
   
\- Que el Registro de Hijos de Muggles está “haciendo una labor excelente”, que el Ministerio sigue buscando a Harry, que Umbridge está planeando acabar con la educación mágica… nada nuevo.  
   
\- ¿Desaparecidos?- pregunta Ginny.  
   
\- Nadie conocido.  
   
Ginny asiente y no pregunta más.  
   
\- No te caigas,- le dice Neville bajito, como pidiendo un favor muy grande.- Si tú te caes nos caemos todos, pelirroja.  
   
*  
   
Se saltan el desayuno al día siguiente para hablar del problema. Han vuelto al inicio, a la encrucijada entre el sufrimiento de una generación y el sufrimiento de otra. Hermione no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Clarisse ( _de Clarisse, por Merlín_ ) que la llevaron a tomar la decisión de correr el riesgo de escribir la carta.  
   
 _¿Estás segura de que ninguno sabe nadar?_  
   
La verdad es que no está segura. Sabe lo que sucederá con esta generación si todo sigue el rumbo trazado, pero no tiene idea de lo que sucederá en su propio tiempo. Los sueños de Harry no parecen indicar que vaya a ser nada bueno, pero tampoco indican que ellos vayan a poder cambiarlo al volver. Ha analizado mil veces el texto de la profecía en su mente y no termina de entenderlo. Tal vez regresen y no puedan hacer nada por mejorar las cosas. Por otro lado, también podría ser que se queden y solo consigan empeorarlo todo para esta generación.  
   
Es demasiada incertidumbre para tomar una decisión.  
   
Harry está demasiado involucrado emocionalmente. Ron, por otro lado, lo tiene muy claro.  
   
\- Hay que destruir la carta,- dice. Luego los mira.- Hey, a mí también me cuesta, también son mis amigos. Pero tenemos que volver.  
   
\- No son tus padres,- dice Harry, y a Ron se le encienden las orejas.  
   
Pero tiene razón. No vinieron a cambiar las cosas. Tienen una responsabilidad con la gente que los está esperando.  _¿Cómo es que nadie lo pensó?_  No es la primera vez que se lo pregunta. ¿Cómo es que a nadie se le ocurrió que esto era inevitable?  
   
Ron tiene razón. Lo primero que deberían hacer es destruir la carta. Tendrían que haberlo hecho inmediatamente. Pero no lo hicieron. Esperaron toda la noche y lo siguen discutiendo, y a Hermione le parece que ése es indicativo suficiente de la decisión que les gustaría tomar. Solo que no la toman, no pueden tomarla.  
   
Y en esa indecisión, van terminar con dos generaciones ahogadas.  
   
\- Tenemos que destruir la carta,- dice Hermione.  
   
Harry suspira y asiente, apretando los dientes. Es la decisión más difícil que han tenido que tomar hasta ahora. Pero la toman juntos.  
   
***  
   
 **Dear lord, I sincerely hope you’re coming (cause you really started something)**  
Waiting for the end of the world. Elvis Costello, 1976.  
   
   
 _Profesor:_  
   
 _Si recibe esta carta, es porque hemos regresado a casa. Gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros durante nuestra estadía, y por todo lo que hará en el futuro. No pudimos decírselo en su momento, pero ha sido usted una enorme influencia en nuestras vidas. Si bien nunca nos dictó una clase, fue el maestro de quien aprendimos la lección más importante: que solo el amor puede vencer a la oscuridad._  
   
 _Es esa lección la que nos obliga a escribir esta carta. No podemos cambiar el futuro. Hay gente en nuestro tiempo que necesita que volvamos. Pero para que ese tiempo exista, van a suceder muchas injusticias. Y usted nos enseñó a luchar siempre contra la injusticia. No podemos permitir que las cosas que sucedieron vuelvan a suceder, pero no podemos evitarlo. Tal vez usted pueda, con la información que contiene esta carta._  
   
 _Tal vez la historia empieza con James Potter y Lily Evans..._  
   
*  
   
Peter no estaba espiando. De verdad que no. Solo quería dejarle un regalo a Hermione porque vio cómo le brillaron los ojos cuando recibió la tarjeta y anda peleada con Ron desde esa noche, y eso debe ser buena señal, ¿verdad?  
   
No estaba planeando abrir el baúl. Es solo que Hermione siempre está leyendo y Peter quería saber qué libros tenía escondidos, qué temas le gustaban. Esperaba tener nuevos temas de conversación cuando le pida ayuda con alguna tarea, unirse a esas discusiones sobre literatura muggle que tiene con Remus y Lily en la sala común.  
   
Pero hay algo en un pergamino en blanco cuyo texto se vuelve visible frente a tus ojos que es irresistible para un merodeador. No atina a esconderse cuando oye la puerta y allí está Hermione, pálida como la nieve.  
   
Suelta la carta como si le quemara las manos. (Las cosas que dice queman mucho más adentro.)  
   
Se miran un largo rato sin que nadie diga nada y de pronto Hermione se ríe, intenta parecer desenfadada. No le sale muy bien.  
   
\- ¿Encontraste la carta?- dice.- Es una broma que estoy preparando con Harry y Ron.  
   
Y Peter duda. Porque las cosas que dice la carta son bastante increíbles, pero si es una broma, es la broma más elaborada que haya visto en sus siete años como merodeador.  
   
\- ¿Una broma para Dumbledore?  
   
\- Dumbledore tiene mucho sentido del humor.  
   
No hay nada divertido en esa carta.  
   
\- ¿La leíste?- pregunta, como si no fuera importante. Espera nunca tener que pedirle a Hermione que lo cubra, porque finge muy mal.  
   
Peter asiente.  
   
Una broma. Si lo piensa, eso tendría más sentido. No puede ser cierto lo que dice la carta. Que va a vender a sus amigos, que va a inculpar a Sirius, que va a matar a sangre fría… Se da cuenta de pronto de algo importante.  
   
\- No me has preguntado cómo conseguí subir a tu habitación.  
   
Hermione parpadea.  
   
La carta lo explica claramente. Que es un animago, que puede convertirse una rata. Así es como va a fingir su muerte en el futuro, para inculpar a Sirius de su traición. El encuentro con Lestrange tiene sentido de pronto. Está intentando reclutarlo. Está intentando reclutarlo  _y va a tener éxito_.  
   
\- Peter…- dice Hermione con tristeza. Levanta la varita.  
   
Peter se transforma, pero no es lo bastante rápido para huir del  _Obliviate_.  
   
*  
   
Han vuelto a la cueva. La carta convertida en cenizas yace en un rincón. Ron camina en círculos y la imagen es un poco ridícula, con lo alto que es y lo bajo del techo de piedra.  
   
-Hay que intentarlo de nuevo.  
   
\- Lo hemos intentado tres veces, Ron.  
   
\- ¿Estás segura de que hiciste bien el  _Obliviate_?  
   
\- Estoy segura.  
   
\- ¡¿Entonces por qué no funciona?!- grita, lanzando las manos hacia arriba y golpeando el techo.  
   
\- ¡No lo sé!- grita Hermione, que está empezando a desesperarse también.  
   
\- No ganamos nada peleando,- dice Harry. Es lo primero que dice desde que Hermione llegó con la carta, contando lo que había pasado con Peter.  
   
Ron suspira y se desarma, con los hombros caídos y la expresión cansada. Se acerca a Hermione y la abraza.  
   
\- Lo siento. No es tu culpa, no debería gritarte.  
   
\- Pero a lo mejor  _es_  mi culpa,- dice Hermione.- El  _Obliviate_  no es un hechizo perfecto. Deja cicatrices. Peter no va a recordar lo que pasó, pero tampoco es como si nunca hubiera sucedido… hay una parte del recuerdo que queda...  
   
Ron la besa en la frente.  
   
\- No es tu culpa,- dice, mirándola a los ojos.  
   
\- La idea de la carta fue mía.  
   
\- Y todos aceptamos el riesgo,- dice Harry.- Además, Dumbledore dijo que a lo mejor ni siquiera era la carta.  
   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Hermione.  
   
\- Dice que podría ser algo que hayamos hecho sin darnos cuenta.  
   
\- ¿Como qué?- pregunta Ron.  
   
A Hermione se le ocurren algunas cosas. Discusiones sobre licantropía, conversaciones con Peter. La mirada de Harry deja claro que a él se le ocurren varias más.  
   
\- ¿Cómo qué?- insiste Ron.  
   
\- Como que la estrella del equipo de Slytherin sea un mestizo, por ejemplo,- dice Hermione.- Eso tiene que haber hecho que más de uno se cuestione cosas.  
   
\- Pero…- dice Ron confundido,- eso no podemos deshacerlo.  
   
Hermione le acaricia el rostro, lo mira con ojos humedecidos.  
   
No,- dice.- No podemos.  
   
***


	4. Imagine a road (so long looking backwards you can't see where it really begun)

**Well, I’ve been afraid of changing**  
Landslide. Fleetwood Mac, 1975.   
   
   
Harry lleva tres noches sin dormir y empieza a parecer un muerto en vida. Severus sabe de insomnio, pero nunca había visto así a su amigo.  
   
\- ¿Te sientes bien?  
   
Harry asiente, cansado.  
   
\- No te preocupes. Son problemas personales.  
   
\- ¿Tu novia de América?- pregunta Severus. No es que le interese, claro. O que acostumbre meterse en la vida personal de Harry. Pero algo le pasa y Merlín sabe que mientras no afecte su desempeño en la escoba nadie más va a darse cuenta.  
   
Harry parpadea, como si ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido. Luego suspira.  
   
\- Sí… eso también, supongo.  
   
No, ése no es el problema. Severus sabe que tiene que ver con las pesadillas y ese maldito atrapasueños que no ha quitado de la cabecera a pesar de que a estas alturas tiene que saber perfectamente lo que es. Pensó que era un regalo de la dichosa novia. Pero a lo mejor estaba equivocado.  
   
Harry coge el libro de su mesa de noche y lo observa un rato.  
   
\- ¿Lo terminaste?  
   
Severus asiente. Un libro de lo más interesante. Y más interesante aún es que Harry se lo haya dado precisamente ahora.  
   
\- ¿Qué te pareció?  
   
\- Interesante,- responde Severus,- para venir de un muggle.  
   
\- ¿Para venir de un muggle? Es palabra por palabra el discurso de los mortífagos. Dale al tipo una varita y un nombre pomposo…  
   
\- No pienso discutir contigo mis opiniones políticas, Harry.  
   
Es lo más cerca que ha llegado de admitirlo en voz alta. Pero no importa, porque de alguna manera, Harry ya lo sabía.  
   
\- ¿Sabes por qué te di el libro, verdad?  
   
\- Para que viera que los mortífagos no son tan diferentes de los muggles,- responde Severus. Es obvio. También es un poco ridículo. Hace falta más que una ideología para seguir al Señor Tenebroso. Hace falta talento.  
   
Harry lo mira un largo rato (con esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a…).  
   
\- ¿Por qué, Snape?- pregunta en un susurro.  
   
A veces lo llama “Snape”. Como casi todo el mundo. No debería significar nada, solo que cuando Harry lo dice parece que hablara con otra persona, que exigiera respuestas de “Snape” que a Severus le es imposible ofrecer.  
   
\- ¿Por qué…?  
   
\- Por qué hacer algo tan estúpido.  
   
\- ¿Te parece estúpido aliarte con los ganadores?- pregunta Severus, fastidiado. Una cosa es que Harry piense distinto y otra que insulte sus decisiones.  
   
\- ¿Quieres leer cómo terminó para los muggles?- responde Harry.- Hay cientos de libros al respecto.  
   
\- No me interesa cómo terminó para los muggles. Son muggles. Es completamente distinto.  
   
\- Eres una persona inteligente, Severus. Has leído el libro. ¿En qué es distinto, exactamente? ¿En que llevamos varitas en vez de pistolas? Ese tipo,- dice, señalando el libro,- es uno de los más grandes asesinos de la historia. Y Voldemort no está buscando ser nada distinto. Así que, por favor, explícame cómo una persona inteligente como tú termina arrastrándose a los pies de un asesino.  
   
Severus parpadea. Nunca ha oído a nadie llamar al Señor Tenebroso por su nombre. Harry no lo entiende. No ha crecido en Gran Bretaña. No sabe cómo son las cosas.  
   
\- Primero, deja de asumir que sabes lo que está pasando con la comunidad mágica solo porque se parece a algo que dijo un muggle hace 30 años. Segundo, si hubieras crecido aquí sabrías que las cosas no son tan simples para todos como fueron para ti. Tenemos que vivir escondidos de los muggles, avergonzados de nuestra herencia. ¿Y por qué deberíamos estarlo? ¿Por qué restringir nuestra magia?  
   
\- Restringir nuestra magia… estás hablando de artes oscuras, ¿verdad? ¿Ésa es la herencia de la que quieres sentirte orgulloso?  
   
\- ¿Y por qué no? Nacimos con estos poderes y no nos dejan usarlos. Estamos hartos, Harry. Hartos de escondernos para que los muggles, sus hijos y sus defensores puedan sentirse seguros cuando nos humillan, cuando nos golpean, cuando nos tratan como si no valiéramos nada.  
   
\- Cuando nos humillan, cuando nos golpean…- Harry lo mira como si pudiera ver mucho más allá de la superficie. La rabia le brilla en los ojos, roja y dorada.- ¿De eso se trata, Snape? ¿Vas a convertirte en un asesino porque unos idiotas te hicieron la vida imposible en la escuela?- A veces dice cosas como ésa cuando pierde los papeles. Cosas sin sentido.- ¿Vas a vender tu alma por una venganza estúpida?  
   
\- Eso no fue lo que dije.  
   
Pero Harry ya no escucha, ya no está. Se ha ido a ese otro lugar al que va cuando dice “cosas sin sentido”.  
   
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando no tengas a quién más culpar? ¿Cuándo todos los que odias estén muertos? ¿Qué vas a hacer en 20 años,  _Snape_? ¿Te vas a convertir en una sombra en esta maldita mazmorra, masturbándote con la idea de que los hijos de tus enemigos se orinen en los pantalones cada vez que te ven? ¿Vas a revolcarte de placer mientras te burlas de un hombre que pasó 12 años en el infierno?- Harry hace una pausa. Traga saliva. Aprieta los puños.- ¿Vas a traicionar a la única persona que cree en ti para que Voldemort te deje conservar tu patética existencia?  
   
Severus es muchas cosas, pero no es idiota.  
   
\- Un día de estos me vas a tener que decir con quién estás hablando realmente. Por ahora, te aconsejaría que duermas. La falta de sueño te está afectando.- Intenta que su tono deje perfectamente claro lo afortunado que debería sentirse Harry de salir libre con una advertencia.   
   
Harry tiembla, pálido, pero se mete en la cama y cierra las cortinas. No duerme. Severus sabe que no duerme.  
   
 _¿Qué te está pasando?_  
   
*  
   
\- Pettigrew…  
   
 _Lestrange._  Peter traga saliva.  
   
\- ¿Cómo van esos encantamientos?  
   
Peter no responde.  
   
\- ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Pettigrew? ¿O es el condicionamiento de tus “amigos”? No les gusta mucho que opines, ¿verdad?  
   
\- Deja de hablar de mis amigos.  
   
\- De acuerdo. No hablemos de esos perdedores. Hablemos de cosas más interesantes. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que Dumbledore tiene un grupo clandestino que lucha contra el Señor Tenebroso?- Peter ha oído los rumores, pero no responde. Lestrange sonríe, como divertido.- Estoy seguro de que tus “queridos amigos” van a correr a unirse en cuanto terminen la escuela. Potter y Black no resisten las causas perdidas.- Hace una pausa. Lo mira de pies a cabeza.- Y tú vas a ser el próximo. Van a insistir e insistir y vas a ceder.  
   
Peter quisiera pensar que es mentira, pero recuerda cómo lo convencieron de convertirse en animago a pesar de su resistencia. Cómo lo convencieron de pasar las lunas llenas junto a un hombre-lobo. Es imposible decirle que no a James y Sirius.  
   
\- No eres como otros gryffindors, Pettigrew,- dice Lestrange.- Puedo verlo. Sabes que no vale la pena morir por una batalla perdida.  
   
Está intentando reclutarlo, piensa Peter de pronto. Está intentando reclutarlo como mortífago.  _No, no es cierto_. Está intentando reclutarlo como  _espía_. Algo se remueve en su mente ante la idea. Como en los exámenes, cuando tiene la respuesta en la punta de la lengua pero no consigue atraparla. No tiene idea de qué puede ser, pero le revuelve el estómago.  
   
\- Tengo que irme,- dice, y sale corriendo antes de darle a Lestrange la oportunidad de responder.  
   
*  
   
Sueña con los terrenos del castillo. Es de noche y Ginny se esconde entre los arbustos que están detrás del invernadero, buscando algo en la oscuridad. Estira el cuello y se mantiene alerta, la varita en alto, pero la sorprenden por la espalda de todos modos.  
   
\- ¿Algún motivo particular para que esté fuera de la cama a esta hora, señorita Weasley?- pregunta Snape.  
   
\- Lo estaba buscando,- dice ella. Está nerviosa, pero no parece asustada.  
   
\- Mejor dicho, me estaba siguiendo,- aclara Snape.- Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Regrese a su dormitorio inmediatamente.  
   
\- Necesito hablar con usted,- dice sin inmutarse.  
   
\- Puede encontrarme en mi oficina en horas de clase. Pero le recuerdo que los asuntos de los alumnos los atienden las cabezas de cada casa.  
   
\- Necesito hablar de temas que no puedo tocar en su oficina,- dice. Snape alza una ceja.- Tienen a Luna Lovegood,- continúa.- Tiene que traerla de regreso.  
   
Snape la mira un momento como si estuviera loca. La verdad es que lo parece.  
   
\- Regrese a su dormitorio, señorita Weasley, antes de que le pida a la Profesora Carrow que la escolte.  
   
\- Estuve en su pensadero,- dice Ginny. Snape se pone pálido.- No fue a propósito,- aclara Ginny inmediatamente.- Estaba buscando otra cosa. Pero no lo siento, porque ahora sé que usted no es un traidor.  
   
\- Eso depende mucho de a quién se lo pregunte,- responde él. Cada gesto de su rostro refleja rabia contenida.- ¿Qué está pensando hacer con las cosas que vio en ese pensadero, señorita Weasley? ¿Chantajearme para que rescate a su amiga?- Le apunta directo al pecho con la varita.- Me tiene usted en sus manos, sin duda.  
   
Harry tiembla desde su no-presencia.  
   
\- Usted no es un asesino,- dice Ginny sin miedo.- Y no, claro que no. Solo… por favor. Por favor, traiga a Luna de regreso.  
   
\- ¿Ha hablado con alguien más de esto?  
   
Ginny niega con la cabeza.  
   
\- Por favor, profesor…  
   
\- ¿Qué es lo que espera que haga, exactamente? ¿Que comprometa mi posición para salvar a una niña? ¿Sabe a cuántas personas he dejado de salvar para llegar donde estoy?- Bufa.- Gryffindors,- dice con desprecio.  
   
\- Entonces no la comprometa. Usted es una persona inteligente. Tiene que haber alguna manera.  
   
Parece que Snape va a explotar de rabia cuando de pronto se da cuenta de algo.  
   
\- Dijo que estaba buscando “otra cosa” en mi oficina.  
   
\- La espada de Gryffindor,- dice Ginny.  
   
\- ¿ _La espada de Gryffindor_?  
   
\- Lupin la necesita, no sé para qué. Un encargo de Harry.  
   
Snape entrecierra los ojos.  
   
\- ¿Usted sabe dónde está Potter, verdad?  
   
Por primera vez desde que empezó el intercambio, Ginny se queda en silencio.  
   
\- Harry está a salvo,- dice finalmente.  
   
\- Suena muy convencida.  
   
Ginny mira a Snape directamente a los ojos. No parece desafiante. Parece estar intentando transmitirle confianza.  
   
\- Harry está a salvo.  
   
Snape respira hondo. Cuando exhala, parece que lo hiciera con todo el cuerpo.  
   
*  
   
Conforme avanza el año, es más y más común que el grupo de séptimo tome posesión de la sala común. A veces es por los EXTASIS, que se acercan peligrosamente. A veces es solo por pasar una tarde en la torre, despidiéndose lentamente de la que fue su casa durante siete años.  
   
\- ¿Kerouac?- pregunta Clarisse, mirando a Lily con un gesto de asombro.- Primero aceptas a Potter y ahora lees sobre drogadictos en moto… Cada día me sorprendes más, Premio Anual.  
   
\- ¿En moto?- pregunta Sirius desde la chimenea.  
   
\- ¿Qué es una moto?- pregunta James hundiéndole la nariz en el cabello, y Lily recuerda la escena que vio en el tren. Remus le dio el libro regresando de las vacaciones y para entonces ya había olvidado los detalles de la conversación (solo recordaba ese beso que parecía quemar tanto).  
   
\- Es como una bicicleta con motor,- dice, recordando las palabras de Remus.- El libro es sobre unos amigos que recorren América en moto.  
   
\- Metiéndose todas las drogas que encuentran y acostándose con todas las personas que conocen,- agrega Clarisse.  
   
\- ¿Y te lo dio Remus?- pregunta Sirius extrañado.  
   
Lily se encoge de hombros.  
   
\- Es un buen libro.  
   
James frunce el ceño.  
   
\- ¿Cómo supiste que se lo dio Remus?  
   
Y entonces Lily es testigo presencial de uno de los más extraños eventos en la historia de Hogwarts. Sirius Black se queda sin palabras. Y se ruboriza. Si se lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído.  
   
\- Deberías leerlo,- dice, lanzándole el libro para salvar el momento.- Es tu tipo de libro.   
   
   
   
Y Sirius se esconde tras las páginas de “En el camino”.   
   
Clarisse no parece darse cuenta (afortunadamente), distraída ya con una nueva víctima.  
   
\- ¿Cronomancia?- dice, espiando a Hermione sobre el hombro derecho.- ¿Sigues tratando de encontrar a Walt? Ron se va a poner celoso.  
   
Ron levanta la cabeza del ensayo al oír su nombre y se demora un segundo en procesar las palabras. Frunce el ceño, como si algo en el mensaje no encajara.  
   
\- ¿Cronomancia?- pregunta.  
   
\- Es la ciencia de los viajes en el tiempo,- dice Clarisse.  
   
\- Sé lo que es la cronomancia.  
   
Mira a Hermione un momento con una pregunta en los ojos y ella niega con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior como hace cuando está bajo presión. Ron suspira. Hace el ensayo a un lado y se acerca a Hermione. La coge de la barbilla y le gira el rostro con delicadeza, le da un beso suave (apenas un roce de labios) y se apoya en su frente. Con la otra mano, cierra el libro de cronomancia. Hermione asiente y respira hondo.  
   
Ron y Hermione están (finalmente) juntos, pero es como si cargaran de pronto un peso muy grande. Cada segundo a su lado se siente como estar invadiendo un duelo privado, íntimo. Y el mensaje que recibieron de Harry en el almuerzo ha sumado tensión al duelo, como si algo terrible se estuviera decidiendo esa tarde.  
   
Lily alcanzó a leer el mensaje de reojo.  _Voy a hablar con Dumbledore_ , decía. Se pregunta qué será eso tan importante que va a decirle.  
   
*  
   
Decir que la historia es surreal es decir poco. Tom Riddle vencido por un niño de un año, regresando 13 años después para iniciar una guerra todavía más violenta, horrocruxes, profecías… Pero lo más surreal, debe reconocer, es su papel en esta intriga digna de un premio literario.  
   
Lo peor es que le cree. Se sabe perfectamente capaz de manipular a un niño para morir “por el bien común”. Pensaba que ya había superado esa etapa.  
   
\- Comprenderás que al contarme esto has liquidado la posibilidad de volver a tu propio tiempo.  
   
\- Estamos bastante seguros de que ya estaba liquidada,- dice Harry.  
   
Albus suspira. Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. Suena como una carga pesada para que la lleve alguien tan joven.  
   
\- Una vez usted me dijo que el destino lo hacíamos nosotros. Que al marcarme, Voldemort me había convertido en la persona de la que hablaba la profecía y no al revés. Profesor… ¿la profecía se refiere a que soy el último horrocrux, verdad? Se refiere a que debo morir.  
   
\- Las profecías solo dicen lo que leemos en ellas, Harry.- Una persona, un niño, convertido en una de las creaciones más terribles de las artes oscuras… tiembla de pensarlo.- Las líneas temporales son realidades alternas,- dice.- Para todo fin práctico, al salir de tu línea de tiempo original, has dejado de existir en esa realidad. Eso debería haber roto el lazo que te ataba a Riddle.  
   
\- Pero sigo soñando,- dice Harry.- Sigo enlazado a Ginny.  
   
Albus lo piensa un momento. La teoría temporal es una de las ramas más complejas de la magia. Realidades alternas, enlazadas en la esencia y desligadas de toda conexión física… es difícil saberlo.  
   
\- La conexión a través de los sueños es una conexión espiritual, pero no existe en el plano físico, como existen los horrocruxes. Una de las cosas más terribles de dividir el alma es que se convierte la esencia espiritual en algo físico, algo que puede ser roto, que puede ser destruido. De haber un pedazo de Riddle en ti, no es más que un pedazo, no se trata de un alma verdadera. Es probable que puedas seguir enlazado a tu amiga sin estar enlazado a Riddle.  
   
Harry parece pensarlo.  
   
\- Pero no es seguro.  
   
\- No podemos saberlo con certeza, no.  
   
Harry respira, asiente.  
   
Albus no cree en los elegidos. Ha conocido a suficientes como para convencerse de que todos estarían mejor si nadie creyera tener un destino más importante que el de los otros. No sabe qué sucederá en los próximos veinte años para hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero en este momento, en que el puente de retorno ha sido quemado y solo queda el camino elegido, hay una pregunta que a Albus le parece mucho más importante que todas las que se refieren a horrocruxes y profecías.  
   
\- ¿Confías en tus amigos?  
   
\- Completamente,- responde Harry sin pensarlo.  
   
\- Entonces no veo qué tienes que temer.  
   
*  
   
 **No martyr’s artificial shame**  
Lend your love to me tonight. Emerson, Lake  & Palmer, 1977.   
  
   
Son amigos, ahora Harry lo comprende (ha llegado a comprenderlo). Pero sólo son amigos en la soledad de la habitación o compartiendo mesa en el Gran Comedor. No se sientan juntos en clase, no caminan juntos en los pasillos, y es la primera vez que Harry lo busca entre la gente del castillo.  
   
\- Hey.  
   
Severus alza una ceja y no dice nada.  
   
\- Yo… quería disculparme.  
   
\- ¿Por qué, exactamente?- Sabe perfectamente por qué. Pero va a hacer que Harry lo diga. Es una de esas muchas cosas que Severus comparte con Snape.  
   
\- Porque la persona a la que le dije todo eso la otra noche no eres tú. No debí hablarte así, lo siento.  
   
Ahora lo entiende. Severus tiene mucho de Snape, pero no es Snape. No ha tomado las decisiones que podrían convertirlo en el hombre amargado que Harry conoció. (Por supuesto, ni siquiera ese Snape resultó ser quien Harry creía.)  
   
Severus es solo Severus, su compañero de habitación, un chico introvertido de 17 que siempre tiene la nariz metida en un libro, que se ha endurecido a fuerza de maltrato, que ha sido rechazado lo suficiente como para venderse por aceptación. A Harry le gusta Severus, con sus bromas ácidas y su coraza de desprecio, le gusta lo que ve (lo que Severus deja que vea) debajo de la coraza.  
   
Severus asiente. Lo observa. Siempre lo observa, con mil preguntas en los ojos negros. Harry sabe que algún día va a tener que responderlas.  
   
\- Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca,- dice. No ha aceptado las disculpas abiertamente, pero tampoco las ha rechazado. Harry supone que es buena señal.- ¿Vienes?  
   
Nunca se sientan juntos en clase, nunca se les ve juntos fuera de las mazmorras.  
   
Nunca hasta ahora.  
   
*  
   
\- Snape, Hermione.  _Snape_.  
   
Es bueno saber que Ron puede salir de la depresión de haber perdido toda posibilidad de volver a sus vidas normales por una nimiedad como ésa.  
   
\- Llevan seis meses compartiendo habitación, Ron. Es lógico que se hayan vuelto amigos. Además, éste no es el Snape que conocemos.  
   
\- Claro. Así como Colagusano no es “Colagusano”, ¿verdad?- dice Ron con ironía.  
   
\- Sí, Ron. Exactamente así,- responde Hermione con un tono que no admite reproches.  
   
A Ron le cuesta entender que Peter no es el Colagusano que conocen, que son nuestras decisiones quienes nos convierten en las personas que somos y que Peter todavía está a tiempo de tomar decisiones diferentes. Tal vez es porque se siente traicionado también, habiéndolo cuidado sin saber durante tantos años. Tal vez es solo porque es Ron, impulsivo y sobreprotector. Sea como sea, no le hace ninguna gracia que Hermione siga a ayudando a Peter con los cursos, o que Harry de pronto sea amigo de Snape.  
   
Hermione no sabe cómo explicarle que por lo que ha podido ver en el Gran Comedor a lo largo del año (Ron siempre está distraído con otras cosas en el comedor) sospecha que son amigos bastante más cercanos de lo que Harry admite.  
   
\- Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo se los vamos a decir?  
   
\- ¿Decir qué?  
   
\- Ya sabes, quiénes somos, qué hacemos aquí… todo.  
   
Hermione parpadea.  
   
\- Harry ya habló con Dumbledore.  
   
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Le vamos a mentir a los demás para siempre? James quiere conocer América. Y Gideon ya me ha preguntado tres veces si estoy seguro de que mi padre no es primo… de mi padre,- dice Ron con gesto confuso.  
   
Tiene razón, por supuesto. Mentir para siempre no es sostenible. No pueden volver (Hermione tiene que calmar otro ataque de ansiedad ante la idea). Ésta es su vida ahora.  
   
\- No podemos decirles todo.  
   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
   
\- No podemos acusar a Peter de ser un traidor frente a todos sus amigos. Eso lo destruiría.  
   
Ron alza las cejas.  
   
\- ¿Estás preocupada por  _Colagusano_? ¡Vendió a los padres de Harry, Hermione! ¡Mandó a Sirius a Azkaban! ¿Crees que es un buen tipo porque todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo? ¿Porque te mira como cachorro y te manda tarjetas de San Valentín? ¿Es eso? ¿Por qué te manda…?  
   
Lo corta con un beso. Uno de esos besos largos, que primero relajan a Ron y luego lo encienden de nuevo. Que los hacen olvidar que están en un pasillo y alguien podría doblar la esquina en cualquier momento. A Hermione todavía le cosquillean los labios cada vez que hace esto. Todavía no se hace a la idea de que puede besar a Ron cada vez que quiera.  
   
\- ¿Decías?- pregunta, separándose apenas.  
   
\- ¿Qué decía?  
   
\- Ni idea.  
   
Ron tiene una de esas sonrisas que le ocupan toda la cara. Los ojos brillantes, como si no creyera lo que está pasando. Hermione se acerca de nuevo a sus labios. Ya habrá tiempo para preocuparse por el futuro.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Ése es el gramófono de Prewett?- pregunta Remus.  
   
Sirius asiente desde la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo. Lleva meses así. Lo mira y lo mira, pero no se acerca. No lo toca.  
   
\- Me vio leyendo y dijo que si pensaba hacer un viaje de drogas y sexo, me hacía falta el rock and roll.- Sacude la cabeza.- Ese tipo es demasiado genial para enseñar en Hogwarts.  
   
Remus se acerca y mira el libro entre sus manos.  _En el camino_.  
   
\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- pregunta horrorizado.  
   
\- Me lo prestó Lily. Aparentemente, las motos no le dan tanto miedo como a ti.  
   
Remus se queda inmóvil, sin saber qué decir. Nunca hablan de lo que pasó en el tren.  _Jamás_  hablan de lo que pasó en el tren. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, pero no consigue decir nada.  
   
Sirius se ríe sin ganas, hace el libro a un lado y se para de un salto. Es como un felino, todo intimidación y elegancia innata.  
   
\- ¿Qué está pasando, Lunático?  
   
\- ¿Qué?- consigue decir Remus en un susurro.  
   
Sirius solía invadir su espacio personal todo el tiempo. Lo tocaba todo el tiempo. Le olía el cabello, le hablaba al oído, se echaba a leer en su regazo. Pero desde diciembre, se acerca cada vez menos. Como si no supiera qué hacer cuando tiene a Remus cerca. Remus lo entiende. Él tampoco sabe qué hacer cuando Sirius se acerca. Quiere salir corriendo. Quiere quedarse. Quiere…  
   
\- ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta Sirius de nuevo. Se acerca. Le mira los labios. Parece que va a tocarlo, pero no lo hace.- Necesito que me des algo, Remus. ¿Te gusto? ¿No te gusto? ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿Quieres que me acerque? ¿Que me mude de habitación?- Golpea el aire en un gesto de frustración.- Me das todas las malditas señales al mismo tiempo y no sé Qué. Quieres. Que haga. Con ellas. ¿ _Qué quieres_ , Lunático?  
   
Remus traga saliva. Se moja los labios.  _Quiere_.  
   
Sirius habla a medio centímetro de sus labios. Remus puede sentir cómo su aliento se le mete en la boca.  
   
\- Dame algo, Lunático,- susurra (suplica).  
   
Remus quiere. Quiere darle algo. Quiere darle todo. Se queda inmóvil.  
   
\- ¿De qué tienes miedo?- pregunta Sirius.- ¿De que sea hombre?- Remus se sonroja, está seguro de que se sonroja. Sirius se ríe casi contra sus labios.- ¿Tienes miedo de que la sociedad te juzgue,  _Lunático_?  
   
Y es ridículo, Remus sabe tan bien como Sirius lo ridículo que es. Niega apenas con la cabeza.  
   
\- ¿Tienes miedo de que no me importe?- susurra Sirius con ojos oscuros.- ¿De que todo sea un juego?  
   
Remus no responde. ¿Cómo podría no tenerlo, cuando se trata de Sirius? ¿Por qué sería esta vez diferente de todas las otras, de todas las chicas de las que lo ha oído alardear, de los chicos de los que no ha oído nunca (pero ahora está seguro de que existen)?  
   
Sirius sacude la cabeza despacio.  
   
\- Me conoces mejor que eso.- Se acerca. Remus puede sentir el roce de sus labios. Luego se separa y respira hondo.- No,- dice.- No. Yo sé lo que quiero, Lunático. Y ahora lo sabes tú. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?  
   
Es claramente un reto, pero Remus no sabe cómo responder. Lo mira un largo rato. Va a avanzar y no avanza. Va a retroceder y no retrocede. Finalmente, Sirius vuelve a hacer ese sonido que no es una risa en absoluto, coge el libro de la cama y avanza hacia la puerta.  
   
Remus reacciona a tiempo de cogerle la muñeca antes de que alcance la perilla.  
   
Sirius gira despacio, lo mira a los ojos. Remus no lo había visto tan vulnerable desde la navidad de sexto, cuando se quedó sin casa y cambió de familia, y Regulus dejó de saludarlo en los pasillos. Por algún motivo, eso lo tranquiliza. La mano le quema, envuelta en la muñeca pálida. Se acerca.  
   
Le besa los labios y es lo mismo. La misma electricidad, el mismo calor, las mismas ganas. Sirius abre la boca y lo empuja contra el poste de la cama, lo consume. Remus se desarma. Le mete los dedos en el cabello y se desarma. Gime como un niño.  
   
\- Shh…- dice Sirius contra su boca.- De mí. Cógete de mí.  
   
Y Remus se coge de Sirius con todas sus fuerzas.  
   
*  
   
Gryffindor aplasta a Hufflepuff a pesar de que McKinnon pierde la snitch (por milímetros) y Ron es probablemente el héroe de la noche.  
   
Hay fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor, con cerveza de mantequilla y empanadas de la cocina. Beben y comen y ríen y cantan y Sirius mira a Remus todo el tiempo como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima, como si la toda la energía del ambiente la estuviera irradiando él. Remus está seguro de que si lo tocara podría ver las chispas saltar de su piel.  
   
Al final solo quedan ellos en la sala común (Hermione a punto de dormirse en el regazo de Ron, James acariciando el cabello de Lily junto a la chimenea, Sirius sentado en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Remus) y todos están distraídos cuando Peter habla.  
   
\- Lestrange me ha estado buscando,- dice.  
   
Eso parece despertar a Hermione.  
   
\- ¿Lestrange?- pregunta James.- ¿Para qué?  
   
\- No estoy seguro… Creo que quiere reclutarme,- dice con la mirada fija en su vaso.  
   
\- ¿Cómo mortífago? ¿ _A ti_?- Sirius suelta una risa que parece un ladrido.- Tu optimismo respecto a la situación política es reconfortante, Colagusano, pero no creo que Voldemort esté tan desesperado.  
   
Peter se pone rojo. Hermione mira a Ron.  
   
\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunta Ron.  
   
\- No… no me ofreció nada concreto. No le dije nada.  
   
Sirius rueda los ojos.  
   
\- Si Lestrange te está molestando,- dice James,- podemos hacerle “una visita”.  
   
Sirius levanta la cabeza, interesado en la posibilidad de una broma contra Slytherin (Peter, por supuesto, es solo una excusa).  
   
\- No creo que eso arregle nada,- dice Hermione. Se acerca a Peter y le coge una mano.- Peter… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, verdad? Si tienes dudas, si te presionan… puedes confiar en nosotros.  
   
Peter se pone más rojo y asiente sin decir nada.  
   
James observa la escena con los ojos entrecerrados (siempre intenta buscarle significados ocultos a las cosas que hace Hermione).  
   
\- Colagusano, ¿está todo bien?- pregunta.  
   
\- Sí,- dice Peter.- Sí. Yo… solo sentí que era importante que supieran lo que estaba pasando.  
   
*  
   
 **Them wild-eyed boys**  
The boys are back in town. Thin Lizzy, 1976.   
   
   
\- Necesitamos una moto,- dice Sirius contra su cuello.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
\- Una moto. Necesitamos una moto.  
   
\- ¿Vamos a recorrer América?- pregunta Remus riendo. Se ríe de todo, últimamente. El mundo es brillante y caliente, y hay algo que se le escapa del cuerpo todo el tiempo. A veces como risa, a veces como esto que hacen a escondidas en los pasajes del castillo.  
   
\- No,-dice Sirius, subiendo hasta hablarle al oído.- Vamos a recorrerlo todo.- Le pasa una mano por el contorno del cuerpo, del hombro al muslo derecho, y Remus trata (sin éxito) de reírse del doble sentido, de controlar esas ganas, esa cosa nueva que le camina el cuerpo cada vez que Sirius lo toca. Es imposible (como ha sido siempre, resistirse a Sirius). Se frota contra su cuerpo, pierde la vergüenza. Deja que Sirius lo guíe hasta que terminan los dos jadeando, desgastados, en el pasaje oscuro.  
   
\- ¿Cómo pretendes… cruzar el océano?- pregunta entre jadeos, apoyado en la frente de Sirius.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- ahora es Sirius quien ríe, contento, dibujando círculos con un dedo en su cintura.  
   
\- Las motos no vuelan,- dice Remus sonriendo.  
   
\- Ya,- dice Sirius con una mirada extraña. Y lo besa de nuevo.  
   
*  
   
Vuelan como posesos. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, picada, giro. Sigue a Potter como su sombra. Cortan el viento como una navaja y de pronto Regulus lo adelanta, gira, empieza a marcar el paso. Una vuelta, dos vueltas, tres. Caen rendidos en la hierba fresca del campo de quidditch, las escobas abandonadas, respirando a bocanadas.  
   
\- Nada mal para un suplente,- dice Potter.  
   
\- Nada mal para un mestizo,- responde Regulus.  
   
Potter ríe contra el aire helado del fin del invierno.  
   
\- ¿No te crees eso, verdad?- pregunta. Regulus lo mira confundido.- Lo de la sangre y los mestizos. En realidad no te lo crees.  
   
Lo dice con voz cómplice. Como quien comparte un secreto. Regulus respira, deja que el corazón se le calme un poco. Claro que se lo cree. ¿Por qué no lo creería? ¿Sólo porque un mestizo vuela mejor que él? ¿Porque los sangresucia de Gryffindor están entre los mejores de la escuela?  
   
\- No lo digo por tu madre,- dice, en cambio. La madre de Potter es una sangresucia y Regulus sabe lo mal que se siente que alguien insulte a tu madre.  
   
\- Eso espero,- dice Potter.- Porque mi madre te vencería en duelo con los ojos cerrados.  
   
Regulus se ríe.  
   
\- Mi madre vencería a la tuya. Te lo aseguro.- Su madre vencería al Señor Tenebroso si la coge de mal humor.  
   
Potter le lanza una mirada extraña. Parece que va a decir algo pero cambia de opinión a última hora. Se estira en la hierba y mira al cielo.  
   
\- Eres un buen tipo,- dice.- No dejes de serlo.  
   
Se quedan un rato mirando las nubes y a Regulus se le ocurren mil cosas que podría decir para romper el silencio. ¿Cómo está mi hermano? ¿Todavía nos odia? ¿Ha preguntado por mí alguna vez? Lo ha visto con Sirius y sus amigos, hablando en los pasillos como si no pasara nada. Regulus pasó cinco años tratando de acercarse, pero era imposible, siendo Sirius un gryffindor y él un slytherin. Era imposible hasta que llegó Harry Potter.  
   
A veces se pregunta qué le va a decir a su padre cuando pregunte por qué un mestizo obtuvo su puesto en el equipo de quidditch. Si le dice la verdad, lo deshereda.  
   
Recogen las escobas y vuelven a las mazmorras. Potter le cuenta cómo colarse en la cocina, le habla de pasajes secretos que están por todo el castillo. Regulus ha oído de algunos, pero no de todos.  
   
\- ¿Nunca has usado el pasaje del tapiz de Uric el Raro? ¡Te ahorras la mitad del camino a transfiguraciones! Ven aquí.  
   
Efectivamente, hay un pasaje detrás del tapiz. Y en el pasaje está su hermano. Que parece estar comiéndose a Remus Lupin. Se separan de un salto y Sirius lo mira con ojos enormes, pero recompone su pose en un segundo. Regulus siente la rabia, el insulto, golpearle el pecho.  _Por lo menos ten la decencia de morirte de vergüenza…_  
   
\- … hijo de…  
   
\- Cuidado con lo que dices,- dice Sirius, con burla y veneno en la voz.- Walburga tiene ojos en todas partes.  
   
Las poses de Sirius dejaron de engañar a Regulus hace muchos años. Se está muriendo de miedo.  _De vergüenza, hijo de puta, tendrías que morirte de vergüenza_.  
   
\- ¿Se puede saber qué crees que estás haciendo?  
   
Habla entre dientes, tratando de controlar la rabia. Si no la controla, lo mata.  
   
\- Pensé que era bastante obvio. Pero si quieres te hago un dibujo.  
   
Regulus coge la varita. Potter le agarra el brazo. “Tranquilo”, dice. Es obvio que no sabe qué más decir.  _Potter_. Sirius tenía que hacer esto delante de Potter.  _Por supuesto_.  
   
Una idea terrible se le ocurre de pronto.  
   
\- ¿Tú sabías que esto estaba pasando?- le pregunta a Potter. Potter duda ( _duda_ ), pero niega con la cabeza.  
   
Lupin coge a Sirius del brazo, intenta sacarlo de allí. ¿Y quién maldita sea cree que es ese mestizo para llevarse a su hermano después de…?  
   
\- ¿Qué importa lo que sepa Harry?- pregunta Sirius como ladrando.- ¡¿Qué importa?! ¿Es todo lo que te preocupa? ¿Lo que piensen otros?  
   
\- ¡¿Y a ti?! ¡¿Te importa algo, Sirius?! ¿Crees que es divertido pasarte la vida haciendo el ridículo delante de todos?  
   
\- ¡Es mi puta vida!  
   
\- ¿Crees que con eso lo arreglas todo? ¿Qué tienes derecho a joder a todo el mundo porque “es tu puta vida”?  
   
\- ¿A quién, Reg? ¿A quién estoy jodiendo? ¿A quién tengo para joder?  
   
Se miran un largo rato, tratando de volver a embotellar la rabia. Regulus no le tiene miedo a Sirius (ya no). Sirius era grande y brillante, y luego era insoportable, y luego era un problema, y luego…  
   
\- Y por último, ¿por qué te importa?- Hay más, detrás de la rabia. Sirius tiene esos ojos, esa misma mirada. La tenía también ese día.- ¿Ya no te acuerdas, Reg? Tú no tienes hermanos.  
   
Regulus da media vuelta y sale del pasaje, corre hacia las mazmorras.  
   
Porque si se queda lo mata.  
   
*  
   
La primavera no ha traído el fin de la guerra, pero ha traído algo igual de importante.  
   
Ha traído a Luna.  
   
Se sienta bajo el roble, rodeada de gente. Todos quieren saber si está bien (cree que sí), dónde estuvo (no lo recuerda), cómo la dejaron libre (no sabe). Ginny la mira como si no lo creyera. Parece que no parpadeara de miedo a despertarse.  
   
\- Ha pasado algo curioso,- dice Luna.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- pregunta alguien.  
   
\- Han aparecido mis espectraespéculos. No los veía desde setiembre.  
   
Un par de chicas de Ravenclaw se ponen rojas y desvían la mirada.  
   
Una sombra oscurece la tarde y las voces se apagan inmediatamente.  
   
\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí afuera?- pregunta Snape con voz agria.- Si les falta trabajo eso puede arreglarse.  
   
El grupo se dispersa. Ginny ayuda a Luna a ponerse de pie.  
   
\- No tengo que preguntar a quién debemos este caos,- dice mirando a Ginny.- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por promover el desorden.  
   
Parece que algunos van a protestar, pero nadie lo hace. Ginny sostiene la mirada de Snape con ojos humedecidos.  
   
*  
   
La primavera trae muchas cosas, entre ellas las vacaciones de pascua. Harry no se olvida de lo que va a suceder en pascua.  
   
\- No vayas.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
\- Dijiste que detestabas pasar las vacaciones con tu padre. No vayas. Quédate conmigo en Hogwarts.-  _Quédate conmigo_.  
   
Severus lo mira con esos ojos negros que siempre ven más allá.  
   
\- Me están esperando,- dice. Como si Harry no lo supiera.  
   
\- ¿Tu padre?- Severus no responde. No importa. Harry sabe quién lo está esperando.- Te vas a arrepentir,- dice. No consigue dejar fuera de su tono el rastro de rabia.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- pregunta Snape, la indignación clara en su voz.  
   
\- Dije que si vas te vas a arrepentir.- Harry nunca ha sido capaz de resistirse a las provocaciones de Snape.  
   
\- ¿Me estás amenazando?  
   
\- ¿Te estoy…?- Harry ríe, cansado.- No. No, de hecho es todo lo contrario.  
   
Severus tiene los labios torcidos en un gesto de disgusto que traza una clara línea entre el presente y el futuro. Entre Severus y Snape. El gesto atrae los ojos de Harry hacia los labios pálidos.  
   
\- Leí la nota de Malfoy,- confiesa.- No fue a propósito, se cayó de un libro y la vi,- aclara (Severus detesta que invadan su privacidad).  
   
Se quedan en silencio, uno frente al otro, durante demasiado tiempo.  
   
\- Ya hemos hablado de esto,-dice Severus finalmente.- No pienso discutir mis decisiones contigo.  
   
Harry respira hondo y saca el libro de su mochila. Lo pone en las manos de Severus.  _Cinco chimeneas: La Historia de Auschwitz_.  
   
\- ¿Te animarías a conocer el otro lado de la historia, al menos?- Prewett dice que solo conocer la historia los puede salvar de repetirla. Todo lo que Harry quiere es evitar que se repita.  
   
Severus lo mira con gesto cansado.  
   
\- Ya te he dicho lo que pienso de la historia muggle.  
   
\- Solo…- Harry pone sus manos sobre las de Severus y guía los dedos pálidos hasta que se cierran sobre el libro. Quisiera darle más que historia ajena. Quisiera contárselo todo, darle su propia historia. Pero Severus no fue un aliado desde el principio, primero fue un mortífago. Un mortífago que apenas empieza a practicar la oclumancia. Y por mucho que deteste pensarlo, no es seguro poner tanta información al alcance de Voldemort.  
   
Severus observa sus manos entrelazadas sobre el libro un momento. Luego, en un gesto brusco, se separa de Harry y tira el libro entre sus cosas.  
   
\- No te preocupes,- dice con voz cortante.- Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.  
   
Harry niega con la cabeza. Se acerca.  
   
\- No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo.  
   
No es una agresión, pero algo tenso crece en el ambiente. Se sostienen la mirada a centímetros de distancia, los ojos negros siempre intensos, siempre buscando. A Harry se le ocurre que está pasando algo importante, algo grande, pero no entiende qué es hasta que Severus se moja los labios. Y entonces, no sabe por qué ni cómo, cruza esos centímetros y pone sus labios sobre los de Severus Snape.  
   
Dura apenas un segundo. En el segundo siguiente, 500 preguntas pelean por un espacio en la mente de Harry (algunas son nuevas, es posible que otras hayan estado allí siempre). Da media vuelta y sale de la habitación, sale de las mazmorras, sale del castillo, camina hasta el lago, pánico y confusión en su pecho, el recuerdo de labios fríos y delgados sobre sus labios.  
   
*  
   
\- ¡Hey, Harry!  
   
Ron le pasa una mano frente a los ojos.  
   
\- Perdón, ¿qué?  
   
\- La verdad. ¿Lo contamos todo? ¿Dejamos cosas fuera? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunta preocupado.  
   
\- No es nada,- dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.- ¿Contarle la verdad a todos?- pregunta, todavía distraído.  
   
\- No a todos. Solo a James, Lily, Sirius y Remus.- Harry asiente. Tiene sentido.- Hermione no quiere que les contemos sobre Colagusano,- dice Ron. Es muy claro en su tono que no está de acuerdo.  
   
Hermione suspira cansada. Es obvio que ya han tenido esta discusión en privado y Harry no puede evitar sentirse (otra vez) como si lo estuvieran haciendo a un lado. Ni siquiera puede culpar a la distancia inevitable de estar en casas distintas, porque no es una sensación que haya surgido este año. Tiene que ver con eso que pasa entre ellos, supone Harry. Eso que siempre estuvo pasando. La reflexión lo lleva a pensar en cosas en las que no puede pensar en este momento y hace el esfuerzo de concentrarse en la voz de Hermione.  
   
\- Peter no ha hecho nada todavía,- dice nerviosa.- Podríamos meterlo en muchos problemas por algo que no sabemos si va a volver a hacer. Harry… yo sé que es difícil entenderlo, pero…  
   
\- No. Tienes razón. Deberíamos dejar eso fuera.  
   
Ron lo mira con grandes ojos incrédulos.  
   
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Vas a dejar que vuelvan a confiar en un espía?  
   
\- Podríamos decirles que hubo un espía,- dice Hermione.- Y que sabemos que no es ninguno de los cuatro. Así sabrían en quién confiar y no delatamos a nadie.  
   
\- No es mala idea,- dice Harry.  
   
Ron respira hondo y deja salir el aire pesadamente. Sacude la cabeza en un típico gesto de “están todos locos”. Ron no lo entiende. No se pasa el día metido entre futuros mortífagos, dividido entre las ganas de que Azkaban les saque de la cabeza todas las estupideces que les dijeron sus padres y las ganas de salvarlos. No se pasa el día pensando en Regulus (un chico demasiado brillante para que su limitada visión del mundo sea sostenible), que no tiene un hermano que lo guíe porque le han repetido toda su vida que lo diferente es inaceptable. No se pasa el día preguntándose si Zabini habrá sido lo bastante listo para salvarse o es que simplemente nunca oyó de él. No se pasa el día con Severus Snape. Y ése era el tema en el que estaba intentando no pensar.  
   
\- ¿Qué les vamos a decir, entonces?- pregunta Ron, claudicando.  
   
Y Hermione despliega la historia que (por supuesto) tiene preparada. Una historia que lo dice todo sin decir gran parte y navega alrededor de los vacíos de modo que no se noten. Harry se pregunta cómo es que el sombrero nunca vio las cualidades slytherin de Hermione.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿Entonces?- pregunta James.  
   
\- ¿Entonces qué?  
   
\- Black… es viernes por la noche y estoy congelándome en la torre de astronomía con una botella de whisky demasiado barato hasta para mí, cuando podría estar besando a  _Lily Evans_. Si crees que acepté venir por el alcohol, no eres tan listo como pensábamos. Empieza a hablar.  
   
Se conocen demasiado. ¿Para qué suben solos allí, si no es para hablar de cosas que no quieren que nadie escuche? Sirius saca un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, se lo pone en la boca y aspira. Exhala lentamente una sirena de humo.  
   
 _Exhibicionista_.  
   
\- Me peleé con Regulus,- dice.  
   
\- ¿Con Regulus? ¿Cómo? Pensé que no se hablaban.  
   
Sirius aspira de nuevo. Exhala un barco que persigue a la sirena. James espera un buen rato a que responda, pero se queda en silencio, aspirando y exhalando ilusiones cada vez más complejas. No es normal que tarde tanto en hablar, incluso cuando se trata de la familia Black.  _A menos que…_  
   
\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con Lunático?- pregunta. Y Sirius se atora. Dentro de todo, James tiene que reconocer que es hilarante.  
   
\- ¿ _Qué_?- Tose.  
   
\- Ya sabes, Lunático. Tu novio,- dice como cantando, como si no pasara nada. Se siente muy orgulloso de que suene tan poco ensayado.   
   
\- No es mi… Es… diferente... Yo… ¿cómo carajo lo sabes?    
   
\- No puedes ocultarme nada, Canuto,- dice James con gesto desenfadado, cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Sirius alza una ceja.- Lily los vio en el tren,- confiesa.- Tranquilo, ella tampoco tiene ningún problema.  
   
\- Pues punto para Evans,- dice Sirius, y vuelve a apoyarse en la pared de piedra. Es como si una muralla invisible se hubiera derrumbado de pronto entre ellos. James no recuerda por qué tenía tanto miedo de hablar de esto.  
   
\- Creo que Granger se da cuenta. Pero tampoco parece que le moleste.  
   
Sirius apaga el cigarrillo en las lajas del suelo.  
   
\- Esa chica da miedo,- dice. James concuerda.- Puede que sea más normal en América. Tu primo me dijo algo en San Valentín…  
   
\- ¿Estuviste ligando con Harry en San Valentín?  
   
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!  
   
James lo mira con suspicacia. Sirius no es particularmente conocido por su capacidad para mantener los pantalones arriba.  
   
\- Canuto… ¿eres consciente de que Lunático no es una de tus chicas de fin de semana, verdad? Estamos hablando de uno de nuestros mejores amigos.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te vas a batir conmigo por el honor de Lunático?  
   
James lo piensa un momento.  
   
\- ¿Me vas a dar razones para hacerlo?  
   
Sirius ríe en la noche escocesa.  
   
\- Cornamenta…- dice, como si no pudiera creerlo,- aunque me haya pasado siete años diciendo lo contrario, Lunático no es una chica. Confía en mi palabra, soy testigo presencial.- James hace un gesto de “demasiada información”.- Lunático puede cuidarse perfectamente solo.  
   
Sí, por supuesto. Claro que puede…  
   
\- Pero no tiene por qué hacerlo,- dice James. Y solo entonces Sirius parece entender. Sonríe, desordenándole el cabello con una mano.  
   
\- No te preocupes, Potter. Prometo portarme bien con tu hermana.  
   
Hablando de lo cual…  
   
\- ¿Qué pasó con Regulus?- pregunta James.  
   
***

   
 **(I will be there said) My friend of a distant life**  
Madrigal. Yes, 1978.   
   
   
El viernes después de pascua, Hermione lleva a Lily a la habitación de los chicos. Sientan a todos en un círculo (menos a Peter, que misteriosamente se ha quedado dormido de un momento a otro) y anuncian que tienen algo que contarles.  
   
\- ¡Granger está embarazada!- grita Sirius.  
   
A Ron se le ponen las orejas rojas.  
   
\- ¡No!  
   
\- ¿Van a regresar a América?- pregunta Lily preocupada, ignorando a Sirius como si nunca hubiera hablado.  
   
\- No somos de América,- responde Hermione. Todos los miran extrañados.- Nunca hemos estado en América. En realidad,- respira hondo,- venimos del futuro.  
   
A Sirius se le escapa la risa.  
   
\- Harry no es tu primo,- dice Ron muy serio, mirando a James.- Es tu hijo.  
   
 James alza una ceja, incrédulo.  
   
La cabeza de Harry aparece de pronto al lado de Ron.  
   
La más sorprendida es Lily, sin duda. El más suspicaz es Sirius. Harry se quita la capa con cuidado y la pone al centro del círculo.  
   
\- Es una capa de invisibilidad,- le explica Harry a Lily.- Me la dieron en mi primera navidad en Hogwarts. Era de mi padre,- agrega, mirando a James.- Esto…- dice, sacando un viejo pergamino de su bolsillo,- lo obtuve por pura suerte, pero siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso de usarlo.- Los Merodeadores lo observan sin respirar mientras señala el pergamino con la varita.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas,- dice, y Sirius sale disparado hacia el baúl de James.  
   
James no deja de mirar a Harry.  
   
Sirius vuelve con la capa y el mapa y los deja caer en el centro, junto a los de Harry. A James se le ocurre que deben verse como un espejo, uno frente al otro con objetos idénticos a sus pies, nada más que el color de la corbata para diferenciarlos.  
   
\- ¿Eso es un mapa de Hogwarts?- pregunta Lily. Pero James no la escucha, porque acaba de darse cuenta de otra diferencia. Una importante.  
   
\- Tus ojos son verdes,- dice. Y la sonrisa le crece en el rostro.  
   
Harry rueda los ojos, que empiezan a humedecerse contra su voluntad, y repite la frase que ha oído tantas, pero tantas veces.  
   
\- Tengo los ojos de mi madre.  
   
Y es curioso, que en medio de una revelación tan grande, eso sea lo único en lo que James pueda pensar. O a lo mejor no es curioso en absoluto. La revelación no cae como un ataque inesperado. Es más… es más como si de pronto tuviera sentido, como si las piezas de un rompecabezas en el que ni siquiera sabía que estaba trabajando, de pronto encajaran. (Recuerda la primera vez que vio a Harry, peleando por el honor de su madre en el Gran Comedor y siente un orgullo que nunca le ha dado una Copa de Quidditch.)  
   
Es Lily quien rompe la quietud de la habitación. Se acerca a Harry y lo mira, solo lo mira durante largo rato, ojos verdes en ojos verdes, en cabello indomable, en labios delgados. Acaricia el contorno de su rostro y Harry no se mueve, no deja de mirarla. Entonces Lily lo abraza (y si Harry deja caer un par de lágrimas, nadie se burla).  
   
Sirius interviene para aligerar el ambiente, como siempre que las cosas se ponen muy emotivas.  
   
\- ¿Cómo es James de mayor? ¿Sigue siendo un idiota o McGonagall tiene razón y “la vida nos va a dar una lección tarde o temprano”?  
   
Harry traga saliva.  
   
\- ¿McGonagall dijo eso?- Respira hondo.- No sé cómo será James de mayor. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía un año.  
   
La habitación queda en silencio de nuevo. Un silencio cargado de preguntas que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione tienen ganas de responder.  
   
\- Por eso estamos contándoles esto,- dice Harry, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lily.- Porque vamos a cambiar el futuro.  
   
*  
   
No lo dicen todo. No dicen quién fue el traidor que los vendió a Voldemort, por ejemplo. No hace falta. James no es tonto. Se cuela en la cama de Ron de madrugada.  
   
-  _Muffliato_.  
   
\- ¿James?- pregunta Ron adormilado.  
   
\- Explícame una cosa.  
   
Ron se frota los ojos.  
   
\- ¿Mn puede ser mnñana?  
   
\- No. ¿Por qué le dieron la poción para dormir a Peter?  
   
\- Ya les dijimos.- Bosteza.  
   
Ya se los dijeron. Que James y Lily son padres de Harry, que Sirius es su padrino y que Remus ha sido su maestro en la escuela, pero que a Peter solo lo han visto un par de veces y no pueden confiar en él totalmente. Es una explicación excelente (como todas las que se le ocurren a Hermione). Pero si hay algo que Ron ha aprendido compartiendo la habitación con los Merodeadores, es que es muy, muy difícil embaucar a los reyes del embuste.  
   
\- Zanahoria…- dice James.- ¿Fue Peter, verdad? ¿Fue él?- Ron trata de sostenerle la mirada, de aparentar honestidad, pero está cansado y es James, y de todos modos Ron nunca estuvo de acuerdo con no contárselo.  
   
Suspira.  
   
\- Hermione me va a matar.  
   
Si fuera Sirius, Ron está seguro, Peter estaría camino a San Mungo en este momento. Pero es James, y se desinfla a los pies de la cama, más dolido que furioso, decepcionado y confundido.  
   
\- ¿Peter es un traidor?- pregunta en un susurro.  
   
\- No,- dice Ron. Al menos eso le ha quedado claro de todos los discursos de Hermione sobre los viajes en el tiempo y el destino.- Peter es tu amigo. Pero en otro futuro, es un traidor.  
   
Es curioso, porque a Ron le tomó meses entenderlo, pero James parece entenderlo perfectamente. Lo mira un segundo, suspira, asiente. Es una persona impresionante, James. Ron puede ver de dónde saca Harry lo que sea que le ha permitido vivir en Slytherin todo este tiempo.  
   
*  
   
No se han dirigido la palabra desde que Severus volvió de las vacaciones de pascua. Puede sentir su presencia en la habitación como si el peso del lago sobre las mazmorras de pronto se hubiera vuelto tangible. No se hablan, no se miran, no se tocan. Pero hay preguntas que Harry necesita hacer y tras haber revivido la historia, después de todos los detalles que ha contado esta noche con la esperanza de que no se repitan, de que su simple influencia lo cambie todo… esta noche,  _tiene que saber_.  
   
Escucha los sonidos que el insomnio le ha enseñado a reconocer tan bien. Los ronquidos intermitentes de Rosier y los murmullos entre dientes de Avery, la respiración de Severus, que es distinta cuando duerme y cuando intenta dormir. Se levanta sin hacer ruido y se queda un momento de pie junto a la cama, observando el rostro pálido y tranquilo de Severus (conforme se ha ido acercando la pascua, ha sido cada vez menos común verlo tan calmado, tan libre de ansiedad). Duerme apoyado en el brazo derecho, el izquierdo sobre la manta verde. Es fácil para Harry levantar la túnica y girar el antebrazo con el corazón en la boca.  
   
No hay marca. La piel está limpia y el alivio es tanto que Harry no resiste la tentación de tocarla, de asegurarse de que no es una ilusión de la falta de luz, de que no hay cambios en la textura, no hay relieves. Acaricia la muñeca con dos dedos, dibuja las venas oscuras sobre la piel pálida, sube por el antebrazo, siente el pulso tibio, la realidad del momento. No sabe qué lo lleva a levantar la vista, pero cuando lo hace se encuentra con la mirada despierta de Severus.  
   
Podría sentir vergüenza. Pero la piel está limpia y Harry se niega a dejar de tocarla. Severus lo mira, mira sus manos sobre la piel libre de marcas oscuras.  
   
\- Era un buen libro,- susurra en la noche.  
   
 Harry sonríe.  
   
\- Ven conmigo.  
   
Coge la mochila (donde lleva siempre el mapa y la capa) y arrastra a Severus del brazo hasta la sala común, solitaria y oscura, antes de murmurar el encantamiento sobre el pergamino. Los ojos de Severus se abren como platos.  
   
\- ¿Eso es…?  
   
\- Ven,- dice Harry, abriendo la puerta.  
   
El camino a la torre de astronomía suele ser uno de los menos vigilados por Filch y esa noche no es la excepción. Se sientan en una esquina, abrigados por la piedra.  
   
\- ¿Ya me vas a explicar qué hacemos aquí?- pregunta Severus. Harry puede notar que está nervioso.  
   
\- ¿Confías en mí?  
   
\- Pensé que había quedado claro que no confío en nadie.  
   
Nervioso, sin duda. Harry piensa que es ridículo que haya tenido que viajar 20 años a través del tiempo para aprender a reconocer las señales. También piensa que es ridículo lo tranquilo que se siente él mismo, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer fuera lo más natural del mundo y no una completa locura.  
   
\- Bueno,- dice.- Yo confío en ti. Y por eso quiero que sepas quien soy. Mi nombre es Harry James Potter y nací el 31 de julio de 1980.- Severus abre los ojos sorprendido, pero no dice nada.- Mis padres se llamaban James y Lily Potter, pero no los conocí.- Severus lo escucha pálido.- Voldemort los mató cuando yo tenía un año, por culpa de una profecía que le llevó uno de sus mortífagos. Ese mortífago eras tú.  
   
Hace una pausa, para dejar que Severus lo asimile. Puede ver que está a punto de preguntar si todo es una broma, pero no pregunta. Severus es listo. Siempre ha sabido que algo no era normal en Harry.  
   
\- Por algún motivo que nadie entiende del todo, Voldemort desapareció esa noche… y yo sobreviví.- Se toca la cicatriz inconscientemente y los ojos de Severus viajan hacia ella. Es la primera vez desde que llegaron a este tiempo que alguien mira su cicatriz de esa manera, con curiosidad y cierto asombro, como intentando descifrarla. Le gusta que sea Severus quien lo haga.- Tú empezaste a espiar para Dumbledore, yo me crié con la familia de mi madre… A los once años recibí una carta, vine a Hogwarts y descubrí que todo mago y su lechuza me conocían. Algunos me miraban como si fuera un héroe por cosas que, honestamente, no tengo idea de cómo hice. Otros me detestaban precisamente por eso. Tú estabas en el segundo grupo, por supuesto.  
   
\- Por supuesto,- dice Severus, que empieza a recuperarse de la impresión.  
   
\- Aunque hay que reconocer que detestabas a todos los gryffindors.  
   
\- ¿ _Gryffindors_?  
   
Harry asiente.  
   
\- Durante seis años.  
   
\- Eso explica muchas cosas,- dice Severus. Luego hace un gesto como de asco.- ¿De verdad eres hijo de Potter?  
   
Harry se ríe, porque es ridículo, pero tiene sentido que  _ésa_  sea la primera pregunta de Severus.  
   
\- Sí,- responde.- Creo que ése siempre fue nuestro problema.  
   
Hablan de la guerra, de Voldemort y Dumbledore, del  _profesor Snape_  (Severus no puede creer que haya pasado tantos años aguantando niñatos engreídos), de Ron y Hermione, de las veces que Harry estuvo a punto de morir, las veces que Snape le salvó la vida.  
   
\- ¿Qué fue de Black?  
   
\- No quiero hablar de eso.  
   
\- ¿Tan malo?- pregunta Severus con una sonrisa.  
   
Harry sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Ésa es precisamente la actitud que te va a llevar a pasarte la vida amargado en las mazmorras. Severus… tienes que dejar ir. A Sirius, a James, incluso a Lily. No puedes vivir tu vida en función a…- Severus lo mira con un gesto extraño.- ¿Qué?  
   
\- ¿Por qué me besaste, Harry?  
   
 _Oh._  
   
Es una excelente pregunta. No tiene respuesta alguna.  
   
\- ¿Fue para que no me hiciera la marca? ¿Para que no delate a tus padres?  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
Tiene que ser la idea más estúpida que Harry haya escuchado. Primero, porque nunca lo haría. Segundo, porque ¿cuál sería el punto? ¿Cómo podría influir eso en la decisión de Severus? ¿Por qué el hecho de que Harry lo besara iba a convencerlo de… un… momento…  
   
\- ¿Yo… te gusto?- Y suena todavía más idiota cuando lo dice en voz alta.  
   
Solo que Severus no responde. No le lanza una maldición. Solo se pasa las manos por la cara y suspira. Le gusta. A Severus le gusta Harry. A Severus  _Snape_. Es la idea más extraña que haya cruzado su mente. Solo que no. Porque más extraño todavía es que no le disgusta la idea.  
   
\- Si quieres una explicación, lamento informarte que yo tampoco lo entiendo,- dice Severus.  
   
Y Harry puede sentirlo, como mariposas en el pecho. Le gusta Severus. Que es Snape _._  Ni siquiera sabía que le gustaban  _los chicos_ , y ahora resulta que le gusta _Snape_. Voltea a mirarlo y encuentra sus ojos. Las mariposas aletean. Lleva meses sintiéndolo, pero nunca lo había asociado con…  
   
Esta vez es Severus quien cruza la distancia. Sacude la cabeza a centímetros de su boca, como si el surrealismo de la escena empezara a asentarse en su mente.  
   
\- El hijo de…- Harry le pone un dedo sobre los labios. Niega despacio con la cabeza.  
   
\- Harry,- dice. Los títulos gratuitos ya les han traído suficientes problemas.  
   
Severus traga saliva. Se moja los labios.  
   
\- Harry.  
   
Se besan bajo las estrellas, sin saber muy bien qué hacen (sin preguntárselo tampoco). Severus no tiene más preguntas acerca de un futuro que no ocurrirá y Harry no tiene ganas de revivir una historia que ha quedado atrás. En cambio, hablan de los últimos meses, del pequeño pasado que han construido juntos, del futuro que se acerca.  
   
\- ¿Qué eres entonces?- pregunta Severus en la noche de primavera.- ¿Gryffindor o Slytherin?  
   
*  
   
 **Take a bow for the new revolution**  
Won’t get fooled again. The Who, 1971.   
   
   
El mundo no se divide en cuatro casas. No se divide entre aquellos que tienen la verdad y los que no la tienen. No se divide en personas buenas y mortífagos.  
   
\- No lo dices en serio.  
   
\- Por supuesto que lo digo en serio.  
   
\- Potter… yo entiendo que quieras a la familia de tu madre y todo eso… pero la superioridad de los magos no es discriminación, es un hecho innegable.  
   
No se divide entre muggles y magos.  
   
\- ¿A cuántos muggles conoces, exactamente?  
   
\- A ninguno,- responde Avery, indignado.- Pero sé que podría acabar con uno sin acercarme a 10 metros.  
   
El mundo, ha aprendido Harry, no se divide.  
   
\- Tienes razón,- interviene Alicia.- Pero si el muggle tuviera un rifle podría acabar contigo a 100.  
   
\- ¿Un qué?  
   
\- Un rifle. Es un arma muggle. A lo mejor hubieras oído hablar de ella si te tomaras la molestia de informarte antes de abrir la boca.- Harry se aguanta la risa. Alicia no tenía idea de lo que era un rifle hasta la semana pasada, pero suelta el comentario como si fuera algo obvio. Es buena para discutir.  
   
En el último mes, Slytherin se ha convertido en una sala de debate (y Harry nunca hubiera imaginado que la casa de la “sangre pura” albergaba tantas posiciones distintas respecto a tantas cosas). Lucas Zabini está a favor de las ideas sobre la pureza de la sangre (aunque no cree en la guerra como un medio para alcanzar objetivos). Por consiguiente, Alicia está en contra.  
   
\- O claro, también podrían soltar una bomba y acabar con Hogwarts.- Avery se pone pálido.- El punto es que no van a hacerlo,- dice Alicia,- mientras no les demos motivos.  
   
\- Lo que estás diciendo,- dice Lestrange, que siempre consigue torcer las cosas cuando empiezan a ir bien,- es que estamos sometidos a la merced de los muggles. Que es exactamente la raíz del problema.  
   
\- Lo que está diciendo,- interrumpe Harry,- es que es ridículo intentar dominar al 99% de la población mundial.  
   
\- No cuando tienes el poder para hacerlo.  
   
\- Lo que están diciendo,- interviene Severus,- es que  _no tenemos_  el poder para hacerlo. Solo creemos que lo tenemos porque no vemos más allá de nuestras narices.  
   
\- En tu caso eso es bastante lejos,- dice Wilkes y la gente se ríe.  
   
Severus casi nunca interviene. Se sienta y escucha con atención, pero no interviene. Le está costando procesar las cosas (los errores del futuro, el odio arraigado durante tanto tiempo, Lily, Harry… es sin duda información suficiente para procesarla durante años).  
   
\- Brillante, Wilkes. Estoy seguro de que ese ingenio va a ser invaluable en batalla.  
   
\- En todo caso,- dice Lestrange,- no estamos hablando de acabar con los muggles.-  _Todavía_ , piensa Harry.- Estamos hablando de devolverle el poder a los verdaderos magos.  
   
\- Que son los que vienen de linajes puros,- dice Harry.  
   
\- Exacto,- dice Lestrange con un gesto arrogante frente al “mestizo”.  
   
\- Supongo que sabes que Voldemort es mestizo.  
   
Lestrange se pone pálido de rabia. Los murmullos crecen alrededor. Por supuesto que lo sabe, es la tercera vez que Harry se lo lanza en una discusión. A estas alturas, Harry hubiera esperado que tuviera alguna respuesta. Pero es típico de los mortífagos ( _posibles_  mortífagos) que el argumento menos importante contra Voldemort sea el único que consiga callarlos.  
   
Regulus se sienta en una esquina, leyendo la historia de Auschwitz (Hermione y Prewett podrían tener un punto con eso del poder de los libros).  
   
El último mes ha sido interesante. Harry no espera cambios milagrosos, pero tampoco cree que sus palabras estén cayendo en oídos sordos. Algunos de los más jóvenes empiezan a escucharlo. Algunos de los mayores no lo admiten, pero se hacen preguntas y eso es importante. Cosas tan simples como referirse a Voldemort por ese nombre (no Ya-sabes-quién, no el Señor Tenebroso) parecen desencajar algunas de las ideas más básicas que sostienen esta guerra (el miedo, el mito). Cosas tan simples como plantear preguntas que nadie había hecho en Slytherin, aislados como viven, incluso de las demás casas, siempre metidos en esas mazmorras con otras personas que no se hacen preguntas. No es diferente de la vida en Gryffindor, por supuesto. Es solo que son otras las preguntas que nadie se hace.  
   
La casa de Slytherin, como dijo el sombrero hace tantos años, ha producido muchos magos oscuros, pero sobretodo, alberga magos con la capacidad para hacer grandes cosas. Cuáles serán esas cosas dependerá en gran medida de las preguntas que se hagan.  
   
*  
   
Sueña con Ginny por lo menos una vez a la semana. Entrenamientos con el ED, clases con los hermanos Carrow, castigos injustos, amigos incondicionales. Harry ha leído el libro, sabe que el amuleto puede funcionar en dos direcciones. Y no es un momento, no es una revelación, son pequeñas cosas, pequeños detalles que le dan a entender que Ginny lo sabe. Tal vez por eso no se sorprende cuando la ve con Lupin en los bordes del Bosque Prohibido, ocultos de ojos extraños por el verdor de los árboles.  
   
\- No creo que puedan volver, profesor,- dice Ginny.- Creo que están atrapados.  
   
Lupin parece más pálido que nunca bajo el sol de primavera.  
   
*  
   
 _EXTASIS_. Se ha pasado todo el año preocupada por el entrenamiento, pensando que no estarían aquí cuando llegara el momento de arrepentirse del tiempo invertido en él, que no había manera de arrepentirse del tiempo invertido en él, y ahora resulta que tienen que dar los EXTASIS. La prueba más difícil de su educación mágica y se ha pasado el año dándole largas.  
   
\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si estudias como loca!  
   
\- ¿Me acabas de decir loca?  
   
\- ¿Qué? ¡No!  
   
No es culpa de Ron, por supuesto. No es culpa de nadie más que de ella misma, por dejar su futuro en manos del destino en lugar de trabajar por él, como debió hacer desde que llegaron. Pero es mejor no pensar en eso. Hay otras cosas por las que preocuparse. Aritmancia avanzada le está trayendo problemas.  
   
\- La intención pesa más que la entonación.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
\- En este problema,- dice Remus, señalando la ecuación que Hermione no consigue balancear.- No estoy seguro… pero en encantamientos vimos que el fundamento de los hechizos no verbales es que la intención pesa más que la entonación. ¿Ésas son tus variables, verdad?  
   
\- Sí,- dice Hermione revisando la ecuación. Remus tiene razón. Está ponderando mal sus variables. Recuerda algo, de pronto.- Ahora que lo pienso, no es la primera vez que me dices esto.  
   
\- ¿No?  
   
\- No. Lo decías en clase. Que lo más importante cuando lanzábamos un hechizo no eran las palabras, sino la fuerza de nuestra intención.  
   
\- ¿En clase?- dice Remus, bajando la mirada. Hace la pregunta como si la saboreara. Como si no se atreviera a soñar con la posibilidad.  
   
\- Eras un maestro excelente,- dice Hermione sonriendo.  
   
Remus no responde. Hermione imagina que es difícil entenderlo, viviendo en un mundo que lo rechaza con tanta fuerza, que lo obliga a vivir escondido. Y sabe que no será fácil, que el profesor Lupin no tenía trabajo estable antes de llegar a Hogwarts y no ha vuelto a tenerlo desde entonces (sin contar, por supuesto, su trabajo con la Orden). Pero tiene un plan. Puede que los elfos no estén listos para ser liberados, pero está segura de que otros seres mágicos van a apreciar el esfuerzo. La comunidad mágica ha llevado los ojos vendados demasiado tiempo.  
   
 _Después, Hermione. Después_. Por ahora, a estudiar para obtener el respeto que sus planes necesitan.  
   
*  
   
Es confuso sentir orgullo por un hijo que no has tenido. Y más cuando está en Slytherin (solo este año, por supuesto, Zanahoria ha dejado muy claro que el sombrero se volvió loco y Harry es gryffindor hasta los huesos). Pero lo siente. Harry habla de batallas y amigos, del peso de una responsabilidad que James no puede empezar a entender, de enseñarle a los slytherins a ver el mundo de otra manera, y siente algo que solo puede llamar orgullo.  
   
\- Todavía no entiendo qué hacemos aquí,- dice Colagusano.  
   
\- Harry está jugando,- responde Sirius como si eso lo explicara todo. Y lo explica, claro. Solo que Peter no lo entiende.  
   
A James se le hace más y más difícil lidiar con Peter ahora que sabe cómo podría terminar todo. Hermione habla de segundas oportunidades, pero es fácil decirlo cuando no se trata de la traición de uno de tus mejores amigos, de alguien a quien le confiaste todos tus secretos. ¿Y por qué? ¿Porque se burlan de él de vez en cuando? ¿Porque Sirius dice barbaridades? Se burlan unos de los otros todo el tiempo. Sirius dice barbaridades desde que empezó a hablar. No hay una maldita justificación para lo que Peter hizo… hará… podría hacer.  
   
\- No vinimos cuando jugó contra Ravenclaw.  
   
\- Claro que vinimos,- dice James.  
   
\- ¡A alentar a Ravenclaw!  
   
James respira hondo.  
   
\- Bueno,- dice,- pues ahora vinimos a alentar a Harry. Si tienes algún problema con eso, puedes cambiarte de banca.-  _Al parecer es tu especialidad._  
   
Es confuso. No puede odiarlo por cosas que no ha hecho, pero no sabe si podrá volver a confiar en él. Y Peter, que obviamente no es tan tonto como Sirius piensa, se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Lo mira con grandes ojos azules y es ridículo, es ridículo pensar que Colagusano, de entre todas las personas…  
   
Le pasa un brazo por los hombros.  
   
\- Lo siento. A mí tampoco me gusta estar aquí.- La tribuna de Slytherin no es el lugar más seguro para cuatro gryffindors que se han pasado la vida ridiculizando serpientes en los pasillos.- Pero Harry es nuestro amigo, ¿entiendes? Él se arriesga cada vez que viene a apoyarnos y nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo por él. Es lo que hacen los amigos. Se apoyan, aunque sea peligroso, aunque sus amigos jueguen para un equipo que no los convence. ¿Lo entiendes?  
   
Peter asiente. James realmente espera que lo entienda.  
   
Slytherin gana por cincuenta puntos y todavía no ha aparecido la snitch. Hufflepuff no tiene un buen equipo este año, así que la ventaja no es tan sorprendente. Lo sorprendente es que llevan una hora en el campo y Slytherin no ha cometido una sola falta.  
   
Regulus evade a tres hufflepuffs y anota un tiro limpio. Siempre fue bueno, pero ha mejorado muchísimo. Va a traerle problemas a McKinnon el próximo año.  
   
\- Tu hermano es un jugador excelente,- dice, usando las palabras que usó Harry esa noche bajo el roble (cuando en la mente de James apenas empezaba a ser algo más que “otro slytherin detrás de Lily”).  
   
Sirius voltea con la réplica en la punta de la lengua, pero se calla. Respira hondo y sigue viendo el juego. No lo dice, pero ha estado pensando mucho en las cosas que contaron los viajeros esa noche. Regulus convertido en mortífago, asesinado por traicionar al “Señor Tenebroso”… conociendo a Sirius, eso lo ha afectado mucho más que la idea de ir a Azkaban. James, Lily, Regulus… Sirius iría a Azkaban contento si eso pudiera proteger a la gente que quiere.  _Perro tonto_. Lo abraza.  
   
\- Suelta, idiota. Mi novia se va a poner celosa.  
   
Remus se pone rojo y James se ríe.  
   
Harry se lanza de pronto hacia los aros de Hufflepuff y los atraviesa como una flecha.  _Corre. Corre. Corre. Corre_. La emoción crece en la tribuna verde y James no puede evitar compartirla, gritar con Ron cuando Harry resurge con la snitch en la mano, besar a Lily en medio de la celebración de sus “enemigos”.  
   
\- Cerveza de mantequilla para todos,- dice.  
   
Se cruzan con Quejicus al salir del campo. Sirius tiene la varita en la mano cuando Lily los detiene con una mirada. Harry dice que Quejicus es un aliado en el futuro. Más aún, que es su amigo en el presente. Y de todas las cosas sorprendentes que ha descubierto en el último mes, puede que ésa sea la más difícil de asimilar.  
   
*  
   
\- ¿No tienes que ir a saludar a tus fans o algo?  
   
\- Estoy bien aquí,- responde Harry y lo besa de nuevo. No tiene idea de qué están haciendo, de cómo llamar a esto o de cómo llegaron aquí. Pero hay tantas cosas que no entiende en los últimos meses que, la verdad, una más no le preocupa demasiado.  
   
Severus besa como Harry hubiera imaginado, si alguna vez lo hubiera imaginado. Un poco duro y siempre demandante, tratando de no mostrarse, de no entregarse, y fallando por completo. Le gusta perderse en todas esas cosas que lleva dentro de la coraza.  
   
Ni siquiera escucha la puerta abrirse.  
   
\- Potter, ¿no vas a…?  
   
 _Mierda_.  
   
\- Perdón,- dice Regulus y cierra la puerta inmediatamente.  
   
\- Mierda.  
   
\- Tranquilo,- dice Severus, pero es obvio que también está alterado.- Black no es de contar chismes.  
   
\- Sí, pero…-  _Pero la última vez que vio a dos chicos besándose montó un escándalo en el pasillo._  Quedan menos de dos meses para que acaben las clases y realmente no tendría por qué importarle lo que Regulus pueda pensar. Solo que le importa, porque de alguna manera rebuscada, Regulus es parte de su familia.  
   
\- Tal vez deberías ir a ver a tus fans antes de que sigan subiendo.  
   
Harry asiente y baja a la sala común. Encuentra a Regulus en un rincón, evadiéndole la mirada. Se toma un trago con el equipo (algo extraño traído desde Ucrania por el primo de alguien), pero eventualmente consigue sentarse con Regulus en una esquina.  
   
\- Escucha…- dice. Pero no sabe qué más decir. Afortunadamente, Regulus lo interrumpe.  
   
\- Potter… eres un buen compañero, ¿sí? Lo que hagas con tu vida no es asunto mío. En serio. Y no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada.  
   
\- Entonces no te molesta que…  
   
\- Como dije, no es asunto mío. Y la gente lleva meses hablando de ustedes, así que tampoco fue un shock tan terrible.  
   
\- ¿ _Qué_?  
   
\- Por favor, Potter… viven metidos en ese cuarto.  
   
\- Porque  _estudiamos_.  
   
\- Ya. ¿Estudiaron mucho esta noche?- dice Regulus como bromeando. Harry se pone rojo.  
   
Hay algo que no encaja y Harry no puede sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué está tan tranquilo con esto y no con…?  
   
\- ¿Por qué te pusiste así en el pasaje?  
   
\- ¿En el pasaje?- pregunta Regulus, como si no supiera de qué habla Harry. Finge bien, pero Harry ya ha sido slytherin demasiado tiempo.  
   
\- En el pasaje. Cuando encontramos a tu hermano con Remus.  
   
\- Yo no tengo hermanos,- repite la respuesta automática. Y cada vez que la repite es más evidente para Harry lo poco que se la cree, cuánto le duele decirlo.  
   
\- Bueno,- dice Harry.- Ese hermano que no tienes es mi amigo. Y si sirve de algo, me consta que quiere mucho a Remus. Que quiere mucho a todos sus amigos. Y a su hermano.  
   
\- Yo no…- Regulus respira hondo. Traga saliva.- ¿Alguna vez tú… con… él?  
   
\- ¿Con Sirius? No.-  _Merlín, no_.  
   
Regulus se queda callado un largo rato, sorbiendo despacio aquella bebida extraña.  
   
\- ¿Por qué tiene que restregarle a todo el mundo en la cara lo que hace?- dice de pronto, la rabia escapándose por los contornos.  
   
 _Porque es Sirius_ , piensa Harry. Y lo dice en voz alta. Regulus suelta una risa amargada.  
   
\- “Porque es Sirius”. ¿Y eso le da derecho a gritárselo a todo el mundo? ¿A insultar a su familia? ¿Eso le da derecho a presionar y presionar y presionar hasta que…?- Exhala.  
   
\- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó? ¿Sirius se volvió una vergüenza pública?- pregunta Harry. Se le ocurre que de alguna manera incomprensible, Slytherin le ha enseñado a escuchar esas cosas que la gente no dice. A lo mejor tienen un punto respecto a los problemas de Gryffindor para ver más allá de lo obvio.  
   
\- Mi madre perdona muchas cosas, Potter. Pero jamás el escándalo. Y si conoces a Sirius, sabes que es un escándalo en potencia andando en dos pies.  
   
\- ¿Por eso te pusiste así en el pasaje?  
   
Regulus asiente.  
   
\- No te voy a decir que me encanta la idea de que mi hermano… pero como te dije, lo que otras personas hagan con su vida no es asunto mío. Es solo que Sirius lo hace asunto de todo el mundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar antes de que empiece a pasearse con Lupin de la mano? ¿A…  _mostrarse_? Yo entiendo, Sirius es Sirius. Solo quiere ser él mismo. Créeme, me sé el discurso. Pero Potter… yo soy yo mismo. Tú eres tú mismo. ¿Por qué maldita sea Sirius no puede ser él mismo sin hacer un espectáculo?  
   
 _Porque es Sirius_ , piensa Harry. Pero esta vez se lo calla.  
   
\- Te preocupa mucho lo que otros piensen,- dice en cambio. No es una recriminación. Harry sabe lo difícil que es vivir bajo la lupa del público.  
   
\- Sí, bueno, ser Black no es gratis.  
   
\- Tu nombre solo es tu nombre, Regulus. No es todo lo que eres.  
   
\- No lo tomes mal, pero no puedes entenderlo.  
   
\- Te sorprendería hasta qué punto puedo entenderlo. Confía en mí, Regulus, tu nombre solo es tu nombre. Es tu familia quien lo convierte en algo más que eso.- Se miran un largo rato. Las palabras de Harry densas en el aire.- Tu hermano es un buen tipo. ¿Pero sabes qué más es? Es tu hermano.  
   
Regulus se apoya en la columna.  
   
\- ¿Por qué no pudo… solo…? Nadie le pidió que pensara distinto. ¿Por qué no solo se calló?  
   
\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?  
   
*  
   
Por un segundo, Harry piensa que es un sueño normal. ¿Qué haría Luna en la torre de Gryffindor de otro modo? Luego nota la sensación de  _presencia_  que solo tienen los sueños de Ginny. La realidad intangible. Y hay mil razones por las que Luna podría estar en la torre de Gryffindor, si lo piensa.  
   
Se sientan en la cama y Ginny trenza el cabello rubio de Luna.  
   
\- ¿Cómo van las pesadillas?- pregunta.  
   
\- Mejor. A veces son interesantes. Hubo una en la que un gran murciélago negro me sacaba de una cueva. Todo estaba lleno de serpientes y el murciélago volaba sin despertarlas. Yo tenía que estar callada y me daba miedo hacer ruido.  
   
Ginny le besa el cabello, como a una niña pequeña.  
   
\- ¿Todo va a estar mejor cuando vuelva Harry?- pregunta Luna.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- dice Ginny.  
   
\- Era lo que siempre decías. “Todo va a estar mejor cuando vuelva Harry”.  
   
Ginny apoya la frente en la cabeza de Luna.  
   
\- Luna… no creo que Harry vaya a volver,- murmura contra su cabello, como quien cuenta un secreto.  
   
Luna lo medita.  
   
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que podemos estar mejor sin necesidad de esperarlo?  
   
Ginny sonríe en su cabello, la abraza por la espalda.  
   
\- Sí. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiere decir.  
   
***  
   
 **(An' though the course may change sometimes) Rivers always reach the sea**  
Ten years gone. Led Zeppelin, 1975.   
   
   
\- ¿Unirse a la Orden?  
   
Los tres asienten. Albus supone que tiene sentido, cuando uno considera que viajaron 20 años en el tiempo para prepararse para una guerra a la que no pueden volver. Y la Orden no está por encima de aceptar la ayuda de jóvenes de 17 años. No cuando la necesita tanto. Pero el campo de batalla es solo uno de los frentes que necesita cubrir en esta guerra.  
   
\- De acuerdo,- asiente.- Pero hay otras posibilidades que me gustaría discutir cuando se gradúen. Me dicen que eres un excelente maestro de defensa, Harry.  
   
\- ¿Qué?- Harry voltea a mirar a sus compañeros.  
   
\- Entrenaste al ED,- dice Hermione, como si necesitara defenderse por halagar a sus amigos. ED… el Ejército de Dumbledore. Nunca terminará de asimilar la idea de un montón de estudiantes entrenando a escondidas para pelear en su nombre. Un futuro inhóspito, sin duda.  
   
\- Me gustaría que consideraras una posición en Hogwarts.  
   
\- ¿Como profesor? ¿ _Yo_?- La expresión de Harry deja claro que nunca se había planteado la posibilidad.  
   
\- El profesor Slughorn me dice que te has convertido en una figura muy influyente en Slytherin.  
   
\- Y todo en Slytherin se mueve a través de las influencias,- interviene Hermione.- ¿No lo ves, Harry? Sería una posición perfecta para combatir el reclutamiento de mortífagos. Serías una figura de autoridad, pero además una que conocen, alguien en quien pueden confiar… Tú mismo dijiste que los menores te seguían como moscas.  
   
\- Por el quidditch,- explica Harry, como si tuviera que justificar sus méritos.  
   
\- Bueno,- dice Hermione,- entonces empieza a usar el quidditch para algo más que ganar una copa.  
   
\- ¡Hey!- se queja Ron. Pero Harry parece considerarlo.  
   
Le gustan estos chicos. Le gusta la fuerza del vínculo que los une. Lo han perdido todo… sus vidas, sus familias, su historia… pero no sienten la magnitud de la pérdida, porque se tienen uno al otro. No los une la sangre que tanto preocupa a la comunidad mágica estos días. Los une una fuerza mucho más poderosa, invisible, imbatible. La fuerza que los salvará a todos algún día.  
   
\- Un momento,- dice Ron.- El puesto de profesor de defensa está maldito. A Harry le puede pasar algo.  
   
Albus se acomoda los lentes.  
   
\- Las maldiciones son como las profecías,- dice.- Solo tienen el poder que elegimos darles.  
   
\- Ya…- dice Ron.- ¿Quiere decírselo a Lockhart?  
   
\- ¿A quién?  
   
El puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no ha sido ocupado dos años por la misma persona desde que le fue negado a Riddle. Pero son tantas las cosas que no habían ocurrido en muchos años (que no habían ocurrido nunca) y están ocurriendo de pronto, que Albus no consigue preocuparse.  
   
*  
   
El día de la última salida a Hogsmeade, Harry se reparte entre Gryffindor y Slytherin porque es imposible convencer a Severus de que comparta una mesa con los Merodeadores (espera que sea cuestión de tiempo, pero no alberga demasiadas esperanzas).  
   
Lily camina a su lado a la salida de las Tres Escobas. Desde esa noche, parece que no pudiera dejar de acercarse a Harry, dejar de mirarlo, de intentar entenderlo. James se ríe de las bromas que hacen en Gryffindor sobre su chica y “el otro Potter”. (A Ron le parecen escandalosas.)  
   
\- Así que… Severus,- dice Lily y Harry la mira desconcertado.  
   
\- ¿Qué?  
   
\- ¿No has oído que las madres lo sabemos todo?  
   
Harry se ríe.  
   
\- Tienes 17. Y todavía no tienes hijos.  
   
\- Pero tengo ojos,- dice Lily.- Y un buen ejemplo de cómo se ven dos chicos que no quieren que los demás se enteren de que preferirían estar solos en una habitación oscura,- agrega, señalando a Sirius y Remus, que caminan sin dejar de tocarse, cargando el ambiente de electricidad.  
   
Harry se pone rojo. Lily se ríe. Tiene esa risa limpia que Harry no había escuchado nunca en sus recuerdos. No quiere dejar de escucharla nunca.  
   
Le cuesta pensar en dos chicos de su edad como “sus padres”, pero es indudable que algo ha cambiado en su relación con James y Lily desde que les contó la verdad. Hay una cercanía distinta, una confianza distinta. Si hay alguien con quien puede hablar de esto (sea lo que sea) es con Lily. Y si nunca necesita hablar de esto con James, lo agradecerá profundamente.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- pregunta.- Eran amigos y luego… ¿qué?  
   
\- Luego me insultó,- responde Lily.- Y me molesté con él durante mucho tiempo. Pero me siguió buscando y me siguió buscando, hasta que empecé a pensar que tal vez no era lo más sano para él mismo que volviéramos a ser amigos. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Y es obvio que las cosas han cambiado,- agrega con una sonrisa cómplice.  
   
¿Han cambiado? Sea lo que sea que está pasando entre ellos, Harry tiene claro que no compite con lo que Severus siente por Lily. No es que sea menos, exactamente. Es que es distinto.  
   
\- Hay una chica en mi tiempo,- dice.- Se llama Ginny, es la hermana menor de Ron. Es ridículo, porque sé que no podemos volver, pero…  
   
\- ¿Pero te sientes como si la estuvieras engañando?  
   
Harry niega con la cabeza.  
   
\- No engañando. Como si… no sé. ¿No debería sentirme peor por haberla perdido? ¿Por no poder volver a verla? ¿No debería doler más?  
   
\- ¿Qué te puedo decir?- dice Lily encogiéndose de hombros.- La última persona en la que “debería” haberme fijado es James Potter. “Debería” no es una palabra que podamos mezclar con nuestros sentimientos, Harry.  
   
Lily solo tiene diecisiete años. Pero habla como una madre y Harry atesora sus consejos como deseó hacerlo desde que aprendió qué significaba la palabra.  
   
\- Creo que a Severus le pasa lo mismo contigo,- dice Harry.  
   
Lily sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Contigo, Harry. Le pasa lo mismo  _contigo_.  
   
Está atrapado veinte años en el pasado en una dimensión paralela, pero siguen siendo estas pequeñas revelaciones las que lo dejan sin piso de pronto.  
   
*  
   
Con la temporada a punto de terminar, el campo de quidditch está disponible la mayor parte del tiempo. Se reúnen el domingo por la tarde, sin partido para el cual practicar, solo por las ganas de cortar el viento. Sueltan la snitch y la persiguen por el campo. Vuelta, carrera, picada, vuelta. Potter sigue siendo mejor, pero Regulus cada día está más cerca. Es aquí donde mejor se entienden, sin confesiones incómodas ni cuestionamientos innecesarios.  
   
No los ve llegar hasta que el otro Potter grita desde el campo.  
   
\- ¡Harry!  
   
 _Maldita sea_.  
   
Potter no se detiene y Regulus tarda un segundo en recuperar la concentración. Potter atrapa la snitch esta vez.  
   
\- Ven,- dice y le hace un gesto para que lo siga. Baja al campo y se acerca a los gryffindors. Los saluda con esa familiaridad que Regulus no tiene con su propio hermano (ése que no existe). No tiene tiempo de salir del campo antes de que Potter lo coja del brazo y lo acerque al grupo. No sabe qué es lo que pretende, pero no le gusta nada.  
   
\- Éste es mi amigo Ron Weasley,- dice, presentándole al pelirrojo.- Creo que a los demás los conoces. Regulus es el hermano menor de Sirius,- le dice a Weasley. Regulus se tensa.- Pensé que podíamos jugar juntos,- explica, como si algo de lo que está pasando fuera normal.- ¿Cazadores y guardianes? No somos suficientes para otra cosa.  
   
\- Cazadores y guardianes me parece bien,- dice el otro Potter.  
   
Sirius no deja de mirarlo. Regulus conoce las miradas de Sirius. No lo está botando del campo. No le está increpando cosas que escapan a su control. No es una mirada agresiva, sino expectante. Sirius está esperado que Regulus haga algo. No tiene idea de qué.  
   
Hace lo único que se le ocurre y da media vuelta.  
   
La voz de Sirius lo detiene antes de que haya podido dar dos pasos.  
   
\- ¿Qué pasa, Reg? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu hermano barra el piso contigo?  
   
Regulus no tiene hermanos. No tiene…  
   
El pánico explota en su pecho. Explota y se disuelve. Traga saliva. Vuelve a girarse.  
   
\- ¿Estás loco? Tengo miedo de que te dé tanta vergüenza perder contra tu hermano pequeño que no vuelvas a tocar una escoba en tu vida.  
   
Sirius sonríe. Regulus conoce las sonrisas de Sirius. Es la sonrisa de los pactos secretos, de las cosas que esconden bajo las tablas del desván, de los secretos que no le dicen a su madre.  
   
Arman los equipos. Los Potter, por supuesto, son capitanes (¿y no es la coincidencia más extraña del mundo que se parezcan tanto y tenga el mismo apellido y los dos jueguen quidditch?). Regulus va con Harry, Sirius con James. Weasley con Harry, Pettigrew y Lupin con James (por los comentarios, cuentan como un solo jugador).  
   
La quaffle pasa de mano en mano mientras se esquivan por todo el campo. Potter (Harry) es un buscador excelente, pero le cuesta seguir el movimiento de los cazadores. Está demasiado acostumbrado a observarlo todo desde arriba. Se siente bien saber que hay situaciones en las que juega mejor que Potter. Se siente mejor saber que hay situaciones en las que juega mejor que Sirius. La quaffle cruza los aros tres veces, la tercera pasando justo entre sus brazos.  
   
Lupin es un desastre. Parece que fuera la primera vez que se sube a una escoba. Tendría que ser una ventaja, pero pierde tanto la concentración tratando de no arrollarlo que termina perdiendo también la quaffle.  
   
\- ¡Si no sabes volar no vueles!- grita, cortándole el paso con la escoba.  
   
\- ¡Hey!- grita Sirius.- ¡Más respeto con tu cuñado!  
   
Lupin se pone como un tomate y da media vuelta. Sirius sonríe y le guiña un ojo. Regulus no recuerda la última vez que Sirius le hizo una broma. Algo se le hincha en el pecho y no sabe si cuando explote va a abrazar a Sirius o va a matarlo. A lo mejor las dos cosas.  
   
Potter (Harry) se detiene a su lado, sonriendo como un idiota. Regulus gruñe.  
   
\- Yo que tú dormiría con un ojo abierto esta noche,- le dice, al más puro estilo de Rosier.  
   
La risa de Potter es más contagiosa de lo que recordaba.  
   
*  
   
Con todas las veces que Hermione ha dicho que una copa no es importante, es un poco sorprendente lo ansiosa que está por la final. No es para menos. Slytherin y Ravenclaw están empatados con dos victorias cada uno, pero si Gryffindor gana este partido, todo va a definirse por puntos. Y Slytherin realmente aplastó a Hufflepuff. Con esos resultados, por primera vez en la historia, medio Slytherin se ha visto forzado a apoyar a Gryffindor.  
   
Es la copa más peleada que Harry haya visto en mucho tiempo.  
   
\- ¡Vamos, Ron!  
   
Otra salvada milagrosa. Gryffindor está jugando un partido excelente, pero Clearwater parece llevarlos más y más cerca del límite con cada jugada. Se ve que ha dedicado mucho tiempo a estudiar la estrategia de sus contrincantes. Es un capitán brillante. Y obsesivo. Le recuerda un poco a Oliver Wood.  
   
\- Pensé que ibas a traer a Regulus,- dice Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema para calmarse. Pero no despega la vista del campo.  
   
\- Lo intenté,- responde Harry.- Pero todavía es demasiado para él. Hay que darle tiempo.  
   
Es cuestión de tiempo, Harry está seguro. Regulus ha empezado a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, pero sus prejuicios son profundos y han sido alimentados durante demasiado tiempo. Sirius es buena influencia y por lo que Harry puede ver, no está dispuesto a dejar a su hermano a merced de los mortífagos. Harry confía en Sirius.  
   
Ravenclaw salva dos tiros perfectos.  
   
\- ¿Has pensado en la oferta de Dumbledore?  
   
\- ¿Ser profesor?- Harry hace una mueca. La idea no le disgusta del todo y no puede negar que es una posición excelente para influir en Slytherin. Pero la imagen de Snape, amargado por la guerra y encerrado en las mazmorras, todavía le da escalofríos. No es un futuro particularmente atractivo. Cambia de tema.- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya sabes qué quieres hacer cuando salgamos de aquí?  
   
Nunca ha hablado con Ron y Hermione de sus sueños para el futuro. Durante demasiado tiempo, el futuro era algo que empezaba y acababa con una gran batalla. Es diferente en este tiempo. Como miembros de la Orden, la guerra seguirá siendo un elemento central de sus vidas, pero la ausencia de una profecía, la ausencia de un “elegido”, les permite considerar opciones que nunca formaron parte de sus preocupaciones inmediatas. Les permite construir una vida al margen de la guerra.  
   
Hermione respira hondo antes de responder.  
   
\- Quiero estudiar leyes,- dice.- Voy a iniciar un movimiento para impulsar la integración de las criaturas mágicas.  
   
 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo con los elfos_.  
   
Remus se tensa y voltea a mirarla.  
   
\- Estoy hablando en serio,- dice ella, mirando a Remus y no a Harry.- Si hay algo que los magos deberían aprender de esta guerra, es que no tienen derecho a sentirse por encima de otros. Hay muchas criaturas que son discriminadas. Los centauros, los duendes, los hombres-lobo…  
   
\- ¡La snitch!- grita Harry.  
   
El buscador de Ravenclaw se lanza hacia la tribuna, McKinnon pegada a su cola. Gryffindor lleva 50 puntos de ventaja y aquí es donde todo se define. Harry no recuerda que el buscador de Ravenclaw fuera tan bueno. Clearwater lo ha tenido practicando mucho.  _O hasta ahora no había necesitado mostrar todo su potencial_.  
   
Harry tiene que concederle algo a Zabini. Para ganar no basta el talento. Gryffindor y Slytherin tienen a los jugadores estrella de la escuela. Pero Ravenclaw gana la copa con tres victorias consecutivas.  
   
*  
   
Tienen los EXTASIS encima, pero Harry no puede sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Malfoy saliendo del castillo después del partido. No pudo verlo bien, pero era él, está seguro.  
   
\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?  
   
\- Las clases están terminando,- responde Severus.- Vino a ver a sus futuros reclutas, obviamente. Ahora deja de pensar en cosas que no puedes controlar y préstale atención a tu caldero, que está a punto de hervir.- Como si sus palabras tuvieran algún tipo de poder sobre los ingredientes de la mezcla, las primeras burbujas empiezan a formarse. Harry agrega las raíces de ajenjo y remueve con cuidado.  
   
Severus ha resultado ser un excelente profesor de pociones cuando le interesa que alguien aprenda. Quién lo hubiera dicho.  
   
\- ¿Habló contigo?  
   
\- Sí.  
   
\- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo que “sí”? ¿Qué te dijo?  
   
\- Quería saber cuándo iba a iniciarme.  
   
\- ¿Qué le dijiste?  
   
\- Que necesitaba pensarlo un poco más.  
   
\- ¿ _Qué_?  
   
\- ¿Qué querías que le diga? ¿“Me pasé al bando contrario, mátame ahora, por favor”?  
   
Es un poco escalofriante la manera en que Severus habla de su relación con los mortífagos. Pero también es real. Hizo un compromiso y ahora lo ha roto. No está seguro allá afuera.  
   
\- Deberías quedarte.  
   
\- ¿Quedarme dónde?  
   
\- Aquí, en Hogwarts. Eres un buen maestro… sorprendentemente.- Severus alza una ceja.- Dumbledore podría protegerte.  
   
\- ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que me quede en este castillo y me convierta en una sombra que se masturba con la idea de que los hijos de sus enemigos se orinen en los pantalones cada vez que lo ven?- Confía en Severus para recordar cada maldita palabra que alguien dijo en un momento de rabia.  
   
\- No tiene que ser así. Dumbledore… me pidió que me quedara. Como maestro de defensa.- No se había dado cuenta, pero lo ha pensado. Ha pensado seriamente en aceptar.  
   
Severus lo observa un momento con una expresión extraña.  
   
\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?  
   
\- ¿Qué? No. No… yo…  
   
\- Deberías aceptar,- dice Severus de pronto, serio.- Malfoy estuvo preguntando por ti. Baja el fuego.  
   
Harry baja el fuego.  
   
\- ¿Por mí?  
   
\- Al parecer no soy la única baja en sus filas.  
   
\- ¿Hay más?- Algo grande se estira en su pecho, se le expande en el cuerpo. Algo como esperanza.  
   
Severus sacude la cabeza.  
   
\- Estás a punto de entrar en la lista negra del Señor Tenebroso y sonríes. ¿Qué haces con esa corbata verde, gryffindor?  
   
Harry sonríe más. Así que podría entrar en la lista negra de Voldemort. Como si fuera una novedad. Por lo menos, esta vez será por algo que recuerde haber hecho. Algo que haga con ganas, con intención. No le tiene miedo a la batalla. Se ha pasado la vida entera preparándose para la batalla. Confía en Dumbledore, confía en la Orden, confía en sus amigos (los que lo han acompañado siempre y los que ha encontrado en este largo camino), confía en su propio valor. Si Voldemort quiere pelear, Harry espera que esté preparado, porque esta vez no van a confiar en profecías y elegidos. Esta vez van a confiar en algo mucho más grande.  
   
Recuerda la carta que Dumbledore escribió en otro mundo.  _La guerra que peleamos no es una guerra de hechizos y maldiciones, sino una guerra de la mente y el espíritu_.  
   
La batalla ya ha empezado.  
   
Y van ganando.  
   
*   
   
   
   
Es una batalla como nunca ha visto otra. Hay gigantes atacando Hogwarts, acromántulas trepando los muros. Toda la comunidad mágica parece haberse unido con el solo propósito de detener el ataque. La sensación es intensa en el aire cargado de adrenalina.  _La guerra termina esta noche_.  
   
Ve caer a Lupin a pocos pasos. Herido, sigue lanzando maldiciones. Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Neville corre a ayudarlo. Con el último aliento, Lupin le da una espada ( _la espada de Gryffindor_ , piensa Harry). Lupin habla, Neville asiente. Lupin muere en sus brazos, otro héroe caído en esta guerra maldita. A lo lejos, puede ver otros cuerpos. No reconoce ninguno en la distancia.  
   
Luna grita “ _Protego_ ” y bloquea una maldición dirigida a Ginny. Ginny reacciona y desmaya al atacante en un movimiento.  
   
Neville corre entre la gente, directo a la primera línea de ataque. El ED lo sigue, desviando maldiciones en su camino. Bellatrix Lestrange detiene a Ginny con un Cruciatus. Harry quiere ayudarla, quiere atacar. Pero no existe.  
   
\- ¿Dónde está Potter?- pregunta, apuntándole al pecho.  
   
\- Harry está a salvo,- responde Ginny, desafiante ante la muerte.  
   
Lestrange disfruta el momento, como un animal relamiéndose ante su presa. Antes de que las palabras salgan de su boca, una maldición la golpea en el pecho, la silencia para siempre. Molly Weasley nunca se ha visto tan grande como en ese momento, su pequeña figura recortada en las sombras, protegiendo a sus hijos como una leona.  
   
En la línea de fuego, Voldemort mismo ruge de rabia, la cabeza de Nagini, la serpiente, rodando entre los combatientes. Arremete contra Neville, que solo atina a protegerse con la espada.  
   
Una vez, Dumbledore dijo que la espada podía presentarse ante cualquier gryffindor que la necesitara. La maldición asesina cae en la hoja manchada de sangre. Quema la mano de Neville, pero no lo alcanza con todo su poder. En cambio, rebota y quiebra la varita de Voldemort.  
   
Algunos magos no saben cómo defenderse sin magia. Voldemort lanza la maldición de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces. Harry ha visto pasar esto antes, en segundo año, cuando Ron intentó hacer vomitar babosas a Draco Malfoy. Esta vez no es nada tan inofensivo como unas babosas. Voldemort cae sin vida, los ojos serpentinos abiertos y apagados. La batalla se detiene a su alrededor, como suspendida en el tiempo.  
   
 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..._  
   
Son curiosas, las profecías.

 

***


	5. And you will know your invention is you (epílogo)

**And you will know your invention is you (epílogo)**  
Imagine a man. The Who, 1975.  
  
  
Harry pasea por el jardín de La Madriguera. El olor de flores es más intenso que nunca, el sol de agosto brilla en lo alto y el ambiente está lleno de música y alegría. En el centro de la fiesta, Bill y Fleur (que parece un ángel vestida de blanco) saludan a los invitados.  
  
Molly y Arthur están allí, sonrientes y felices, tal como los recuerda de mejores tiempos. Charlie, alto y fuerte, ríe y habla de dragones con una muchacha de pelo rosa ( _Tonks_ , recuerda Harry). Los gemelos también están allí, vestidos de piel de dragón y con cara de planear algo grande. Molly les lanza una mirada de advertencia y ellos ponen una expresión tan inocente que Harry no puede evitar reír.  
  
Es entonces, al oír su propia risa, que se da cuenta de que ya no tiene 17 años.  
  
No necesita un espejo para descubrir los rasgos levemente endurecidos de su rostro, el mentón más firme, el cuerpo crecido, delgado pero adulto. No necesita un espejo, porque puede ver a James en un grupo cercano, casi como si viera su propio reflejo. Es un hombre todavía joven, y sin embargo, mucho mayor de lo que Harry lo ha visto jamás. Al lado de James, una pelirroja sonríe dulcemente. Lily Potter sigue siendo hermosa, pero tiene ahora una belleza distinta (las caderas levemente ensanchadas, la mirada sabia, la sonrisa comprensiva). Lily se ha convertido en una mujer preciosa.  
  
Alguien se acerca a Lily y le habla al oído. Ella ríe divertida. Harry reconoce a Remus y sonríe intrigado.  _Curioso_ . Aunque James y Lily se ven mucho mayores de lo que Harry los vio nunca, Remus parece mucho menor que el “profesor Lupin” que conoció a los trece años.  
  
Alguien pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus y es entonces que la respiración de Harry se detiene. Porque el hombre alto de cabello azabache, con la sonrisa confiada y el brillo de malicia encendiendo los ojos grises, no tiene siquiera similitud con el ex convicto gastado por doce años en el infierno que llamó padrino un día. No. Sirius está allí, completo... tal como lo dejó esa mañana en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, solo que más grande. Cuando los hombres que vio sufrir tanto se besan, Harry piensa que el corazón le va a estallar.  
  
\- ¡Hey! ¡Que hay niños!- grita de pronto una voz burlona y Harry voltea para descubrir algo que no esperaba. Un pelirrojo altísimo y pecoso, de brazos gruesos y sonrisa amplia, se acerca con dos niños. El pequeño, de unos 5 años, se cuelga de su cuello con grandes rulos rojos y ojos muy azules. La mayor, alta y delgada, camina a su lado, dos trenzas oscuras balanceándose en su espalda, los ojos chocolate observándolo todo.  
  
 _¿Ron?_  
  
Hermione se acerca, fuerte y decidida, y toma a la pequeña. Se ve tal como Harry hubiera esperado, de haberse puesto a pensar alguna vez en ello (exactamente igual, pero más grande). Ron la mira con cierta admiración, mientras reparte indicaciones a los niños. Ella le devuelve una sonrisa. Harry sospecha, sin embargo, que las peleas no han terminado. No podrían seguir juntos de otra manera.  
  
Los niños corren por la fiesta y Harry los sigue con la vista.  
  
Un poco más allá, Sirius se ha unido a Peter y Regulus en una discusión que, por los gestos, parece tratarse de quidditch. Solo reconoce a Peter a partir del muchacho bajito que conoció en Hogwarts. Todos los rasgos del mortífago se han ido de él. Levanta a la pequeña Weasley para saludarla y hace una cara divertida de ratón. Los hermanos Black ponen los ojos en blanco en un gesto idéntico.  
  
La niña vuelve a correr y Harry vuelve a seguirla. El siguiente grupo detiene su corazón.  
  
Allí están, tal como eran, Ron y Hermione a los 17, mirándose de reojo, resoplando y poniendo los ojos en blanco, discutiendo por alguna tontería. Y él mismo, riendo como no recuerda haber reído a los 17, pasando ambos brazos sobre sus amigos y bromeando con ellos.  
  
¿Es este muchacho despreocupado él mismo hace 20 años?  
  
Regresa la mirada hacia el grupo de adultos. James, Lily y Remus ríen con una broma de Ron, mientras Hermione mira con expresión extraña a una familia cercana. La mujer, de cara redonda y expresión honesta, conversa con su sonriente esposo. Sus hijos, ambos adolescentes, se parecen a ella. El mayor, Neville Longbottom, le hace una broma a su hermana. Ella le golpea el brazo y ambos corren hacia el grupo de los jóvenes.  
  
No. Ese muchacho despreocupado no es él mismo hace 20 años. Es lo que pudo haber sido en una vida distinta. Una vida sin profecía ni guerra, con padres y padrinos protegiéndolo de un mundo que no lleva a la espalda.  
  
Una pelirroja preciosa se acerca al grupo y abraza al joven Harry. El Harry adulto contiene la respiración. Ginny Weasley se ve más luminosa que nunca, contestando a las burlas de sus hermanos y besando al chico-que-vivió-sin-preocupaciones, quien se ruboriza furiosamente con una inevitable sonrisa. No puede apartar la vista de la escena.  
  
\- ¿Debería estar celoso?- pregunta una voz densa en su oído.  
  
Harry se gira para encontrar una sonrisa leve en el rostro de Severus Snape. Al igual que con Sirius y Remus, el efecto de una vida distinta es notable en él. Los ojos negros no se han cerrado y siguen irradiando esa maravillosa intensidad. Las facciones son menos duras sin la experiencia de servir a Riddle. El traje negro (recordado de 6 largos años de maltrato) no ha cambiado. Tampoco las manos, alargadas y hábiles. Ni los labios ( _menos mal_ , piensa Harry). Conoce también la sonrisa. Pero la descubrió en otra vida. La vida que le robó al tiempo.  
  
\- ¿Celoso? ¿De una niña de 16 años? Severus… ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy?  
  
Dos brazos fuertes lo rodean.  
  
\- Celoso de la vida que te hubiera gustado llevar,- susurra la voz en su oído.  
  
Harry responde sin apartar la vista de los muchachos.  
  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de mí cuando me conociste?  
  
\- Por supuesto.  
  
\- Me alegro de que este Harry haya podido llevar una vida más simple. De verdad me alegro. Y me alegro de verlo con una persona que quise tanto.- Hace una pausa.- Pero yo nunca fui ese niño despreocupado y tú lo sabes bien.  
  
Neville dice algo que pone como tomates a Ron y Hermione, y Ginny se echa a reír en los brazos del joven Harry.  
  
\- No cambiaría mi vida por la suya,- continúa.- He sufrido. También tú. Todos sufrimos. Me alegra saber que gracias a los riesgos que decidimos correr, las personas que amo han sufrido menos. Pero me alegra también por razones egoístas.- Se acomoda contra el calor del cuerpo que lo sostiene.- Por muy feliz que ese niño pueda ser, con toda la felicidad que pueda llegar a conocer en la vida... no se roba ni un instante de esta felicidad.  
  
Todos están aquella tarde en el jardín de La Madriguera. Todas las personas que alguna vez le importaron. Dumbledore (aún vivo) conversa con McGonagall junto a la mesa de los dulces. Sirius y Remus se besan en una esquina. Ron y Hermione discuten, en todas sus versiones. Incluso los miembros de la Orden beben y se divierten (aunque es probable que los más jóvenes nunca hayan oído hablar de la Orden del Fénix).  
  
Cuando despierta en el dormitorio de Slytherin, ha olvidado la broma magistral de los gemelos, el brindis de Charlie, las canciones cantadas a coro por Sirius y James. Recuerda olores y risas, como en un collage surrealista… el sabor del vino en los labios de Severus… el joven Harry abrazando a Ginny… Ron y Hermione bailando con un pequeño pelirrojo en brazos… Regulus gritándole a Sirius y Remus que consigan un cuarto… los hermanos Prewett aleccionando a los gemelos… Se pregunta si será un sueño profético, aunque sabe que no ha tenido un sueño profético en la vida. Una parte suya quiere creer que sí. Otra, se estira y abraza la incertidumbre. La sensación de plenitud, de esperanza, es tan grande que se le olvida que tiene otras cosas en qué pensar, hasta que Severus lo sacude para que “se levante de una maldita vez si no quiere llegar tarde al último EXTASIS.”  
  
(La sensación no lo abandona durante el examen, ni luego, mientras camina hacia el lago con sus amigos, el estrés olvidado, contándoles el sueño a grandes rasgos, discutiendo el próximo paso, avanzando hacia el futuro.)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir esto fue un viaje maravilloso. Me enamoré de los Zabini, que empezaron siendo personajes de relleno. Aprendí más de rock británico de lo que nunca esperé. Sentí crecer mi esperanza, no solo en este mundo (que aprende a tomar las riendas de su destino, que aprende a pelear no contra personas "malas", sino contra ideas injustas), sino también en el nuestro. Dije lo que quería decir sobre tomar decisiones "correctas" en un mundo en el que lo correcto es mucho más complejo de lo que nos enseñaron, sobre aprender a ver al otro como es (y no como nos dijeron que era), sobre guerras que no pueden ganarse con un fusil. Y aunque en las últimas dos semanas (de frenesí sin tregua) el plan original cambió una y otra vez, éste siempre fue el final. Sí, es un final abierto. Pero de ningún modo es una historia incompleta. No sé qué pasará con este universo el día de mañana, como no sé qué pasará con el nuestro.
> 
> La incertidumbre, Fandomium, es el precio del cambio.


End file.
